Son cosas que pasan v2
by Titatho
Summary: Nueva versión de "Son cosas que pasan" Parejas por confirmar, Harem Confirmado Escenas editadas, otras eliminadas y otras añadidas a cada capitulo. Espero les guste, si gustan por favor comentar! :D
1. Introducción sobre obra original

**Son Cosas que Pasan Re: Mix**

 **Esta es una obra que recopila mi obra original "Son Cosas que Pasan" la cual inicio hace 2 años cuando era muy amateur en el tema de los Fan Fics.**

 **Esta versión Re: mix contendrá los capítulos e la obra original editados y con nuevos añadidos, la razón de esto es que necesito arreglar muchas cosas de los primeros 20 episodios para que la historia quede entendible para todos, y otra razón es para arreglar las escenas que me dieron vergüenza por narrarlas de modo tan infantil, a su vez eliminare algunas escenas.**

 **Reitero, abran escenas nuevas dentro de los propios capítulos ya leídos.**

 **y mi último motivo es que perdí completo el hilo de la historia debido a que por la Universidad mi vida de escritor se hizo humo y ahora que estoy en verano podre tomarme el tiempo de re tomar esta historia y meterle mano.**

 **Ahora, viendo el tema de la historia.**

 **Dado que desde el inicio nunca deje definido alguna pareja además de Hanabi y Sia las demás como Sakura, Ino o Hinata serán por determinar, ósea, lo veré sobre la marcha.**

 **Así mismo, quizás junte 2 capítulos o mas en uno solo asi que aviso de antemano.**

 **En resumen, meteré mucha mano a la historia.**

 **Espero les guste y no olviden comentar sus impresiones, comentar no cuesta nada :D, así veré la aceptación que va teniendo la historia hasta el momento**


	2. Prologo

**Y Aquí re tomo la historia "Son cosas que pasan" con este nuevo toque que planeo darle.**

 **Inicialmente, me disculpo por dejar botada la historia principal, tal como indique la U me dejo sin vida, sin embargo ahora la estoy retomando**

 **Si les gusta la historia o tienen opiniones no olviden comentar**

 **Muy bien… empecemos**

 **Capitulo Prologo**

 _ **Tema YouTube recomendado: Ninelie (Cry-v) ft Aimer**_

Una noche con lluvia en pleno apogeo era el clima en la capital del país del fuego: Konoha.

Con este clima solo los ninjas de patrullaje estarían afuera, en las calles.

Y si no era en patrullaje uno estaría en algún bar tomando Sake.

Sin embargo para variar yo estoy haciendo la excepción a las 2 posibles situaciones por la que alguien estaría en las calles a estas horas de la noche y en plena tormenta.

Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es al menos en un bar si estuve hace algunas horas.

Vagamente sé que mañana la resaca que pasara por mi cabeza será de las peores en mi vida, pero sinceramente en este momento no puede importarme menos.

Ahora…. ¿Por qué es así?, muy simple: Estoy en pleno lamento de borracho en mitad de la calle tirado sin poder levantarme.

Quién lo diría, medio año viajando con Ero-Senin no me prepararon para verle en un ataúd esta mañana.

Saben?... creo que jamás en mi vida llore frente a alguien hasta hoy.

De niño solía ser muy revoltoso, como me aburría estando solo en casa al vivir solo buscaba alguien con quien divertirme, pero los niños de mi edad en aquella época solían alejarse de mí….al menos la mayoría.

Solía llorar solo en casa cuando me tocaba ver como los demás niños tenían padres, pero fuera de casa tenía la máscara más sonriente del mundo. Nadie diría que era un niño llorón a menos que me vieran dentro de casa.

Los años pasaron, y entre a la academia ninja, y no cambie demasiado, la máscara sonriente que llevaba a diario se volvió una costumbre.

Malas calificaciones, malos resultados en los entrenamientos, horas y horas entrenando a solas para poder ser mejor día a día.

Los años y la soledad unidos te enseñan algo, algo muy crudo para un niño pero una lección muy útil: _Nadie te ayudara aun si lloras._

Esa línea de pensamiento me condujo a una meta, si dejo de llorar y destaco poder avanzar, seguir y seguir hasta poder cambiar eso.

Quiero un mundo donde aquel que llora será oído.

Pero para eso debo hacerme ver, que me reconozcan, que vean mi existencia.

Y así nació mi sueño, un sueño infantil.

-"Seré Hokage"- pensé por primera vez.

Y así pasaron los años, me gradué de la academia y me convertí en Gennin.

En mi equipo estaba el niño bonito del grupo, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mi relación con el en resumen era simple: si no era a los puños era fulminándonos con la mirada.

Lo odiaba, lo envidiaba. El al igual que yo estaba solo, pero éramos muy diferentes, el estaba solo porque quería, no porque lo marginaran.

Ultimo miembro de un clan de elite, un genio que jamás ha tenido que esforzarse para nada en su vida.

Y la otra persona en mi equipo era aquella muchacha que en aquellos tiempos me gustaba, Haruno Sakura.

Cabello rosa, ojos jade, muy linda y….una fan más de Sasuke.

Y así empezaron nuestras aventuras.

Una misión clase C que se convirtió en clase A.

Enfrentarnos nosotros 2 y nuestro sensei a uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla.

Los exámenes Chunin.

El ataque de Sunagakure y Otogakure contra Konoha.

Eso y muchas más cosas pasamos como equipo.

Lo que al inicio era un equipo de críos se convirtió en 2 años en un equipo unido.

Bueno…. Las peleas entre Sasuke y yo eran cosa del día a día, pero éramos como hermanos.

Sakura me gustaba más que antes.

Lo que se era un amor de niño maduro…..sin embargo para ella paso lo mismo con respecto a Sasuke.

Con 14 años ocurrió algo que sacudió al equipo por completo.

Sasuke se hizo novio de Ino Yamanaka.

Ino era una fan más de Sasuke desde antes que Sakura, pero a diferencia de ella Ino provenía de un clan de gran fama en el campo de la infiltración, espionaje, interrogatorios y….. En el caso de las mujeres del clan… persuasión.

Ino se había vuelto demasiado curvilínea con los años, un físico desarrollado junto con la genética del clan Yamanaka que hacia ver a las mujeres de su clan como irresistibles hacían de Ino una opción perfectamente viable para Sasuke quien tenía ciertos "valores" a la hora de elegir una mujer… valores con los cuales yo nunca podría estar de acuerdo.

Sakura por esos tiempos empezó faltar a las reuniones de equipo, se volvió distante.

Sasuke para variar ni cuenta se dio de las faltas de Sakura, como líder del equipo le dio un par de regaños casualmente, pero siendo precisamente el quien se los daba hacían deprimirse el doble a Sakura.

Bueno… Sasuke jamás fue realmente amable con Sakura en todo este tiempo, más abierto estaba con Kakashi-sensei si lo comparábamos con Sakura.

Sasuke valoraba a las personas por su fuerza, o por lo que podrían aportar, y Sakura al no tener "algo" que la hiciera destacar…. Pues se lo imaginan….

Me tomo algunos meses, pero logre hacerme de novio con Sakura.

Al principio tenía miedo de que me usara para no sentirse sola, pero no resulto así, las cosas iban lentas entre nosotros, Sakura siempre fue honesta conmigo, así que sabía que el fantasma de Sasuke estaría algún tiempo en su cabeza.

Días, semanas, meses, 1 año, ese tiempo duramos.

Luego de eso viaje por medio año con Ero-Senin en el cual Sakura me espero.

16 años y medio. Y cuando volví Sakura era aún más especial en mi vida.

Conversaciones sin importancia, citas, momentos íntimos de parejas sin llegar al sexo.

Si comparaba como empezamos a como estábamos a los 2 años el cambio era extraordinario.

17 años y mi mundo era rosa.

Aún era muy temperamental y violenta, pero a la ve era eso lo que me encantaba de ella, a la vez era cariñosa y siempre disfrutaba mis días con ella.

Era un pequeño mundo rosa para mi. Una inocente burbuja donde podía bajar mi guardia y soñar mi vida con ella.

Entonces llego el día…

Jiraiya para mí era más que mi maestro, éramos familia, enterarme que el era mi padrino hizo que para mí se abriese una puerta.

-No estoy solo!"- pensé en esos tiempo.

Junto a Sasuke, Jiraiya, Sakura, Iruka-Sensei…..eran lo más cercano a una familia que tenía.

Siendo sincero…. El funeral me había hecho pedazos.

Asesinado por el líder de Akatsuki, un tal "Pain"…al menos eso me comento Tsunade-Oba chan.

Era mediodía, caminaba medio muerto por la aldea, no tenía un rumbo fijo, tan solo el caminar.

Llegue a una parque, niños jugando en los juegos, padres jugando con sus hijos o mirándolos desde la distancia.

Vagamente recordé mi niñez, donde yo solo trataba de llamar la atención en aquel parque, viendo como los padres no dejaban que sus hijos se me acercasen.

Al fondo del parque vi una figura conocida.

Era Ino.

En un rincón disimulado del parque lloraba con las manos tapando su rostro.

-"Una pelea con Sasuke"-pensé.

Recuerdo que en una conversación con el me comento que aun con 2 años de novios y aún no han tenido relaciones.

No es que me importe… Sakura y yo aún no lo hemos hecho tampoco.

Me acerque a Ino, más que nada recordando que Sasuke no estuvo en el funeral hoy, y no estaba de misión.

Apenas dije su nombre y ella reacciono y me miro.

Un rostro tan refinado como el suyo hecho pedazos por las lágrimas.

Una sola oración tras unos segundos mirándome.

-Sasuke y Sakura están tirando a unas calles de aquí en un motel- me dijo.

-…-

-"Sakura tampoco estuvo en el funeral…."-pensé

Oírlo no fue lo mismo que verlo.

Un cuarto, mi mejor amigo, mi novia en ropa interior…

Demasiado cliché la situación….

Ino tras de mí se tapaba la boca con las manos para que no se le oigan los lamentos.

Buenos o malos momentos la sutileza jamás fue una virtud mía.

De un portazo cerré la puerta sabiendo que sería demasiado obvio que alguien los estuvo espiando.

Agarre a Ino del brazo y salimos velozmente.

Esa misma noche en un bar tomando me la pase.

Oficialmente Kakashi-sensei me hizo el favor de decir que me fui de misión de escolta clase D, así me evitaba a Sakura y Sasuke quien seguramente noto que éramos nosotros 2 los que los espiaban.

Quiso el destino que Ino llegase una hora después de que yo llegase, estaba ya medio ebrio.

Y Así mismo quiso el destino que me desquitase de la mejor manera posible de Sasuke.

2 años mordiéndose de ganas de tirarse a la chica más atractiva de nuestra generación, apenas unas caricias, y yo en una noche hice lo que el en 2 años no logro.

Ino no era tonta, tampoco era de las que dependían totalmente de un hombre, por lo mismo jamás cedió a Sasuke por mas persuasivo que fuese con ella o por más molesto que estuviese, ella no lo perdonaría, pero eso tampoco evitaría que ella quisiese desquitarse tampoco.

Y con eso dicho, ambos ebrios, una noche tormentosa, fuimos a un motel y tiramos por varias horas.

La única sorpresa agradable del día era que a pesar de las desconfianzas que Sasuke tenía sobre si Ino era virgen aun, resulta que era verdad…hasta que llegue yo jejeje.

Ino sobre la cama desnuda y sin fuerzas para siquiera mantenerse despierta no noto que me vestí y Salí del motel.

Aun ebrio camine por las calles, compre en una licorería cualquier cosa y tome mientras caminaba hacia quien sabe dónde.

Y así llegamos al inicio de nuestra historia.

Un simple huérfano, marginado, sin amigos, una novia que lo engaña con quien tenía las mejores oportunidades a futuro, sin inteligencia suficiente como aprobar exámenes teóricos, sin ser un niño bonito, solo, borracho y en la calle llorando sus penas por culpa del Sake.

Pasaron los días y se cumplió una semana.

La única persona que dio conmigo fue Hinata.

Me había escondido en un hotel ubicado en el extremo más opuesto en la aldea de los lugares donde habituaba estar.

Gracias a Kakashi-sensei que me había conseguido una misión que supuestamente tenia para unas semanas de duración logre evadirlos a todos.

Bueno…se suponía seria así.

Pocos cosas inesperadas ocurrieron en la semana

Primero, mis ojos ardían, pasaba la mayor parte del día en mi cuarto con una venda en ellos, el ardor era insoportable.

Y segundo, Hinata dio conmigo quien sabe cómo.

Según Hinata, la noticia de que me tire a Ino salió a luz sin tardar nada, al parecer salió en una de esas revistas de chismes la cual busca chismes de aquellos en posición de poder en la aldea…o herederos como Ino.

Una cosa llevo a la otra y termino en Ino contando a Shikamaru el porqué de su acción, y de Shikamaru se extendió a todos menos aquellos en mi equipo.

Y finalmente el chisme llegó a Sakura y Sasuke.

Hinata supuso que la "misión" en realidad era un favor que me hacían para que me pudiese alejar para calmarme.

Pero lo que menos me preocupaba era la asquerosa vida que resulta que tenia.

No podía ver.

Si abría los ojos me dolía aún más que si los mantenía cerrados.

Si recordaba algo desagradable o inconscientemente me auto despreciaba con recuerdos de mi y Sakura hecho pedazos, o de mi infancia como un marginado mis ojos aún más me ardían.

Agradecía de corazón que Hinata diese conmigo, ya que no podía ni salir a las calles.

A las 2 semanas Hinata me comento los rumores nuevos.

Al parecer Sasuke no estaba nada alegre de que me tirase a Ino.

Al parecer Sakura e Ino eran oficialmente enemigas.

Al parecer Sakura llevaba días preguntando a Tsunade-Oba chan sobre cuando voy a volver

Al parecer Sakura sospecha que no estoy de misión.

Y por último, según parecer, Oba chan excomulgo a Sakura, en otras palabras ya no es su discípula

Otro cambio en mi cuerpo fue… todo.

Sentía ardor en todo mi cuerpo, no era dolor, era como si algo dentro de mí se quemase, o más bien, como si me estuviesen tatuando algo….no sé cómo definirlo.

Cuando grite una noche mientras Hinata dormía en una silla en el mismo cuarto que yo, se alarmo tanto que parecía que a ella fuese a quien le doliese el cuerpo.

Esa misma noche Hinata no pudo más y llamo a Tsunade-oba chan.

Y todo detono cuando Salió a buscarla.

Estaba molesto, no… moelsto es poco decir.

¿Por qué estoy postrado en cama?, por que demonios tengo que aguantarme y aislarme si la culpa no es mia?

-Que patético-me dije a mi mismo.

Para empezar la culpa era de Sasuke.

Si lo analizo fríamente más amigo soy de Kiba y Shikamaru que de Sasuke.

Con Sasuke somos mayormente rivales y nuestras conversaciones suelen ser quejas de cualquier cosa, comparando nuestras vidas, situaciones, habilidades, técnicas….

Y el muy infeliz va y se tira a mi novia…..

Y qué demonios!, Que demonios estaba pensando Sakura!

Maldito sean los 2.

Mi cuerpo ardía aún más.

Sentía como si cada célula de mi cuerpo ardiese.

Por qué demonios tengo que estar como un invalido en cama cuando quizás esos 2 estén tirando como conejos!

Esto no quedara así.

Voy a montar un lio como corresponde!

Entonces cuando pensé eso volví a la normalidad al fin.

Mi cuerpo me dolía…pero era el resto, ya no sentía el ardor que llevaba tantos días aguantando.

Me sentía….¿bien?.

Sentía algo extraño en mi cuerpo mientras me levantaba de la cama.

Me quite la venda de los ojos y por primera vez en días los abrí.

Sentía como si todo en mi campo de visión estuviese muy definido.

Nunca tuve una vista de halcón como Sasuke o Kakashi-sensei pero…. Sentía algo extraño.

Pero estaba tan cabreado que no le di más importancia que unos segundos.

Sali del cuarto y fui a cobrar mi deuda…y la cobrare en grande.

 **Tsunade**

Frente a mi estaba una "caza recompensas"

Al parecer pidió una cita conmigo y casualmente Yamato quien estaba en la la salida sur de la aldea la vio.

No es extraño que algún caza recompensas ingrese a la aldea, solo tenían que dejar una ficha a quien estuviese a quienes estaban en las salidas de la aldea para verificar su identidad y explicar su motivo de ingreso.

El problema es el "motivo"

-Un primo lejano mío vive aquí, vengo a llevármelo- me dijo cuándo le pregunte para confirmar lo que Yamato me dijo.

Y es que no necesitaba confirmar si en realidad era su primo…

Su propio cabello lo decía todo.

Solo un clan ha existido que tuviese gran parte de su miembros con ese color de cabello, era parte de las características propias del clan.

Y es algo común que los miembros de algún clan tengan rasgos físicos en común.

Su cabello confirmaba el apellido que decía en su ficha.

Uzumaki…..Sia.

Si… Uzumaki.

Uno de los clanes mas temidos en toda la historia Ninja,

Entre los 5 clanes supremos que estaban en el poder en la era de las guerras de clanes.

En aquella época que empezó su final cuando 2 de los 5 clanes supremos se aliaron y crearon Konoha.

Esos clanes fueron los clanes Uchiha y los Senju.

El clan Uzumaki creo su propia aldea, que años más tarde paso a ser parte de Kirigakure.

Poco se sabe sobre el final del clan, pero al menos se sabe que existían sobrevivientes del clan que Vivian separados.

Aunque…..había otro motivo que me hacía dudar.

Había otro rumor…de que el clan Uzumaki había vuelto a nacer hace algunas décadas, aproximadamente hace medio siglo, pero no es posible confirmar la información ya que la supuesta ubicación del renacido clan estaba en una inexplorada del mundo…

Y el ultimo motivo de mi desconfianza….era la mirada de esta chica frente a mi…..no era la mirada de alguien que se sintiese nervioso por tener a alguien de mi status frente a ella…como si estuviese acostumbrada a estar frente a gente de cargos superiores…. O como si…. Pudiese batirse con personas de dicho status.

Y el otro motivo que hizo que ella pudiese verme es por lo que trajo con ella.

Una capa de Akatsuki y atado con cadenas de Chakra un miembro de dicha organización inconsciente…probablemente en un Genjutsu de muy alto nivel

-Leí anuncios de que para cobrar el pago por este miembro estando vivo-dijo como si nada. –Pensé que en caso de no poder llevarme a Uzumaki Naruto conmigo tendría que conseguir un lugar para vivir mientras le convenzo, así que seguí la pista del primero que encontrase ya que tienen muy alto valor por traerlos con vida-agrego.

Si tuviese que hacer una escala para poder medir el nivel de un Akatsuki seria…

Genin-Chunin-Jonin-Jonin especializado-Anbu- Kage- Sabio- Superior.

Y un Akatsuki estaría como mínimo en el Nivel de un Anbu que ya con ese nivel puedes enfrentarte a un Kage y poder salir con vida.

La conversación duro algunas horas.

La interrogue yo misma, intentando confirmar si realmente era una caza recompensas.

El riesgo era demasiado, no parecía ser fácil sacarle más información de la que fuese necesaria para ella el darme, y con solo sus motivos no podía negarle poder ver a Naruto, además si quería establecerse aquí no podría oponérselo, dado que con su nivel el consejo de clanes estaría más que de acuerdo en tenerla viviendo aquí, y más aún si los viejos del consejo podían atraerla a su bando….

-"malditos vejestorios"- pensé.

Entonces ocurrió lo menos necesario.

-Tsunade-sama!-entro una joven histérica, -Naruto-kun esta….-

La muchacha era Hyuga Hinata, la hija mayor del líder del clan Hyuga, posible heredera a líder del clan.

Creo recordar que le asigne la misión de cuidar de Naruto y vigilarlo hasta que pudiese volver por sí mismo a su departamento y si intentaba hacer alguna locura que enviase un ave con un mensaje para enviar a Kakashi para que se lo impidiera.

-BUM!- se escuchó una explosión antes que ella pudiese hablar.

El sonido de la explosión no fue demasiado lejos de aquí…. Y eso era lo extraño.

Si fuese coincidencia que por aquel lugar estuviese la zona donde puse 2 escuadrones Anbu a vigilar la residencia de Sasuke Uchiha, por si hacia ego extraño como buscar a Naruto…..en el peor de los casos…. Si Naruto decidiese….

-Tsunade-sama!-apareció Kakashi entrando por la ventana, -Naruto ataco a Sasuke desde afuera, estaba con el hablando cuando….

-Ara…..-dijo la voz de la chica Uzumaki, -Con Naruto se refiere a mi primo?-pregunto con mirada curiosa.

-Ese color de cabello…..-dijo Kakashi analizando a la muchacha -…esto podría ponerse feo…..-

-Primo?-repitió Hinata con mirada extrañada.

-"Esto va mal…."- pensé –"esta cría huele a problemas por donde lo mire o piense….y Naruto si decidió atacar a Sasuke no será con menos qué intención de matarle…..si una desconocida se interpone….."- analice mentalmente, -Por ahora quédate en mi despa….-intente hablarle pero…. Cuando deje de mirarla por culpa de otra explosión…..se había ido.

 **Naruto vs Sasuke**

El combate inicio con un ataque preventivo de Naruto y una conversación con las miradas.

Naruto básicamente ataco y entro desde la ventana, destruyendo todo el muro alrededor de la ventana, entrando descaradamente.

En esos momentos Sasuke y Kakashi estaban conversando cuando ocurrió.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron por unos segundos solamente mientras que Kakashi se puso entre ambos para intentar detenerlos como fuera posible.

Sasuke por un lado entendía que lo que hizo no debió hacerlo, tenía cierta culpa en su corazón, pero su orgullo fue atacado cuando Ino lo mando al demonio y le dijo que Naruto era tan hombre que él si le valía tener su primera vez…eso fue bajo.

Ambos con el orgullo roto, rabia contra el otro…y solo un modo de resolverlo.

Sasuke desenvaino su katana.

Para entonces Naruto excediendo toda expectativa y predicciones suyas, ya estaba con el puño a punto de clavárselo en el estómago.

El puño estaba con la palma abierta…. El planeaba atravesarle el estomago

Kakashi ni se había dado vuelta cuando Sasuke gracias al Sharingan logro moverse por reflejo esperando atrapar su mano y hacerle múltiples cortes en el cuerpo con su mano que sostenía el arma.

Entonces al último instante la palma abierta se volvió puño y Sasuke dándose cuenta del plan de Naruto intento atraparlo y evitar la finta que le estaba haciendo.

El contacto se hizo, y Sasuke con la muñera rota salió despedido y atravesó el muro a su espalda y salió despedido.

Solo con el modo ermitaño o con el Kyubi podría conseguir tal fuerza bruta…. Pero no era ninguna de esas.

Sasuke solo tuvo 2 segundos para dejar de pensar en el dolor de su mano inutilizada cuando en pleno vuelo el Uzumaki a unos metros mas ariba de el gracias a un salto y.

En sus manos había concentrado Chakra de elemento Futon, concentrado para hacer cortes a nivel celular.

- **Futon: Cuchillas Navaja!-** Bramo haciendo un movimiento vertical hacia abajo con ambas manos y logrando que ambas manos dispararan el Chakra Futon en forma de cuchillas que se dirigían al cuerpo de Sasuke.

-"No está bromeando"-penso Sasuke.

- **Katon: Gran bola de fuego-** Y acumulando aire en su boca lanzo una bola de fuego que se extendió.

Y mientras de sus labios salía fuego cabio el Jutsu.

- **Katon: Cortina de cenizas-** y luego en vez de fuego se rodeó de una capa de humo.

La estrategia fue usar la bola de fuego para oponerse a las cuchillas de Futon de Naruto y así siendo el Katon superior atacaría a Naruto estando en pleno aire sin poder evadirlo, y luego usando la capa de humo asumía Naruto usaría clones para contrarrestar el ataque de fuego usándolos como escudo y cuando estuviese en el suelo Sasuke lo tomaría por sorpresa.

Sin embargo Naruto a conciencia esta vez concentro el nivel de Futon para que tuviese nivel celular.

Dicho nivel tal como decía el nombre no solo cortaba el cuerpo o los miembros, si no que podría cortar a nivel celular los canales de Chakra de una persona, incapacitándola como ninja dependiendo de la técnica que áreas del cuerpo hiriese.

Y con eso dicho su ataque corto limpiamente el ataque Katon de Sasuke y la cortina de humo luego.

Sasuke logro desaparecer aun así.

-Te matare….-susurro Naruto.

Con su juicio nublado nada podía calmar la creciente ira que sentía.

Extrañamente aquella sensación de ira se mesclaba con su personalidad logrando formar una ira tranquila, de pensamiento frio y analítico.

Debido a su escaso control de su habilidad con el Futon, toda técnica de Futon que el aprendía no la usaba más que para sus entrenamientos en solitario, dado que de alguna manera extraña el podía lograr ataques Futon a nivel celular, cosa que nadie en el país del fuego podría, decidió mantener su repertorio de Tecnicas Futon sellado para el público y personas cercanas.

Pero no había necesidad de contenerse si estaba atacando a matar ¿no?

-"Esta ira….me hace sentir…..fuerte…. mi cuerpo me hierve de nuevo….pero…es distinto"-penso.

Naruto cayó sobre el techo de una casa sin poder ubicar a Sasuke.

- **Futon: Tornado!-** bramo chocando la palma de su mano contra el cemento.

Al instante del choque el aire 10 metros alrededor suyo comenzó a moverse violentamente.

Creando un tornado con el como centro podría hacer volar alrededor todo objeto o persona que él quisiese hacer efecto del viento.

Para contrarrestar aquel tornado Sasuke se vio obligado a tomárselo en serio también…. Ataques a matar.

 **-Katon: Gran Aniquilación de fuego!-**

Esta era una versión a gran escala de la bola de fuego, lanzado en forma de muro de fuego este muro una vez formado en un gran espacio evrtical y horizontal se dirigía de frente hacia el enemigo.

Usando este nivel de intensidad El tornado seria consumido por el fuego y Naruto seria atrapado dentro del murió y calcinado.

Al menos eso penso Sasuke en un momento de remordimiento.

 **-Futon-** escucho un susurro detrás suyo – **Explosión sónica-** y entonces, con una mano justo al lado de su oído derecho….Naruto trono los dedos.

CRIIIIIIIIIIII

Aquella técnica de Naruto consistía en amplificar 100 veces como mínimo el sonido de sus dedos tronando en una frecuencia tan baja que sonaría como un pitido…. Un pitido que al ser recibido por un oído a cierta distancia mínima, podría como mínimo dejarle sordera unos minutos…. Y en el caso de Sasuke…romperle los tímpanos.

-Ahhhh!-grito con dolor Sasuke tapándose los oídos.

Con uno de sus oídos incapacitado la visión del Uchiha seria entumecida, ya que el sentido de la visión y la audición estaban enlazados, y el peor daño que a un Uchiha se le podría hacer seria en los ojos.

Entonces Sasuke sin más opción Activo su Mangekyo Sharingan en todo su entorno.

- **Amaterasu!-** y cubrió todo el techo en llamas negras, con Naruto dentro del área.

-Las llamas del Amaterasu…-dijo Naruto sin notarse que sufría, ya que Sasuke tenía problemas para estabilizar su visión, -Si bien pueden aparecer en cualquier lugar…..son llamas, el viento las mueve y así van en aumento en dirección del viento-

-"Debe ser una broma!"-penso viendo a medias.

Naruto caminaba entre sus llamas, es como si ellas se moviesen para dejarle el paso.

Usando una técnica Futon que le permitiese controlar el flujo del viento a su alrededor era un escudo perfecto contra ataques de Naturaleza Katon, Raiton y Futon ya que estas atacaban como manifestaciones físicas, y no como el Doton el cual era una estructura sólida la cual no se veía influenciada por las corrientes del viento.

Así mismo el Suiton si no era comprimido podría desviarlo ya que viajaba entre el aire y se manifestaba creando el H2O o controlando el agua del medio ambiente, pero como fuese usaba Oxigeno como medio de manifestación o existencia.

-ghahh!- Gruño de dolor al recibir un puñetazo en el estómago de Naruto, el cual pudo sentir como le rompía las costillas.

Ni el propio Naruto estaba al tanto de que en su estado sus ataques físicos estaban en el área de especialidad de Tsunade en cierto modo.

Pero el no era consiente, de que sus ataques físicos no estaban usando Chakra.

Sasuke con visión media nublosa tosiendo sangre y con una mano fracturada.

 **Mátalo** le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Este no era Kurama, era su propio inconsciente el que se lo decía.

Siguiendo aquella voz ataco a Sasuke para terminar con el de una vez.

-y….Stop!-grito una voz femenina la cual tomo a Naruto del brazo para no verse afectada por el puño sobre natural.

Naruto planeo matarle en un ataque rápido, y por lo mismo se sorprendió de que hubiese alguien con la capacidad de tomarle del brazo casualmente como si nada.

Entonces volteo la cabeza para mirar a la intrusa.

Una piel blanca, mano suave, cabello rojo y sedoso que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, vestida con una playera casual y una falda corta que le dejaba ver sus muslos, pero solo un poco ya que usaba medias largas que cubría hasta la mitad de la zona de los muslos, dejando poca piel a la vista entre las medias y la falda, y más importante, unos ojos azul claro, idénticos a los suyos.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Muy bien espero les halla gustado y hallan visto las similitudes con la versión original de la historia,**

 **Una vez halla llenado todo lo necesario de esta v.2 comprado a la versión original la eliminare para dejar esta.**

 **Pero así mismo prefiero este modo de narración a como esta en los primeros 20 capítulos de la serie…en especial los primeros 10 que en verdad me dan vergüenza ajena.**

 **En fin, como ya saben muchos, si les gusto comenten y opinen.**

 **Tratare de hacer más realista y más detallado el fic a medida que avanzo.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	3. Misión

**Capítulo 1: Misión**

Antiguamente en el lado Oeste del mundo estaban ubicados los países ninja, mientras que al Este estaba el país del Hierro, este era un país que abarcaba todo un continente el cual en términos geográficos equivalía a todas los países Ninja en existencia y dicho país era el hogar de la cultura de los Samuráis.

Sin embargo debido a algún tipo de fenómeno climatológico el cual afecto a la tierra completa hubo un cambio.

El país del Agua el cual era una isla ubicada entre los 2 continentes principales (en el continente del Oeste estaban los países Ninja donde están los países como el Fuego, Viento, Tierra, Sonido, etc) se movió por el océano, ubicándose más al este, quedando aún más al este del país del Hierro y quedando a cierta cantidad de Kilómetros de Agua de distancia de ellos y completamente aislados de los demás países ninja, y esto era principalente porque aún más al este había una gran y enorme montaña la cual fue declarada zona prohibida, ya que si bien esta enorme montaña era lo que separaba al país del agua del país del Viento y Tierra (recuerden que el mundo es una esfera) está aún no había sido cartografiada siquiera, ya que para poder cartografiarla y poder crear rutas aunque fuese por las costas usando barcos estos no volvían jamás, ni por los extremos, ni por el centro de la montaña, nadie podía explorar aquella zona y salir con vida.

Fue declarada zona prohibida de exploración debido a que se perdió gente del calibre Kage siendo el primer Kage: Reto, el primer Kazekage en iniciar un proyecto masivo con ninjas de alto nivel y cartógrafos que serían protegidos durante el proyecto, salieron 30 hombres incluyendo al primer Kazekage y no volvió nadie.

El segundo proyecto fue iniciado en Iwagakure por el Primer Tsuchikage: Ishikawa quien habiendo teniendo información del caso en Suna no fue mas prudente y haciendo gala del orgullo de los habitantes de Iwa organizo una expedición aún más grande, 60 hombres salieron incluyéndolo a el, y ninguno volvió.

De algún modo estos 2 casos se hicieron de aviso en todo el mundo y entendiendo la gravedad de intentar la exploración de aquellas montañas se hizo prohibido en todo el mundo Ninja el intentar llegar a ellas siquiera.

Esos tiempos fueron poco después de la conformación de los 5 grandes países Ninja, pero el asunto no termino allí.

En aquellos tiempos salían cartógrafos contratados por esos países para poder conocer los límites marítimos y terrenales para poder trazar rutas de comercio entre sus ciudades, y rutas secretas en caso de posibles guerras.

Entonces se descubrió algo nuevo.

No era una montaña lo que dividía al país del Hierro y a los países del viento y tierra, el norte y sur fueron catalogados de acceso prohibido también y era debido a que la montaña en realidad era una cordillera de desconocidos límites.

 **Nota autor:**

 **Como una letra "T" la cual a la vez tenía la línea Horizontal también abajo espero darme a entender bien con la geografía mundial que estoy planteando**

Y fue durante el mandato de Mei Terumi, la Quinta Mizukage que la isla del país del agua comenzó su movimiento quedando entre el extremo este del país del hierro y la montaña.

Extrañamente aquella zona prohibida se dejo de intentar explorar por cualquiera, dejando un pensamiento de "es mejor no ir allí" el cual duro hasta la época actual.

Durante la época en que el país del agua llego a su nueva zona de residencia, descubrieron algo respecto a la montaña, aquella estaba habitada.

Un clan ninja habitaba en ella, y después de algunos años de exploración se descubrió algo aún más sorprendente, aquel clan que habitaba allí era un clan que antiguamente fue aliado de ellos, el clan Uzumaki.

Antiguamente los Uzumaki tenían su sede en una de las islas que estaban junto al país del agua, siendo la isla donde habitaba este antiguo clan llamado el país del remolino.

Debido a los tratados de la época de la conformación de los países Ninja toda isla existente entre el país del fuego y el país del Hiero era parte del territorio del país del agua siendo su aldea ninja la isla más grande de todas, sin embargo el país del remolino era la isla más cercana al país del fuego y gracias a eso las relaciones entre el país del remolino y el fuego eran muy buenas.

Todo hasta que en una de las grandes guerras ninja dicho país fue destruido debido a la superioridad en la calidad de sus ninja.

Todo aquel con sangre del clan Uzumaki tenía ciertas similitudes que les hacía tener mejores cuerpos para dedicarse al rubro ninja.

Poseedores de gran fuerza vital lo cual les daba una gran longevidad llegaban a vivir poco más de los 100 años, dicha vitalidad también les permitía recuperarse de lesiones y agotamiento en cortos periodos de tiempo.

Era tal su gran vitalidad que algunos de ellos podían sanar sus heridas y la de los demás al morderse y consumir su Chakra.

Dicha cualidad de vitalidad era una característica que compartían con el clan Senju el cual era un clan pariente de ellos, y por lo tanto…. Del clan Uchiha, lo que no era sabido era que si una parte era la de los Senju, Cual era la otra sangre que les permitió superar por mucho la vitalidad de los Senju?.

Y hoy en día Kirigakure confirmo aquellos rumores, aun existían, debieron de haber dejado la clandestinidad luego de la destrucción del país y muchos miembros del clan hicieron resurgir el clan, en la clandestinidad grupal.

Se podría aproximar que desde el inicio del mandato de Mei Terumi y la primera gran guerra ninja habrían entre unos 100 a 300 años lo cual solo era una cifra aproximada.

En esos años el clan Uzumaki llego a la montaña y la habito, y empezó a relacionarse con el país del hierro durante muchos años, lo cual permitió una mezcla entre sus culturas.

Los samuráis aprendieron a usar el Chakra y usarlo en sus espadas lo cual con los años creo a muchos grandes samuráis en la historia del país del hierro.

Por otro lado el clan Uzumaki, el cual entre sus Tecnicas se caracterizaba por su Fuinjutsu obtuvo parte de la cultura del samurái y sus valores a nivel fundamental.

Y Así el honor se hizo parte de los valores del clan Uzumaki y nacieron muchos poderoso ninja espadachines los cuales se mantenían fuera del mundo ninja por preferencia personal.

Hoy en día el clan Uzumaki era un clan que se dedicaba a si mismo, tenía relaciones amistosas con los samurái sin embargo su lealtad estaba primero con su gente y su sangre.

Históricamente el país del agua no tenía ninguna culpa de la destrucción del clan Uzumaki y su país, y eso fue un factor que Mei Terumi hizo valer para poder entablar relaciones con el país del Hierro ya que entablar relaciones con los Uzumaki era imposible al habitar en el lugar donde residían.

Aquel lugar había sido llamado en su conjunto total como la cordillera prohibida.

A través de los Samurái, Mifune el líder de los Samurái intercedió entre los Uzumaki y el país del Agua, llevando una pequeña comitiva de Kirigakure liderada por Mei y otros 4 políticos junto a 4 ninjas elite que sirvieron de escolta.

Y así fue como Kirigakure se hizo la segunda potencia mundial en descubrir lo que hacía tan peligrosa aquella cordillera.

Dragones, y de todos los tipos:

Largos, de múltiples extremidades y de diversas formas los cuales eran seres inteligentes en su mayoría.

 **Mei Terumi:**

Mifune-dono había sido muy receptivo a mi propuesta de re entablar relaciones con los Uzumaki, posiblemente lo había anticipado ya que no me puso dificultades, según me dijo el actual clan Uzumaki son del tipo que prefieren no inmiscuirse en los asuntos ninja, debido a que aún existían rencores por haber sido casi exterminados.

Aquel exterminio contra ellos fue un complot hecho por los países del rayo, viento y tierra, al menos eso datan los pergaminos históricos, y en ese caso es posible que los informes de espías alrededor de la isla que reportaron fueran del clan Uzumaki, y en ese caso es posible que ellos hayan hablado con Mifune-dono en caso de que nosotros quisiéramos entablar alguna reunión con ellos.

Uno de los miembros escoltas, Ao quien era uno de los ninjas sensores y portador ilegal del Byakugan analizo con dicho Doujutsu y comprobó que eran reales.

Aquella montaña que en aquellos momentos estaban recorriendo era una zona rocosa la cual recorrían cuesta arriba, en algún momento Mifune, quien era el único que les hacía de guía saco un aparato de su traje samurái y se lo coloco en la boca y tras eso saco una bolsa que entrego a Ao.

-Colóquense estos respiradores-dijo, -A medida que subamos la falta de oxígeno les hará difícil respirar-dijo.

Una vez se los colocaron con cierto escepticismo Mifune agrego, - les hare una advertencia-dijo de repente, -Si alguno de ustedes intenta algo extraño como desaparecer para explorar la zona, un ataque contra alguno de las criaturas que viven aquí el respirador les filtrara un veneno que no les dará más de 1 minuto de vida-concluyo.

Indignados los políticos fueron detenidos por Mei quien les dijo que si alguno se lo quitaba lo enviaría de vuelta por donde vinieron

Mei era una mujer temeraria inteligente, concluyo rápidamente que este era un modo de que ellos, los invitados probaran de buena fe que seguirían las leyes de la cordillera, además de que la información que ellos estaban recolectando era demasiado oculta como para permitirles el riesgo de obtener más.

En conclusión, la existencia de los dragones se había mantenido en secreto como prioridad máxima.

A la vez eso podría explicar por qué nadie jamás había podido entrar a la cordillera y salir con vida no importando desde donde entrara, los dragones debía de vivir en toda la zona, ósea, rodeaban el mundo en los límites que dividían al mundo.

-De todos modos, las escamas de estas criaturas es inmune a todo ataque con naturaleza de Chakra o a cualquier arma que usasen en contra de ellos-agrego como última advertencia.

Entonces algo inédito ocurrió.

Un Dragon con forma larga, de aproximadamente unos 10 a 15 metros de largo apareció desde el cielo con enormes alas.

Parecía una existencia divina, color dorado y alas blancas y enormes.

-Mifune-dijo aquel Dragon enrollando su cuerpo en el suelo y con la cabeza en alto mirándolos hacia abajo

-Quetzalcoatl-sama-dijo Mifune inclinándose ligeramente, -Es un gusto verlo-dijo.

Mei observando al Dragon noto que en su espalda portaba un gran plumaje el cual le recorría por toda a extensión de su cuerpo.

-Si no es porque te vi con estos intrusos ya habrían sido exterminados-dijo con soberbia-

Solo aquellos que servían de ninjas pudieron disimular el terror de lo que conllevaba aquellas palabras.

Pero no lo eran, Mei sabía que si bien ella podría defenderse ella no debajo de ser un ser humano, y lo que le intimidaba era un ser superior, algo a lo que un simple humano jamás podría aspirar.

-El pequeño Shirou-chan les vio y me aviso que habían llegado hasta aquí sin que nadie les atacara y Rin-chan puso una ilusión visual para que no siguieran avanzando-dijo.

-eh?-cuestiono Mei quien observo a Ao esperando su confirmación.

-Yo no he notado nada Mizukage-sama –dijo aun con su Doujutsu activado.

-Humanos!-bramó, -Que motivo tienen para estar en este lugar-

-Permítame explicarle yo la situación Quetzalcoatl-sama-dijo rápidamente, -Estos extranjeros no tienen la etiqueta para entablar una charla con los de su raza por lo cual usted podría sentirse ofendido-explico rápidamente su interrupción.

-mmhmmhmm-murmuro el Dragon, -Muy bien Mifune, puedes explicar-

-Le agradezco,-dijo Mifune antes de explicar, -Hace muchos años el clan Uzumaki el cual reside en la zona superior de la cordillera era parte del país que estos extranjeros representan, y la isla que por culpa del cataclismo marino estaba en otra ubicación se trasladó entre nuestro país y sus tierras y ahora están intentando entablar relaciones cordiales y amistosas con aquellos que son sus nuevos vecinos-dijo, -Por supuesto Godou-dono anticipo lo que harían y me pidió que si llegasen a intentar usar nos como intermediarios se los permitiera si empre y cuando no sintiera intenciones maliciosas por parte de estas personas-dijo.

-Existen leyes Mifune-dijo, -Excepciones se han hecho contigo el fallecido padre del niño Goudou las sabia cuando él y su tribu vino y se estableció en este lugar, y hoy el niño Godou y su tribu son parte de la cordillera, el y los Uzumaki, así que…-empezó a hablar aquella bestia, -Humanos…-dijo llamando su atención aún más- Les advierto, los Uzumaki son parte de la gran familia que representa nuestra cordillera, si ustedes osan a intentar algo contra un simple pequeño de su raza o contra cualquier ser vivo de nuestro territorio….-amenazo, -Les destruiremos a ustedes y a toda su tribu-dijo, -Y por último…. El niño Godou les explicara los medios y reglas que permiten a intrusos ingresar a nuestro territorio, si vuelven a venir en manada, su tribu muere, están advertidos…-y entonces dos personas salieron de su pelaje ubicado en su cabeza y cayeron al suelo frente a Mifune.

Ambos eran jóvenes, de la edad de Chojuro aproximadamente quien estaba entre los 4 escoltas.

Una era una chica de cabello rojo con cierta tonalidad rojiza, usaba un jersey rojo y unos shorts cortos y el otro era un joven media cabeza mas alto que ella, su cabello era rojo y usaba una especie de armadura de cierto material que le cubría el pecho dejando los brazos libres y pantalones azules comunes medio rasgados.

Ambos tenían miradas entre serias y frescas, se les veía algo de sudor lo cual implicaba que debieron de haber estado entrenando hasta haber notado la intrusión de Mei y su gente.

-Mifune-sama, bienvenido-dijo Shirou con educación a pesar de su apariencia.

-Veo que nos han tenido atrapados aquí Shirou-kun-dijo Mifune, -Mei-dono-dijo volteando, -Estos dos jóvenes son la generación actual de jóvenes de los Uzumaki, el es Uzumaki Shirou y la joven allí es Uzumaki Rin quien nos puso en aquel Genjutsu-

-Permiso…-dijo interrumpiendo Ao- Y no note ningún…-decía.

-Sí...sobre eso…. Tu Genjutsu tuve que hacerlo más complejo para que no lo notaras-dijo Rin, -Sin embargo solo les hice creer a sus cerebros que estaban caminando y que su visión les confirmase eso, pero han dejado de caminar hace unos 20 minutos ya que desconecte sus nervios de sus funciones motoras…..aunque la de esa mujer-dijo apuntando a Mei, -fue la más difícil de meter a mi Gnejutsu entre todos ya que mientras más Chakra tenga el oponente más difícil es hacerles caer en este tipo de Genjutsu-dijo.

-Es un honor conocer a los jóvenes de un clan que alguna vez estuvieron con nosotros-dijo con diplomacia Mei, -Soy la Mizukage de Kirigakure Mei Terumi- dijo.

-Kirigakure….-repitió Shirou –Rin…. Ese no era el país donde….-

-Si, es ese mismo Shirou- dijo Rin anticipándose, -En fin, nos llegó un mensaje del líder, nos pidieron escoltarlos a la villa-dijo con educación, -Allí podrán tener una reunión con el consejo del clan-dijo.

-Sobre eso….-dijo el Dragon que no había dicho nada- aún tienen que hacer la ofrenda si quieren seguir caminando por estas tierras-

Eso sorprendió a los miembros de Kirigakure.

-Elijan a uno de ustedes extraños-dijo el Dragon, -Quiero que juegue con mis niños-dijo.

-Perdon….no creo entender lo que quiere decir Quetzalcoatl-sama-dijo Mei con la mayor educación posible-

-mmhmmhm…diferencia de entendimiento será…-dijo razonando el Dragon.

-Lo que Quetzalcoatl-sama quiere decir es que quiere que prueben su fuerza ante el, esta es una tradición que los Uzumaki aporto a la zona de la cordillera, el valor de la vida es equivalente a su fuerza-

-bueno…más que eso estoy aburrido, y ver a los niños jugar nos entretiene.

-Hey!-bramo Shirou molesto, -Siempre nos pides pelear con otros y tu nunca lo haces con nosotros!-dijo molesto.

-Eres aun 100 años demasiado joven para medirte conmigo niño Shirou-dijo burlándose, las hormigas deben jugar con hormigas-dinjo sin dejar de burlarse

Mei podía notar el porqué de la expresión "mis niños", los habitantes de la cordillera eran como una familia, eso podía explicar porque ese joven le hablaba al Dragon como si fueran iguales, se veían como compañeros, amigos, camaradas, etc.

Chojuro, puedes ayudarme con esta situación? pregunto mirando hacia atrás.

-..eh?!-grito el joven, - Y-Y-Y-Yo no sé si pueda igualarme a….-

-Es solo una demostración, solo tienes que evitar matarles…aunque bueno…creo que deberías atacar con esa intención….-dijo dudando.

Si aquellos jóvenes habían vivido su vida y entrenado en estas tierras desde niños debía de significar que podrían haber aprendido cosas inesperadas de aquella mítica raza

Y así se volvió una situación en la que Shirou enfrentaría a Chojuro.

-Bien, los observare desde el cielo- dijo el Dragon emprendiendo el vuelo.

-Bien, no seré muy duro contigo-dijo Shirou mirando a Chojuro, -Soy Uzumaki Shirou-

-Y….Yo Soy Chojuro, por favor cuide de mi- dijo sacando de sus vendajes su arma. –Hiramekarei es hora…-dijo.

La espada respondió cubriéndose a sí misma de Chakra azul.

-"Esa espada…"-pensaron ambos Uzumaki.

- **Mugen no Kensei (Unlimited Blade Works)-** dijo Shirou empuñando nada más que el aire, - **Kanshou, Bakuya** \- y unas espadas gemelas aparecieron, una blanca y otra oscura.

-"Un usuario de espadas gemelas…"-penso Chojuro poniéndose serio haciendo separar en sus propias gemelas su gran espada.

Ambos en silencio, analizándose fríamente, la sensación de no querer perder se sentía en el ambiente peus ambos se habían tomado la situación en serio.

Entonces Shirou tomo la iniciativa lanzando a gran velocidad la espada negra directo al pecho de Chojuro quien con grandes reflejos la repelió y al ser repelida esta desapareció.

Aprovechando esa brecha de tiempo Shirou usando sellos con una mano.

- **Katon: Bola de fuego!-** y lanzo una bola de fuego en dirección a Chojuro quien empezó a hacer sellos.

- **Suiton: Muro de Agua!-** dijo antes de escupir una gran cantidad de agua desde su boca y creando una pared de agua la cual sirvió para detener el ataque de largo alcance de Shirou.

Shirou una vez visto la pared de agua se lanzó hacia esta y luego dio un gran salto para atravesar la pared de agua y atacar a Chojuro y estando en el aire volvió a invocar la espada que había lanzado anteriormente como proyectil.

Chojuro al notar que Shirou planeaba un ataque aéreo se preparó.

- **Suiton: Misiles de agua-** y así usando esta vez el oxigeno para crear agua creo 4 corrientes de agua separadas que se lanzaron al cielo y atacaron a Shirou.

- **Arte de sellos: Rho Aias-** bramo el Uzumaki en el aire colocando su palma abierta frente al ataque que se aproximaba y apareciendo una gran flor color rosa la cual contenía 7 pétalos y frente a ella se abrieron 7 capas una delante de la tora del mismo color.

Entonces los picos de agua colisionaron contra la primera capa de escudo del Rho Aias y los picos no pudiendo atravesar siquiera la primera capa dejaron a Chojuro pensando.

-"Si puede usar una barrera tan fuerte una pelea a corto alcance será lo mejor"-analizo.

Entonces deteniendo el Jutsu Chojuro vio como Shirou también desactivaba su técnica y caía en picado hacia el para terminar la lucha usando las espadas.

Shirou cayo con un corte Vertical el cual Chojuro evadió sin mucho esfuerzo y procedió a aprovechar la posición de Shirou para atacarle con una de sus espadas con un corte horizontal destinado a cortarle el brazo o mínimamente hacerle un buen corte, sin embargo al tocar el piso Shirou uso los 2 dedos que empuñaban la espada corta oscura la cual uso en su ataco para apoyarse en el suelo y dar un giro vertical con este para poenr los pies en la tierra, y asi procedió a chocar su espada blanca contra la de Chojuro, y todo a una velocidad elevada.

Y asi comenzó el intercambio de ataques de ambos espadachines.

Mei quien observaba el combate se preocupó.

-"Chojuro es de la elite de los Jonnin y está siendo presionado por un niño de su edad misma….si todos los jóvenes de la edad de Shirou-kun son así de hábiles no me quiero imaginar que tan fuertes deben de ser los adultos o el propio líder del clan"-empezó a analizar la posible situación del clan Uzumaki, -Siendo así…el líder debe de tener el nivel de un Kage?-se cuestión a si misma murmurando.

-Vamos!-grito Shirou aumentando la velocidad –Puedes hacerlo mejor verdad?-presiono aún más aumentando la velocidad de sus ataques.

-"Es demasiado rápido, apenas por reflejos puedo seguirle"-penso intimidado.

Shirou aumentaba más la velocidad y atacando puntos clave en el cuerpo de su rival, como las rodillas o los dedos de Chojuro lo cual demostraba el nivel de precisión que tenía en el arte del Kenjutsu.

-"Lo necesito lejos!"-decidió y así en un movimiento veloz fusiono ambas espadas en su forma gigante y dio un corte horizontal con toda la el peso descomunal de la espada y obligando a Shirou a usar ambas espadas cortas para bloquear el ataque.

Sin embargo el ataque tenía tanta fuerza que lo lanzo a unos 2 metros de distancia.

Para cuando Shirou se recuperó del ataque Chojuro ya estaba por lanzar un Jutsu.

- **Suiton: Dragon de agua!-** y del mismo oxigeno creo un Dragon de agua el cual se lanzó de lleno contra Shirou.

- **Rho Aias**!-bramo el Uzumaki haciendo aparecer la gran flor rosa y creando sus capas defensivas frente a ella.

- **Honenuki!-** bramo el peli azul haciendo un ataque con su espada el cual desprendió de ella cristales largos los cuales también colisionaron contra el Rho Aias de Shirou.

Al colisionar estos cristales atravesaron la primera capa del Rho Aias de Shirou y desaparecieron mientras que Shirou mantuvo 6 capas intactas.

Shirou volvió a lanzarse contra Chojuro a toda velocidad mientras que el volvió a separar en espadas gemelas su arma.

Y antes de volver a colisionar….

-Es suficiente!-grito Mifune complacido por la batalla vista.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron sabiendo quien era el que ganaría si fuera una batalla a muerte.

Chojuro se sintió presionado por lo que era la existencia del Uzumaki, compendio el nivel del oponente y sabía que el ninjutsu lo tuvo que usar debido a que no podía seguirle el ritmo por lo cual tuvo que suplir esa debilidad con otros medios.

-Está conforme con lo que observo Quetzalcoatl-sama!-grito hacia el cielo

Entonces el gran y largo dragón dorado volvió a descender y se enrollo en el suelo nuevamente con la cabeza en alto, -Si, fue corto pero se pudo ver cuál de estos niños fue superior y a pesar de ser tan jóvenes.

Por su parte Shirou estaba bastante alegre, el disfrutaba el combatir, y el tener a un oponente de otro país le animaba ya que podía medirse a si mismo en comparación de otros.

-Siendo así, no me interpondré en su camino a la tribu de los niños Uzumaki-dijo y ascendió nuevamente al cielo para desaparecer.

Y así siguieron su camino.

A menudo en el pequeño trayecto Mei por curiosidad le pregunto a Rin el cómo pudo meterlos a todos en un Doujutsu de tal nivel que su ninja sensor no pudiese notarlo.

-Es simple-dijo en respuesta, -Es un Genjutsu que uso a travez del Katon-dijo.

-A través del Katon?-pregunto interesada.

-Si, usando el Katon puedo simular las temperaturas corporales y crear ilusiones, y luego use otra de Futon para poder introducir la de Katon en sus cuerpos-

-No entiendo muy bien-dijo Mei dado que la explicación de la joven era demasiado complicada.

-En pocas palabras…-dijo Rin, -Hice ilusiones de todo el lugar mediante sus temperaturas usando Katon, y con el Futon las introduje en sus cuerpos y canales de Chakra y desde ahí llego a sus sistemas nerviosos y así no notaron mi Genjutsu, ty a la vez desconecte sus funciones motoras sin alertar al sistema nervioso de que en realidad lo que observaban no era lo que veían si no lo que yo iba creando en mis ilusiones-

-"En toras palabras….mezclo elementos en Genjutsu y creo una forma de controlar nuestros sentidos…."-penso resumiendo la compleja explicación de Rin, -"Esa chica es de cuidado, y aquel joven tiene técnicas que jamás he visto y está mejor capacitado que muchos Jonin de la aldea…

Y así pasaron varios minutos en los que siguieron el camino por la cordillera, en dicho recorrido el sentido común debía ser dejado atrás, ya que la cantidad de dragones y sus diversas formas y tamaños hacían dudar a uno si en realidad estaban allí o dentro del Genjutsu de la joven que ya los había metido en uno.

Grandes seres alados, serpientes voladoras, bestias con quien sabe cuantos brazos, y todos y cada uno con cierto nivel de inteligencia, al menos el suficiente como para intercambiar gestos con los 2 jóvenes que caminaban como si fueran conocidos.

Entonces Ao lanzo una pregunta.

-Si son tan pacíficos… ¿cómo se alimentan?-preguntaron.

-pues de la pesca-dijo de la anda Rin.

-Nuestro pueblo es el único dedicado a la pesca, algunos viajan por turnos por unas semanas y traen pescados de otros lugares también, además de que muchos viajan por los países dedicados a la agriculturas y compramos carnes, hierbas, hongos y otras cosas-dijo Shirou.

-Además de que el país del Hiero es muy bueno con nosotros, en el pacto que establecimos hace mucho ellos nos entregan comida para apoyar la subsistencia nuestra y la de los Dragones, aunque ellos también traen sus presas para compartirlas, así que no ha habido quien muera de hambre pues vivimos en convivencia…bueno...eso y que muchos de los dragones no necesitan comer más que cada semana algo o algunos comen muy casualmente, y otros comen casi a diario-dijo Rin.

Y asi siguieron caminando y observando el paisaje, a decir verdad una vez llegaron a las zonas altas vieron que era una zona llena de plantas, flores, verduras, y muchos huertos.

Mei dándole vuelta al asunto comprendió por qué jamás se podría ver esto si mirabas desde abajo, debía ser por algún Genjutsu de un alcance impresionante si podría cubrir tantos miles de Kilómetros de la zona superior para que pareciera como la zona baja de la cordillera la cual eran solo rocas.

Y tras horas de caminar Rin dijo algo inesperado.

-A juzgar por la hora….-dijo de la anda.

-Tras ella!-se escuchó un grito masculino desconocido, - **Arde de sellos: Ascensión!** \- y desde algunos metros a la distancia lo vieron.

Una batalla entre 2 personas.

Una gran cantidad de cadenas con púas en las puntas salió desde la tierra, y en la tierra se había formado un sello gigantesco el cual cubría varios metros de diámetro el cual resplandecía y con la forma de un remolino.

Y pocos de Kiri pudieron notarlo, una persona se movía entre las cadenas que velozmente ascendían.

Un cabello rojo claro, figura delgada, falda corta y medias largas que le llegaban hasta la mitad del mismo, ojos celestes y una mirada relajada.

Aquellas cadenas que salían del sello una vez a cierta altura volvían a la tierra apuntando al objetivo, y la chica allí presente evadía las que ascendían y ascendían a la vez con movimientos mínimos.

- **Mugetsu (cielo sin luna)-** dijo suavemente agitando levemente su mano.

Entonces un corte de llamas negras corto las cadenas de todo el diámetro usado para el ataque de su contrincante.

-"Se parece a las llamas del Amaterasu"-penso Mei recordando lo leído en un pergamino y asimilando la apariencia con o leído.

Aquellas llamas quedaron en el suelo y desaparecieron lentamente, y solo quedaron las que estaban alrededor de la joven peli roja, quien caminaba por el campo como si nada y se disponía a atacar a su contrincante.

Su oponente, un joven de cabello azul oscuro el cual se asimilaba al negro estaba sudando mientras portaba 2 espadas, una blanca la cual resplandecía debido al sol y la otra que portaba en su otra mano era negra azabache la cual dejaba salir energía oscura de la hoja.

- **Double Vorpal Blast!-** entonces concentro la energía que se filtraba de su espada negra y al agitarla en dirección a su oponente esta soltó un gran rayo negro el cual buscaba a la chica como su objetivo.

 **-Wall of Babylon-** dijo la joven y al instante las llamas negras a su alrededor se expandieron frente a ella y formaron un muro llameante el cual uso de escudo mientras la joven observaba de brazos cruzado con una suave sonrisa.

-Has terminado?- pregunto elevando la voz, -Ambos sabemos cómo terminara esto- dijo con arrogancia luego de que ambas técnicas se disiparan.

El joven solo la miraba molesto, se notaba la desesperación por ganar que tenía.

Entonces se lanzó con sus armas a entablar combate cercano.

- **Corrompe, Morgan-** y tras decir eso las llamas oscuras se juntaron en su mano dando forma y creando una espada larga oscura, con círculos rojos en la zona plana de la espada la cual tenía la apariencia de ser un arma de 2 manos sin embargo el tomo con solo una y se preparó tomando su postura.

El joven ataco primero con su espada blanca la cual fue bloqueada con un movimiento veloz de la chica el cual obligo al joven a retroceder un apso antes de ir a por seguir atacando, tras lo cual comenzó nuevamente sus ataques usando la espada blanca para chocarla contra la de ella y la negra para intentar cortarle.

- **Est** no puede contra **Morgan** , entiéndelo de una buena vez-dijo mientras bloqueaba una y otra vez cada ataque suyo.

Sin embargo el joven seguía insistiendo y usaba un estilo de combate similar al del joven Shirou sin embargo el joven de esta ocasión usaba movimientos mucho mas pulidos y certeros, sin embargo el esfuerzo de la chica era muy distinto al suyo ya que ella seguía un estilo de movimientos mínimos y presionaba continuamente con la fuerza de sus ataques.

- **Eclipse-** Las espadas del joven brillaron.

- **Cambio de forma: Durandal-** en una espada de hoja grande color negro y bordes de oro y entonces– **Tempa Josai-**

Tras esas suaves palabras un tornado de llamas negras salió desde el suelo y los cubrió a ambos justo antes de impactar sus ataques de espadas.

Aquel tornado se fue expandiendo rápidamente, el radio del ataque fue tal que Shirou y Rin tuvieron que advertirles que se alejasen para evitar el radio total del ataque.

Tras varios segundos el tornado de llamas negras se tornó rojo nuevamente y se disipo en unos segundos, dejando dentro al muchacho inconsciente en el suelo con varias quemaduras en el cuerpo y a la chica como si nada con unas llamas pequeñas rodeándolas.

-Menuda fuerza esa joven-dijo en voz baja por la sorpresa-"esa chica seguro que me daría problemas incluso a mi-

Sin embargo aun sin contar con la asombrosa vista de la raza de los dragones, este día había sido muy fructífero para la Mizukage.

Jóvenes promesas crecían en un clan antiguamente parte de Kiri.

Una usuaria magnifica del Genjutsu.

Un joven con una habilidad de espadachín a la par con los mejores de Kiri

Y una desconocida chica al nivel de un Kage.

Desde épocas remotas el clan Uzumaki siempre sorprende.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Muy bien espero les halla gustado el episodio de hoy, ire sacando ams a la medida que los valla terminando.**

 **SI les gusto el cap no olviden comentar.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	4. Negociaciones

**Muy bien este será un capitulo algo corto, prometo que el siguiente será más largo así que no se molesten xD, y no olviden comentar si les gusto el episodio o si tienen preguntas o aportes a realizar, no cuesta nada :,(**

 **Negociaciones**

El salón del líder del clan Uzumaki era del estilo tradicional, se resolvió que entraría el líder de Kiri junto a 2 de sus compañeros de los consejeros de Kirigakure y 2 guardias elegidos por ella, el clan Uzumaki hizo lo mismo.

Un gran salón junto a varias velas en los bordes el cual estaba iluminado únicamente por ellas.

Dos filas con 3 personas en cada una y detrás 2 escoltas.

El líder del clan, Uzumaki Godou se veía bastante joven, posiblemente entre sus iniciales 30 o finales de sus 20 años.

A su lado su esposa, una mujer de cabellos morado tomado en una larga cola de ojos celestes, su nombre era Uzumaki Yoruichi habiendo recibido aquel nombre de la primera líder del clan Uzumaki en la historia quien había portado ese nombre.

A su lado el líder del clan, Uzumaki Godou, de cabellos Azul oscuros y estando en aquel cuarto se veía como si fuera oscuro.

Y a su lado estaba el tercer miembro, una mujer que aparentaba estar en sus finales 20 de cabellos rubios tomados en un moño en su cabeza, su nombre era Uzumaki Artoria.

Detrás de ellos sus escoltas, una de ellas era la joven que vio Mei y la comitiva de Kiri dando semejante muestra de fuerza, su nombre era Uzumaki Sia y a su lado un joven que tenía similitudes a la joven, posiblemente su hermano y probablemente mayor.

La reunión procedió con un inicial mini banquete el cual fue hecho, lo cual dejo sorpresa en Mei quien no se esperaba una bienvenida así.

Chojuro y Ao como escoltas estaban bastante suspicaces sobre algún veneno, sin embargo no sería algo prudente el hacer eso, al menos eso penso Mei quien aun así tenía dudas.

Luego de que el mismo Godou despejase sus dudas comieron mientras charlaban, Godou se mostraba como una persona abierta y amable, que mostraba gran hospitalidad dejando en claro que el esperaba poder llegar a una relación amistosa entre ambas tierras.

La esposa fue quien inicio el tema de las negociaciones, ya que si bien Godou había predicho que podrían usar a Mifune como intermediario pues ingresar a la Isla era imposible él no sabía que motivo podría traerlos.

Yoruichi por su parte tenía sus sospechas. Pensaba que ellos desearían obtener secretos de parte de los Uzumaki, técnicas, métodos de manejo de Chakra como los Samuráis de la época actual.

Por su parte el clan Uzumaki no tenía cosas que necesitara, y valoraban el honor más que nada…excepto por una cosa en particular que los tenia vuelto loco durante el último año.

Artoria, quien tenía un semblante serio fue la que abrió las negociaciones.

-Seguramente ustedes desean un tratado de paz o amistad con nosotros, no es asi Lord Mizukage?-

-Es correcto Artoria-dono-respondió Mei.

Quizás alguno de los consejeros estarían más deseosos de los beneficios de un tratado, pero las personas con codicia existirían siempre, luego podría ponerlos en evidencia dentro de Kiri.

-También comprendo que junto a esta relación esperan obtener algo como muestra de sinceridad nuestra-dijo y sin dejar hablar a Mei dijo, -Sin embargo, como clan no tenemos carencias de nada, no tenemos problemas para la alimentación al estar aislados del mundo, no tenemos problemas con nuestros vecinos de la gran cordillera pues vivimos todos juntos en armonía, y no tenemos deseos de poder o gloria….al menos la gran mayoría de los nuestros no la tienen por lo tanto no hay necesidad de entregarles nada pues ustedes no poseen nada que necesitemos más que la promesa de ser buenos vecinos al estar en una isla cerca de nuestra cordillera-

Uno de los consejeros al lado de Mei se indignó con dichas palabras, la avaricia negada era un enemigo que nublaba la vista.

Sin embargo entonces Yoruichi hablo entonces, -Aun asi…. Hace 1 año tuvimos cierto…..descubrimiento el cual no podemos negar….ni mucho menos dejar pasar-

-Hace tiempo…como dice mi esposa, -Hablo Godou entonces, -Revise cierto pergamino el cual contenía parte de la historia de nuestro clan durante la época de la formación de los países ninja-hablaba con seriedad – y me topé con un acto que no debió pasar, y es que resulta que al primer Hokage tenía una esposa la cual al envejecer demasiado necesito de un remplazo para que fuera el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y por lo tanto usaron a una joven Uzumaki de la cual hasta ahora no tenía información de que existiera- dijo.

-Si no mal recuerdo…aquella joven fue en el futuro la esposa del cuarto Hokage-

-Si, y tuvo un hijo con aquel hombre antes de morir…..el cual según nuestros datos seria hijo de una miembro del clan Uzumaki que según nuestras leyes tienen prohibido salir de la sede del clan…lo cual nos dice que de alguna manera salió al exterior –dijo Artoria, -Así mismo, sabeos que luego de la extinción del clan hubieron a lo largo de la historia muchos rezagados con nuestra sangre por el mundo-

-Y eso no está permitido a menos que fuesen no combatientes-dijo Yoruichi.

-Es una regla ancestral de nuestro clan que dicta que todos los combatientes con valores y moral alta deben permanecer dentro de la sede y evitar relacionarse con el exterior debido a la codicia que provoca en países ajenos nuestros conocimientos en Tecnicas de sellado y otras técnicas-dijo Godou.

-Entonces me piden…..-dijo Mei, -Que aquel niño debe ser eliminado para evitar que el clan Uzumaki crezca lejos del principal?-dijo.

-Incorrecto!-dijo Godou sorprendido, -No usamos medios tan sucios como el asesinato-dijo solemne

-Como parte de nuestras reglas, si el chico tuviera a su madre con vida en el Konohagakure….o su padre por lo menos, negociaríamos con el para sellar al muchacho para que si tuviese un hijo este no tuviera las características de nuestro clan, ya que por nuestra genética podemos hacer técnicas que son muy versátiles…como habrá notado luego de enfrentar a su guarda espaldas contra uno de nuestros jóvenes-

-O de verme patearle el trasero al hijo del líder…-dijo Sia interrumpiendo mirando con malicia a Yoruichi.

-Sia mantente en silencio….-dijo Artoria.

-Volviendo al tema-dijo Godou, -Negociaríamos para sellarle la sangre al muchacho para que tuviese las facultades de un ninja normal.

-Sin embargo no podemos hacerlo, así que absteniéndonos a nuestras propias reglas….necesitamos el consentimiento de cualquier miembro con el cual comparta sangre…..ósea un familiar lejano…el cual resulta que….es mi difunto hermano-dijo Godou, -el cual a la ve es padre de la chica que hablo imprudentemente atrás nuestro-dijo mirando a Sia quien se llevó un Shock, -Por lo que serían parientes lejanos y al ser ella un año mayor aproximado de lo que sabemos que es la edad del joven…ella pasaría a tener la decisión-dijo tajante.

-ya veo-dijo Mei analizando la información recibida, -"Entonces…Uzumaki Kushina es pariente lejana del hermano de Godou-dono….Quien habiendo muerto y teniendo una hija un año mayor que el aproximadamente tiene la decisión sobre lo que se debe hacer con el chico-

-Originalmente seria la hermana mayor de Sia quien lo decidiría…pero ella no está interesada en el asunto y prefirió dejarle el asunto a su hermana menor…..-dijo algo molesto Godou.

-Y Sia decidió que quiere conocerlo antes de decidir-dijo Artoria, -y no podemos dejarla ir sola, por lo que iré yo con ella….sin embargo tenemos un problema-

-No tienen forma de acercarse sin ser sospechosos-dijo Mei dándose cuenta de por dónde iba el tema a terminar, -Entonces lo que quieren de nosotros por defecto seria que les entregásemos información o las herramientas para infiltrarse en Konoha sin ser sospechosos?-

-Exacto-dijo Godou, -Ya tenemos planeado que se instalaran allí entregando documentación de caza recompensas, -sin embargo no sabemos cómo crear dichos documentos para confirmar las misiones ni el lugar de donde provienen-

-Entonces nosotros falsificaríamos la documentación….diciendo que principiante negociaban entregando criminales a Kirigakure….si, podemos crear algunos documentos así y agregar detalles para que sean más veraces-dijo Mei sonriendo.

-Correcto-dijo Artoria, -Necesitamos 2 documentos de identidad falsa para poder ingresar a Konoha y de ser necesario establecernos allí por el tiempo que sea necesario-

-Y además de eso…-dijo Godou, -Necesitamos información personal sobre el muchacho-dijo, -Así al menos podemos enviar a Artoria y a Sia sabiendo que hacer con el muchacho si es posible-

-"Godou-dono debe querer que la chica decida traerlo a la cordillera"-penso Mei, -Puedo reunir la información necesaria en unos meses-dijo, -Al ser de un niño que nos es desconocido en particular no tenemos datos sobre el, pero en un tiempo podemos reunirla y entregarles un informe preliminar para que la joven decida que hacer-dijo

-Muy bien-dijo Yoruichi, -Una vez tengamos dicha información podemos iniciar con las negociaciones-dijo Yoruichi.

-Van a negociar parte de sus Tecnicas solo por traer de vuelta a un muchacho que se crio sin saber de ustedes a este lugar solamente?-pregunto Mei intrigada.

-Exacto,-dijo Godou sin vacilar, -Al ser un ninja cumple el requisito mínimo para que queramos traerlo de vuelta, ya que al menos el 90% de este gran pueblo nuestro está formado por guerreros, y su sangre porta genes que no deben ser aislados de su clan, además de que el puesto de líder es heredado solamente por aquellos de la rama principal de la familia, y el siendo familiar de sangre de mi hermano menor cumple los requisitos como posible heredero del clan Uzumaki…no podemos dejarlo estar-dijo con resolucion- además…sabemos que Konoha conspiro contra nosotros para que al ser eliminados pudieran robar nuestros secretos como clan….aunque sean viejos pendientes no tenemos motivos para dejarles a nadie de nuestra familia a esos traidores-dijo con frialdad.

-Por lo tanto…. Esta hecho el trato Mizukage-sama?-dijo Yoruichi.

-Sí, procederemos a partir entonces-dijo Mei levantándose.

-No hace falta-dijo Yoruichi, -Pueden pasar la noche en este lugar, además si gustan pueden observar el duelo que se debería realizar en algunas horas mas-dijo.

-Duelo?-

-Si, dijo Artoria, -como parte de nuestra cultura, para resolver las diferencias de decisiones entre las personas de alto mando del clan…o con relación al alto manto este se deciden mediante un duelo, sean por el motivo que sean-

-Y suelen tener mucho público estos duelos-dijo Godou de un ánimo más calmado.

Luego de mirar a sus compañeros que parecían interesados en indagar más sobre este pueblo que tenía el tamaño de una cuidad en realidad accedió, y entonces pregunto.

-Quienes serían aquellos en combatir?

-Pues Sia no está de acuerdo en tener que ir con Artoria…-dijo Godou sonriendo levemente.

-Por lo que como dictan nuestras leyes debo trapear el piso con ella para que obedezca-dijo Artoria.

-O puedo ponerte en tu lugar de una buena vez….-dijo Sia volviendo a interrumpir.

-"Por alguna razón….."-penso Mei, -"Siento que por todos los medios debemos llevarnos bien con este clan….no me gustaría entrar en guerra con quien sabe cuántas personas con el nivel mínimo de un Kage"

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Lamento sea tan corto pero espero les guste, no olviden comentar…plss xD**

 **Pronto subiré el próximo episodio!, nos vemos!**


	5. Diversión

**(Nota autor: para saber cómo es pueblo donde residen los Uzumaki revisen la foto de perfil del fic (en la parte superior la nueva otro de perfil mía es de un pueblo en la zona baja de una montaña, imagínensela así)**

 **PD: si les gusto el episodio no olviden comentar.**

 **Saludos a Alex flyppy quien es un lector desde el nacimiento de la obra original de la obra desde hace aproximadament años**

 **Saludos a Sabbath quien en la versión original comentaba casi todos mis capítulos y me reia bastante con sus comentarios por su ingenio y un aviso: el hijo para el final….la intimidad….no se, espero sea antes, lo veré sobre la marcha**

 **Diversión**

Artoria era una mujer disciplinada, estricta y aunque parecía una mujer totalmente dedicada a los asuntos militares ella tenía un lado amable y protector hacia cualquier miembro e su clan.

Su puesto en el alto consejo del clan Uzumaki se lo gano a través de su influencia y logros demostrados en su escuela de instrucción de guerreros allí ella enseñaba el manejo del Chakra común y el manejo particular del clan Uzumaki.

Su estilo de combate radicaba en el manejo de una espada larga la cual dominaba con sus 2 manos, aunque solo aquellos del propio clan y externos muy inculcados en el manejo de armas lo notarían, ya que su característica distintiva era que dicha espada a pesar de ser sólida y poder hacerte daño era invisible, por lo que nadie sabía de su tamaño o medidas exactas.

Su estilo de combate en manejo de Chakra era simple, fortalecer su propio cuerpo y técnicas en su mayoría defensivas, todo su repertorio de técnicas de ataque usaran Chakra o no se hacían mediante el uso de su espada, al menos la gran mayoría.

Se dice que el elemento sorpresa te puede hacer ganar un combate a muerte, pero Artoria era capaz de eliminar a cualquiera con el más simple ataque de su espada, a través de su simpleza creaba presión en su oponente debido a lo demoledor de sus ataques.

Su vestimenta era un simple traje con falda larga la cual le llegaba hasta los tobillos y usaba una armadura de la época de la guerra de clanes la cual ofrecía protección en el sector de la falda también

 **(Nota autor: Para mejor imaginación imaginen a Saber de Fate Stay Night y listo)**

Sia por su parte era usuaria de técnicas todo terreno, su talento era tal que sus capacidades físicas la dejaron entrar a muy corta edad a la elite de guardias del clan desde los 12 años, dominaba una amplia gama de armas de corto alcance y medio alcance y poseía distintos estilos de combates con cada arma que usaba.

Su arma personal era un simple anillo el cual podía tomar forma de cualquier arma que ella deseara, les colocaba un nombre a cada una de esas armas y eso servía como comando para que se formase dicha arma,

Su estilo de combate en el arte del Ninjutsu era también muy versátil, la mayoría de su arsenal eran técnicas de largo alcance.

Y la mejor virtud de Sia era su rasgo genético.

Entre los miembros del clan Uzumaki existían hijos, muy pocos, o quizá generaciones después una fuerte afinidad a un elemento en particular la cual sobrellevaba a la afinidad común y corriente.

Estos usuarios solo podían ser encontrados de 2 formas.

Usuarios de Kekkegenkai que sean de combinación de elementos, como el elemento Rayo, explosión, lava, etc.

Y los otros eran usuarios de KekkeSora, y estos solo podían ser encontrados en el clan Uzumaki aunque solo muy pocos poseían este nivel de dominio.

Era un tipo de "descubrimiento" del que solo el clan Uzumaki tenía conocimiento y lo usaban como si nadie más en el mundo pudiese usarlo aunque era lo contrario y muchos ninjas ha habido ninjas con esta disposición a lo largo de la historia, sin embargo debido a que este rasgo seguía en el anonimato poco pudieron desarrollar sus habilidades.

Para explicar bien este rasgo, está la siguiente referencia, una persona que desarrolla un Kekkegenkai o hereda uno es porque tiene un nivel de afinidad a 2 elementos, y la afinidad es tan pero tan intensa que es posible fusionar estas 2 naturalezas y crear un tercer elemento mediante la fusión de estos 2 elementos.

El KekkeSora es lo mismo pero solo con un elemento, capaces de "mutar" o personalizar el elemento afín en sus cuerpos para hacer un uso de el a un nivel imposible a cualquiera.

Este rasgo hereditario lamentablemente tenía sus defectos y estos eran muy serios:

No podían usar Tecnicas de elementos de otras naturalezas aunque si podían usar técnicas neutrales como sustitución, técnicas de sellados y otras, siempre y cuando no tenga un elemento que no sea el afín en la técnica.

No todos los hijos de quien desarrolla este rasgo lo pueden heredar, pueden pasar varias generaciones hasta que algún Uzumaki puede despertar dicho "poder" en su sangre.

El padre de Sia no había sido capaz de usar dicho poder, sin embargo de sus 3 hijos, 2 mujeres y 1 hombre, 2 fueron capaces de despertar este rasgo, siendo la hermana menos (Sia), y el hermano del medio (Ace)

Y ni que decir, que ambos tenían un sobrenatural dominio del elemento Katon aunque sus estilos de uso de este elemento eran diferentes.

Por su parte, Sia vestía un traje de combate ligero tradicional del clan, sin protecciones o placas para aumentar su defensa ya que su estilo de combate era demasiado movido y el peso extra le quitaría velocidad.

 **(Nota autor: imaginen un traje Kun fu para mujeres o busquen en google o si conocen a la protagonista de Dear Or Alive pero el traje color rojo.)**

Área una gran arena de varios metros cuadrados la cual se usaba para enfrentamientos de miembros de alto rango, dicha plataforma estaba hecha de un material que dificultaba su rompimiento, no era imposible, incluso con cierto nivel romper parte de la arena no era difícil, pero aun así tenía su grado de aguante.

En el final de la plataforma de combate había asientos que rodeaban la plataforma.

No era nada especial para los habitantes del pueblo, los combates eran organizados con regularidad, o incluso los jóvenes luchaban por cualquier parte de la cordillera siempre y cuando no hubiesen criaturas vivientes cerca, a fin de cuentas, era un pueblo con mayormente guerreros.

En cada extremo de la plataforma estaban los dos combatientes de este encuentro.

Y la razón de este duelo era simple.

Sia quería hacer el viaje por si misma para conocer a su "familiar" y no tener que aguantar ordenes de una miembro del consejo.

Artoria no confiaba en la madurez de Sia y no quería dejarla ir a pesar de su vasto poder, era impulsiva, rebelde y ni nadie del clan podía saber que estaba pensando ya que ella tenía rasgos de personalidad que en un ambiente cerrado como era el clan Uzumaki no debieran de darse.

Y así termino en esta situación.

Mei por su parte estaba junto a su comitiva viendo como empezaría este combate, se mostraron ampliamente interesados en cómo serían los estilos de combate del actual clan Uzumaki.

Mei podía ser la mas interesada en saber el nivel de la elite de jóvenes de este clan, se había llevado una profunda impresión de aquella joven de cabellos rojos y su manera de aplastar a aquel joven que resultaba ser el hijo del actual líder del clan.

Sia entonces hizo aparecer a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo llamas que quemaban el aire a su alrededor las cuales estaban allí, no se movían lejos de ella.

Artoria tomo posición de guardia con su espada invisible al ojo humano esperando el ataque enemigo.

 **-Katon: Gran bola de fuego!-** Y así empezó el combate, Sia soltó una gran bola de fuego la cual iba en dirección a Artoria quien esperaba su oportunidad.

Artoria acumulo Chakra en su espada y la apunto hacia arriba y de un corte hacia el suelo atravesó dicho ataque y en consecuencia la bola de fuego se deshizo.

Entonces instantáneamente subió su arma sobre su cabeza y bloqueo a Sia quien esperaba la oportunidad de hacer un ataque letal.

Sia había esperado usar su ataque como cobertura y una vez ella tuviera la guardia baja en el instante en que se encargara de la bola de fuego ella le atacaría desde arriba, pero no sería tan fácil.

Entonces…. – **Katon: Llamarada explosiva!-** Sia le soltó a centímetros de distancia un ataque de amplio radio el cual le dio de lleno, entonces dando un pasos hacia atrás, las bolas de fuego a su alrededor se juntaron en la palma de su mano, - **Katon: Cuchillos de Llamas Explosivas-** Y así Sia lanzo a través de la energía acumulada en ambas manos un torrente de llamas en forma de hojas las cuales impactaron en el ataque anteriormente lanzado y comenzaron a haber explosiones simultaneas dentro de las llamas las cuales se mantenían dentro de la arena y dentro aun del rango de la llamarada que Sia lanzo antes.

Sia tomo distancia de su ataque y se quedó observando, esperando alguna reacción.

-"No creo que Artoria-san caiga solo con eso….."-penso mientras bolas de fuego volvían a aparecer a su alrededor.

-Ahhhh!-se escuchó un grito el cual provenía de las llamas y entre las explosiones que no cesaban y mediante un corte horizontal Artoria agito su espada y la técnica volvió a disolverse.

Y Sia la analizo sin sorprenderse, su armadura seguía en el mismo estado, solo pequeñas quemaduras podían verse en su piel, -"Bueno….no es para menos de parte suya"-penso Sia.

-Es mi turno-dijo con calma y en un instante estaba frente a Sia con un corte vertical el cual Sia evadió sin dificultad.

Un corte dirigido al cuello y volvió a ser esquivado.

Transformando su anillo en una daga roja bloqueo perfectamente un corte dirigido a su hombro y al bloquearlo el suelo en sus pies se quebró ligeramente por la presión del ataque de Artoria.

-"En solamente fuerza bruta me es demasiado superior"-penso Sia, -"Necesito atravesar su defensa…..pero a largo alcance no es posible, y tampoco puedo permitirme un combate cercano por su fuerza anormal"-

-"Es demasiado rápida para darle de lleno con un solo ataque, pero atacarme de lejos solo le hara gastar Chakra antes de poder siquiera romper mi "defensa" por lo que….."-penso Artoria.

-"Esto solo se resolverá a corto alcance"-pensaron ambas.

- **Katon: tronada de mano!-** Bramo Sia y trono sus dedos.

Una ligera explosión se produjo justo en la espalda de Artoria la cual le sorprendió y por acto reflejo pego un gran salto sin saber cómo produjo eso.

-"Te tengo"-penso antes de volver a tronar sus dedos.

Una nueva explosión se produjo frente a Artoria y esta no pudo evadirla.

Una placa sacrifico Artoria de su brazo para poder evitar el daño, sin embargo el ataque creo una onda expansiva que la devolvió al suelo de la arena.

Tras unos segundos Artoria hablo, -Esa técnica….no la conocía de ti-dijo.

Sia espero unos según antes de responderle, -Ni siquiera yo me batiría contigo en duelo sin tener los medios para superarte **King of Knights** –dijo Sia mencionando el título de Artoria.

Entre el público Mei le pregunto a Yoruichi quien observaba el duelo a su lado, -Que significa ese nombre?-

-Cuando un miembro de nuestro clan alcanza la mayoría de edad y crea su propia arma personal estos reciben de Quetzalcóatl-sama un título el cual de alguna manera termina siendo muy acorde a quien recibe aquel titulo aunque en el caso de varios jóvenes de esta generación…no necesitaron realizar el ritual de la mayoría de edad al alcanzar los 18- le respondió Yoruichi.

-Esas espadas, no parecen ser normales en absoluto-dijo Mei.

-Algunas de las espadas que poseen en su país fueron forjadas entre los nuestros, sin embargo no diré muchos detalles sobre el asunto-dijo Yoruichi tajando el tema, -Un ejemplo es esa espada que tiene tu joven escolta-dijo dándole un ejemplo.

En el estadio ninguno hacía más que observarse, simulaban el combate en sus mentes, planificando sus estrategias.

1 minuto de silencio fue requerido por ambas antes de que una rompiera el hielo.

-Veo que….necesito ponerme seria-dijo de la anda Artoria.

Entonces el cambien se hizo tenso.

-"Se siente presión en el aire"-sintió Mei al instante.

Se podía ver un pequeño torbellino alrededor de la espada invisible de Artoria, y esto se podía intuir como un indicativo de que la cosa se pondría más seria a partir de aquí.

Godou hablo entonces al lado de Yoruichi, -lo mejor será que pongamos un sello alrededor de la arena-

 **-Arte de sellos: Puntos de vigía-** saliendo cuatro púas con cadenas desde su mano las cuales salieron interminablemente envolviendo la plataforma del combate- **Arte de sellos: Formación de los cuatro Yang Rojos-** Y así usando las cadenas como puntos limitadores Godou creo una gigantesca barrera de forma cuadrada color rojo.

-"Esa técnica tiene clasificación A y se necesitan de 4 personas con gran cantidad de Chakra tan solo por mantener la barrera por solo 1 minuto…..en verdad son humanos?-se preguntó Mei.

Tanto Artoria como Sia habían notado que Godou puso la barrera debido al cambio de Artoria, lo que hizo sentir a Sia presión, -"Mira que poner una barrera de nivel Kage que necesita de 4 personas de ese nivel tan solo para 2 mujeres…..es algo excesivo"-penso, -A no ser….que la forma liberada de su arma requiera de una medida de este tipo….ósea que estoy cerca de obligarla a ello"-analizo Sia.

- **Itto Shura-** El cuerpo de Artoria empezó a soltar partículas de Chakra color celeste de su cuerpo.

-"Estoy en problemas"-penso Sia Penso mientras usaba su daga para cubrir su cabeza y justo en ese momento Artoria ya estaba dando un golpe Vertical hacia abajo apuntando a su cabeza. Sia obligada tuvo que arrodillarse por la presión del golpe y esta vez las grietas de la arena si fueron notorias por la presión del golpe y la resistencia de Sia.

-"Apenas reacciono a sus movimientos, así que ese es el Itto Shura….usando esa técnica para la batalla para luchar en igualdad con Godou-sama…."-pensaba, "En otras palabras…. Estoy cercana al mínimo nivel requerido para obligarla a usarlo…"-

Mientras pensaba Artoria no se hizo esperar, en un instante apareció frente a ella con la espada sobre ella y disponiéndose cortarle en un movimiento Vertical.

-"En otras palabras…."-pensaba Sia mientras observaba el instante en que su oponente se puso frente a ella.

Artoria empezó su ataque, -"Si no puedo igualarla en velocidad solo debo….."

 **-Arte de sellos: Katon: Getsuga!**

EN el instante en que vio como el cuerpo de Sia desprendía llamas fue en el que Artoria se retractó de su ataque y retrocedió.

Y fue un juicio justo, aquellas llamas se volvían oscuras, al igual que el cabello rojo de Sia se tornaba oscuro y llamas envolvían sus brazos, piernas, y llamas rodeaban su cuerpo sin dañarla, como una extensión de su cuerpo superior a las usuales llamas rojas que rodeaban su cuerpo, poco a poco las llamas cubrían finamente en líneas un radio superior al metro, a los dos metros, hasta llegar a ter metros que rodeaban como territorio propio en la arena.

-Obligarla a alejarse-dijo

-"Tengo la sensación de que acercarme sería peligroso"….-penso Artoria, -"Sin embargo…."-sentía como su cuerpo le empezaba a doler pro el uso del Ittou Shura, -"En mi condición debería ser posible"- Entonces volvió a desaparecer.

Buscando la manera de entrar en el territorio de Sia, Artoria se adentró y apenas piso dentro del radio de llamas estas llamas oscuras reaccionaron a ella y se le lanzaron encima desde todos los ángulos.

Habiendo predicho esta reacción Artoria estando en el estado aumentado del Ittou Shura tenía la facultad de poder aumentar todas sus capacidades físicas y nerviosas en 10 veces, por lo que si no era un ataque a velocidad cercana al mach no serían capaces, ya mucha sorpresa era ver como una joven como Sia podía bloquearle sus ataques lo cual aumentaba en gran medida su valoración sobre ella.

Sia estaba asumiendo que en términos de velocidad jamás sería capaz de luchar contra Artoria, por lo que usar un ataque de radio ampliado que sirviera como ataque y defensa fue su mejor opción hasta que los efectos del Ittou Shura terminaran, ya que si según su teoría, la técnica aumentaba facultades de cuerpo humano debería de aumentar la presión ejercida en su cuerpo, por lo que no podría ser una técnica de efecto largo, así que de esta manera la mantendría a raya, aunque su orgullo este siendo herido por no poder luchar usando su espada contra ella y se sintiese arrinconada a usar una táctica como esta.

Mientras sentía como Artoria se acercaba Sia puso un muro de llamas negras frente el lugar odne creía que atacaría, y en ese instante Artoria atacando con usu espada choco su espada cotra el muro de llamas.

-Maldita mocosa-dijo Artoria frustrada mientras presionaba con más fuera su espada.

-Maldita anciana-dijo Sia con la mano Extendida en el muro de llamas que interceptaba el ataque de Artoria.

-Ni siquiera he llegado a los 35!-grito indignada Artoria, -Aprende respeto por tus mayores!-volvió a gritar reprendiéndola.

-Como si alguien me pudiese enseñar algo entre ustedes!-le grito molesta, -Solo obedece a mi maestro!-

-"Yo fui tu maestra!-le grito más furiosa –Mocosa desagradecida!-

-Solo me enseñaste a mover una espada como si esta pesara 20 toneladas!-le contradijo.

Ambas ya más emocionales aumentaron la presión de sus respectivas acciones.

Artoria sentía como aquel muro era imposible de atravesar, por más que presionaba contra este más duro lo sentía.

Sia podía sentir como aquella espada invisible al ojo humano tenía una fuerza desmesurada le forzaba a aumentar más y más el Chakra infundado en su muro –"Se supone que Getsuga no tenía Tecnicas defensivas….maldita anciana amante de balancear espadas, mira que forzarme a inventarme esta técnica solo por tu maldita espada y velocidad…."-penso la ahora peli negra.

-"No tengo opción…."-penso decidiéndose Artoria –"Pensaba guardarme esto para cuando volviera a luchar contra Shirou-san en el combate por la elección de líder….pero esta mocosa rompe los estándares de su edad como todos sus hermanos en poder, es demasiado peligrosa y en solo calidad de poder….esta mocosa es la mejor"-

Entonces Artoria retiro su arma y se desaprecio para retroceder fuera del territorio de las llamas de Sia.

-No me culpes si terminas muerta Sia!-le grito levantando su espada en posición de combate.

Sia estaba tanto bien protegida como encerrada, si ella salía de su territorio seria presa eventualmente fácil para Artoria, al menos eso mientras ella pensara que Artoria no había desactivado su Ittou Shura….cosa que hizo una vez se alejó lo suficiente de ella, y Sia no sabía…que Ittou Shura no podía activarse más de 1 vez por día.

Entonces entono a voz profunda.

 **-Oh espada que brilla-** Empezó a recitar.

-"Demonios…..va a liberar su espada…"-penso abatida, **-cambio de forma: Katana-** dijo Sia haciendo que su arma cambiase de forma a una Katana.

- **El sueño de todos los caballeros esparcidos en batalla, pasado, presente y futuro-**

-Que son esas palabras Yoruichi-dono?-pregunto Mei.

-Liberación-dijo en respuesta la matriarca Uzumaki, -Nuestras espadas son seres vivientes Mizukage-dijo, -Y para hacerles romper su primera limitación que sella la totalidad de su poder estas nos piden como pago recitar una especie de "conjuro" que refleja el carácter personalidad y deseos más profundos de nuestras armas, aunque estos rasgos le son entregados desde nuestros corazones el día que son creadas-

-Pero eso no les obliga a quedar vulnerables mientras hablan?-consulto.

-Los más versados en el uso de su arma en forma liberada pueden hacer la liberación en movimiento, por supuesto si lo creemos necesario-

 **-Tu que contienes y tristemente exaltas la aproximación de sus momentos finales-**

De la arena se podían ver partículas doradas saliendo desde la tierra, y aquellas partículas se reunían en la espada de Sia la cual empezaba a dejar su invisibilidad y adquiría un poderoso resplandor-

- **Ella porta mi voluntad como su orgullo, uniéndonos para mantenerse firme en su lealtad-**

La calidad de la técnica de Artoria era tal que ya no solo salían partículas doradas desde dentro de la barrera, si no que podía verse como incluso fuera de ella, todo alrededor de donde estaban Godou y compañía veían como desde la sus alrededores salían más y más partículas desde las tierras y entraban en la barrera de Godou como si nada, acumulándose al brillo de la espada y aumentándolo.

 **-Ahora!-** Anuncio, - **El Rey imbatible exclama a viva voz el nombre del milagro que porta en sus manos.**

Artoria levanto a la altura de su cabeza sus manos portando la espada que se alzaba en el aire, con un brillo similar al sol, el cual solo era similar ya que costaba mantenerse observando aquel segador resplandor.

- **Su nombre es!...-**

Dio un paso adelante, y grietas se formaron a sus pies.

-"No tengo tiempo para liberar mi arma!-penso alarmada, -"Demonios….otra vez tengo que revelar un as de mi manga ante los del consejo"-penso pesimista.

Sus llamas negras dejaron la arena y el territorio par acumularse en la mano de Sia, formando una espada de un solo lado de filo llameante el cual era solo una llama negra que había tomado la forma de espada, ya que las llamas habían cubierto la katana de Sia. –Juro que te golpeare por hacerme hacer esto!- dijo mientras alzaba su katana con solo una mano hacia arriba y al bajar bramo con fuerza.

 **-Excalibur!-** bramo con fuerza Artoria,mientras al bajar su espada soltó una descarga de energía abrumadoramente grande la cual arremetió con fuerza sobrecogedora contra lo que hubiese frente a ella.

 **-Mugetsu!-** Bramo Sia al alza mientras de aquella katana se desprendia una llama fina, fina al filo de la katana que cubría la cual era al igual que el ataque enemigo una descarga fina sumamente brutal.

Lo suficientemente brutal como para impactar contra el ataque de Artoria y ponerse a competir, sobre cual sería el ataque que saldría triunfador de esta batalla.

Miembro del consejo del clan, Uzumaki Artoria.

Joven promesa del clan Uzumaki, Uzumaki Sia.

Dos mujeres poderosas, hábiles, inteligentes, y muy dominantes con su caracteres.

La explosión se produjo unos segundos después del impacto.

Solo quedo una pantalla de humo.

-"Me impresiona el nivel y las armas del clan Uzumaki pero pensar que tendrían ataques de este calibre…..si fueran Jutsu seguramente serian Prohibidos y de nivel S….ya que no ahí un nivel superior a ese rango…."-peso Mei abrumada, -Pero peor que eso…-susurro –Cuanto Chakra debe de tener Godou-san como para poder mantener su barrera aun con unas descargas de energía de ese nivel…-

-10 veces un Uzumaki promedio-dijo Yoruichi, -El gano las batallas de elección de líder del clan que se hacen cada 10 años….y lo hizo con un estilo de combate que sus Tecnicas de gran desgaste de Chakra con un dominio y facilidad inhumano…así de poderoso es mi esposo…..-dijo.

Entonces Godou hizo desaparecer las cadenas que invoco y a la vez la barrera desapareció y dijo –Creo que ahora veremos a la ganadora-

La cortina de humo se expandió más y más, dejando poco a poco ver 2 sombras de pie.

Entonces una de ellas cayó.

El humo de disperso y se pudo ver.

Artoria inconsciente con un corte sangrante a gran escala desde la cintura hasta el hombro del cual la sangre escapaba con urgencia.

Sia usando la katana en su mano para apoyarse y no caer, con un corte igual de profundo que el de Artoria, pero ella no cayó, jadeaba con fuerza, su cabello volvió a su tonalidad roja y todos notaron, que Sia luchaba ferozmente por mantenerse consiente y no caer.

En su mente resonó una voz, la de su arma.

- **Lo hiciste-dijo en su mente.**

 **-Lo se….-respondió Sia, -Esa vieja me dejo en la peor condición posible-**

 **-Es uno de los pilares más poderosos del clan, no es para menos-le respondió.**

 **-Lo se Shintetsu Nyoi-dijo, -Pero siento que aún no soy rival para ella…..como si hubiese sido suerte….-respondió sintiendo que incluso dentro de su mente la inconciencia amenazaba con dominarle.**

Uzumaki Sia había salido vencedora, y así como la tradición del clan dictaba, Sia podría ir a su misión de conocer al miembro del clan aislado por si misma, un primo perdido…..a diferencia de sus otros hermanos….le parecía interesante conocerle

Pero poco sabia Sia, que aquel primo lejano suyo seria su caída, y aquel que le obligaría a adoptar la única debilidad que amenazaba con dominar a toda mujer de sangre Uzumaki, aunque se podría decir que era una maldición, una del corazón.

Un mes después Mei volvió al pueblo Uzumaki con varios informes que relataban la información encontrada sobre aquel chic, avistamientos, testimonios encontrados de conocidos en una isla llamada el país de las olas, la cual tenía un puente nombrado con el nombre de aquel muchacho.

Espíes que se arriesgaron el pellejo al ingresar en infiltrarse dentro del país del fuego y acercarse a cierta distancia del Konohagakure, arriesgándose a ser detectados, vieron salir al muchacho en misiones cada cierto tiempo solo, o en misiones.

Tenían informes de espíes dentro de la aldea que se hicieron pasar como caza recompensas, aquellos reunieron información del joven delos lugares que aquel joven frecuentaba, personalidad, gustos, valores, moral, rango ninja, habilidades.

Y Así….poco a poco se adentraron en información secreta: su condición como Jinchuriki, ascendencia real (hijo de un Kage).

Mei se esmeró mucho en esta tarea y el consejo de clanes se esmero tanto o mas que ella en el apoyo a obtener información de cualquier medio no llamativo.

Era demasiado el interés, e obtener la mejor relación posible con los Uzumaki.

La historia que conto Mei sobre la calidad de guerreros allí, no ninjas, sino que guerreros eran al no estar afiliados a un señor feudal y nombrarse ninjas sino guerreros, una combinación de ninjas y samuráis, en el mejor de los casos podrían llamarles espadachines.

Aunque bien que se prohibió a todos los que ingresaron a la cordillera prohibida el escribir, explicar, secretear, o contar sobre los que había dentro de la cordillera.

El clan Uzumaki puso una condición muy rígida como ultima para entablar relaciones amistosas en un comienzo y seria que: aquellos que entraron por primera vez a la cordillera deberían volver cada mes por dos días a la cuidad de los Uzumaki.

Serían sometidos a una técnica mental que les obligaría revelar si habían mantenido confidencialidad total sobre las criaturas vivientes, y se les puso un sello en la lengua que les obligaría a detenerse cada vez que estuviesen cerca de revelar siquiera si vivía algún animal allí.

Y si había una prueba de que el sello (imposible de remover) fuese modificado de alguna manera, o de que hucbiesen encontrado algún modo y lo hubiesen revelado, el mismo Godou amenazo a Mei en su cara con que exterminarían a todo ser viviente en Kirigakure.

Con esa condición primordial respetada y mantenida se entablaron las negociaciones.

Kirigakure comenzó recibiendo la recompensa pro el trabajo de los informes de aquel muchacho.

Un pergamino sobre cómo crear sellos que sirvieran para sellar Bijus, personas y objetos en algún lugar no vivo y pudiesen usarlos como puntos de encuentro fuera de la aldea.

Modos de cultivo en su nueva región que les explicaba como cultivar unas algas bajo el mar que tenían un sabor muy bueno.

Eso y la información que se llevó Mei de lo que le contaba Yoruichi sobre el pequeña porción sobre las técnicas del clan de lo que alcanzaba a ver y preguntar.

No estaba demás decir que Kirigakure salió ganando inmensamente con el simple rpecio de un informe sobre un muchacho y el mantener a rajatabla un secreto que no sabían mas de 10 personas.

Por parte del clan Uzumaki…..empezaron a prepararse.

Sia había subido un rango en la jerarquía del clan Uzumaki por haber derrotado a una miembro del alto consejo.

Había ganado reconocimiento de parte de los ciudadanos….cosa que a estas alturas de su vida no podía sentir que era demasiado tarde para tratarla bien.

Su sueño se podía cumplir, salir de la cuidad.

Recibió una identificación y afiliación un gremio de caza recompensas dentro del país del hierro.

Como las ciudades ninjas no podían pasearse libremente por aquel país no podrían indagar sobre la identidad de Sia

2 meses de viaje, podría haber llegado en 1 mes pero le interesaba conocer un poco el mundo….principalmente ciertos lugares del país del hierro donde podría mejorar su técnica con la espada, ya que la habilidad de Artoria a toda potencia le había dejado una profunda impresión.

Sia en calidad de guerrera tenía muchas virtudes, era una genio de esas que no vez cada 100 años como mínimo, aprendía muy rápido todo, no requería de un Sharingan para entender cómo funcionaban las Tecnicas pues tenía la capacidad analítica muy desarrollada y podía con su afilada vista ver los sellos que usaran sus oponentes para predecir sus técnicas

Incluso solo una vez lamento no poder aprender nada más que técnicas Katon, y fue cuando conoció con un combate a muerte la técnica de ocultarse en la neblina que uso un usuario del Suiton, el lamento de su corazón al ver una técnica tan perfecta para su estilo pero ser incapaz de poder aprenderla por culpa de su KekkeSora fue enorme.

Fue esa noche que luego de 3 semanas al fin se dignó a abrir el pergamino que explicaba los pormenores de la misión que tenía.

Una foto del joven, con 12 años seguramente.

 _Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Edad actual: 17_

 _Tipo de sangre:_ \- Y a mí que me interesa saber su sangre-dijo hablando sola.

 _Afinidad elemental: Futon._

 _Tecnicas de otro elemento vistas o mencionada por medio de espías: ninguna, 0 talento en ello._

-no creo que sea el caso…..-dijo, -Pero le hare la prueba para saber si es por falta de talento o….."eso"-penso refiriéndose si por algún causal el joven tenía el mismo rasgo que varios miembros del clan Uzumaki.

Debido a que no era de conocimiento público nadie más que los Uzumaki sabían que no era como si 100 de cada 200 personas en el mundo incapaces de usar un elemento más que 1 sea portadores de un KekkeSora….pero tampoco eran 1 de cada 200…..el problema era la falta de información de las aldeas al respecto de este rasgo…y si Uzumaki Naruto tenía este rasgo le hacía de aun más valor.

-y si no es el caso….le enseñare como prioridad el **Jutsu: ocultación en la neblina** -dijo hablando sola.

 _Compañeros de equipo:_

 _\- Uchiha Sasuke_

 _\- Haruno Sakura (novia)_

 _Sensei: Hakate Kakashi._

-Eh oído sobre este ninja….-dijo mientras sacaba un libro que le entregaron en Kirigakure, este era uno de hace años el cual estaba desactualizado, se le había sido entregado para recaudar cierta información y también le entregaron uno actualizado para que le sirviera como cubierta de caza recompensas.

Busco unos minutos hasta que lo encontró y leyó su perfil ninja.

-Nada mal…..le pediré un combate algún dia-

Siguió leyendo.

 _Condición: portador del Kyubi._

 _-_ Nada del otro mundo, solo incrementa su valor-dijo despreciando el valor de tener un biju.

 _Comida favorita: Ramen._

-podría envenenarlo dándole ramen?-cuestiono, -a propósito…que es ramen?-

Leyendo más detalles sin importancia para ella lo termino y procedió al segundo pergamino, el cual tenía los detalles de la misión y….una copia del pergamino sobre el fundador del clan Uzumaki.

Leyó como si nada aquel pergamino, se llevó una que otra sorpresa hasta que…

-Un Kekkegenkai dentro de los Uzumaki?!-grito por la sorpresa.

Leyó la historia que dejo como relato el fundador, Uzumaki Synoday al respecto de la procedencia de su Kekkegenkai.

Así mismo esto le sirvió para entender el nacimiento del Chakra,

Este informe era muy preciso, intuyo que si lo vendía en algún país ninja ganaría una fortuna, ya que según había entendido, en ningún país ninja se sabía de estas cosas, a lo mucho sabían de la leyenda del Sabio de los 6 caminos…pero más allá de eso nada.

-Habrá viajado en el tiempo para conseguir tantos detalles?-se cuestionó en broma

Al parecer un dia 2 hermanas aparecieron en el país de los antepasados.

Ambas se enamoraron del emperador de aquellas tierras.

Una comió un fruto del dios árbol y adquirió la capacidad de manipular el Chakra

(Nota autor: Para más información sobre el origen de la historia original de Naruto revisen la wiki de Naruto mediante el nombre: Kaguya Otsutsuki.

El informe comenzó a relatar la historia que Sia le tomo interés, pero mayor se hizo al empezar el origen del clan.

La segunda hermana, consumió un segundo fruto del Dios Árbol el cual le otorgo la capacidad de manipular el chakra…pero le entrego otra cosa más.

Aquella persona adquirió una mutación en sus ojos.

Ojos carmesí, una tonalidad carmesí pura la cual otorgaba una variedad de habilidades poco confirmadas en el pergamino hasta ese momento del relato.

Entonces centenares después.

La era de guerra de clanes.

Los Uchiha en las planicies, los Senju en las montañas, en los Mares los Uzumaki.

Los 2 primeros eran mucho más conocidos y peligrosos que este último, pero esto se debía a que ninguno tenía los cojones de enfrentarse a los Uzumaki por las extrañas tecncias que suaban en aquellas épocas.

Al parecer las capacidades físicas de los Uzumaki se fortalecieron al tener a una mujer que fue amante de un Senju por aquella época y tuvo un hijo con el líder del clan de aquella época.

Ese niño fue llamado Uzumaki Synoday.

Aquel muchacho fue la segunda persona del clan en despertar el Doujutsu llamado ojos carmesí, aunque no tenían un nombre formal como el Sharingan, Byakugan o Rinnegan, ya que el líder no le puso un nombre que sirviera de referente.

Aunque las Tecnicas usadas por Synoday eran distintas a las de la priemra usuaria registrada no había algo como menor calidad, al parecer este era ams fuerte que ella, a pesar de la diferencia entre eras no podría confirmarse daba entender que con cada era el nuevo sucesor que lo despertase sería más fuerte que el anterior.

Y desde allí se mencionó a la línea de sangre directa de Synoday.

Y así se llegó a los actuales.

Uzumaki Erica, Ace, Kamito, y Sia.

Aquellos actuales portadores de la sangre de Uzumaki Synoday podrían en algún punto de su vida despertar aquel legendario Doujutsu que se esperaba fuera superior al propio Rinnegan según los registros.

Aunque el Rinnegan era el equivalente a los ojos carmesí por haber nacido en épocas iguales el informe señalaba que este era superior debido a que los ojos carmesí evolucionaban aun mas , asemejando al usuario a un ser cercano a un dios.

No era información confiable, solo registros sin fundamento, pero Sia no los tomo por basura, los tendría en cuenta debido a un simple detalle.

Los actuales descendientes de Uzumaki Synoday y todos los anteriores siempre mantenían el liderato del clan, y el mando del alto consejo.

Aun asi habían casos particulares donde algún Uzumaki destacaba mucho y estos solían ser superiores a la media y entre estos pocos casos eran debido a que siempre se hacia que se tuviesen varios herederos para mantener la sangre de Uzumaki Synoday intacta en la medida de lo posible.

Como minimo un hombre y una mujer que se comprometían al nacer.

Pero a veces por buscar el resultado deseado nacia hombres hasta que naciera una mujer.

En esos casos al tener todos 20 años una lucha hacia decidir al mas fuerte y el que obtendría el derecho de mantener la sangre de Synoday limpia.

Los otros hermanos derrotados hacían sus vidas con mujeres que desatacan en el clan pro su fuerza, siempre buscando la fuerza como principal exponente, y los valores o moral no eran problemas ya que el clan desde eras atrás había vivido aislado y el matrimonio era el 90% de los casos con gente del mismo clan, así mantenían la pureza del clan al mayor rango posible

Uzumaki Artoria era descendiente 1 solo progenitor de Synoday, en tora palabras, media sangre pura, así les llamaban, pero su poder era de la más alta estirpe, luchando en al final de las elecciones de líder contra Uzumaki Godou.

Y así siguió la diversificación de la rama perdida del clan Uzumaki, hasta que llego un caso fuera del 90% de pureza en la sangre….y resulto en Uzumaki Kushina. Y en su hijo.

El esposo de aquella mujer era un poderoso ninja, nombrado Kage creador de una técnica que le dio la victoria en una guerra a su país.

Y ambos tuvieron un hijo….con la sangre de un poderoso ninja y una descendiente que en menor medida, pero que aun así tenía su sangre, la sangre, y descendencia genética de Uzumaki Synoday.

Y esa era la razón, por la que era inadmisible que el miembro descubierto, Uzumaki Naruto siguiera viviendo fuera de sus raíces.

El código del clan prohibía el asesinato, sus valores les obligaban a traer de vuelta a la sangre de Synoday que se había perdido.

-"No es como si este chico fuera a ser el elegido en tantas décadas de descendientes incapaces de despertar los ojos carmesí…."-penso Sia.

Entonces un dia, llego a Konohagakure, Audiencia con la Hokage, por ciertas circunstancias logro conocer el mismo dia al chico.

Edad similar, más alto que en la foto mostrada, ligeramente atractivo, rubio, ojos celestes el cual era un rasgo muy usual en el clan.

Fue la primera en observar el combate en lo que alcanzo a ver.

Vio como tenía Tecnicas muy inusuales del Futon….únicas sería más exacto.

-"Tiene un KekkeSora?"-se preguntó al ver como controlaba el aire del entorno de esa manera.

Una extraña energía en su brazo con el cual dejo en las ultimas al Uchiha, -"Eso sería ki….supongo"-penso, -Un simple puño que debió de romperle las costillas viéndolo por el lugar de impacto y la profundidad del golpe….quizás le hizo pedazos un sector de las costillas ya que casi parece que le atravesara entero el cuerpo…."-siguió analizando, -"Definitivamente un puño así no quiero recibir con la guardia baja…."-

Se disponía a darle el golpe final.

-"Muy bien hora de interrumpir"-penso.

Naruto ataco.

Sia aprecio repentinamente y le tomo del brazo, evitando verse afectada por el golpe.

Entonces Naruto volteo la cabeza para mirar a la intrusa.

Una piel blanca, mano suave, cabello rojo y sedoso que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, vestida con una playera casual y una falda corta que le dejaba ver sus muslos, pero solo un poco, ya que usaba medias largas que cubría hasta la mitad de la zona de los muslos, dejando poca piel a la vista entre las medias y la falda, y más importante, unos ojos azul claro, idénticos a los suyos.

Sia por su parte miro a sus ojos.

-"Ojos carmesí…"-penso Sia observando el hito de la nueva era, -"Y pensar que seria este tipo sin sangre pura quien tendría los ojos….. pero bueno….sera divertido desde hoy-penso felizmente.

 **Fin capitulo (aviso spoiler próximo capitulo)**

 **Muy bien lo dejare hasta aquí.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **En el próximo episodio empezare a tomar partes de la historia original pero….MEJOR NARRADAS (me dan vergüenzas algunas de la historia original).**

 **Para los que me han seguir y analizado la historia habran notado algunos cambios que hice en estos capítulos.**

 **Como conté cosas que en la historia original quedaron al aire,**

 **Y espero irles mejorando.**

 **Pienso en contar el entrenamiento de Naruto para controlar los ojos carmesí…aunque no sé si hacerlo, es una lata xD**

 **Si les gusto el capítulo les pido comentar, me animan a continuar y no sentir que escribo par personas…cosa que desmotiva seriamente** **.**

 **Ya habrán notado ese rasgo mío que adora tomar personajes de otras series y darles la personalidad a mi pinta y usar sus propias Tecnicas y otras al estilo del mundo de Naruto.**

 **Porque asumo saben bien quien es Godou, Yoruichi y Artoria….espero….**

 **Y otros como Rin, Shirou…..o Kamito…..**

 **Muy bien los dejo…no olviden comentar…please.**


	6. Esta tipa esta loca!

**Y aquí les presento un nuevo episodio de "Son cosas que pasan v2"…debo cambiarle el nombre a uno más llamativo…. Lo pensare.**

 **Muy bien, como siempre, si les gusto el episodio déjenme un comentario, sirve de apoyo.**

 **Muy bien, ahora responderé comentarios anteriores.**

 **Alex-flyppy, es un gusto como siempre estés de lector nuevamente, y respecto a los "nuevos" personajes que incorpore a la historia en el capítulo anterior, los tenía pensado para la historia original pero por el impulso que me dio le vi chance en esa parte que nunca conté respecto a cómo Sia se embarcó en la misión.**

 **Respecto a Hinata, en la historia original le di un buen polvo con un tipo del clan Sarutobi…aunque fue más una violación, lamentablemente tengo tenencias NTR, asi se vio en esa escena o en que los actos de Sakura los cuales iniciaron todo este lio, ya que si a Sakura no se le hubieran revolucionado las feromonas con Sasuke nuestro protagonista ni en sueños le hubiese volteado la vista a Sia….o a Hanabi….. etc.**

 **Pero no tengo problema con ella en realidad, mas que nada es solo que la veo como material de fan service solamente, y no soy bueno con personajes como ella….ya saben: tan puros, inocentes y estúpidos sin falta de habilidad de análisis o malicia….caso que también se le aplica a Naruto pero bien saben que el va a cambiar radicalmente si leyeron la versión original,….y adquirir diversos traumas, si tienen alguna idea de como darle historia mándenme un mp, si la idea es buena podría formularme el avance.**

 **Darthmc, No es que me hubiese desanimado con la versión original, es que habían cosas que estaban muy demás allí, por ejemplo….la incorporación de solo 1 capítulo de Anko y Yamato y la mención de ellos en un capitulo posterior…la cual no sé si alguien habrá notado o recuerde a este punto**

 **Kaiser, es bueno verte nuevamente, ojalá igual estés bien con tus proyectos! :D**

 **Sabath…no es que sea mala idea lo de embarazarlas rápido -.- …. Pero realmente no le veo el caso, de echo una de sus mujeres embarazadas sería un estorbo en la pelea! D:… si tuviese una buena fórmula para embarazar a alguna lo haría, es buena la idea, en todo caso luego de la pelea que se viene al fin de este capítulo y terminara en algún próximo hare salto en el tiempo para equipararme al inicio de la versión original y cambiar lo que deba ser cambiado**

 **Blacknigthwalker ahora te los digo:**

 **Sia: de Shufle (notaras le di la personalidad que me dio la gana…. Excepto por su lado amoroso el cual es muy moe xD)**

 **Yoruichi es de bleach xD,**

 **Godou de campeone**

 **Artoria de Fate/series, Artoria pendraron, el equivalente femenino de Arthur Pendragron el portador mitológico de la espada Excalibur pero realmente fue historiado como hombre el cual es un hecho sin confirmar,**

 **Shirou es Fate/Series al igual que Rin.**

 **Kamito del anime de Blade dance (el nombre es muy largo de esa serie… xd)**

 **Quetzalcoatl es un Dragon de la historia mítica.**

 **Y jlnv me alegro te haya gustado esta versión mas adaptada….el lio será como incorporo a Hanabi, epro voy agarrando la idea**

 **Y bien, con todo esto dicho empecemos.**

 **Titulo: Esta tipa está loca!**

-Ahhhhh!-grite muerto de miedo mientras mieles de llamas con forma de dragones caían en mi dirección.

-Vamos!-me grito desde la distancia mientras su clon me lanzaba infinitos ataques de fuego, -Tienes que saber algo mejor!-

Naruto evitaba escapando a los arboles como podía usándolos como coberturas, pero la idea fue mala, ya que aquellos dragones de fuego formados por el Jutsu de Sia eran tan potentes que atravesaban los árboles y los hacían caer.

Naruto no sabía usar ningún Jutsu Suiton como para poder contrarrestarlo, y por la continua frecuencia de ataques que hacia no podía usar el modo sennin, y al usar clones de sombra esta usaba una técnica de alto rango de ataque para eliminarlos de un solo ataque.

-"Pero cuanto Chakra tiene esta tipa?!"-penso luego de 30 minutos completos de una infinidad de ataques Katon.

-Muy bien!-grito alegremente, -ya que aún sigues con vida aumentemos la dificultad!-dijo y entonces el clon de Sia volvió a dar un amplio salto y – **Katon: Gran fuego de Dragon!-** volvió a lanzar bolas de fuego con forma de grandes dragones mientras que la Sia original en tierra – **Katon: Llamas del sabio fénix!-** Sin piedad comenzó a lanzar una enorme cantidad de pequeñas bolas de fuego desde su boca y atacando en todas las direcciones contra Naruto.

-Maldita sea!-grito colérico mientras con su vida en la línea evadía las bolas de fuego una y otra….y otra vez.

-"Necesito contra atacar"-penso, -Muy bien, esto debería darme unos segundos-dijo.

- **Jutsu clones de sombra!-** bramo y creo 3 clones de sombra que cargaron ambos un rasengan en sus 2 manos.

Ambos clones impactaron sus Rasengan contra los ataques de Fuego de la Sia original y crearon una pequeña cortina de humo con el impacto.

Y desde allí, - **Multi clones de sombras!-** empezaron a salir como un ejército a varios metros de distancia de Sia y su clon de los cuales habían estado escapando.

-En serio que es repetitivo-murmuro Sia decepcionada.

Lo que no noto fue que este "ejercito de clones estaban todos separados pero en agrupaciones de 2, uno adelante con las manos abiertas dejando que el clon detrás usara una mano para crear el rasengan y el otro imbuyendo el chakra Futon.

Un total de 20 clones dispersados en la misma dirección, y 10 Rasen Shuriken creándose y haciéndose notar por la visión de Sia.

-Y eso que es?-se preguntó en voz baja, -Me parece un Jutsu Futon si lo analizo a simple vista pero….no es demasiado concentrado para uno?-

 **-Futon: Ráfaga Rasen Shuriken!-** Entonces el rubio lanzo todos los Rasen Shuriken en contra de Sia cortando por la mitad cada árbol que se interpusiera.

-Demonios!-grito sorprendida, - de verdad no quiero tocar eso!-dijo mientras se preparaba para la defensa.

La velocidad de los ataques era rápida, aumentando por cada segundo.

EL clon de Sia al instante hizo su técnica – **Invocación: Rashomon!-** e invoco una gigantesca puerta de metal con forma demoniaca y cadenas con pesos en cada lado.

-No será suficiente-dijo, - **Katon: Wall of Babylon!-** Bramo creando de la nada un gran muro de llamas el cual era altamente intenso el cual serviría como segunda barrera.

Y como interpreto Sia el resultado se dio, el muro Rashomon si bien intento ser de utilidad fue atravesado en cuestión de segundos por el primer Rasen Shuriken de Naruto y tras eso 9 más tuvieron el mismo resultado, atravesándolos todos y creando 10 agujeros en el muro del Rashomon

Pero al entrar en contacto contra la técnica de Sia de elemento Katon se crearon varias explosiones al impactar los 10 ataques contra el muro llameante de Sia, pero ninguno pudo atravesar el Wall of Babylon de Sia.

-Ese nivel de ataque creo agujeros muy precisos en el Rashomon…..nivel celular en dominio del Futon?-se preguntó al ser el primer caso en ver, -Ace puede convertir cada célula de su cuerpo en llamas mediante la expulsión del Oxígeno y dejando el dióxido de carbono solamente…. Y este nivel de ataque debe tener un dominio de ese nivel….-dijo para sí misma, -Bueno…solo debo seguirle presionando para ver que más tiene-

Mientras observaba como se desvanecían sus Tecnicas defensivas pudo ver cómo los 20 Naruto se lanzaban contra Sia y su clon.

-Taijutsu de nuevo?-dijo, -creí que ya te había mostrado que….-observo detenidamente y vio algo inesperado, pues todos los clones tenían sus ojos color amarillo con sus pupilas negras en forma de una línea horizontal y al borde de los ojos se habían formado unas marcas naranjas.

-Eso es nuevo-dijo Sia usando a su clon para interceptar a los clones.

Sia evadió el puño del clon solo para que al evadirlo de todas formas saliese volando y le hiciese volver humo, -"Fuerza aumentada?"-penso, -Y…..no soy especialista pero esto debe ser lo que decían los informes sobre el uso del Senjutsu.

-"Me pregunto si puedo lanzar Futon desde mi boca"-penso uno de los clones antes de gritar su idea mientras todos iban como estampida contra la Sia original, -Hey Chicos!-grito llamando la atención de todos, -inhalen y exhalen Futon!-grito haciendo de sí mismo el ejemplo haciéndolo.

-Ah es cierto!-grito otro clon, -Asuma-sensei una vez me mostro un Jutsu así!-grito.

-"Es una broma que tiene que decirme lo que planea hacer"-penso Sia Shokeada y deprimida por tal estupidez.

Los 20 clones hicieron a su forma lo que el primer clon dijo anteriormente salieron varios resultados.

Múltiples ataques de distintas formas fueron lanzados contra Sia quien se llevó otra sorpresa.

Al saltar para evadir la puntería de todos y noto como parte de su playera se había rajado y le había hecho una herida, -Ese debió ser **Futon: Esfera del vacio-** DIJO, Fue tan comprimido que no pude ni verlo.

-Esfera del vacío eh?-dijo una voz sobre ella.

Sia reaccionó al instante con un ataque asesino por reflejo – **Cambio de forma: Katana-** y al instante el clon exploto por la sobrehumana velocidad a la que Sia había reaccionado, -El Senjutsu también aumenta los atributos físicos?-penso buscando la manera de explicar cómo se le había podido acercar sin que ella lo notase.

-Valla….creo que debería cuidarme más de tu katana!-dijo otro clon tras de ella

-Mierda!-grito viendo como este disponía a darle un puñetazo una vez se dio la vuelta en el aire, -"No podre evitarlo…"-penso mientras haciendo una acrobacia con sus dos piernas se agarró de la cintura de Naruto y dando una vuela de 180° con Naruto bien cogido lo mando a tierra antes de que este pudiese atacar con Taijutsu y aquel Senjutsu tan extraño.

-"Malditos imbéciles de Kiri!"-grito en su mente –"Hagan bien sus informes sobre habilidades!"-penso rabiosa, -"Siempre me preparo de ante mano contra oponentes pero este tipo usa Tecnicas demasiado únicas"-

Analizándolo fríamente ella tenía entendido que Uzumaki Naruto era demasiado extravagante como ninja, el uso de una técnica que muy pocos dominan, el Rasengan la cual debía ser aprendida con medios poco ortodoxos, uso del Senjutsu a nivel completo de manejo con características muy personalizadas, clones de sombras…nada del otro mundo, Un rasengan imbuido con Futon que provocaba daños posiblemente a nivel celular, cortar la zona de oxigeno de su oponente, cosa que jamás en su vida había visto y debía ser catalogado como manipulación del elemento y entorno el cual era su área de especialidad con el Katon.

Sia aprovecho que logro detectar al siguiente clon que se había lanzado contra ella y usándolo como catapulta aérea lo pateo con fuerza mientras apuntaba su cuerpo al suelo y al tocar tierra con sus manos –Veamos como te las arreglas con esto-grito,- **Arte de sellos: Katon: Tempa Josai!-** y así Sia invoco un tornado de fuego que comenzó usándola a ella como su centro.

Dicho tornado fue aumentando su radio más y más, destruyendo a clon por clon.

-"Eso si que es un ataque de alto rango…."-penso Naruto asustándose, -No pudo acercarme a ella sin que me muela a golpes o con su espada, mis tecnicas tampoco sirven"-penso frustrado, -"Y no tengo ataques de ese nivel destructivo"-lamento.

- **Déjame salir-** dijo una voz en su interior.

-eh?-miro a su alrededor extrañado.

- **Ya he despertado-** dijo la misma voz.

Naruto estaba extrañado, ciertamente esa no era la voz del Kyubi.

Entonces su vista se volvió negra.

-Dónde estoy?-se preguntó.

Todo a su alrededor era oscuro, haciéndole dudar de que hace poco veía como un enorme tornado de llamas amenazaba con devorarse el campo de entrenamiento pro completo.

 **-A su alrededor todo era oscuro, una pequeña llama color carmesí era lo que hacía de diferencia entre tanta oscuridad, y a su lado una llama blanca, la cual era más notoria que la carmesí.**

 **-Somos tú –dijo la llama blanca.**

 **-Somos el tu presente-dijo la carmesí.**

-no lo entiendo-respondió Naruto, -yo estoy aquí y ustedes son…..fuego?-dijo.

 **-Estas en lo correcto, pero a la vez no-Le respondió la llama carmesí, -Nosotros somos la conciencia del yo que una vez fuiste.**

-Sigo sin entender…-respondió Naruto, -Pero no tengo tiempo para esto!-grito, -Se supone que estaba entrenando con esa Sia y…-

 **-Lo sabemos-dijo la llama blanca, -Mi sangre late en sus venas-dijo, -era una muy buena candidata-dijo.**

 **-Ella era una digna sucesora-dijo la carmesí, -Incluso despertó la forma oscura de manipulación elemental….aunque solo pueda usarlo en un elemento por el KekkeSora-**

 **-** Etto….no les estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada-dijo Naruto interrumpiendo sus monólogos, -No podemos dejarlo para otro momento….cuando no estén por matarme calcinado?-dijo con sarcasmo.

 **-Solo nos veras esta vez-dijo la llama carmesí, -Hemos despertado simplemente, ahora te entregaremos lo que necesitas para tu destino-dijo.**

 **-Ya que has sido tú el elegido nosotros antes de morir sellamos nuestras conciencias con los conocimientos que acumulamos para el combate, inteligencia, técnicas ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, y metodologías, las memorias nos las quedamos, pues nos son personales-dijo**

Ambas llamas fueron desprendiendo pequeñas esferas con sus respectivos colores, y fueron lentamente acercándose a Naruto quien solo observaba sin entender nada.

 **-No te preocupes-dijo la llama carmesí, -No dejaras de ser tú mismo, pero el haber despertado estos ojos malditos con emociones tan banales como el odio, tristeza, y sufrimiento…..seguro que podrías llegar a ser un Rey demonio en esta éra… o tal vez un salvador como nosotros…-**

 **-Synoday, no le des información innecesaria-dijo la lama blanca, -el solo podrá interpretar lo que le estamos entregando…. Lo único cierto….es que si tales emociones fueron el catalizador….sufrirá cambios muy radicales….al igual que tu-**

-Arrgghhhh-grito Naruto quien sentía como aquellas pequeñas esferas luminosas entraban en su cuerpo.

El dolor era similar al que lo tuvo postrado en cama hace poco tiempo.

Ardor, imágenes genes extrañas pasando por su cabeza, conocimientos jamás haber aprendido, era información de la más variada, lugares, paisajes, teorías, filosofía, Tecnicas que jamás penso podrían existir.

 **-Según como me dijiste el dia que me diste a mí el titulo-dijo de repente la llama carmesí, -Es mi turno de darle yo uno a este joven "yo"-dijo.**

 **-Ciertamente, esta vez es tu turno, un título para que porte entre nuestra gente, uno que le hará ver a los dragones que he regresado y esta vez lograremos la meta-**

 **-Uzumaki Naruto!-Grito la llama carmesí con una voz que resonaba en su mente, -Mi nombre es Uzumaki Synoday, soy el anterior tu que vivió hace años atrás, y porte un título entre mi gente el "Kurai Hono no Kami" (Dios de la llama oscura)-dijo.**

 **Naruto podía vagamente vislumbrar la silueta de la llama carmesí, no..…no era una silueta, era una forma humana, un hombre alto, de cabello blanco y lentes oscuros, una sonrisa**

 **-Yo fui llamada en mi época Otsutsuki Yukina-dijo la llama blanca, quien tomaba forma, una joven mas baja que el, cabellos oscuros, -Porte el título de la "Hakai no Kami" (dios de la destrucción)-**

 **Ambos coincidían en solo una cosa, sus ojos eran carmesí oscuro, un fuerte e intenso color carmesí… más intensos que el celeste de sus propios ojos.**

 **-Y según la tradición-dijo Synoday, -Hoy tu tendras tu despertar completo-**

 **-Ya has soportado la primera prueba-dijo Yukina, -Tu cuerpo ha cambiado por dentro para empezar a implementar las diversas energías que recorren este mundo-dijo, -Chakra…el cual es la energía que los humanos han podido dominar….la forma de energía más básica y poco elegante que existe, pero versátil y eficiente-**

 **-En estos conocimientos que te entregamos ahora has aprendido los fundamentos del uso del Yoki, la energía demoniaca que recorre nuestro mundo sin motivo conocido-dijo Synoday, -El Ki…el cual es la forma más pura del manejo de la energía vital de nuestros cuerpos y el del entorno el cual se mezcla con la energía natural que forma el Senju y pierde su forma de energía viviente pura-**

 **-Ahora has de entrenar tu cuerpo para poder manejar cada vez mejor las Tecnicas y manejo de las energías que te hemos enseñado-dijo Yukina, -Has de saber…-dijo, -Que también has de tu mismo desarrollar tus propios estilos del uso de estas energías-**

 **-Se nos acaba el tiempo-dijo Synoday, -He de darte tu título como miembro del clan Uzumaki y heredero de los ojos carmesí de la éra actual-dijo mientras pensaba.**

Naruto apenas si mantenía la conciencia, el dolor en su cuerpo ya había aminorado, en su cabeza múltiples imágenes y conocimientos residían sin dejarle pensar con libertad, sus ojos los sentía arder nuevamente, los sentía sangrar.

 **-Mirando a través de tu vida…..tienes un rasgo muy interesante-dijo Synoday, -has de portar el nombre….. "Ten no Kami" (Dios de os cielos/celestial)-dijo Synoday.**

 **-Muy bien….recomiendo uses este nombre solo entre los de tu sangre, nuestra gente, clan, familia… a de ser entre los nuestros a quienes les otorgues el honor de saber el titulo con el que has despertado, sin la necesidad de otro ser superior que te lo de…. Ya que son superiores pero a la vez inferiores a nuestros ojos-dijo Yukina.**

 **-Ten no Kami….-dijo Synoday, -Esta es la primera y última conversación que tendremos-dijo, -Desde hoy hemos despertado para observar tu vida, no sabremos jamás lo que sientes o piensas, solo veremos a través de tus ojos en cada momento que estés consiente, cuando compartas tu cuerpo con tu visión y ser con tu arma nacida de tu sangre nosotros no intervendremos con ella, solo observaremos, jamás hablaremos contigo o con ella…-**

 **-Forja tu destino con tus manos-dijo Yukina.**

Entonces Naruto despertó.

Frente a el un gran tornado a punto de consumirlo.

EL calor era sofocante, las llamas estaban a pocos centímetros de consumirlo.

-"Creo que no podrá evadirlo"-penso, -"Según las instrucciones….esto debería bastar para obligarle a despertar….-penso, -"Según decía, debía plantarme a él como un muro insuperable y abrumarle y dejarle sin esperanza….."-penso, -"Pero con su nivel actual…ya he hecho demasiado"-

 **-Arte de sellos: Invocación: Grammatica-**

Un enrome sello cubrió tanto a Naruto como todo el campo de entrenamiento.

Un sello resplandeciente, con forma de remolino como marca dentro del límite.

-"Que es eso?"-se preguntó Sia.

Aquel sello resplandecía con fuerza, desprendiendo pequeñas partículas color celeste.

Poco a poco se iban uniendo, formando pequeños bloques con una forma semejante al cristal para quien lo viese.

-Una nueva técnica?-dijo Sia, -espera…..eso es un arte de sellos?!-grito, -Imposible, el jamás aprendió ningún arte de sello de nuestro clan!-

Un total de 10 pequeños cristales del tamaño de 2 ladrillos juntos fueron formados y acercándose alrededor del tornado de Sia que ella manipulaba.

-Intentas contenerme?-pregunto con arrogancia.

-No…-respondió Naruto, -….Suprimirte-dijo, - **Grammatica: Supresión-**

Aquellos cristales alrededor del tornado llameante empezaron a emitir descargas que unían a cada cristal con otro y poco a poco iban presionándose contra las llamas, presionándolas hacia más adentro.

-Es imposible…..-dijo Sia, -esa técnica sin duda es el **Arte de sellos: Cadenas supresoras-** dijo, -Y él está usando sellos sin cadenas como médium y ni siquiera usa sus manos como debería ser para los novatos del clan….-analizo con su costumbre de hablar para si misma, -"Y lo peor de todo…"-penso, -Un novato usando Arte de sellos contra mí?!-grito, -Es todo ahora si es personal!-grito.

Entonces las llamas comenzaron a oponerse a la técnica de Naruto.

-Originalmente…-dijo Naruto, -Las Tecnicas de sellado de nuestro clan se usaban mediante la frase "Grammatica" como si este fuera el "Jutsu", o elementó que va antes del propio nombre del Jutsu, lo que ves aquí es el estilo puro de los Uzumaki de centenares atrás….antes de la Purga en la cual se perdió muchos pergaminos los cuales presumo fueron destruidos para proteger nuestras Tecnicas…..-dijo Naruto sin saber que decía, -Los menos hábiles usaban las cadenas para hacer uso del estilo de Arte de sellos, y los menos talentosos usaban las manos, pero todos y cada uno de los Uzumaki podrían usar sellos del más alto nivel, lo que variaba era el estilo de las arte de sellos que manejábamos-

Las llamas no podían liberarse de la técnica de Naruto, Pero por contraparte Naruto no podía suprimir aún más la presión del ataque de Sia.

El gran sello se disolvió en el aire, dejando solamente aquellos cristales intentando contener el ataque de Sia.

-Entonces te tomare la palabra!-grito molesta, - **Arte de sellos: Invocación: Grammatica!-** Grito.

Y para la sorpresa de Naruto un enorme sello se formó a los pies de ambos, el cual fue aún más grande que el de Naruto.

Este sello tenía el mismo remolino que el de Naruto, pero el sello brillaba con un color rojo muy intenso, y este rápidamente creo mediante pequeñas partículas rojas emanadas de a tierra cristales rojos del mismo tamaño que el de Naruto.

-No subestimes a una genio pequeño crio-dijo haciendo desaparecer su tornado y usando sus cristales para bloquear los de Naruto.

-"Debe ser una broma…."-penso Naruto, -Apenas entiendo lo que estoy haciendo y ella lo hace aún mejor que yo…."-penso con lastima.

En su mente estaban las ideas sobre cómo manipular el Grammatica y sus muy numerosos usos, pero Sia al pegar sus cristales a los suyos había bloqueado el uso de ambos.

Naruto apenas entendía los Jutsu nuevos que recorrían su cabeza como información.

-"Entonces los iré probando…."-penso, -Veamos si el despertar vale la penas luego de tanto dolor-dijo preparando su cuerpo en postura.

Había perdido el modo sabio luego de haber perdido la concentración pro el gran tornado que Sia le había impuesto como reto.

Sia se lanzó directa contra Naruto a quien por fin observaba luego de disolver su tornado.

-"Su cabello…."-penso, -"Sus ojos…..ha despertado"-penso sintiendo algo de presión en su pecho.

Unos ojos color carmesí puros, tornándose levemente oscuros, el rubio cabello que había caracterizado a Naruto desde su nacimiento se tornaba oscuro, asemejándose al negro azabache, -"Entonces era verdad la parte del informe que decía que habían cambios en la estética"-

- **Estilo 9 Dragones: Estilo celestial-** Separando las piernas una delante de la otra, mano en palma abierta en el frente, forma de puño con el brazo pegado al estómago con el puño apuntando al frente.

Acumulo lo que sea que fuese esa eneegia que podía sentir a su alrededor en su puño y…

Sia se acercaba mas y mas a gran velocidad.

-Baku….-

Sia a punto de dar un corte vertical hacia abajo con la cabeza de Naruto como obstáculo

 **-Bakuryuujin (Lapis circulo explosivo)-** El brazo de Naruto tenía en sus brazos unas marcas celestes en forma de líneas que se formaron y brillaban, -"Que son estas cosas…..ah….sellos…."-penso la respuesta buscándola en la información recibida.

De su puño una vez lanzado hacia Sia se manifestaron una energía explosiva que Sia con un sutil movimiento y evadió por centímetros la explosión sin dejar de avanzar los 2 pasos faltantes para atacar a Naruto.

Naruto dio un paso atrás evadiendo el corte de Sia el cual fue veloz y perfecto, hasta pudo ver cómo le corto unos pelos, -"Por poco…"-

Sia volvió a arremeter y dio otro corte.

- **Youjutsu: Muei-tou-** en la palma de la mano se formó una bola de luz celeste la cual desprendió unas líneas de energía las cuales crearon unos tonfa (herramienta marcial de la cultura oriental) de luz en cada mano del Uzumaki con los cuales procedió a interceptar los veloces cortes de Sia.

-"Mi vista ha mejorado mucho, puedo seguir cada movimiento suyo"-penso, -"Pero mi cuerpo no puede seguirle el paso por demasiado tiempo…..es demasiado veloz"-

Sia sin detenerse mantuvo la ráfaga de ataques, sin perder la concentración poco a poco le hacía pequeños cortes en el cuerpo a Naruto, intentando desgastarlo pues noto la falta de experiencia y la presión que sus ojos le provocaban.

-"Estoy cansado…."-sentía como le fallaba la vista de repente.

Entonces colapso y Sia por poco le corta el cuello si no lo hubiese notado.

Los cristales de la Grammatica de ambos desaparecieron.

Naruto boca abajo estaba mientras Sia solo le observaba.

-No creo que estén felices pensando en que un extranjero con sangre Uzumaki sea el heredero oficial al liderato…..-dijo de repente, -Más que interesante eres problemático…..-dijo mientras le cargaba y dejaba bajo un árbol para descansar y ella se sentaba a su lado.

 **Narrador: Naruto.**

Uzumaki Sia…..pariente lejana mía….

Sasuke fue llevado con el equipo médico junto con Kakashi-sensei, mientras me llevaban junto con ella a ver a Oba-chan.

Se supone que debido a la misión que tuve hace unos meses sobre el rescate de Gaara comenzó a hacerme de cierta fama, y llego mi nombre a los gremios de caza recompensas…y por consiguiente a ella.

Según su relato me dijo que ella solía vivir por el paso del Hierro y había aprendido Kenjutsu allí, luego se trasladó a una sede de caza recompensas cuya sede no revelara, y que escucho mi nombre y empezó a investigar…..hasta que de alguna manera supo que teníamos mas parentesco que solo pertenecer a un clan antiguo, sino que éramos algo así como primos lejanos.

Y en resumen… egoístamente se meterá en mi vida.

Egoístamente decidió que ella me entrenara….a pesar de que tenemos la misma edad!

Que molesta.

Pero el problema mayor era que según Oba-chan esta tipa podría ser muy buena ayuda, hasta trajo a un Akatsuki con ella atrapado y sellado dentro de un pergamino….y según Tsunade…. Le corto ambos brazos y los incinero para que no molestase.

Aquel Akatsuki era el que se le culpaba de haber asesinado a Asuma-sensei hace poco menos de 1 mes.

Esta tipa estaba en una liga completamente distinta a mí….

Se supone que un Akatsuki solo por pertenecer a ese grupo tenían grado S en el libro bingo, eran de nivel Kage como mínimo, hasta Shikamaru me comento eso cuando vio morir a Asuma-sensei en una misión en la que lucharon con 2 a la vez…..y esta chica, se agarró con 2 de ellos, atrapo y se trajo a uno burlando a su compañero de equipo ya que tener que cuidar el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero mientras luchaba contra el otro le resultaba molesto?...esta tipa está loca!

Al parecer esta tipa se quedaría en mi apartamento así que me dijo que le hiciera espacio para dormir allí….. –"no me des órdenes"-pensé molesto.

La hicieron salir para que yo hablase con Oba-chan.

Oba-chan me dijo que no había opción, ella sería un activo muy valioso si tenía un nivel así, y debido a que no entendía bien que tan fuerte era ella me dijo en pocas palabras.

-Imagina a un equipo formado por Kakashi y Yamato-

-Si…. Seria invencible-dije sin dudar.

-Si tuviese que juzgarla por esa única misión, ella podría ser 2 veces tan fuerte como ellos 2 juntos-

-Tan fuerte?!-

-Sí, de hecho no creo que me gustaría luchar contra ella yo sola, aunque pudiese regenerar mis heridas ella debe tener todo tipo de Técnicas-me dijo.

-Y si es una espía?-pregunte buscando Escusas.

-Planeo hacerle pruebas de ADN a ambos hoy mismo-me dijo, -Y pondré los alrededores de tu apartamento con vigilancia Anbu las 24h –dijo, -Y si resulta que es verdad que son familia….no te alegraría?-me dijo.

Familia…. yo considero a mis amigos como tal…..o lo hacía, de alguna manera….algo se apretaba en mi pecho cuando pienso en mis amigos…la imagen de Sakura y Sasuke solo me hacían sentir del asco.

-Ya me informaron de todo el asunto Naruto-me dijo Tsunade, -Es una pena….que Sakura fuera capaz de algo así-

Entonces 2 personas entraron al cuarto, -incluso ayer Tsunade-sama formalmente excomulgo a Sakura como su aprendiz-dijo Shizune-ne chan entrando, -Fue todo un espectáculo ver la cara de Sakura al oír eso de Tsunade-sama-

-No digas cosas innecesaria Shizune!-le rugió Oba-chan.

-Que tiene de malo Tsunade-sama?-pregunto riendo, -Estabas furiosa cuando agarraste a gritos a Sakura-

Sakura…. –"Demonios…."-pense.

-Volviendo al punto-dijo, -Kakashi te harás cargo de las unidades de vigilancia de esa chica, y Yamato estará en el grupo que vigilara el departamento-dijo, -Cuiden que no se de cuenta de que esta vigilada-

-Tsunade-sama….-dijo Kakashi-sensei.

-Qué ocurre?-pregunto.

-Esa chica ya sabe todo….-dijo para mi sorpresa, -Mire aquel rincón-apunto al rincón de su espalda cerca de donde se abría la ventana.

Desde detrás de la zona de aquel rincón, apareció ella sonriendo tras la ventana, -Vaya, me descubrieron-dijo como si nada. –Según algunos rumores eres bastante fuerte-dijo mirando a Kakashi.

-Nada comparado contigo-dijo en respuesta, -Creaste un campo de niebla con tu elemento Katon el cual modificaba las temperaturas del ambiente, evitando se detectara tu presencia mientras no hicieses algún ruido-

-Mmmmm es a primera vez que veo un Sharingan así que según la teoría eso fue lo que me descubrió?-pregunto.

-Sí, cualquiera con un Sharingan se habría dado cuenta-dijo.

-mmmm…. En serio quiero enfrentarte después de esto-dijo sonriendo con malicia, -Tengo una propuesta-dijo Sia.

Tsunade Oba-chan solo se le quedo mirando, parecía molesta por haber sido engañada.

-Déjenme entrenar a ese crio-dijo apuntándome, -Esta demasiado verde…..y déjenme ver que tan verdadera es la fama del famoso Kakashi del Sharingan-dijo sonriendo, -A cambio, me enlistare como ninja de su aldea y permitiré me pongan un sello de rastreo

 **Narrador Sia:**

Lo primero es conseguir información fiable, rápidamente con este ofrecimiento de mi parte me aceptaron sin demasiado tramite y allí mismo prepararan la documentación para enlistarme, por eso mismo les traje a un Akatsuki, con eso la infiltración sospechosa o no estaba completa, lo siguiente era información.

Dado que los portadores de Biju son valiosos use eso como argumento para pedir que me incorporasen al equipo de Naruto, de alguna manera Naruto dijo que necesitaría miembros nuevos para su equipo, cosa que hasta la Hokage no sabía…..asumo paso algo con su equipo anterior.

Bueno de todas formas no iba a ceder si me negaban mis términos para ser un perro más de ellos, si se negaban con secuestrar a Naruto y escondernos durante 1 hora podría extraerle al Zorro demonio y soltarlo en la aldea y huiría con Naruto durante la confusión…luego de recomponer su Chakra y energía vital debido a la pérdida de su Biju.

Ahora hablando del diablo….

Al dia siguiente logre negociar con el famoso sensei de Naruto un intercambio de información.

entre lo que me dijo conseguí información bien fiable.

Ciertamente, su talento para el Ninjutsu era pésimo, no entendía las bases para hacer Genjutsu, su estilo de Taijutsu era mediocre como mucho, aunque el estilo que uso combinado al uso del Senjutsu era aceptable, y su estilo con el Futon era ridículamente poderoso, según la conversación que pase con Kakashi-san lo sometió a un entrenamiento infernal para dominar el Futon….el cual me dejo una duda.

-Si lo sometes a un entrenamiento así para llegar al máximo dominio posible el Futon…. con su historial…no le haría incapaz de usar técnicas Futon que no tengan efectos similares?-le pregunte.

-Ciertamente, su control y manejo de chakra no es el mejor, no sabe contenerse ni medirse lo suficiente, aunque eso es debido a…-

-La cantidad masiva de Chakra que tienen lo Uzumaki supongo….-dije, -Si con ese manejo tan pobre de Chakra fácilmente podría herir a un compañero que se viera envuelto-agregue, -Supongo que empezare con ello luego de ver que tan amplio es su repertorio de combate-

-Bueno, si planeas incorporarte a su equipo necesitamos saber sobre el tuyo no?-dijo mirándome.

Ciertamente este tipo si tenía inteligencia, incluso acordamos un puesto de dangos lejano de miradas indiscretas para tener esta conversación.

-Me criaron mi abuelo y 2 ancianos sobrevivientes de clan Uzumaki en el país del hierro, así que aprendí mucho sobre Kenjutsu el cual es mi principal estilo de combate a corta distancia, manejo estilos y artes de sellado por parte de mi clan para multi propósitos y solo puedo usar Katon por mi KekkeSora el cual de mane….-me calle entonces.

-KekkeSora?-dijo intrigado.

-"Demonios….se me escapo algo que no debí decir, -Lo siento ese tipo de información solo podría negociarla-dije sonriendo de lado, después de todo según las palabras de Godou-sama el entregarles conocimiento o modos de desarrollo del potencial armado no era un problema siempre y cuando me asegure una posición en el círculo cercano de Naruto, así que debía ser precavida ya que la información me seria de ayuda para momentos oportunos.

-Negociar…-repitió Kakashi, -Ciertamente tienes muchos secretos, es la primera vez que he oído tal nombre-dijo.

-Y a cambio de que estarías dispuesta a negociar dichos conocimientos jovencita?-dijo un intruso.

Rubia alta y tetona en exceso, si…era la Hokage.

-No soy de darme demasiadas vueltas para conseguir lo que quiero si puedo conseguirlo mas fácil, señora Hokage-le respondí, -Solo quiero establecer mi posición correctamente para mi objetivo-

-Y tu objetivo sería…-me pregunto sentándose mientras pedía unos Dangos.

-Cuidar lo que me resta de familia-le respondí.

Ciertamente no era mentira, me preocupaba ese chico, pero no por ser parte de mi clan, sino porque tenemos familia en común.

Mi relación con mis hermanos era todo menos fraternal, y siempre he querido poder tener alguien con quien pusiese bajar mi guardia, cosa que en el pueblo jamás he podido, mi lealtad a mi clan era solo superficial, los odiaba, no a todos pero a la gran mayoría, toda mi familia me había abandonado.

Entonces empecé mi relato semi inventado.

-Fui criada con los valores que mi clan tenía en antaña época, solo me quedan un pariente, el cual le gusta viajar por el mundo así que desde que tengo conocimiento lo abre visto un par de veces solamente, los ancianos fallecieron hace unos años y he vagado desde entonces, me dieron todo cuanto pudieron al morir, aprendí Kenjutsu de uno de ellos que era mujer, así que me adapte fácilmente a la espada gracias a ella desde niña, aprendí todo los secretos del clan que me transmitieron, aprendí Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu-

Ahora empecé con el factor sentimental.

-Cuando cumplí 15 años, poco a poco fui mas consiente, estaban enfermos, y me dijeron la verdad, que su mayor deseo era que el legado de nosotros fuera transmitido a mí, que era…la generación actual-

Y eso no era mentira.

Artoria me enseño el manejo básico de la espada, me llevaba mal con ella por lo general pero le tenía un gran respeto.

Yoruichi-san hasta los 10 años….me entreno en las técnicas básicas de nuestra gente, hasta que después de cierto suceso…cortamos relaciones….

Godo-sama nunca dejo de tratarme con gentileza, a pesar de mi asunto con su hijo el cual provoco mi distanciamiento con Yoruichi-san.

Y entre los pocos que realmente aprecio, a mi maestro, aquel que me educo en formas de relacionarme con la gente, y me transmitió su estilo de **Arte de sellos: Dominación Absoluta del fuego** , ese era el nombre del estilo de combate que tenía al liberar mi KekkeSora.

-Uno a uno fueron falleciendo, murieron sonriendo por poder legarme las técnicas de nuestro clan, y no importa cuánto tiempo viaje sola mejorando todo lo que aprendí, ya no me importa-les dije.

Mientras hablaba el hombre que había llegado junto con la Hokage no había dejado de mirarme, buscando cualquier rastro de mentira en mis palabras, era demasiado obvio que pertenecía a algún escuadrón de interrogatorio e investigación.

-Solo tengo poder sin objetivo, comprendí en mis viajes como estaban las regiones del mundo ninja y ciertamente es un asco-les dije franca, -Se la pasan metiéndose en guerras, una tras otra con cualquier pretexto, usan gente con buenos valores como balas de cañón y los mandan a morir con estúpidas razones como el patriotismo, proteger al débil o a sus familias, de echo pensé en unirme a Akatsuki en un primer momento-les amenaze, -Si me dejaran una hora a solas con Naruto podría extraerle el Kyubi yo misma…..aunque cuando supe quién era el portador del Kyubi cambie de opinión y atrape a uno de sus miembros-les dije.

-Cuando supe que había otro Uzumaki empecé a investigar y encontré un dato en cierto país, el nombre Kushina, el nombre de su madre, quien es una pariente del antiguo líder del clan, quien es el hermano de uno de los ancianos que causalmente era mi abuelo-dije, -Ósea, algo así como primos lejanos….familia a fin y al cabo….entre los Uzumaki la lealtad es tan fuerte como nuestra sangre, entonces me vine-le dije.

-Entonces tu objetivo es estar con tu familia?-pregunto aquel hombre.

-En resumen podrían verlo así…..-dije, -Aunque no planeo dejarle tan débil como esta, yo estaba en su nivel actual a los 13 años, y ciertamente los ancianos estarían atónitos de como lo han entrenado-dije con maldad –Planeo entrenarlo desde la base y enseñarle lo que yo he aprendido….aunque no podrá aprenderlo todo aunque quisiera-

Paso unas hora más o menos, compartí poca información crucial con ellos, intentando hacerles desear lo que podría enseñarle un Uzumaki a él, ciertamente…si tan poco tanto tenía en Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu, en algún lado debía de tener acumulado ese talento….y quizás ese lado era en las técnicas de sellado…el Fuinjutsu especializado del clan.

-Ciertamente, Naruto necesita poder para luchar contra Akatsuki….-dijo Kakashi, antes de añadir, - Sin Jiraiya-sama…todo será más difícil ahora-

-Es verdad-dijo el hombre que no conocía, Jiraiya-sama era sin duda el ninja más fuerte de la aldea-dijo.

-Jiraiya?-pregunte, -El legendario Sanín de la segunda gran guerra Ninja?-pregunte

-Si, el fue el maestro de Naruto-dijo la Hokage con pesar, -Fue a Amegakure a confirmar los rumores de que el líder de Akatsuki residía allí…..y por la información que entrego mediante un sabio de los sapos….es verdad-dijo Tsunade.

La fama del Sanín Jiraiya era muy conocida, incluso en un país tan grande, lleno de Samuráis como lo era el país del Hierro su fama era alta, era usuario de Senjutsu al igual que la generación actual de los Uzumaki, quienes aprendimos Senjutsu ancestral de los Dragones.

Si tuviera que hacer una escala de poder diría que La Hokage era la más débil de entre los 3 Sanín, siendo Jiraiya el más fuerte y como teoría el podría ser tan fuerte como Artoria-san, aunque esta fuera solo una teoría.

La conversación respecto a Akatsuki fue un poco larga, Kakashi-san e Ibiki-san, el ninja del cual no sabía su nombre compartieron conmigo algo de la información respecto a Pain…entonces escuche el nombre del Rinnegan.

-Es usuario de aquel mitológico Doujutsu?-pregunte, -entonces si que están bien armados-

-Sabes algo sobre el Rinnegan?-pregunto la Hokage.

-Por supuesto-respondí viéndoles sorprendidos, -Tengo un informe respecto a algunas habilidades que se obtienen por el Rinnegan-dije, -Por supuesto, dado que aún no soy oficialmente parte del plantel Ninja de Konoha no tengo obligación de siquiera pensar en entregar-dije.

-Que es lo que quieres?-dijo Kakashi.

-Que se me asegure totalmente mi incorporación al equipo nuevo que Naruto quiere que se forme-

-Eso seria difícil-dijo Kakashi, -Normalmente los grupos se forman a los 13 años para que se vayan familiarizando desde niños entre ellos y formen lazos-dijo Kakashi.

-Hay una forma-dijo Tsunade, -Por el tema de Sakura y Sasuke es obvio que la confianza en el equipo 7 está destruida-dijo, -Podríamos usar 1 Genin que sea de la edad de 17 y este sin equipo e incorporarlo, desde allí oficialmente Sia sería una Genin, lo restante seria conseguir un Jonin que lidere el equipo hasta que los 3 sean Chunin, cosa que sería por poco dado que los Exámenes Chunin están cerca-dijo mirando a Kakashi-san y entonces se dirigió a mí, -Muy bien, yo misma me hare cargo de tu incorporación como Genin y formaras parte del nuevo equipo-dijo, -Pero quiero la información que tengas respecto al Rinnegan de inmediato para empezar a analizarla-

Por su voz esa sería la condición mínima….

Y no podía aceptar, el pergamino con la información también revelaba parte de la información del clan Uzumaki….necesitaba cambiar las opciones.

-Puedo hacerle un informe preciso del pergamino, el informe original tiene información que aun planeo oculta que no tienen que ver con el Rinnegan -dije con franqueza.

Se me quedaron viendo con miradas serias, pero no podrían negarse, estoy segura que para ellos yo era una fuente de información, y bien que armaría un buen lio si intentaban indagar en mi mente con algún miembro del clan Yamanaka….-"les extingo el clan completo jejeje"-pensé.

-De acuerdo, entonces comencemos con tu información-dijo Tsunade, -Necesitamos más detalles-

-Muy bien entonces para empezar miren esto-dije sacando un papel blanco.

-un papel de Chakra?-dijo Kakashi-san.

-Si, pero este mide la fuerza de afinidad que tenemos con nuestro elemento afín-dije, -Dado que debo explicar mi estilo de combate principal tendré que revelar lo que es el KekkeSora, aunque obviamente les cobrare por revelarles esto…dado que necesito comer-dije en broma.

No hubo quejas.

-A pero antes-dije, -Puedo deshacerme del espía que está allí?-dije apuntando al techo visible.

-Eh?-pregunto Tsunade

-No parece ser suyo Hokage-sama-dije, -Es demasiado silencioso en comparación con los otros 3 que me asigno usted-dije.

-…..De acuerdo-

-Lance un Kunai directo que lo obligo a salir de su escondite, luego lance otro imbuido con Katon para aumentar su calor y asegurarme atravesase su mascara, y le di de ellos en el centro de la frente, cayendo al suelo y llamando la atención de la gente que estaba por allí.

-Es miembro de Raíz-dijo Ibiki-san, -Al parecer Danzo tiene curiosidad respecto a esta joven-dijo levantándose, -Me llevare a este hombre…y lo interrogare si está vivo….-dijo yendo a recogerlo.

-No puse tanto Chakra como para atravesarle el cerebro así que debería poder hablar…-dije con duda.

La Hokage tardo un minuto en recomponerse y volver a nuestro tema, -Entonces volvamos al tema que nos acontece, luego me ocupare de Danzo-dijo.

-Muy bien-respondí, -Observen el papel que tengo mientras le doy chakra y el de Kakashi san mientras le da Chakra-dije.

El de Kakashi-San fue tornándose amarillo lentamente y dejando un claro color amarrillo, mientras que el mío fue tornándose rojo mucho más rápido y tornándose de un rojo oscuro acercándose al negro.

-Para comenzar mi explicación debo explicar que esto que llamamos KekkeSora deriva del termino Kekkegenkai que se traduce como Barrera de Sangre-dije, -La terminación de KekkeSora seria Barrera celestial-dije explicando, -Y para ejemplificar piensen en el primer maestro Hokage o cualquier usuario de un elemento que se use mediante la combinación de otros dos los cuales sean afines a su portador-

-Tenemos un Shinobi llamado Yamato que puede usar el Mokuton tal como el Primer maestro Hokage-dijo Tsunade.

-Bien ahí el primer error-dije, -Ese tal Yamato, tiene el mismo nivel del uso del Mokuton como el Primer Hokage?-pregunte.

-Ciertamente no, mi abuelo el Primer Hokage era un Shinobi al nivel de las leyendas.

-Bien con esto puedo explicarles el comienzo-dije, -Sea cual sea entre el Kekkegenkai o KekkeSora todo es cosa de nivel de afinidad y por eso los papeles que mostré antes-dije, -Para usar un tercer elemento se debe tener un nivel de afinidad muy elevado con 2 elementos, y esta afinidad se determina cuando naces, pero no puede ser replicada dándole sangre a otra persona, de echo si alguien hiciese algo así debería de morir explotando su cuerpo-dije, -Ahora el KekkeSora es el tener un nivel de afinidad tan alto con un elemento que el simple hecho de intentar hacer un Jutsu de elemento Suiton, Katon, Futon, o Doton siendo de Katon resulta imposible-dije tajante, -Por supuesto la razón por la que les estoy cobrando por esto es que no es información conocida más que por mi actualmente y por mi pariente viajero así que obviamente ustedes comenzaran a investigar lo que les voy a decir para mejorar el nivel de su aldea-dije sacando un Kunai, -Observen- entonces clave en Kunai en mi mano.

Pero la reacción fue que en vez de tocar mi piel simplemente toco una pequeña llama en el lugar donde se suponía estaba mi piel, y la zona donde estaba el fuego no quemaba la carne de mi mano que seguía en estado sólido, -uno de los rasgos más evidentes de un portador de KekkeSora es que podemos convertir nuestros cuerpos en nuestro elemento afín de manera muy fluida, a nivel natural-dije, -luego de entrenar para hacerlo claro está-dijo, -A la vez el nivel de fluidez que podemos alcanzar con dicho elemento es tal que le podemos dar el uso que nos imaginemos, dependiendo todo del grado de entrenamiento que tengamos para alcanzar el ideal imaginado-dije, -Por ejemplo miren esa vela allí-dije apuntando la que estaba en la mesa en que estábamos sentados- Troné mis dedos levemente y la a milímetros de la punta de la vela raciono con chispas y se encendió la vela, -Puedo crear con mi cuerpo la reacción necesaria para crear una explosión del grado que me plazca en donde me parezca dentro de cierta distancia….la cual se determina con practica para irlo aumentando-dije, -Mientras más se oscurezca este papel, mayor será el grado de afinidad, solo se necesita del entrenamiento específico para tener la base correcta, y el resto es cosa de imaginación y de tener a un maestro con un KekkeSora, no importa su elemento dado que las bases son las mismas, todo lo demás es imaginación y un control de Chakra y control de la forma al nivel requerido para no matarse a uno mismo por casualidad-

Mudos, realmente estaban boquiabiertos por el tamaño de la información entregada…más vale esto me de lo que quiero…

-Por supuesto a lo largo de la historia ninja ha habido varias personas así, pero por falta de conocimiento de la existencia de esto nadie sabe si es portador o no, algunos son etiquetados como fracasos por no saber usar ninjutsu cuando nunca notaron que el que si podrían usar de algún elemento era por falta de talento o por tener un KekkeSora, tampoco han tenido maestros a la altura ya que no es un rasgo muy hereditario ya que suele pasarse varias generaciones entre un portador y otro, también puede ser cosa de suerte, por ejemplo Naruto, es posible sea uno de estos por la técnica que le vi usando contra el Uchiha que enfrento, aunque realmente aun no estoy segura-concluí.

Luego de eso y algo más de conversación menos formal me retire, no podría revelar demasiado tan pronto, ya mucho había revelado y necesitaba guardar la información para algún momento oportuno.

Al dia siguiente entrene con Naruto, logre que despertara sus Ojos celestiales, comprobé sus habilidades y tras un breve combate tras su despertar quedo inconsciente y lo cargo hasta debajo de un Árbol

 **Narrador: Tsunade.**

Estaba leyendo el informe que Sia me había entregado respecto a su información del Rinnegan, ciertamente era información que explicaba el origen de este y algunas habilidades otorgadas por el Doujutsu, el portador podría usar los 5 elementos, 6 habilidades exclusivas, una era de invocación de bestias manipuladas por el Rinnegan, una que permitía controlar la atracción o repulsión usándose como epicentro lo cual anulaba el uso de cualquier Taijutsu o Ninjutsu, otro que podría absórbelos, y la capacidad de usar cuerpos muertos y otorgarles la visión del Rinnegan.

Ciertamente era información muy valiosa, con esto y la conversación con esa mocosa podía decir que no ocultaba nada, la presencia de Ibiki allí era para que el confirmase si había mentiras en sus palabras, si ella mentía en algo el intervendría y le haría revelar la verdad buscando alguna contradicción en su historia, además nos entregó un buen secreto que habían descubierto, el KekkeSora…..si, ella realmente no era una espía.

Entonces se sintió una explosión y volvió a ver hacia fuera.

Diversos puntos de la aldea a lo lejos explotaban.

Entonces un Anbu apareció delante de mi escritorio

-Hokage-sama!-grito.

-Qué pasa?-

-Nos atacan!-dijo, -Es Akatsuki!-añadió, -Por el informe que se repartió de las habilidades de Pain suponemos es el!-

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula, como había entrado sin alertarnos de su presencia?

-Envíen a Kakashi y Yamato como escolta de Naruto y evacúenlo a un lugar seguro!-grite al instante.

Akatsuki….Pain…..el asesino de Jiraiya…..

-Preparen a todo Shinobi dentro de la aldea!-grite, -Shizune!-

-Si Tsunade-sama!-

-Reparte mis órdenes!-brame, -Que los Gennin e instructores de la academia refugien a los niños de la academia y civiles, que los Chunin apoyan a los Jonnin en la búsqueda de Pian, su captura o eliminación-dije ,-Y Que los centros de investigación y analicéis donde se investiga la información sobre Pain sean protegidos por 3 escuadrones Anbu cada lugar, el resto de los Anbu apoyen a los Jonin en la misión ya entregada!-

-De acuerdo!-el Anbu desapareció al instante y Shizune salió corriendo.

Era un ataque a gran escala, y yo no lo permitiría llegar más lejos.

 **Fin Capitulo.**

 **Muy bien señores, espero les haya gustado**

 **OMG! 7 comentarios el capítulo anterior! O.o, quede muy happy así que termine más rápido de lo que había planeado este cap para subirlo.**

 **Como habrán notado hice algunos cambios en la historia original de Naruto, como el hecho de que el equipo de Shikamaru nunca fue tras Hidan y Kakuzu, ya que….. el Akatsuki capturado es Hidan xD, sería una paja y no tiene muchas técnicas llamativas así que lo pase por alto.**

 **Más adelante explicare como Sasuke consiguió el Mangekyo Sharingan dado que Itachi aún no ha muerto, tengo una idea de cómo esto pudo haber pasado sin tener el usuario tenga que matar dado que entiendo más el concepto del Sharingan así que me formule una idea que pondré en uso y como habran Notado Sasuke aún no se une a Orochimaru…cosa que estoy viendo si debería ser o no, y dado que no sabe la razón de esto podría hacerlo unirse a Raíz**

 **Y Como siempre, si les gusto este episodio no olviden comentar, me apoyan muchísimo de esta forma, como sabrán a veces pasa así y recibo arto comentario y teniendo ya pensado avance lo hago rápido y me inspiro de paso y logro terminarme un capitulo mas rápido que otros, los que leían la versión original lo habrán notado.**

 **Muy bien, nos vemosen el próximo episodio.**

 **Otros igual se habran fijado, que era parte de la historia original de mi fic el hecho de que Naruto deroto a Pain ,ahroa yo les explicare como lo logro e.e, y como Sia se vio envuelta en esto**


	7. Lazos Parte 1

**Titulo: Lazo parte 1**

Los 6 caminos de Pain, diversas técnicas, un odio inconmensurable hacia la supuesta paz que había, desconfianza a las personas y dolor sin expulsar, todo eso es lo que representaba Pain.

Un duro combate contra el portador del zorro de 9 colas y una extraña chica de cabellos rojos, y tras aquel muchacho la Godaime Hokage junto a sobrevivientes Anbu y Hakate Kakashi quienes estaban protegiéndola.

Una cruenta batalla que obtuvo lo mejor de ambas partes.

Pain viendo el peligro que representaba esa chica de cabellos rojos comenzó a aumentar la presión en ella mediante el intento de alejarla mas y mas de Naruto usando 4 de los 6 Pain, dejando a solo 2 contra Naruto, sin embargo no hubo error en esa estrategia, pues uno de esos 2 era el que controlaba la atracción y repulsión de objetos.

Entonces se llegó al punto crítico, Mediante un gran consumo de chakra Pain con cansancio logro dejar a Naruto contra el piso y a Sia sin tiempo para descansar o intentar ayudar al Uzumaki.

Sin embargo lo inesperado ocurrió, una tercera persona se unió al combate, mientras Pain debatía con Naruto la forma de encontrar la verdadera paz aquella muchacha logro meterse al campo de batalla sin ser detectada por el Akatsuki…ni por ninguno de los 6 cuerpos.

Aquella muchacha se llamaba Hyuga Hinata, una simple Chunin que en cuestión de segundos se vio superada y dejada en malas condiciones ante la gran distancia que separaba sus poderes de los de aquel Akatsuki.

Al borde de la muerte, la chica intento acercarse a Naruto e intentar removerle una de las largas estacas negras que le atravesaban el cuerpo y ambas manos…. Y de la manera más inesperada ella le confeso sus sentimientos a Naruto para responderle su pregunta -Porque llegas tan lejos por mi?-

-Porque yo siempre te he amado- y su única recompensa fue ser levantada y azotada violentamente contra la tierra por Pain, y luego apuñalada con la estaca de Pain.

Entonces Naruto entendió algo.

El odio surge mediante el amor, aquellos lazos que el siempre protegía con sus seres queridos era fácilmente destruidos por el hombre frente a él.

Su maestro también, su preciado vínculo con su maestro.

Palabras vacías y superficiales llenas de sentimentalismos baratos no bastaban para convencerlo, ni para poder controlar la ira emanante dentro de su corazón.

Entonces el Kyubi se desato, con un profundo odio, ira y dolor Naruto se vio superado por tales emociones y el zorro aprovecho la oportunidad.

Barrio el piso con 3 cuerpos en un instante, los cuales estaban presionando a Sia, pues ella ya había logrado eliminar a uno, y precisamente ese fue el que podría revivir a sus compañeros caídos.

Un violento combate fuera de la realidad se desato, Sia comprendiendo que la situación era peligrosa se apartó y vio el combate desde lejos, pues era obvio que Naruto ya no distinguía entre amigo o enemigo.

Aquella batalla en algún punto se trasladó a las afueras de la aldea, fácil de rastrear era pues solo había que seguir el camino de árboles destruidos y numerosos destrozos de todas partes.

Entonces Pain compendio que necesitaba del Chibaku Tensei para triunfar.

Creando un pequeño núcleo de gran fuerza de atracción comenzó a absorber hacia el cielo toda la zona de tierra en cierto radio atrapando inevitablemente a Naruto en estado Biju en el.

Pero la fuerza del Kyubi era la más superior entre los 9 Biju, desatando la octava cola se opuso al Jutsu de Pain.

La novena cola amenazaba con desatarse, el dolor de Naruto era tal que el Kyubi podía hacer pleno uso del cuerpo de Naruto a placer.

El dolor de ver morir a un ser querido frente a tus ojos, la impotencia de no poder salvar a esa persona, verla dedicada a protegerte entregando su vida como precio…era un nivel de lealtad que no podría ser superado con nada, y esa era la determinación a la cual Hinata había llegado con sus sentimientos.

Todo eso comprendido en los escasos momentos en que vio a Hinata intentando salvarle, solo para ser asesinada frente a él.

Por liberar el sello estaba, solo deseaba liberarse de aquel dolor que le carcomía el corazón.

Entonces cuando estaba a punto deliberar al Kyubi apareció el Hokage.

Sia estando afuera estaba desesperada, ella no podía volar, alcanzar al Kyubi y extraerlo asi seria imposible, y menos si la última cola estaba por salir, Sia no podría sacarle el Kyubi a Naruto lo suficientemente rápido para salvarle.

Entonces mientras buscaba una estrategia factible este desapareció.

Desmoronándose la técnica de Pain apareció Naruto oculto entre los escombros.

Entonces Sia se unió en la lucha contra el último Pain.

Ni que decir que salieron victoriosos.

Enterándose en el brazo una de los receptores de Chakra localizo a Pain.

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar, un enorme Árbol hecho de papeles, un gran camuflaje creado por Konan, la compañera de Pain, pues los Akatsuki operaban de a 2 miembros por equipo.

Cuando Naruto y Sia se adentraron en aquel escondite la lucha parecía inevitable entre Konan y Sia, siendo detenidas por sus compañeros respectivamente.

En la charla que hubo entre Nagato y Naruto la Uzumaki de cabellos rojos comprendió la totalidad de lo que había en el cerebro y corazón de su compañero.

Un simple soñador sin talento.

Idiota sin cerebro.

Inmaduro y que evidentemente sufría la muerte de sus seres queridos.

Por más dura que fuera ella en su personalidad esto no lo era pro dentro.

Oír la historia del muchacho que venía a buscar para traer a su clan de nacimiento fue duro.

Un simple niño marginado, odiado sin razón aparente en aquellos momentos.

Y todo ese sufrimiento no logro corromper el Corazon puro de aquel niño.

Solo y sin nadie a su lado este se mantuvo incorruptible.

Y luego de la charla ambos enemigos comprendieron el dolor del otro, a través de un simple libro que había dejado su maestro en común, la esperanza volvió a nacer en el corazón de Nagato quien entrego su vida devolviéndola a todos a quienes había asesinado en su ataque a Konoha.

Entonces al irse Konan con 2 cadáveres junto a ella Naruto y Sia emprendieron su camino de regreso.

Quizás uno de los dolores en el Corazon de Naruto había sido sofocado mediante la conversación con Pain.

Pero había otro aun intacto que le había hecho una cicatriz permanente a Naruto.

Al volver todo el pueblo festejo al nuevo héroe que salvo a Konoha.

Toda esa experiencia creo en Sia un chispazo en su Corazon, uno que no notaria por mucho tiempo.

Sia se crio como guerrera, la arrogancia forjo su Corazon desde pequeña, un talento sin casi igual notado desde su nacimiento, indomable hasta para su clan, sentía curiosidad sobre un hombre por primera vez en su vida.

Y así pararon 6 meses.

Pasaron diversas cosas en ese tiempo.

Comenzando por la primera.

Sia había sido citada a ver al nuevo Hokage, pues Tsunade había caído en coma por proteger a toda la aldea de Pain curándoles a todos.

Había algo de información que Sia tenía al respecto la cual había obtenido de Kakashi.

Forjar una relación amistosa con aquel Jonin tuvo frutos, y esto fue en parte gracias al hecho de que Sia era considerada una héroe de Konoha junto a Naruto, quien arriesgo su vida no solo por él, sino que por toda la aldea, lo cual hizo a Sia aceptada rápidamente en todo el círculo social de Naruto….en especial de Kiba quien intentaba hacerse el galán con ella siempre que se veían.

Al parecer el nuevo Hokage era un hombre de que controlaba el bajo mundo Shinobi.

Su nombre era Danzo Shimura, antiguo Anbu y parte del grupo escolta elite del Segundo Hokage.

Actualmente dirigía un grupo elite llamado Raíz el cual se encargaba de los asuntos sucios de Konoha.

Posiblemente….solo posiblemente, el podría ser uno de los culpable respecto a algunos espías fuera de Kirigakure tras su cambio de ubicación geográfica, ninguno de todos los espías habían salido con vida pues algunos dragones marinos rondaban por allí, pero no era totalmente seguro que alcanzasen a enviar algún mensaje…

Si existía cualquier posible cabo suelto por allí…

-"Bueno, solo exterminare a todos y dire que intentaron ponerme una maldicion2-penso Sia con optimismo.

 **Narrador: Sia.**

Solo había pocas razones por la que el usurpador al puesto de Hokage me llamase.

La más probable es que quisiera negociar conmigo de algún modo para obtener algún modo de extraerle el Kyubi a Naruto pensando que estoy actuando por interés propio.

Otra opción sería que intentara obligarme a algo, usando cualquier medio posible.

Y la última opción es intentar reclutarme para su organización.

Una gran carpa era el lugar indicado.

Un par de Anbu custodiaban la entrada, y una vez les mostré el permiso me dejaron pasar sin dificultad.

Entonces conocí al infame Hokage.

Aquel hombre tenía la peor fama entre los Shinobi de la aldea, lo sé porque su ocupación lo hacía participe de varios asuntos sucios que rodeaban algunos casos internos del a aldea, y además fue quien inculpo a la Hokage de que es su responsabilidad el ataque de Pain y que la seguridad en las fronteras era ineficiente.

Tenía un ojo tapado y un brazo vendado, al arecer estas heridas eran permanentes según me dijeron, un par de Anbu a su espalda lo custodiaban.

Parecía solo un viejo decrepito en sus ultimo años, y es por ello que no podría bajar mi guardia delante de él, parecía demasiado fácil matarle.

Uno de sus escoltas me pareció ser un Uchiha, pues me miraba mostrándomelo descaradamente, y el otro parecía estar en calma, a la espera de cualquier señal de Danzo para acatar su orden.

-Veo que aún no conoces la etiqueta adecuada jovencita-dijo Danzo.

-Por lo que se- empecé a hablar sin cordialidad, -debido a la caída en coma de la Hokage no he podido hacer oficial mi incorporación como ninja de Konoha así que no estoy sujeta a ninguna lealtad o falsa muestra de respeto a nadie-dije tajante.

No había mentiras en mis palabras, hace 3 días la Hokage cayó en coma y con al reconstrucción de la aldea y todo el funcionario ninja corriendo de aquí para allá decidí dejar de lado aquel asunto por ahora, además con la aceptación de Kakashi-san, Naruto y mi apoyo en la batalla contra Pain mi aceptación en la aldea ya es un hecho.

-Además…-dije, -No me agrada que me pongan espías 24 horas al dia-le dije con superioridad.

-Veo que no se te ha escapado nada-dijo Danzo, -Y tienes un carácter bastante arrogante muchacha, eso podría costarte la vida-me advirtió.

-Entonces me gustaría hablar sin tantos rodeos-dije, -Que desea de una simple caza recompensas como yo?-dije.

-No pequeña-me dijo, -Que deseas tú de mi-me dijo, -He sido nombrado Hokage por el señor feudal del país, y aunque no tenga el apoyo esto sigue siendo oficial-me dijo, y ya que no necesito ocultar que te tengo en vigilancia se lo que deseas al incorporarte-

-….-

Posiblemente me tiene atrapada.

-Para decirlo sin rodeos como querías…-dijo, -Tu trato y condiciones de aceptación como Shinobi de Konoha eran con la Ex Hokage, y no tienen nada que ver conmigo, lo entiendes?-me pregunto.

Malnacido…..la información que revele para asegurarme mi puesto en el equipo de Naruto era inútil ahora.

Entonces necesitaba información primero que nada.

-Entonces?-pregunte cruzándome de brazos, -Que es lo que quiere el nuevo Hokage-dije.

-Dependerá de tu ofrecimiento-dijo, -No eres una niña cualquiera-me dijo, -Posees un linaje igual de especial al de los clanes Uchiha y Hyuga y por lo que pude observar en tu batalla contra Pain….aun no has mostrado todo tu potencial-me dijo, -Pero no parece importarte entregar información de tu clan la cual veo de gran valor-

-Lo siento pero eso no pasara-le dije al instante, -Tecnicas secretas de mi clan no son entregables, solo he entregado información y descubrimientos nuestros, las técnicas del clan Uzumaki son solo para el clan Uzumaki-dije, -Lo único que entregaría información que podría ser útil…..u…..entrenamiento-

Tire un cebo para comprobar si le interesaba el KekkeSora.

Si tenía interés en ello fácilmente entrenaría a toda su organización para saber quienes tienen esta disposición.

-Lamentablemente para ti ese será tu pago para incorporar a una extraña como tu al plantel ninja-me dijo.

Reverendo Hijo de…. Me la ha jugado.

El debe saberlo, que no planeo dejar el lado de Naruto, y sin ser ninja oficialmente esto era imposible de lograr.

Me veo obligada a hacerlo, planeaba jugarme esta carta para ganarme más la confianza de Naruto quien aún se mantiene algo distante de mí.

-Ya que quieres jugar asi…-dije, -Sabes cómo lograste usurpar el puesto de Hokage cierto?-dije con malicia.

-Cuida tu boca delante de Danzo-sama!-grito el Anbu que antes parecía calmado y tomo su Tanto (espada típica de miembros de Raíz…por ejemplo la de Sai) de su espalda.

Al instante le ampute la mano que sostenía su tanto, dejando medianamente sorprendido a Danzo quien no pudo.

La necesidad de tomar el mando de la discusión y sus términos justificaba los medios.

El otro Anbu al instante retrocedió y se preparó para entrar en combate mientras el otro estaba de rodillas por el dolor, ahogando los gritos.

-Veo que no están bien disciplinados estos Anbu-dije a Danzo,-así que volviendo al tema…-dije.

-Le echaste la culpa de todo a una mujer en coma quien fue vetada de su cargo mayormente por su estado que por el peso de la responsabilidad-le dije, -pero dime Hokage…. Qué pasaría si la quinta despertara hoy mismo?-dije, -Puedo hacer eso si no quieres llegar a un acuerdo en común que sea equitativo como mínimo-amenace.

Entonces su cara se tornó de odio al escuchar eso.

Entonces sonriendo seguí presionando, -Por supuesto….si ella solo despertara eso no sería problema….mientras no sea una vez estés bien posicionado como Hokage pues solo con el señor feudal no basta-le dije, -Sabe perfectamente que necesita la aprobación del consejo de clanes y del consejo Jonin de la aldea….en donde su aprobación no es buena según mis fuentes-le dije, -Y si la quinta despertara en la brevedad de estos días ella podría asumir la responsabilidad de algún modo, y si dejase su puesto para heredarlo a otro Shinobi este seguramente no sería uno que usted aprobaría para sus intereses y fines…-dije, -Todo mientras la Quinta no despierte ene stos días….hasta que consiga la aprobación de ambos consejo….. Una vez conseguidos la quinta no podrá asumir el poder con tanta facilidad-le dije repitiendo un punto.

Y asi tome el control de la discusión.

Danzo no podria ignorarme o ponerme un solo dedo encima, mi neuva condición de compañera de Naruto, y "héroe" me protegían públicamente, y mientras el no me estorbase yo no me impondría en su camino.

-Hokage, sus maneras son un asco-le dije sin educación, -Si lo que quería era algo de mi debió llevar esto de manera amistosa, no intentando acorralar a alguien de quien no sabe nada-le dije, -Mi arrogancia se respalda siempre tras lo que soy capaz de hacer….o dejar pasar contar de lograr mis objetivos-le dije, -Por ejemplo…..dada su ignorancia sobre mi…sabe que soy ninja sensor?-le dije

Un pequeño destello de nerviosismo se vio en su mirada, -Y que sin rodeos se lo digo…-dije, -Usted piensa que no me he dado cuenta de lo que ahí debajo de su vendaje del ojo y de lo que ha intentado hacer con mi mente desde que amenace con curar a la Quinta?-le dije.

El terror y sorpresa en su rostro era obvio, no podía eliminarme, no podría sacarme nada de interés suyo, la discusión había terminado.

Entonces me di vuelta dándole a entender que había terminado la charla.

-Por mi parte lo diré simple-le dije, -No te interpongas en mi camino y yo no lo hare en el suyo-dije saliendo de la carpa.

 **Fin capitulo (Aviso spoiler)**

 **Muy bien señores aquí termina este capítulo.**

 **Lamento lo corto pero simplemente me quede bloqueado pensando en el combate de Naruto y Sia Vs Pain.**

 **Entonces el me ocurrió, necesito narrar ese combate?, pues no!, ese es del canon oficial asi que no hace falta mas que mencionar algún aporte de Sia en el.**

 **Dado que no he dicho palabra del clan Uchiha hasta ahora lo digo de antemano, la revolución nunca ocurrió, siguen vivos y coleando….quizás les haga la revolución?...no lo sé.**

 **El siguiente episodio será respecto a la rivalidad amorosa entre Sia y Hinata, ósea, me saltare unos meses y en ese tiempo Sia ya habrá caído ante Naruto.**

 **Y de paso narrare el estado psicológico y emocional de Naruto por la traición de Sakura, además de contar de cómo fueron avanzando sus revolcones con la traviesa Ino Yamanaka quien le tomo el gusto a un folla amigo.**

 **Como siempre, si les gusto el episodio por favor comenten, agradezco mucho a los que siemrpe están al tanto de la historia y comentan, sea lo que sea.**

 **Respondiendo Review….**

 **BlacknightWalker: lo estuve pensando mucho y si, pienso hacerlo, no he mencionado nada respecto a ella y se cómo armar la trama para que los equipos ninja se incorporen al sistema que he inventado en la versión original.**

 **Sabbath9997: Si, la idea era ir abarcando rápido estos aspectos ya que quiero retomar el inicio de la versión original rápido…pues hace 2 capitulo debí comenzarlo pero al ver que podría agregar cosas como esta cambie de parecer, en especial porque quiero mejorar mi narración respecto a la incorporación de Hanabi al elenco de la historia.**

 **Enightmare: SI, yo también sufrí mucho con mis flash back, olvidaba cosas que podría haber dicho y si no me releía mis propios capítulos podría haber hecho alguna contradicción argumentativa xD así que decidí proceder como lo estoy haciendo ahora.**

 **Alex-Flyppy: Como siempre gracias por tu apoyo y fundamentados comentarios que me das,, y Si, yo también siento que desperdiciaron mucho con no incorporar al clan Uzumaki en el canon original, tenían mucho potencial como relleno incluso.**

 **Y sus antecesores no lo entrenaron pero le entregaron todo el conocimiento teórico para domina su nuevo Doujutsu.…entre otras cosas.**

 **Sinceramente no veo valor narrativo en Hidan y su estilo de combate tan simple, así que lo zanje rapidito…..Kakuzu tiene más variedad de técnicas a lo que le veo valor….cosa que con Pain no sentí pues eran muy simples sus tácticas y al estar limitados a solo un poder cada cuerpo era aburrido.**

 **Emm…..si, quizás fue algo drástico, pero ya menciona antes mis razones para mandar a Hinata por la borda de una, de echo en la versión original pensaba hacerla a ella una especia de vengadora odia hombres…o algo así, y la otra opción era usarla de sacrificio en la historia para darle impacto como el caso de Neji en el canon oficial.**

 **Estaré** **al pendiente de tu idea de como usar al Hinata y ojala se te ocurra algo a ocurrir algo, me envías un MP y lo respondo en poco tiempo...mientras no este durmiendo en dicho momento jaja.**

 **Ahora aviso, no he dicho totalmente directo si Naruto tiene el KekkeSora o no, pues esta a discusión, asi que por lo temporal opte con darlo a insinuar pero sin ser comprobado.**

 **Veo valor en ello pero las limitaciones lo joden, así que mirando animes donde se use elemnto viento me agarro ideas, por ejemplo Avatar la leyenda de korra el maestro viento que hiz de villano en la tercera temporada era útil, y Kazuma de Kaze no Stigma también me srve de modelo…pero necesito mas repertorio, por lo cual aun me es incierto si dejarle esa condición o no.**

 **En fin, nos vemos pronto!**


	8. Lazos parte 2

**Muy bien nuevo capitulo.**

 **Respondiendo preguntas:**

 **Alex-Flyppy: Si no me equivoco, ese fue uno de los suceso ocurrido dentro de los 6 meses donde abarco los hechos importantes de la historia y a la vez los sucesos no contados de la versión original, ahora respecto al Genjutsu de Shisui…. Si el clan Uchiha no se levantó en golpe de estado este joven no habrá tenido de intentar convencer a Danzo de detenerse, entonces si Danzo tiene un Sharingan en su ojo este no puede ser el de Shisui, es más este esta vivito y coleando, entonces, si Sia revelase que Danzo tiene ilegalmente un Sharingan en su ojo…. No armaría revuelo?, y como siempre gracias por comentar, a decir verdad no había pensado en que se daría a entender del modo que lo viste.**

 **Black: Danzo Hokage pues así va en la versión original, y con sus influencias este tenía más chances de ser aceptado por el feudal pues al igual que en el canon Danzo avalo a que el régimen del tercero y sus herederos tomando puestos de poder los hacen poco eficaces ante amenazas**

 **Aviso: Personalmente veo mucho valor en Danzo, al ser un hombre que se mueve en las sombras este tiene experiencia que otros no tendrían en años.**

 **Título: Lazos parte 2.**

El Clan Uzumaki a pesar de sus grandes virtudes, de su gran línea genética, gozaba además de debilidades inesperadas.

Tal caso era el de las mujeres

No había una razón aparente, pero con los años después de que el clan alcanzo cierto número en sus inicios hubo algo extraño, el nivel de devoción de las mujeres a sus maridos era superior que el que le entregaban al clan.

Sonaba extraño?, no para nada, el amor es así…. El problema eran unas series de coincidencias que se creaban al ver el tema detalladamente.

Las mujeres con este problema eran muy serviciales a sus maridos, sumisas, celosas en niveles dementes, extraño? No, pero lo siguiente creo la investigación sobre el tema

Y es que no todas padecían este problema, y al estudiar por qué se debía a que no todas las mujeres se casaban por amor, y solo las que se veía estaban enamoradas de la persona con la cual se casaron padecían este síntoma.

Mantener un linaje poderoso en el clan era una prioridad, solo así en la era de guerra de clanes ellos eran tan temidos que pudieron obtener su neutralidad.

Autosuficientes, fundaron su propia aldea con solo gente de su sangre, donde eventualmente pasaron a formar parte del naciente país del Agua

Una vez formulada esta hipótesis Uzumaki Synoday la confirmo luego de investigar el asunto.

La respuesta fue esta:

Se le podría llamar a esto una condición más junto a las muchas virtudes que posee el cuerpo de un Uzumaki, pero esta característica estaba limitada a las mujeres.

El cuerpo completo de la mujer, de pies a cabeza alberga cierto chakra especial, uno que no se usa y está sin usar a diferencia del chakra que cualquier mujer ninja puede usar, simplemente existe uno más…..especial en el cuerpo de la mujer.

Dicho Chakra especial se libera cuando la mujer tiene cierto cambio hormonal, el cual cuando tiene un grado de intensidad sumamente elevado libera el chakra.

Este cambio en su cuerpo afecta a lugares sensibles como el cerebro, nervios, corazón, huesos, absolutamente todo, el cuerpo. Una vez afectado este evoluciona dependiendo del nivel de intensidad de los sentimientos de quien lo libera.

La mujer debe de estar enamorada para que este chakra se libere, y una vez liberado la mujer cambia.

Poderosas guerreras estaban registradas entre las que padecían esta extraña "condición", se volvían unas fieras en combate, sentidos aumentados, capacidades, habilidades, procesos mentales.

El nivel que dichas féminas alcanzaban como mínimo una vez entradas en dicha condición se podría establecer en el nivel de un Jonin.

Se pensaba que el hombre al sufrir de un poderoso cambio emocional podría también liberar algún tipo de chakra, pero esto no estaba confinado.

Era de conocimiento Cultural en el clan Uzumaki que las mujeres debían cuidar sus acercamientos a los hombres.

Por lo mismo la educación moral y valórica a los hombres Uzumaki era muy estricta desde pequeños, para que no hallan…traviesos que se las den de galanes sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Una mujer en dicha condición jamás volvería a ser como antes, o más estrictamente, cambiaba completamente con la persona de la cual se enamoraban.

Era equivalente a una sirviente….una sirviente que si no la cuidas podría llegar a quitarte la vida en un arranque de celos que le nuble el juicio.

Ya que las mujeres pertenecientes a dicho clan eran entrenadas para ser todas unas guerreras.

Y si añades eso al rasgo genético mencionado anteriormente el grado de poder, locura, capacidades, y muchas cosas más puede ser aumentado dependiendo del propio potencial y nivel de la mujer en cuestión y el nivel de sus sentimientos.

Y así…..fue que la Segunda mujer más poderosa dentro del clan Uzumaki en la historia nació.

Y ese era el problema de Sia en 2 meses después de la derrota de Pain.

Bueno….tenía un problema y uno más grave que el mencionado….

Era aun de noche en el departamento de Naruto.

Desde que hace 2 mese hablo con Danzo no tuvo problemas.

Apostando a que había algo extraño en su ojo, y que el sello de su cerebro que le había puesto su fallecido padre al nacer reaccionaba y le provocaba dolores era prueba de que había algo extraño en el ojo del Hokage.

Y luego de deducir como un ojo sería capaz de afectarte a nivel cerebral cayo en cuenta que un Sharingan debería estar involucrado.

Y así luego de marcar el límite de interacción entre ambos Sia se incorporó al equipo de ambos, un Shinobi de Raíz especialista en infiltración, espionaje y hábil en creación de estrategias. Lo que hacía muy equilibrado al nuevo equipo,

Esa fue la única intervención de Danzo en todo ese tiempo.

Y así luego de miles de problemas el nuevo y primer gran obstáculo de Sia se presentaba.

No sabía cocinar.

Eran aproximadamente las 7 am, llevaba 1 hora intentando hacer una comida para el desayuno, pero era un desastre.

-"Porque demonios no puedo hacer un buen curry?!"-penso con ira asesina.

Por alguna razón siempre olvidaba algún ingrediente, o mezclaba el orden de procesos para la preparación, o…. cualquier cosa.

Y no se limitaba solamente al Curry…era para cualquier plato.

Su meta de hacer un delicioso desayuno para su Naruto era cada vez más lejana….

El plan era simple, darle la impresión de que ella es la esposa perfecta….y que Naruto dejara de huirle como la peste.

Se podría decir que ella cayó enamorada con suma facilidad.

Y cuando lo pensaba así se llenaba de frustración.

Solía ser asediada por chicos del clan, el galán perfecto que era el hijo de Uzumaki Godou no le movía el más mínimo pelo, de hecho se pensaba por muchos que Sia era como Artoria, imposible de enamorar.

Y aquel chico sin siquiera intentarlo logro hacerlo.

Y es que realmente no lo intento.

Dado que ella conoció a Naruto luego de que sufriese la muerte de su maestro, la infidelidad de su ahora ex novia y de Sasuke, ella veía a Naruto como si fuese un hombre serio.

Pero luego de congeniar con los amigos de este de la generación ellos le rompieron ese concepto.

Normalmente era muy animado, pero ella no lo veía entusiasmado con nada.

Se suponía que este sonreía por cualquier cosa, pero ella lo vio sonreír solamente al terminar su charla con Nagato, desde ahí nada real.

Siempre era impulsivo y actuaba antes de pensar, pero ella veía a alguien tranquilo y pensativo.

Pero ella al no entender lo que era el amor más que de teoría ella imagino que podrían estar exagerando.

Otro punto a debatir era la relación de ambos en aquel tiempo.

Sia tenía muchas quejas al respecto, y para empezar, el casi nunca entrenaba con ella las técnicas del clan, de hecho se escondía quien sabe dónde para no verla, y durante la noche el cocinaba y le rehuía como la peste.

Le tomo tiempo, un mes aproximadamente hasta que encontró la razón.

Se escondía durante los días de entrenamiento en los bosques de cierto campo de entrenamiento con tres troncos en el, se pasaba el dia completo allí, y casi todas esas veces una chica le iba a ver y hablaban.

El nombre de aquella chica era Hinata, primogénita del líder del clan Hyuga, un clan de enorme prestigio.

La misma chica que hizo algo tan extraño como declárale su amor al joven antes de ser casi asesinada por aquel de quien lo protegía.

Yen una de esas veces en que los espiaba.

Aquel joven que realmente parecía, serio, maduro, poco expresivo, inteligente, se convirtió en un patético niño llorón y pasó el dia durmiendo mientras la chica le acariciaba la cabeza mientras estaba sobre sus piernas.

Ahí Sia sintió una ligera molestia, no muy grande, solo lo suficiente como para cortarle la mano a aquella muchacha.

Paso el tiempo, y un dia en el que no soporto más rompió la puerta de su cuarto y le incrimino por todo.

Su poca atención a ella, cosa que jamás le había pasado con un hombre, pues ella vivía espantándolos, su poco interés a las técnicas familiares, su patético lloriqueo de aquel dia.

Y por primera vez en su vida un hombre le grito de vuelta, se le encaro y ambos se gritonearon por horas.

Sia poco a poco fue comprendiendo la razón, de alguna manera le molestaba principalmente la presencia de aquella princesita Hyuga quien le rondaba casi a diario.

Y la charla termino en un Naruto eufórico gritando, -Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Hinata es mi problema!-bramo.

-Me importa un reverendo plato de tu asqueroso Ramen lo que pienses, no quiero que te le acerques más!-grito.

-No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer!-grito, -Y no insultes el ramen!-grito más eufórico.

-Obviamente es mi problema!-devolvió el grito.

No había racionalidad en su mente, solo sentimientos que ni ella comprendía.

-Porque sería tu problema!-

-Porque me gustas reverendo imbécil!-

Y así de simple ella comprendió algo.

La diva de los Uzumaki conquistada por un perfecto idiota y sin intentarlo…..un golpe a su enorme orgullo….el cual no tenía importancia pues su orgullo se convirtió en humo siempre y cuando fuera algo relacionado con aquel peli negro.

 **Narrador: Sia**

Si me devuelvo atrás en el tiempo, no he tenido momentos de conversaciones profundas con Naruto, no le he preguntado sobre su vida, ni el de la mía.

Siendo así no es lógico que me atrajera alguien a quien conozco de tan poco tiempo.

Pero quizás…..fue aquel dia.

Originalmente mi interés a él se limitaba a su potencial.

Pero cierto dia en que lo espiaba.

El comía en ese puesto de Ramen tan grasiento en el que siempre almorzaba, en una ocasión Kakashi-san estaba con él y hablaban de mí.

No era novedad, en el clan los hombres se las daban de educados y nobles y dignos, pero todos eran unos pervertidos cazando chicas, y si las enamorabas tenías matrimonio seguro pues una Uzumaki "caída" era presa servida en bandeja de plata servida por sí misma, y no era como si les molestase, pues teníamos buen atractivo físico para ellos.

Y si no era por temas pervertidos era debido a que estaba entre los más fuertes de mi generación.

Si no era por aquellos era porque aun habían resentidos que no aceptaban que rechazase el "honor" de ser la prometida de Bakamito desde el nacimiento.

Pero no era ninguno de esos temas.

-Aun no termino de tragarme su historia Naruto-dijo Kakashi-san.

Bueno…hasta yo siento que mi historia era demasiado perfecta, así que por ese lado podría ser visto.

-Se ha relacionado con todos tus amigos, se ganó el favor del consejo Jonin al luchar a tu lado contra Pain siendo prácticamente una extraña, hasta se rumorea que negocio con Danzo-sama para que no interviniese en tu incorporación en el equipo que se formara contigo-

Bueno…técnicamente lo amenace, chantajee, y ridiculice en privado…pero no creo que sea lógico revelar que una cría de mi edad hizo eso con un anciano maestro del bajo mundo que ahora es el Hokage….

-He pensado algo sobre eso….-dijo Naruto, -Pero no doy con ninguna respuesta, además no me interesa-dijo.

-"Hey….al menos sospecha de mi…eres muy ingenuo"-pensé

-Es casi como si estuviese intentando acercarse a tu círculo social más cercano lo más rápido posible-dijo.

-"Infeliz….al menos guárdate tus sospechas para ti mismo!"-pensé Rabiosa.

-…no me interesa Kakashi-sensei-dijo sin interés.

-Hey, sé que estas mal por lo de Sakura y Jiraiya-sama…-dijo, -Pero eso no es excusa para que no te cuides a ti mismo-regaño

-No es por eso-dijo Naruto, - Es que no siento que tenga malas intenciones-dijo.

-"¿Eh?"-básicamente estoy tratando de alejarte de esta "adorada" aldea tuya y llevarte a una aldea aislada del mundo….. Una santa sé que no soy si lo miro asi….

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto Kakashi-san.

-Que somos familia-dijo, -Y…la familia debería cuidarse entre ellos-dijo.

…..Entonces recordé.

La primera noche en su pequeño departamento me dejo usar su cama.

Cada noche sin falta el preparaba la cena y dejaba el desayuno del dia siguiente listo.

Regularmente me preguntaba por mis platos favoritos, o si o me gusto algo de alguna comida…

A decir verdad yo con suerte ayudaba lavando la ropa o limpiando los platos.

Pero visto de un punto de vista distinto….

Era el quien se preocupaba por mí.

Y no me conocía de nada.

El no uso el "Somos familia" como yo intentando usarlo como excusa conveniente.

A pesar de mis quejas él no se molesta.

Desde el principio él se preocupó por mí de modo sincero.

No era como en el clan, donde el honor y respeto dictan tus acciones en mayor parte.

Ese momento tuvo que ser….donde algo parecido al cariño surgio en mi hacia el.

Volviendo a aquella noche…

Naruto obviamente me rechazo.

Usando el mismo argumento que uso para rechazar a la tetona de ojos arrugados.

-No tengo intención de tener otra relación-

Así de tajante.

-Entonces solo debo hacer que quieras tenerla no?-dije

-Eh?-

-Bueno….de cualquier modo tienes que tomar la responsabilidad-dije sonriendo.

Bueno….el podrá ser reticente a tener algo formal….pero un hombre es un hombre, y lo sé porque generalmente aunque lo oculte se nota, me mira a veces en lugares no muy correctos….como mi trasero…o mi pecho….o mis piernas….demonios…estoy nerviosa?

Me acerque a él.

Nunca tome las clases de seducción que daban en el pueblo…..Pero entendía lo básico.

Una sonrisa leve, ladear la cabeza, mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, inclinar mi busto hacia adelante mientras hecho mis brazos hacia atrás intentando presionar mis hombros y brazos a los lados de mi busto, haciéndolo destacar más…

Dio un paso hacia atrás, yo di uno hacia adelante.

Esto es llamado ser coqueta?...espero estar haciéndolo bien….

-E…N…No te me acerques….tanto…-dijo.

Su mirada luchaba por mí dirigirse a mi busto.

-Dejas que esa pechos de grasa se te apegue y a mí no?-dije acercándome más, -Y no bromeo…-dije, -Tienes que asumir la responsabilidad-dije dando otro paso.

-De que responsabilidad hablas?!-

-De haber enamorado a una hermosa, increíble, talentosa, genio, y perfecta mujer como yo-dije

Otro paso y ya estaba rente a él.

Acerque mis labios a su cuello, rozando mi nariz sobre el.

Su espalda pegada al muro.

Yo levantando mis brazos y colocando mis manos en su cuello.

Mmmm, si lo tengo que seducir deberíamos tener relaciones no?.

No se del tema más que lo teórico….pero de algún modo mi corazón no me dejara hacerlo…..Ya con hacer algo como esto siento que se me va a reventar.

-P…Pare….ce que te tienes en un a…a...altar.

-Bueno…-dije pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, -Soy una diosa así que debo conocer mi lugar-dije.

Un leve mordisco en el cuello.

Mirando alrededor del cuarto podía vislumbrar que su cama estaba bastante cerca asi que en un movimiento rápido mío baje las manos de su cuello lo agarre del pecho y lo empuje a la cama cayendo boca arriba.

Inteligentemente el previno lo que quería hacer una vez el tirado allí así que al instante intento levantarse.

Y obviamente no se lo permití.

Baje los tirantes a mis brazos para que mi cuerpo dice una impresión más sensual, cosa que funciono pues el perdió tiempo intentando no mirar.

Espero no se dé cuenta de que estoy más nerviosa que el en estos momentos…..mira que hacerme llegar tan lejos….

Lentamente le fui quitando la camiseta, dejando caricias entre su pecho mientras se la subía, cruce mis piernas con las suyas, leves besos en su cuello.

Y ocurrió…. El "buque de guerra" estaba erguido y listo para la acción.

Okey….creo que Naruto se dio cuenta de que me congele cuando lo sentí erecto….

Y es que la mente se me puso en blanco!.

No sabía que hacer ahora…

Debí haber leído algún libro echi durante mi vida! Maldita sea!

Naturalmente Naruto se dio cuenta que me estaba forzando a mí misma, y luego de gentilmente apartarme salió de casa, para dejar que me calme…al menos eso dijo.

-"Yo se que es para bajarte la calentura!-pensé molesta.

Luego de auto reprocharme mi nulo conocimiento en el campo de la seducción me termine durmiendo en su cama.

 **Narrador: Naruto.**

4 meses después de que Sia interviniese en mi vida lo veía todo distinto.

Y lo sentía así.

Ya no me relacionaba con Sakura….incluso evito verla de cualquier manera posible.

Mi traslado de equipo fue fácil de tratar.

El nuevo Hokage en funciones Danzo no me dificulto el asunto, aunque el no me agradaba.

No lo conocía personalmente, pero por lo que me ha contado Kakashi-sensei era mejor no relacionarme con el.

Y bueno, con tanto entrenamiento ni a misiones salía.

Después de la batalla contra Pain comencé a enfocarme en pensar, tenía demasiados recuerdos que no me pertenecían.

Aquellos ancestros míos, me dejaron mucho que hacer.

Razonar todo lo que me entregaron, teorías, Jutsu prohibidos, sus enseñanzas, no había recuerdos personales suyos, pero si me entregaron todo descubrimiento que hiciesen a lo largo de sus vidas.

Pero eso no era lo único que hacía.

Gracias a Nagato el dolor por la muerte de Ero-Senin se había calmado, comencé a aceptar y a cargar con ese dolor y desear heredar su voluntad.

Quizás antes de tener estos ojos no lo había pensado, pero luego de esto lo comprendí.

Esto era lo que llamaban la voluntad del fuego.

Con tantos modos de pensamientos dentro de mí en realidad siento que he cambiado.

No he dejado de ser yo, pero realmente creo que cambie.

Y asi pude comprender muchas cosas que antes no lo hacía.

Como lo que significaba la voluntad del fuego.

Esto era heredar el deseo de quien me lo entrega, suele ser entregado de maestro a aprendiz.

Como Asuma-sensei le heredo su voluntad a Shikamaru.

Ero….Jiraiya-sensei me dejo su fuerte deseo de encontrar la verdadera paz.

Y así fui pensando más y más cosas todo este tiempo.

Aunque entendía la teoría detrás de las técnicas de estos nuevos ojos…para variar mi poco talento en todo lo relacionado a aprender Jutsu, Senjutsu o lo que sea de este tipo….era un desastre.

Entrenaba por mi cuenta, la presencia de Sia me ponía los pelos de punta, como un león esperando su presa crezca para comérsela.

Mientras más analizaba a Sia más compendia que realmente me hice más inteligente con lo que me dieron mis ancestros.

El único problema que no podía quitarme de la cabeza y del pecho era Sakura.

No podía superarlo, y me siento patético por ello.

Shikamaru ya lo había dicho.

-No puedes echarte a morir por algo así"-

Pero ponerlo en la práctica no era sencillo.

Yo realmente me proyectaba mi vida completa con Sakura.

Fechas importantes como mi cumpleaños, el suyo, Navidad, San Valentín…

La principal razón para que empezara a pensar razonar y organizar todo en mi cabeza respecto a los miles de recuerdos que en entregaron era para evitar pensar en ella.

No tenía ganas de nada.

El ramen me sabía mal, no tenía ánimos para misiones.

No quería nada.

Me frustraba sentirme así, pero por más que no pensaba en ella más lo hacía.

Y si no maldecía a Sasuke era pro una muy buena razón.

Y es que llevaba estos 4 meses tirando como conejos en época de apareamiento….con justamente la mujer la cual el por más ganas que tuviese de tirarse no podía.

Oh si!

Me tiraba a la más linda de mi generación, Ino Yamanaka.

Ese era el otro problema que….gozaba para ser sincero.

Le tome algo de gusto a las relaciones sin compromisos, así llamo Ino a lo que teníamos.

El dia que Ino me dijo que Sasuke se enteró de esto….lo pude perdonar de corazón por haberme bajado a Sakura.

Y no era para menos, Ino me metió en un Genjutsu el cual me mostraba todas, TODAS y cada una de las reacciones que tuvo Sasuke cuando Ino le decía….muchas cosas que hicieron su orgullo pedazos…..hasta el punto de que no sé por qué no ha ido a buscar venganza contra mi….

Sobre Sakura no tenía idea, Ino se había distanciado totalmente de ella.

Pensándolo bien, creo que ella no ha de tener idea sobre Sia….o que Hinata…Demonios

Hinata era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

Yo la consideraba mi amiga, la apreciaba, pero de eso…. A una relación?...no, lo siento.

Pero después del asunto de Pain….y…bueno…..su…confesión….Comencé a notar que Hinata era realmente hermosa…..y bueno….es complicado.

Le tome realmente el gusto a esto de tirar sin compromiso.

No me imaginaba mi vida con una chica que no fuese Sakura.

Contradicciones en mi cabeza, eso y que siquiera pensar en una nueva novia me provocaba terror.

Y sumando eso a Sia…..eso ya no tiene nombre.

Ósea, tengo en mi caza a la lujuria hecha mujer y no le puedo poner un solo dedo encima!

Al principio era porque estaba segado con el tema de Sakura, luego porque quería sentirme en familia con ella, luego note que realmente era muy bella…luego de que empezase a tirar con Ino.

Ino termino siendo quien me mostro que la vida no era solo sueños, objetivos y el ser Ninja.

Tenía que disfrutar mi vida también, vivir y dejar de perseguir objetivos que pasarían en varios años.

Poco a poco mi gusto al ramen volvió.

Comencé a disfrutar el salir con los chicos a tomar, y Kiba me enseñaba sus tácticas de cortejo femenino…y Shikamaru me advertía que Kiba era todo menos caballeroso.

Así poco a poco en este tiempo comencé a notar que habían miles de chicas en la aldea.

Pero nada de formalismos, apenas pensaba por ese lado sentía más miedo que otra cosa.

Cuando pro fin tuve los cojones de rechazar a Hinata tuve que ser sincero.

No quería compromiso, quería vivir y gozar….evitando siquiera mencionar que quería probar esto de "tramos de noche y mañana no te recuerdo".

La respuesta de Hinata me hizo sentir como basura para ser honesto.

-No me rendiré!-me dijo….

Tiempo después fue el caso de Sia….

Eso sí que me dejo muy mal parado.

Hablando con Kiba y Shino comprendí vagamente por qué le gustaba a Hinata.

Pero con Sia no lo entendía.

Ósea, que le hice?!

Chicas como ella eran deseadas por cualquier hombre que las viese, y a diferencia de Hinata…Sia no se vestía nada recatada.

En momentos como oeste agradecí de todo corazón todos los recuerdos que me dejaron aquellos dos ancestros míos.

Solo así fui capaz de recordar que en mi viaje con Jiraiya-sensei tuve un caso parecido con una princesa del país de los demonios.

Así mismo entendí por qué tipos como Sasuke eran tan deseados por las chicas, y es que la respuesta era estúpidamente simple!

Trátalas mal y te seguirán.

Pero ni eso hice con Sia!

Y aquella noche en que casi me devora vivo luego de decirme como se sentía….

Salí directo a casa de Ino a…"descargar" el exceso de…..bueno, se entiende a lo que me refiero.

El tiempo pasó. Y así fueron 6 meses desde que conocí a Sia

Mi nuevo equipo consistía de un Ex Anbu llamado Yamato, amigo personal de Kakashi-sensei, un tipo de Raíz elegido por el viejo Danzo llamado Sai….y Sia…. Que no sé cómo se las arregló para terminar en mi equipo.

Comencé misiones simples con ellos a modo de prueba para que nos acostumbrásemos a estar en el mismo equipo.

Entonces me comprometí, a ser un Shinobi como mi maestro.

 **Narrador: Sia**

Ya son 7 meses desde que nos conocimos.

Ha pasado poco en realidad de importancia.

El Hokage últimamente intenta ser cordial conmigo….bueno, seguramente busca una oportunidad para tenerme de su lado.

SI no puedes con ellos úneteles….o únelos a ti.

En una conversación con Kakashi-san comiendo dangos me dijo.

-Danzo es un Shinobi del tipo que vive en las sombras, estratega militar, y por su modus operando debería de haber intentado mantener a Naruto en la aldea-me confeso.

Si tuviese que describir mi relación con Kakashi-san diría que nos llevamos bien, a pesar de que siempre intenta hacerme soltar algo que no debiese de decir…

Bueno, en realidad me agradaba así que le confesé como me las ingenie cuando me lo tuve de frente.

-Y como evitaste que te metiera en un Genjutsu?-me pregunto.

-Los Uzumaki de alto nivel-dije mientras colocaba un dedo en mi cabeza, -somos casi inmunes a los Genjutsu que afecten a nuestros cerebros-dije, -Debido a que al nacer colocan un sello de protección en nuestros cerebros el cual nos protege, y el único capaz de quitar el sello es el que lo puso o la propia persona cuando alcanza cierto nivel y conoce el tipo de sello que le pusieron-dije, -Tendría que ser un Genjutsu de un nivel demasiado descomunal que afectasen nuestros cerebros si quieren poder romperlo desde el exterior-

-Impresionante-admitió, -Y le colocaste a Naruto el sello cierto?-dijo.

-Obviamente-admití, -Lo hice hace unas semanas mientras dormía-dije, -Es igual de fuerte que el que me pusieron a mi así que mediocres como Danzo no podrán hacer nada-

-Debo admitir que siento mucha curiosidad sobre tu capacidad en sellos-dijo.

-Es natural-dije, -Los Uzumaki siempre hemos sido temidos por ellos y yo herede…demasiados para mi propio bien-dije.

-No han intentado secuestrarte desde que llegaste-

-No-dije, -Le deje muy en claro a Danzo que no se atreviese a tocarme un solo pelo ni a mi ni a nadie cercano a mí-dije.

-Aunque amputar a uno de sus guardias privados fue excesivo-

-Pero necesario-dije, -Gente como el solo te respeta mediante la fuerza….y ya tengo demasiado nivel como para jugar con un viejo con sueños infantiles sobre ser un Kage-

-Hablando de nivel…..-dijo de repente –Supe que tuviste un encuentro con Sasuke-

-Como te enteraste?-pregunte molesta.

-fue el tema de toda la aldea hace meses, solo ahora creo es buen momento para preguntarte al respecto-

-Bueno…en resumen…..-dije, -Naru al parecer se desquito del Uchiha por lo que le hizo y le bajo a la novia unas semanas después de que él lo hiciera.

-Se dé eso-dijo, -Estaba entre los que debían vigilar a Sasuke pro si Naruto se le tiraba encima por lo de Sakura-

-Bueno, el dia que lo conocí he intervine en su muerte el intento arreglar las cosas con Ino meses despeus, epro ella no lo pensaba perdonar y también se desquito diciéndole una mentira-

-Mentira?-pregunto, -Que le dijo?-

-Que ella y Naru eran amigos de cama y que tiraban cada cierto tiempo-dije algo molesta por su idea, -Al parecer el no se lo tomo bien ya que ella lo trato como si fuese un inútil y Naru como si fuese un dios en la cama…al menos así me lo conto Ino-

-Porque te lo conto?-

-porque luego de que se fuera ella temía que el Uchiha intentase atacar a Naru por la espalda-dije, -Luego de eso comenzó a vigilar durante las noches y lo vi acercándose desde lejos del departamento.

-No tienes un Doujutsu y puedes ver demasiado bien-

-Bueno…-dije, -Soy mala como ninja sensor así que debía aprender aunque sea algo para mantenerme alerta ya que solo noto a los enemigos desde cierta distancia de mí-admití.

-Según me dijeron en la división médica le hiciste sufrir en grande-

-Bueno…..me miro con ojos pervertidos así que me contuve solo de matarlo-

El resto del dia fue bien, pasaba el dia en un taller que abrieron en Konoha para las mujeres que querían aprender los quehaceres del hogar.

Mi primer gran sueño me hacía sentir orgullo de mi misma, ya que jamás tuve un sueño.

Y el mío era factible…aprender a cocinar.

 **Fin capitulo (Aviso spoiler)**

 **AL FIN TERMINE!**

 **Ahora puedo hacer el salto de tiempo de 1 año y medio y solo resumir los 8 meses restantes.**

 **Desde aquí el problema del mundo político de Konoha empieza.**

 **Naruto incorporándose, la propuesta con Hiashi, etc!**

 **No, no habrá escuela, termine optando por los equipos y las juntas de grupo.**

 **No le doy mucho protagonismo a los personajes secundarios así que me quito un peso de encima.**

 **Alex-Flyppy agradezco el mp que me mandaste, me será útil, y lo de las técnicas de viento de Fairy tail no me las conocía así que les sacare provecho**

 **El caso del Inter en la versión original lo dejare como exámenes Chunin en Suna, Konoha o no se dónde, pero debo hacer presentar a Yuri 3….**

 **Se viene el inicio de la versión original adaptada!**

 **Agradezco a quienes me han apoyado hasta la fecha con esto.**

 **Mucho más a los que se toman los segundos de comentar mi historia.**

 **El apoyo que siento cada vez que comentan y critican lo que sintieron con cada cap realmente me hace sentir que no es mala historia, a veces me dan de las que me nacen de la nada incluso…si no fuera por ustedes me habría quedado bloqueado hace tiempo y sin poder salirme de ello.**

 **Bueno, como siempre, si les gusto el episodio no olviden apoyarme dejándome un comentario!**

 **En el próximo episodio hare algo así como 2 capítulos de la versión original adaptados juntos en uno, o espero poder hacerlo así.**

 **Déjenme sus impresiones sobre esto en los comentarios así como también sobre si tienen una idea para la historia, así como espero la de uno de quienes comentan que quiere a Hinata en la historia como parte del harem, pero ya avise que no sé cómo y uno dijo que lo pensaría para que suene factible en la historia**

 **El máximo del harem serian 4 mujeres, ya que más que eso siento que sería demasiado.**

 **Sia, Hanabi, Yuri y…..quien sabe xD, lo dejare a cómo vaya la historia.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	9. Jugadas

**Muy bien he aquí un nuevo episodio.**

 **Si les gusto no olviden comentar, me apoyan mucho con solo eso y en especial ene ste capitulo, me fue difícil hacerlo en lo personal…y espero les guste.**

 **Titulo: Jugadas**

Durante la creación del primer país ninja este fue formado por 2 clanes líderes: Los Senju y los Uchiha.

Sin embargo un país con solo 2 clanes no era suficiente, se necesitaba para comenzar una gran cantidad de dinero.

Así fue como Madara y Hashirama tuvieron que ingeniárselas.

En el mundo había 5 grandes señores de tierras los cuales podrían costear todo lo que conlleva la financiación de un país.

Así fue como iniciaron su proyecto y muchos clanes se les unieron a la conformación de un solo país.

A través de la unión de la enorme diversidad de clanes la propuesta se hizo tan atractiva que lograron convencer a uno de estos grandes señores.

Clanes de gran fama mundial de aquel tiempo se unieron:

Clan Akimichi: Uno de los 6 clanes nobles de Konoha cuyos miembros se reconocían por su sobrepeso, sin embargo estos Shinobi eran así debido a que sus técnicas secretas requerían de mucho chakra, por lo tanto una vez en una batalla ellos bajaban de peso ya que sus cuerpos estaban habituados a consumir el chakra propio mas las calorías de sus cuerpos, dándoles la capacidad de mantener largos combates.

Clan Nara: uno de los 6 clanes nobles de Konoha, este era otro clan el cual tenía la virtud de tener gente de gran nivel intelectual, por lo cual sus miembros suelen ser estrategas, sus habilidades procedían de un sello maldito el cual se grababa en el corazón del niño al nacer, y con los años dominaban el fantástico Jutsu de manipulación de sombras, y gracias a sus mentes eran temidos en aquel época de antaño.

Clan Yamanaka: Uno de los 6 clanes nobles de Konoha se les podía identificar con cierta facilidad ya que sus miembros solían nacer con cabello rubio y ojos azules, en casos alternos podía ser cabello naranja o derivados apuntando al rubio o similares, este clan poseía técnicas secretas que les permitía la manipulación mental del enemigo, eran expertos en la infiltración e interrogatorios.

Clan Sarutobi: cuya afinidad elemental de sus miembros solía ser el fuego, a pesar de no tener Tecnicas secretas o algún secreto a través de la herencia genética la misma sobresalía en un aspecto inesperado llamado talento. A través de los años y décadas siempre formaba Shinobi de excepcional nivel, habilidad y habilidad de la palabra, el cual estaco tanto que uno de sus miembros tuvo el puesto de Hokage inclusive.

Clan Shimura: el cual fue un clan de guerreros, entregaba efectivos que rivalizaban con los Sarutobi en similares características, incluyendo el no poseer Jutsu secretos, sin embargo era tan antiguo como el clan Uchiha y Senju.

Clan Kurama: un clan especializado en Genjutsu, a tal punto que este se convirtió en una técnica de línea sucesoria siendo sus miembros capaces de materializar su imaginación en ilusiones.

Clan Abúrame: Poseedores de la técnica secreta de manipulación de insectos, usando sus propios cuerpos para poder mantener vivos a estos con los cuales vivía desde el nacimiento.

Clan Inuzuka: el único clan con la capacidad de rivalizar en poder contra el clan Akimichi, Siendo todos descendientes de un humano que tuvo un hijo mitad hombre y mitad lobo con una loba con la capacidad de hablar, siendo así con los años teniendo miembros con rasgos salvajes como miradas afiladas y colmillos que se les notaba de sobremanera al sonreír, a través de los años desarrollaron su propia técnica secreta la cual se destacaba en aumentar sus sentidos con la canalización del chakra en sus ojos, orejas, lengua, nariz, piel, etc. A la edad de 6 años se les entregaba un animal de la rama del lobo a su elección, siendo algunos lobos y otras veces perros quienes acompañaban al Shinobi, el can vivía, dormía, acompañaba a su amo, siendo tan unidos que podían entenderse mutuamente con la mirada.

Clan Hakate: un clan que llego a extinguirse con los años, el cual había entregado valiosos ninja como el tan afamado "Colmillo blanco de Konoha" dejando un solo miembros siendo Hakate Kakashi, dando a entender que era el tipo de clan que poseía similitud al clan Homura y Sarutobi.

Y así llegamos al último clan: El clan Hyuga.

Este era el otro clan que formaba parte de los 6 clanes nobles de Konoha, siendo estos los Uchiha, Senju, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, y los Hyuga, sin embargo con la casi completa extinción de 2 de los 6 se les llamo los 4 clanes nobles.

Entre los 6 clanes este era el más complicado de tratar.

Entre los 4 clanes nobles estos eran considerados el clan más poderoso debido a sus enormes logros obtenidos desde la formación de la aldea, Además de contar con una cuantiosa cantidad de miembros.

Portadores de uno de los 3 grandes Doujutsu: el Byakugan.

Este clan se diversificaba en 2 ramas, la principal y la secundaria.

Siendo el dominio muy remarcado debido a que los miembros de la rama secundaria eran sellados con una maldición al nacer, la cual para comenzar les podía provocar un poderoso dolor cerebral al ser activado por quien se lo coloca.

Otro rasgo de esta marca era que al morir este sello de maldición se liberaba al mismo tiempo que destruía el Byakugan.

Así mismo de esta manera se creaba un control absoluto, incluso si un miembro de la rama secundaria era superior al propio líder este jamás le podría poner un dedo encima ya que con activar la maldición el caería derrotado.

Un clan majestuoso que valoraba los diálogos formales, las cenas formales, arrogancia en cada miembro de su clan, poder, dinero, contactos, influencias, pero con una oscuridad que se reflejaba con ver la diferencia entre las 2 ramas.

Una de las grandes ventajas de la subdivisión era que los miembros de la rama secundaria eran entregados al plantel Shinobi, mientras que el clan se podía reservar a los de la rama principal quienes vivían en el complejo Hyuga y eran mimados y entrenados en las formas Hyuga.

Excepciones habían a este caso, como Hyuga Hinata que la ser desheredada, débil y sin voluntad de lucha fue delegada por su padre y entregada al plantel ninja para arreglar su personalidad.

Y Así llegamos a una de las protagonistas de esta historia.

Una joven niña que adoraba a su hermana.

Pero por culpa de su padre y su abuelo ella no podía pasar el dia jugando con su hermana peus la hacían entrenar.

2 años de diferencia, una de 7 años y la otra de 5 años.

Unidas, pero distanciadas.

La observaba a escondidas los movimientos de su hermana al entrenar.

Hasta que una semana después se le ocurrió una idea.

SI ella pudiese entrenar podría estar allí con su hermana.

En un rincón encontró un Árbol aislado, el cual estando en un rincón pasaba desapercibido, y si se colocara detrás de este nadie la vería.

Tras una semana más ella paso entrenando, hasta que ocurrió un incidente…

Tras un Árbol la pequeña niña a una velocidad monstruosa encontró el truco para aplicar el chakra en sus palmas, sin saber siquiera de la existencia de este, podía verlo en sus manos y encontró como usarlo a un nivel imposible para una pequeña de tan solo 5 años.

Pero ella misma no noto otra cosa, que al poder ver su chakra había despertado su propio Byakugan, toda una proeza, digna del linaje de los mejores Hyuga de la historia pero ella al no notarlo no lo hizo público, solo lo usaba al entrenar.

Pero tras aquella semana, usando su Byakugan aprendiendo a precisar el nivel de chakra en sus palmas logro romper el tronco del árbol, haciéndolo caer.

Si fuera una niña de 12 años esto sería un reto enorme, si fuera de 16 años esto podría ser logrado con dificultad.

El sonido del golpe final de la niña resonó por todo el complejo, con su grito aplicando la fuerza.

Llamo la atención de todos, entonces mediante algún suceso predestinado su abuelo rondaba por allí y al oír a su nieta corrió a verla.

Su nieta con solo 5 años estaba con el Doujutsu familiar y había partido el tronco del árbol haciéndolo caer.

Esa misma noche hablo con su hijo, el actual cabeza del clan.

Su hija mayor no poseía voluntad en la lucha, era temerosa, sumisa y poco talentosa.

Hiashi, el cabeza del clan Hyuga no pudo creer la noticia que recibía, si bien era muy buena era anormal, como es que su hija menor podía haber roto un Árbol a tan tierna edad?

Hinata y Hanabi, ambas ya eran muy distintas como para aumentar más esta diferencia.

Hinata era temerosa, callada, fácil de deprimir, sin talento nato.

Hanabi era desobediente, hiperactiva, gritona, pero con un complejo de hermana enorme.

Y así el mayor deseo de Hanabi se volvió la tortura de du amada hermana mayor.

Deseando entrenar con ella la derroto en una batalla por la sucesión sin saber el significado de la pelea.

Hanabi fue mantenida y entrenada dentro del clan, solo por el clan, para el clan, mientras que Hinata ingreso a la academia ninja.

Y así manteniendo esos 2 años de diferencia Hinata cumplió 18 años, y Hanabi 16 años.

Hanabi solo entrego talento en sus entrenamientos, limitada solo por su tierna edad que le limitaba en las exigencias que podía ejercer en los entrenamientos para no afectar su crecimiento.

Termino de aprender todos los estilos de Taijutsu familiares y Tecnicas normales, y secretas a los 12 años.

Un Orgullo para el clan.

Hiashi se jactaba que si los Uchiha habían dado a luz a ninjas del renombre de Itachi los Hyuga podían ponerse a su altura de logros con Hanabi y Neji.

Todos los entrenamientos en las formas Hyuga habían terminado cuando a los 12 años aprendió todo cuanto pudo, el resto era entrenamiento físico.

Pero así empezó el duro trabajo para la pequeña en formas del habla.

Política, formalidades, etiqueta, matemáticas, y muchas cosas más fueron las que empezó a aprender por el bien de ser la líder del clan Hyuga.

Pero Hanabi con su explosiva personalidad las paso muy mal en esos estudios.

Demostrando su inmadurez escapaba y entrenaba Taijutsu.

Entonces un dia, a los 13 años descubrió una nueva técnica, o más bien, la invento sin darse cuenta.

Con un movimiento de su mano corto un tronco.

Hanabi practico hasta obtener el mismo resultado.

Luego de meditarlo durante la noche y leer un pergamino detallado el cual explicaba en grandes rasgos el tipo de Jutsu que existían corroboro algo.

-"No siento que toque el tronco cuando lo corto"-

Entonces por descarte logro entenderlo.

Según las características que explicaba el pergamino lo que ella había hecho era una técnica espacio-tiempo.

Por supuesto que ella no era consiente de como lo había logrado.

Tras una noche logro afinar su técnica, usando sus manos podía cortar cualquier cosa con solo moverse, pero no podía traspasar esta cualidad a ningún arma que sostuviera pues una vez que activaba la técnica el arma caía al suelo pues su mano dejaba de "existir" en la misma dimensión que el resto de su cuerpo.

El nombre de su nueva técnica fue: **Hougetsu Jigen Tou** (Espada lunar trituradora de dimensiones).

Y así paso 4 años desarrollando un nuevo estilo de Taijutsu el cual fuera capaz de adaptarse a esta nueva técnica.

Y así cumplió 16 años.

Para poder explicar el calibre de su fuerza existe el siguiente ejemplo.

El nivel de los **Dioses** , alcanzado únicamente por Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Madara y de Ultimo más poderoso de los 3 a Senju Tobirama, el nivel más allá de lo humanamente posible, por lo cual el apodo de "dioses" era lo único que podría visualizar su nivel.

 **Las leyendas** , quienes eran Ninjas del máximo nivel que podía alcanzar la humanidad en la cual podríamos ubicar a ninjas como: Uzumaki Nagato, Hakate Sakumo, Namikaze Minato, Jiraiya, Uchiha Itachi, Orochimaru, Senju Tsunade Homura Danzo, Sarutobi Hiruzen, entre otros que podrían añadirse.

 **La elite superior** , Aquí podríamos colocar con más precisión a ninjas como Hakate Kakashi, los Jinchuriki también serían como mínimo de este nivel y la mayor parte de los Akatsuki, Con solo ser de este nivel ya era algo fuera del sentido común para cualquier Shinobi y por lo tanto un Shinobi así podría ser un Kage pues era el principal pilar de su aldea y por lo tanto un confiable nivel de poder debía de ser visto.

 **La elite** serían los ninjas más talentosos, los supuestos "genios de cada 10 años" o "genios de la generación", Uchiha Sasuke podría ser visto en este nivel con dominio del Mangekyo Sharingan, Hyuga Neji también, Uzumaki Naruto una vez domino el Senjutsu. Además de ninjas de alto calibre como los Anbu…o la mayor parte de ellos, este podría ser el nivel mínimo que un Kage requería, pero debería estar en la parte superior de la elite en términos de poder para adquirir el puesto, ninjas como los padres de Shikamaru, Ino o Choji estarían en este nivel, además de otros como Uchiha Fugaku o Hyuga Hiashi.

Más abajo podríamos colocar a los " **Talentosos** ", que serían Ninjas del nivel de Shikamaru, Ino, Rock Lee, o los más hábiles de los clanes famosos como los Hyuga, Nara y Akimichi entre otros mas

Debajo de estos estaría la **media** , ninjas que dominan a un nivel aceptable, la media, o ninjas de poca mención y que viven en rangos como Chunin y algunos de ellos como un Jonin promedio, y era aquí donde Hiashi ponderaba a su hija mayor: Hyuga Hinata y a la mayoría del clan por supuesto siendo de la rama secundaria.

Era una escala cruel pero realista.

Y el talento y nivel de Hanabi podría colocarse en la elite con solo 16 años y aun en crecimiento

Sia con su actual nivel como mínimo estaría colocada en las leyendas y su potencia aún era determinada ya que solo tenía 18 años.

Sin embargo Hanabi tenía un problema fatal, uno que ella jamás habría notado, y es que no tenía experiencia en combate real, donde no solo tus habilidades eran lo que te permitiría salir con vida, sino que también tu voluntad, tu experiencia en enfrentar a la muerte.

Y así fue como una tarde Hanabi Hyuga procedería a tener a su mentor.

El clan Hyuga tenía una regla.

Cuando terminasen el entrenamiento del clan procederían a tener un mentor, un ninja fuera del clan con la capacidad de mostrarle el mundo a quienes no entran al plantel ninja.

Aquel mentor le trasmitiría conocimiento, experiencias, lo acompañaría a misiones.

Según esta antigua tradición el Hokage era quien debía de hacer la decisión.

El mentor estaría con ella por 5 años, y luego de aquel plazo el mentor decidiría si la aprendiz estaba lista para "Independizarse" y así volver a vivir en el complejo Hyuga.

…Unos días antes.

-Estas de broma no?-dijo Naruto dejando de comer.

-Para anda-respondió Sia, -Consulte con Kakashi-san la información-dijo, -Si Danzo Logra asesinar a la Godaime y es culpado con pruebas solo tiene que dimitir, y sin haber designado un sucesor la Godaime Danzo tiene la facultad de elegirlo, solo tiene que convencer al Señor feudal ya que el consejo de los Jonin y el consejo de clanes no tienen influencia con el señor feudal pues su autoridad es absoluta-

Entonces Kakashi añadió, -Naruto escucha bien-dijo, -El Hokage en funciones elije a su sucesor en base a sus propios estándares, siendo Danzo el elegirá un ninja de la elite de Raíz para que tome el cargo y el volvería a liderar raíz-

-No sería sorpresa que fuese algún Uchiha-dijo Sia, -A excepción de los hijos del líder todos los Uchiha son miembros de la policía de Konoha, y al tener derecho a su propio auto gobierno ellos están aliados al partido de Danzo-

-Pero ese viejo no es de fiar!-dijo molesto.

-Pero todas las acciones de Danzo son para proteger Konoha-dijo Kakashi, -Ese es un hecho innegable-dijo, -El problema es la cadena de mando que tendremos que seguir si un Kage como Danzo fuera puesto en sucesión-añadió, -En Konoha ninjas como Danzo son muy mal visto, no me sorprendería que un golpe de estado se diese por ello-

-Es por eso que proteger a la Godaime es vital-dijo, -Al menos hasta que ella elija a su sucesor…el cual tu quieres ser-

-Es por eso…-dijo Kakashi, -Que ideamos un plan-

-Un plan?-pregunto Naruto.

-Según las reglas de Konoha-empezó a contar, -En la reunión con el señor feudal se reúnen el propio señor feudal y en un extremo de la mesa 5 de sus consejeros mientras que en otro lado de la mesa van los líderes de Konoha encabezados por el Hokage-dijo, -Como ya sabemos Tsunade-sama al despertar por poco asesina a los dos consejeros y a Danzo por haberla inculpado por el ataque de Pain-

-Usando información recolectada por inteligencia de Konoha Danzo escondió a todos sus efectivos mientras ocurría el ataque, por lo que hacer eso en si es acto de cobardía y traición pues en una emergencia debió enviarlos a apoyar a los civiles o luchar contra alguno de los cuerpos de Nagato-dijo Sia.

-Al usar dicho argumento Tsunade-sama logro como mínimo el compartir el puesto de Hokage con Danzo siendo Danzo el sexto Hokage pues el señor feudal ya lo había aceptado antes que Tsunade-sama despertara-dijo Kakashi.

-En la mesa de la reunión por parte de Konoha van los consejeros del Hokage Homura-sama y Koharu-sama, luego el líder de asuntos "internos" el cual es Raíz, y esta persona es a quien Danzo eligió ya que no podía liderar a Raíz mientras era Hokage, su nombre es Yamanaka Fu quien solo mantiene el apellido del clan Yamanaka pero corto relación con ellos desde pequeño, y luego los 2 Hokage en funciones quienes serían Tsunade-sama y Danzo-sama-dijo Kakashi, -Y por último está el líder del consejo Jonin quien es Shikaku Nara-Termino de relatar Kakashi.

-Danzo tiene el apoyo de su sucesor de Raiz-dijo Tsunade, -además que los consejeros eran sus compañeros de equipo en la niñez, lo que deja a la Godaime con desventaja en influencia pues solo cuenta con Shikaku quien no puede apoyarla del todo pues también debe lealtad neutral a ambos Hokage-dijo Sia.

-Y cuál es el plan entonces?-pregunto Naruto.

-El consejo Jonin anticipa que Danzo planea tomar la vida de Tsunade-sama y dejar evidencia que apunte solo su posible participación pero nada contundente-dijo Kakashi.

-En ese caso Danzo como mínimo deberá dimitir y sin haber elegido Tsunade-sama un sucesor hasta ahora Danzo puede elegirlo sin consultarlo con nadie más que el señor feudal-

-Pero porque haría algo asi?-pregunto Naruto.

-Porque Danzo se dio cuenta de que no peude conseguir aceptación interna en Konoha-dijo Kakashi.

-eh?-

-Mira Naru-dijo Sia, -En Konoha la composición es esta-dijo Sia, -Esta el consejo de clanes quienes debaten sus temas adheridos a asuntos de la aldea y el consejo Jonin quienes tratan asuntos militares-

-Ambos consejos son con los Hokage como centro mediando entre ellos y el Hokage le rinde cuentas a ambos consejos-dijo Kakashi.

-Si ambos consejos decidieran pedir la dimisión de un Hokage pueden hacerlo-dijo Sia, -Pero están obligados a encontrar una prueba que tenga la fuerza para que ambos consejos pidan a Danzo dimitir y dejar a la Godaime sola en el cargo-

-Danzo no tiene influencia con ninguno de estos consejos pues ambos están totalmente a favor de Tsunade-sama-dijo Kakashi, -Por lo que en secreto las agencias de inteligencia de Konoha afiliadas a ambos consejos buscan pruebas para hacerle dimitir-

-Danzo previene esta situación así que su última movida seria tomar la vida de la Godaime, ser culpado por "posible" participación directa o indirecta-dijo Sia, -así les dará una evidencia fuerte para hacerle dimitir pero el usara su derecho como Kage y elegirá a su sucesor-

-Es en 2 meses la reunión anual de la comitiva de Konoha con el señor feudal, y si Tsunade-sama muere el único representante que nos apoye seria Shikaku pues Fu, los consejeros y Danzo apoyaran la decisión de Danzo-

-seria 4 vs 1 –dijo Sia, -Y el señor feudal no tendrá objeción con la elección de Danzo si 4 de los representantes de Konoha apoyan a un solo miembro contra la elección de solo Shikaku-dijo Sia.

-A no ser….-dijo Kakashi, -Que la elección de Shikaku sea alguien tan renombrado que incluso el Señor feudal conozca-dijo, -Tiene que ser un ninja de gran habilidad, influencia, inteligencia, astucia y con aprobación de ambos consejos internos de Konoha-

-En caso normal sería alguien como un líder de clan que tomase el cargo y diera el clan a su sucesor-dijo Sia, -…o un ninja como Kakashi-san dijo…cosa que el mismo Kakashi-san tiene…..-dijo molesta y fulminándole con la mirada.

-Pero realmente no quiero tener que meterme en semejante lio de política y menos aún ser un Hokage….-dijo Kakashi disculpándose, -Y Tsunade-sama no tiene a nadie además de mi a quien pudiese pedirle que sea su sucesor-dijo, -En fin….vamos-dijo levantándose-dijo.

-A dónde?-dijo Naruto.

-Al complejo Hyuga-dijo, -Hiashi-sama tiene una propuesta para ti-dijo.

Tras caminar Naruto organizaba lo que le dijo Kakashi.

Personalmente el saltaría feliz a pedirle a Tsunade que le hiciera su sucesor, sin embargo entodo este tiempo él había cambiado.

Comenzando con el problema de Sakura, conocer a Sia, Los ojos carmesí.

Fue inevitable que Naruto se pegase un salto enorme a la madurez.

Obtener el rango Chunin era prueba de ello.

Cosas como "estrategia militar" eran cosas desconocidas para el hasta hace más de 1 año, pero con las "filosofías" que le dejaron sus ancestros en sus memorias el aprendió, estudio, se hizo alguien capaz de liderar un escuadrón ninja en una misión.

Pero no era suficiente, para alcanzar su sueño de ser Hokage, el haría lo necesario.

Hace tiempo Hinata invito a Naruto al complejo Hyuga.

Gracias al tiempo que Hinata pasó consolado a Naruto por la pérdida de su primer amor ambos se habían acercado mucho.

Naruto la veía con un profundo afecto, pero no amor, pero la sentía como alguien de quien jamás querría separarse….lo cual a la vez creo una rivalidad letal entre Hinata y Sia…..cosa que Naruto hasta ahora ignoraba.

Y así un dia conoció a Hiashi.

Hyuga Hiashi fue parte del equipo de Genin en el cual estaba Minato, creando así una amistad eterna que solo acabo el dia de la muerte de Minato.

Pero esa antigua relación hiz que una persona de arrogancia enorme como Hiashi aceptase que un "extraño" como Naruto entrase al complejo cuando quisiera a ver a Hinata.

Eventualmente Hiashi entablo relación con Naruto, a pesar de la falta de talento de Hinata a quien la amaba, pues era su hija.

Encontró en Naruto un yerno más que apetecible,

Como Shinobi dominaba un Jutsu prohibido con enorme maestría el cual era el Jutsu clones de sombra, dominaba el Senjutsu, el cual era un Arte que le permitió a Jiraiya alcanzar un nivel abrumador como Shinobi y Naruto lo dominaba mejor que el mismo Jiraiya, su futuro era prometedor.

Y como persona era perfecta, inteligente, confiable, algo tonto si, pero una persona con dignidad, un enorme carisma, alegre y sincero.

Un candidato a Hokage tal como su padre…quien fue su mejor amigo en antaño.

Hiashi pudo quitarse la máscara arrogante que mostraba en el clan y entablar conversaciones amenas con el joven, inclusive noto que él no sabía nada de ética y formalidades así que con delicadeza le fue enseñando, todo para que cuando Naruto se casase con Hinata él podría unirse a los Hyuga.

Entonces un dia algo inesperado ocurrió el dia que el señor feudal visito a Konoha.

Casualmente era el dia que tenía lugar el consejo de clanes.

El señor feudal goza de autoridad infinita en Konoha.

El era un hombre que no comprendía la etiqueta Shinobi, y no lo necesitaba, si él quería entrar a dicha reunión nadie podría evitárselo, y así entro casualmente e ignorando a los líderes de clanes que presentaron sus respetos al señor feudal pidió a Danzo que le trajera al muchacho que salvo a Konoha de Akatsuki.

Así Naruto apareció junto a Sia quien solo casualmente se separaba de la espalda de Naruto.

Un joven alto, con cabello oscuro, a quien agradeció el proteger Konoha.

Recibiendo honor de parte del señor feudal Naruto obtuvo estatus sin saberlo, recibió una recompensa en medio del consejo de clanes.

Y Shikaku Nara a saber por quién sabe cuál motivo revelo la ascendencia de Naruto.

Al igual que Sarutobi Konohamaru el Uzumaki era oro descendiente de un Kage, el Destello amarrillo de Konoha.

Aun mas alabado fue el incómodo Naruto en medio de una reunión formal de clanes.

Y con esto el señor feudal le dio una recompensa final al Uzumaki…Un título.

Si bien no fue el señor feudal quien creo el titulo de los Sanín el lo aprobó y tras la segunda gran guerra ninja su padre hizo lo mismo que ahora el hacía, pero sin ideas del nombre de su título se fue diciendo que le enviase una carta con el nombre y él se encargaría de anunciarlo al mundo.

Fue así como los Sanín se conocieron y fueron temidos, así mismo Minato obtuvo respeto y temor de otros países, y así Kakashi lo mismo.

El tener un título aprobado por el Señor feudal era lo mismo que decirle "algún dia podría ser Hokage".

Hiashi veía en Naruto un potencial completamente infinito, como Shinobi y persona.

Y ahora el necesitaba de Naruto para proteger a Konoha.

El plan se había trazado, pero Hiashi quería algo más, algo para salvar a sus hijas del destino que podría llegarles.

Naruto llegó acompañado de Kakashi a la reunión con Hiashi.

Naruto tenía una alta estima de Hiashi, sabiendo que el fue el ejor amigo de su padre el le sintió un amigo.

Hiashi solía contarle historias de el y Minato y sus travesuras, misiones, peleas, etc.

-Naruto-san- dijo Hiashi, -Es bueno tenerte aquí-

-A mí también Hiashi-sama-dijo Naruto con algo de formalidad.

-Sabemos que la formalidad no es necesaria Naruto-dijo el patriarca sonriendo, -Pero bueno pasen-dijo.

Un té, una conversación entre los 3 dando a entender que tanto Naruto sabia ahora de la actual situación.

-Entocnes yo sere quien te explique tu papel en esto-dijo Hiashi

-Es asi?-pregunto Naruto.

-Si-dijo Hiashi, -Dado que esto además involucra una petición personal mia es mejor que sea yo quien te la diga-dijo.

-Si es por ti sabes que te ayudaría-dijo Naruto.

-Sí y lo agradezco Naruto-dijo Hiashi, -Pero esto no es un favor simple Naruto, esto es una alianza-dijo Hiashi.

-Alianza?-

-Si…-dijo Hiashi, -Para comenzar toda la historia, sabes cuál es la diferencia entre el consejo de clanes y el de Jonin?-pregunto.

-Que el consejo de clanes son de los líderes de los clanes de Konoha?-dijo.

-Es más profundo que esto Naruto-dijo Hiashi, - Cualquier miembro de un clan no puede formar parte del consejo Jonin, de echo el líder del consejo Jonin es un líder de clan pero quien intermedia entre estos y el consejo de Jonin es un Jonin no afiliado a un clan-dijo.

-Ese sería yo-dijo Kakashi-una persona que es el último miembro de un clan con vida no cumple con los requerimientos para ser parte del consejo de clanes así que no oficialmente yo soy quien intermedia con Shikaku-san-

-Una vez seas mayor de edad Naruto-dijo Hiashi –Pasarías a formar parte del consejo Jonin a no ser que hagas la petición al consejo para ingresar-

-Pero no tengo familia-dijo Naruto.

-Pero los Uzumaki fueron un clan en antaño-dijo Hiashi, -uno muy poderoso, además tu ascendencia como hijo del cuarto Hokage, ser alabado por el Damyio, tener un titulo…esas cosas te harán ser aceptado por mayoría-dijo Hiashi.

-Naruto-dijo Kakashi, -Si entras al consejo Jonin tendras influencia al instante, la misión de rescate del Kazekage, enfrentar a Akatsuki, proteger a Konoha del ataque de Pain quien acabo con todos, sin mencionar el Jutsu que revivió a todos los muertos….te han dado influencia-dijo.

-además de que se hizo pública tu conversación con el Damyio-dijo Hiashi, -Así que quieras o no, serás una figura pública y modelo a seguir para muchos-

-Formalmetne hablando-dijo Kakashi, -Tu eventuamente terminaras tomando mi peusto y ser tu quien tome el peusto de Shijkaku-san como líder y representante del consejo Jonin.

-Esperen no entiendo-dijo Naruto. –El padre de Shikamaru no es parte del consejo?-

-Si-dijo Naruto, -Pero que sea líder de ambas facciones es solo por ser parte del clan Nara-

-El clan Narra es uno de los 4 clanes nobles de Konoha-dijo Hiashi, -Tiene atribuciones epeciales-

-Aunque ser líder de ambos consejos requiere de la aprobación de los rpesentes en dichas reuniones-dijo Kakshi.

Si tú tomas ese puesto Shikaku solo sería líder del consejo de clanes-

-El líder de ese consejo no es el Hokage y los consejeros?-pregunto Naruto.

-No, el Hokage le rinde cuentas a ambos consejos-dijo Kakashi.

-Y ningún miembro de Raíz puede formar parte de eso 2 consejos ya que ellos mismos son otra potencia interna-dijo Hiashi.

-Shikaku planea prepararte por 2 años para que tomes el mando del consejo Jonin-dijo Kakashi., -Al menos hasta que descubrimos el posible plan de Danzo eso era lo planeado-

-Lo de asesinar a Oba-chan?-pregunto con frialdad.

-Exacto-dijo Kakashi, -Así que el plan cambio-dijo.

-Para ser Hokage se requieren de varias cosas-dijo Hiashi, -Poder, influencia, contactos externos en gran cantidad, inteligencia, y oportunidad-

-Tu solo tienes poder Naruto-dijo Kakashi, -Y mitad de la influencia necesaria ya que necesitas tenerla en el consejo de clanes también-

-Tienes amistad con el Kazekage lo cual representa un futuro contacto-dijo Hiashi, -Pero necesitas mas si quieres aumentar tu influencia-

-La inteligencia la conseguirás con los años-dijo Kakashi, -pero tu mayor problema es la oportunidad-dijo, estas 2 cosas van de la mano en tu caso Naruto-

-Porque?-

-Porque aunque la consigas si Danzo logra su cometido el pondrá a alguien joven en el puesto de Hokage, y si hace eso es posible que no logres tu sueño jamás Naruto-dijo Kakashi.

-Pero en 3 días es la reunión del mes del consejo de clanes-dijo Hiashi, -Así que planeamos el cómo hacerte Hokage-dijo.

-….-

-Naruto?-pregunto Kakashi.

Una lágrima salió de su ojo.

-Po…Podrías repetirlo?-dijo.

-Que ideamos un plan para hacerte Hokage-

Ser Hokage….Ser Hokage…..

Tales palabras resonaban en su cabeza como un párrafo santo de la biblia, un canto sagrafo que aliviaba el alma.

-Aunque me necesitaras para esto Naruto-dijo Hiashi.

-…..-

-Naruto!-grito Kakashi en su oído.

-Ahhh!-grito tapándose el oído. –Qu….Que decían-

-Procede con la explicación Hiashi-sama-dijo Kakashi.

Naruto volviendo en si les volvió a dar su atención.

-El plan es el siguiente-dijo Hiashi, -Mañana te llegara un documento de Damyio-dijo, -Al parecer se enteró que has aprendido el Hiraishin no Jutsu y quiere que hagas masivo este Jutsu ya que fue el Jutsu que le dio la victoria a Konoha en la 3° Gran guerra ninja-dijo Hiashi.

-Ese Jutsu es completamente codiciado por el mundo, es el primer Jutsu catalogado como rango SS en la historia-dijo Kakashi-

-El documento que recibirás te autorizara a…..-dijo Kakashi con temor, -"Ruego a dios que no esté espiando esta conversación"-penso, -Tener más de una esposa y hagas un clan propio el cual use el Jutsu de tu padre como Jutsu secreto-

-A la vez serás parte de los clanes nobles-dijo Hiashi, -Es la primera vez que sucede esto-dijo, -Por lo cual estarás en total posición igualdad con los otros cuatro clanes nobles-dijo.

-solo tienes que tener hijos- dijo, -Y todo será oficial cuando cumplas los 18 años-dijo Kakashi.

-De hecho el Damyio exige que te cases pronto y solicita tu decisión sobre el nombre de tu titulo para hacer tu título oficial-dijo Hiashi, -Envió una carta a los Hokage y Tsunade-sama informo a Kakashi-san y a mí de esto-

-Etto…..-intentaba hablar Naruto.

-Que sucede?-preguntaron.

-Casarme?-pregunto.

-Si…..-dijo Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei…-dijo algo triste, -Ya hablamos antes de esto….sobre tener una relación…-dijo incómodo.

Era un hecho comprobado.

Tsunade notando como Naruto se dejaba hundir en la depresión por Sakura lo mando a un Psicólogo.

Se le diagnostico miedo a las relaciones sentimentales.

Kakashi sabía que Naruto a veces iba en secreto al barrio rojo, también sabía que entre sus "amiguitas" estaba la misma Ino….y se las habían ingeniado para que Sia no se enterase de esto.

Pero Naruto estaba completamente indispuesto a las relaciones emocionales.

Sus únicas relaciones cercanas eran con Hinata con quien Hiashi hasta hace un tiempo planeaba casarlo y con Sia, con quien Kakashi sospechaba que Naruto poco a poco sentía algo por ella.

Pero el miedo en su Corazon era fuerte, demasiado de hecho, le tomaría mucho tiempo el poder recuperarse ser como antes en ese aspecto.

-La propuesta de Hiashi-sama es la respuesta a tus problemas Naruto-

-Eh?-

-A decir verdad…te necesito Naruto-dijo con sinceridad Hiashi sacando un pergamino.

-Qué es eso?-

-Una solicitud del Damyio-dijo, -Hace una semana el hijo del Damyio, su heredero estuvo de visita por aquí….y vio a mi hija menor…..-dijo con incomodidad, -Y al parecer le tomo gusto y le pididio a su padre la pidiera como esposa-dijo.

-El hijo del Damyio tiene 17 años al igual que tu Naruto, -En unos meses cumplirá la mayoría de edad y quiere como su primera esposa a la hija menor de Hiashi-sama-

Naruto sintió pena por Hiashi, no conocía a la pequeña pero según Hinata la joven tenía 16 años, o en realidad 15 pero pronto tendría los 16 para ser exactos.

Un matrimonio en tales condiciones no era bueno, sin amor solo sería infelicidad para la niña y el goce del lujurioso joven heredero del señor feudal.

-Desde niña….-dijo de repente la cabeza del clan, -Ella fue entrenada para tomar el clan como la líder-dijo, -Tiene un talento increíble, poco a poco se ha vuelto capaz de mantener compostura, ética, educación y todo, además es una genio que trascendió al propio clan creando un futuro estilo que se suponía llevaría a las nuevas generaciones de los Hyuga-explico, -Pero esto lo arruino todo…-

-Pero….No debería ser Hinata quien….-

-No-dijo, -La batalla por la sucesión fue ganada por Hanabi asi que ella es la ideonea para tomar el asiento de líder, pero con esto me vi forzado a decirle de la situación y que no tomaría las riendas del clan jamás…-dijo, -Hasta que tuve la idea correcta-dijo Hiashi.

-Idea?-pregunto el Uzumaki.

-Naruto-dijo Kakashi, -La hija menor de Hiashi-sama esta fuera de la sucesión oficialmente por esto, así que Hiashi-sama decidió protegerla para evitar que ella fuera llevada lejos-

Nauro vagamente comenzó a entender como podría relacionarse la situación que el pasaba con la de la joven Hyuga…..

-No puedo desobedecer la orden del Damyio-dijo Hiashi, -Pero si puedes hacerlo tu Naruto-dijo Hiashi, -Incluso el hijo del Damyio no tiene la mas pequeña intención de hacerte su enemigo, dado que es posible que quiera hacer a uno de tus hijos uno de sus guardias personales cuando crezca y domine el Hiraishin no Jutsu-dijo Hiashi, -Asi que queda en tus manos…-

-Espera!-detuvo Naruto, -Me están pidiendo que yo…-

-Que te comprometas con su hija…-termino Kakashi la oración, -Con ello ella pasaría a dejar de ser Hyuga ya que la orden del Damyio es que te cases, pero el cómo hacerlo esta en ti-dijo, -Si comienzas con un compromiso "oficial" a los ojos de todos el no tendrá más remedio que ir a por la hija mayor para evitar que su hijo tenga un disgusto-

-Pero al ser la nueva heredera del clan Hyuga el no puede pedirme eso, pues el tener un líder es mas importante para el país que el capricho de su hijo-dijo Hiashi, -Por tu parte al tomar en compromiso a mi hija menor te asegura el apoyo total de los Hyuga y sus conexiones e influencias-

-Y con eso tienes el apoyo de las 4 familias nobles de Konoha pues Choji, Ino y Shikamaru te apoyaran a ti antes que a los partidarios de Danzo y sus palabras son la voz de sus clanes pues en algunos años ellos tomaran el liderato de sus respectivos clanes-

-Y con el apoyo de esos 4 clanes, sumando el apoyo de Kakashi quien es el mediador entre Shikaku y el consejo Jonin tienes el apoyo de 2 de los 3 grupos militares de Konoha-dijo Hiashi.

-Y entre los civiles ya eres un héroe, por lo que no tendras problemas-

-E…..casarme…yo?-

-El problema es que eres muy joven-dijo Hiashi.

-Pero ahí entra Tsunade-sama-dijo Kakashi, -Con todo ese nivel de apoyo interno ella ya podrá hacerte su sucesor y empezarías a ser preparado en ciertos horarios para que en quizás a los 30 años seas Hokage-

-Y como sucesor oficial Tsunade tendrá por las cuerdas a Danzo pues aunque el pusiese a su propio sucesor este no sería apoyado más que por solo 1 de los 3 grupos-

-En el peor de los casos tendrían que luchar por el puesto-dijo Kakashi, -Cosa que con tu nivel no sería problema-

-casarme?-pregunto atontado.

 **En algún lugar del complejo Hyuga…**

 **Narrador: Hanabi.**

Desde niña yo solo quería estar con mi One-chan, era un sueño infantil pero inocente.

Yo misma provoque que mi distancia con One-chan se ampliara más

Pasaron los años, y pasaba mi tiempo entrenando.

Entrenando dia a dia, estudiando dia a dia.

Entonces acepte i destino.

Sería la líder del clan Hyuga, era mi deber el de tomar el mando.

Entonces hace pocos días mi padre me dijo que ya no sería la líder.

Que hice mal?

Porque ocurrió esto?

Como sucedió esto?

Por el imbécil hijo del Damyio tenía que renunciar a mi destino?

Actualmente estaba debajo de un tronco, el cual yo misma rompí de pequeña.

No quería nada, no quería hablar con nadie, me sentía vacía.

Sería mi destino el simplemente vivir abriéndole las piernas a un imbécil y darle un hijo?

Ni muerta!

Vagamente empecé a pensar en escapar.

Soy una guerrera, no una cualquiera.

Entonces a unos metros vi a unos desconocidos.

Usaban mascaras con cuernos.

Uno de ellos dijo –Es ella?-

El otro respondió, -Si, nos pagaran bien en Kumogakure por llevarla con vida-dijo sacando una espada corta.

-Apresurémonos-dijo otro tipo enmascarado, -Hemos sido detectados-

-Muy bien mocosa-dijo, -Si te quedas quieta no te llevaremos en partes-

Se me tiraron encima.

Fue muy sorpresivo.

Mi estado emocional era un caos, como podría luchar así?

Jamás me había pasado algo como esto.

Entonces asustada grite.

-Kyaa!-

 **Narrador: Neutro**

El grito había resonado con fuerza.

Hiashi en ese momento estaba con Kakashi intentando sacar al peli negro Uzumaki de su atontamiento cuando el grito llamo su atención.

Al instante reconoció la voz de su hija en ese grito.

Entonces rápidamente se levantó y salió del cuarto.

Naruto habiéndose recompuesto le siguió para ayudarle junto a Kakashi quien iba con él.

Tras unos minutos una sirvienta Hyuga le vio.

-Hiashi-sama!-

-Qué ocurrió?-dijo.

-Aparecieron unos ninjas enmascarados y secuestraron a la princesa….-

-Hinata?!-grito Naruto alarmado.

Quien sabe porque pero Naruto tontamente….para variar había malinterpretado la situación pensando que era a Hinata a quien se refería aquella mujer del clan Hyuga.

Al instante pego un salto hacia las afueras del complejo Hyuga, una zona boscosa por la cual era seguro que se habrían llevado a Hinata.

Entonces tras unos minutos dio con ellos quienes lo notaron.

-Nos alcanzaron, llévensela de aquí!-dijo, -le mataremos y te alcanzaremos-dijo.

Entonces Naruto noto que la chica en brazos de aquel enmascarado no era Hinata, una bella joven.

Con solo esos escasos segundos de poder verla analizo que tendría pocos años menos que el, y era ciertamente hermosa, con cabello marrón oscuro y 2 mechones atados con listones rosas.

El enmascarado partió dejando atrás a 10 más los cuales armados se disponían a tomar la vida de Naruto.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Muy bien hasta aquí el episodio.**

 **Habrán notado semejanza con el capítulo en el cual Naruto pasa a formar parte del mundo de la política.**

 **Pero este lo hice más detallado.**

 **Y SUFRI haciéndolo, pues quería hacerlo mejor que el anterior.**

 **Espero no haberlos confundido con la explicación de la estrategia de Danzo y la contra estrategia de Kakashi y Shikaku.**

 **Consultas para detallarles esto en los comentarios y les respondo enviando un mp.**

 **Realmente me siento orgulloso de este cap, ya que me tomo tiempo hacerlo.**

 **No avanzo muy rápido, pero tampoco tan lento.**

 **Planeo detallar más el campo político de Konoha en próximos episodios.**

 **En fin, si les gusto este capítulo por favor déjenme un comentario, porque este en especial me tomo más esfuerzo del usual ya que quería realmente hacer una explicación digna y una buena razón para justificar el como Naruto entraría a la política….ahora imaginen la reacción de Sia al tener que hablar a solas con un pobre Naruto diciéndole que tendrá varias esposas e.e**

 **Sera divertido hacer el siguiente capitulo**

 **Este también será marcara el segundo encuentro entre Sia y Sasuke…lo hare parecido al que hice cuando Sasuke entro a la mansión Uzumaki e.e! pero ahí veré el como**

 **Nos vemos!**


	10. Iman de nobleza femenina

**Título: Iman de nobleza femenina**

-Maldita sea!-grito un hombre con mascara sudando y respirando fuertemente.

-Siquiera es humano?-dijo un hombre con mascara similar.

-Cuantos quedamos?-pregunto.

-Solo 5-

-Pero si no llevamos ni un minutos!-grito uno de ellos

Estaban entre las ramas huyendo, la misión era evitar que alguien alcanzara a aquel que se llevara el objetivo, mientras tanto los 5 sobrantes huían por otro camino, intentando alejar al intruso lo más posible de la chica que secuestraron.

-Los tengo-dijo un muchacho de cabellos oscuros, solo quedan ustedes-

-Infeliz!-grito pensando en su compañero recién caído, - **Suiton: Bala de agua!** Disparo una ráfaga de agua de gran tamaño.

Ni que decir que era Naruto quien estaba combatiendo contra los 5 enmascarados.

Dejando de aplicar chakra para mantenerse en la rama se soltó y dejo caer, de tal manera que la bala de gran tamaño solo impacto contra la rama destruyéndola en el proceso.

Pero el no olvido, que esto era 1 contra 5.

Por debajo de Naruto en tierra ya había otro Shinobi esperándole.

Tirando varios Shuriken apuntando al cuerpo del Uzumaki.

Sin embargo para sorpresa del enmascarado Naruto los iba agarrando con la mano a medida que se acercaban y el caía.

-"Es imposible…"-penso el enmascarado.

Naruto al instante lanzo un Kunai contra el usuario de Suiton y saco otro de su bolsillo para.

La estrategia a simple vista era usa el Kunai para que el usuario lo evitara y no pudiera atacarlo en medio del aire y así poder caer con seguridad y encargarse del enemigo en tierra.

Al menos así era como lo pensaron ambos hombres con máscaras.

Sin embargo Naruto parecía confiado, pues el usuario del Suiton se vio obligado a evitar el ataque, entonces el aprovecho y choco su Kunai contra el del hombre en tierra

Intento al mismo tiempo golpearle pero solo le rozo la cara pues este se lanzó hacia atrás unos metros.

Entonces saco su otro Kunai y se lanzó contra Naruto.

Sin embargo..

-Arrhhg!-grito el usuario Suiton cayendo desde las alturas.

-Que?!-grito el enmascarado en tierra.

El muchacho que hace solo 1 segundo estaba en frente suyo ahora estaba allí, con un Kunai en mano el cual goteaba sangre.

-Infeliz!-grito el 3° enmascarado haciendo sellos, - **Ranton: Circo de Laser-** grito y creo varios haces de luz los cuales fueron a gran velocidad contra Naruto.

-"Elemento Tormenta?"-penso ligeramente sorprendido, -"Bueno, no es como si eso pudiese tocarme"-añadió mentalmente.

Al instante Naruto sin perder tiempo tenía sus brazos con lianas blancas recorriéndolo, parecían canales que recorrían su cuerpo por dentro, como si fueran las mismas venas.

Usando su brazo bloqueo el primer haz de luz producido por el usuario del Ranton.

-Eh?!-grito sorprendido el usuario que produjo el Ranton, -"Es imposible que una persona pueda tocarlos, si se da el caso debería ser electrocutado por una descarga que sobrepasa lo que el cuerpo podría soportar"-penso, -"Aumentare las lianas"-penso mientras con sus manos juntas provocaba que saliesen más lianas /haces de luz que iban a por Naruto.

-"No pueden ser de cualquier aldea si poseen a alguien de este nivel"-penso Naruto evadiéndolas.

-Ya no eres tan valiente cierto?!-provoco el usuario del Ranton viendo como esta vez Naruto optaba por evadirlas en vez de bloquearlas con su cuerpo.

-"Es rápido"-penso Naruto evadiendo una que se dirigía a su cabeza.

A su espalda a unos 5 metros el hombre que había atacado con los Shuriken ya estaba listo para atacar, - **Doton: Bala de roca-** Y así de su boca lanzo pequeñas piedras que al entrar en contacto con el aire se volvían enormes.

-"Va a golpear a su compañero de esta manera…"-penso Naruto que dando un enorme salto evadió tanto las lianas como las rocas.

Pero el problema yacía en que eso deseaban que el enemigo hiciera.

De a 2 lianas a la vez interceptaron las grandes rocas que lanzo el usuario del Doton, y así como si fueran manos recibieron las rocas y tras hacer como catapulta las lanzaron al aire, apuntando al enemigo

Naruto formo su mano con sus 5 dedos extendidos haca el frente, apunto directo contra las rocas, - **Futon: Mano remolino-** y así de su mano se provocó un tornado que intercepto a las 4 grandes rocas que iban a por él.

La idea era muy simple sin embargo a la vez que era simple el gasto de chakra para alguien normal sería devastador, Naruto tomo de ejemplo el hecho de que los Jutsu Suiton son los más desgastadores ya que sus técnicas son de amplio rango el decidió crear una técnica Futon, y usando su mano acumulo y expandió un amplio rango de Chakra y manipulo el aire circundante que se mezclaba con su chakra de modo que así Naruto le daba forma al aire y combinado con su propio chakra este se hacía una enorme mano visible que tenía el color de su propio chakra y formo 5 tornados que se extendían como si fuesen dedos.

Aquellos tornados ascendieron con las rocas atrapadas y tomo forma, usando la mano de Naruto como raíz había creado una mano con Futon la cual era quizás de 10 metros de altura pues era visible pues era color celeste, como el chakra del usuario.

-Qué es eso?...-pregunto uno de los 2 hombres.

Naruto bajo la mano apuntando al suelo, y la mano enorme creada de Futon siguiendo su ejemplo siguió el movimiento de su dueño pues al hacer eso atrapo a los responsables del secuestro, a medida que iba cayendo al suelo la mano aumento su tamaño, haciéndose superior a los 15 metro como mínimo, de modo que ninguno de ellos pudo evitar quedar atrapado dentro de la mano.

- **Futon:…..-** Dijo Naruto viendo como estaban allí atrapados intentando moverse en el aire, - **Explosión del vacío-** Y así comprimió todo el oxígeno dentro de la mano de Futon, lo cual a la vez comprimió el oxígeno dentro de los cuerpos de los enmascarados, Naruto impasible observo, como sufrían al sentir sus órganos ser aplastados por la presión del viento. Era tal que la misma piel se contraía, y así hasta los huesos fueron visibles pues la propia piel se desgarro, dejando ver el interior de sus cuerpos.

-"Ya deben de estar muertos"- penso Naruto deshaciendo la técnica.

 **Con Hanabi…**

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, sus recuerdos eran fugaces pero entendia que un grupo de intrusos la habían raptado.

La rodearon apenas la vieron y noquearon para usar sogas para atarla.

-"Ilusos"-penso.

Activo su Byakugan para detectar en las proximidades de su cuerpo cuantos hombres estaban a su alrededor.

-"Solo el que me lleva"-penso.

Entonces sin esperar más ataco.

- **Hougetsu Jigen Tou!-** Con sus manos en forma de espada corto las sogas y ataco al instante a quien la sostenía.

Pero el cuerpo exploto en humo y dejo atrás un tronco que fue cortado en 2 limpiamente por su mano,

-"Sustitución"-penso

Inmadurez en el sentido más puro de la palabra.

Hanabi tenía 0 experiencia en combate real, y ahí mismo estaba la prueba.

No verifico las posibles consecuencias de activar su Byakugan, siendo un ninja sensor capaz de sentir el flujo de chakra de Hanabi aumentar y concentrarse en sus ojos noto que la joven había despertado, ni que pensar que había activado su Byakugan si por algo había canalizado chakra allí.

Lo único inesperado para el ninja sensor era que la pequeña rompería a tal velocidad las sogas usadas contra ella.

Hanabi cayó hasta el césped, rodeada de árboles con su Byakugan activado vio como el ninja sensor se mezclaba con un árbol fundiéndose en él, haciendo imposible que ella pudiese detectarle.

-Ríndete mocosa!-bramo el ninja, -No puedes escapar!-dijo.

-Quién eres?!-respondió.

-No necesitas saberlo-dijo alguien a su espalda.

-"Demasiado rápido"-reaccionando al instante Hanabi pego un poderoso salto que la distancio más del hombre que se había colocado en su espalda.

El enmascarado ninja sensor lanzo varios Shuriken contra las piernas de la ninja los cuales fueron cortados por la mitad al defenderse la joven Hyuga.

-"No podrá ponerme un solo dedo encima mientras este consiente"-penso ilusamente Hanabi.

- **Taitón: Prisión de cuchillas! (elemento tifón)-** Juntando sus manos el hombre las alzo al cielo para luego moverlas apuntando con las palmas abiertas hacia Hanabi, a lo cual desde las alturas el viento alrededor de Hanabi.

Hanabi noto como el chakra se movía a su alrededor, hasta que noto lo que pretendía pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde

Desactivo su Byakugan en uno de sus ojos para ver como el aire se movía violentamente a su alrededor creando una cúpula de viento.

-Te recomiendo no molestes mas o cortare el aire que puedas respirar-dijo

Estaba atrapada y lo sabía, si usase su Kaiten ambas técnicas chocarían pero la explosión resultante no traspasaría la prisión de aire por lo cual todo el daño lo recibiría Hanabi, y su Hougetsu cortaba pero el propio aire se generaba sin parar usando el entorno.

-"Debo hacer algo…."-penso ilusamente, -"Si este tornado me encierra debe de tener chakra mezclado con el viento…."-analizo, -Entonces si puedo absorber el chakra el aire es solo aire ¿no?"-

Concentro su chakra en sus manos y brazos para cambiar su estrategia.

 **-Kinjutsu: Doble puño de Leon! (Técnica prohibida)-** Y asi Hanabi expulso mucho chakra desde sus manos y brazos el cual manipulo y le dio forma creando en ambos brazos enteramente como cabezas de leones

Hanabi impacto su ataque en las paredes de viento de la prisión que la encarcelaba.

La técnica como efecto drenaba el chakra de lo que tocara y dañando enormemente toda estructura sólida que impactase contra los leones.

Entonces logro detener la prisión de aire tras unos segundos de contacto con los leones de Hanabi.

-Maldita mocosa-insulto el enmascarado.

Hanabi se posiciono para entrar en combate.

Tenia algo de miedo, pero sentía que era mejor morir en combate que dejarse atrapar por este hombre.

Entonces el enmascarado concentro chakra en las plantas de sus pies para aumentar su velocidad.

Hanabi podía ver todo el flujo de chakra de su enemigo, podía asi predecir lo que intentaría…o al menos intentar predecirle….

EL Shinobi con su velocidad aumentada corrió hacia la joven Hyuga con Kunai en ambas manos.

Usando el Byakugan logro predecir que el Shinobi planeaba cortarle las costillas para afectar sus movimientos.

Hanabi ataco con el primer león de frente, a lo que el enmascarado en un movimiento de grandes reflejos mientras corría se movió unos centímetros hacia la izquierda, evadiendo de lleno el primer golpe de Hanabi, con su Kunai apunto hacia abajo y logro un corte semi profundo en la pierna de la joven, haciéndola arrodillarse al instante mientras ella respondía con el segundo león su izquierda apuntando el rostro del hombre.

-"Si eso me impacta estoy muerto"-penso el hombre retrocediendo unos pasos para evitar el alcance del ataque de la joven Hyuga.

-"Esta prediciendo mis movimientos"-penso Hanabi arrodillada sin poder pararse correctamente.

El hombre al instante que retrocedió volvió a arremeter contra la niña con más chakra concentrado en sus pies logrando evitar que Hanabi reaccionara y asestando una patada contra la joven lanzándola unos metros hacia atrás.

-Ugh….-Hanabi gruño débilmente, -"Mi cuerpo…."-penso sintiéndose entumecida, -"El Kunai debió de tener algún veneno o alguna sustancia que me….dejara….somnolienta….."-penso debilitándose.

El hombre más seguro de su victoria bajo la guardia, y camino hacia la niña que intentaba sin éxito levantarse.

-"Solo….una vez…."penso mientras cargaba chakra en sus manos ya sin su técnica de león en ninguna de ellas.

El hombre estaba a centímetros de ella, si ella perdía la conciencia seria el final.

 **-Hougetsu Jigen tou-** Usando la fuerza restante movió hábilmente su mano intentando apuñalar a su enemigo en el pecho y arrancarle algún órgano.

Pero ella no sabía, que lo que le inyectaron en ese Kunai era una variante del somnífero, que si bien la mantendría despierta sus sentidos se veían debilitados al punto de que sus propios reflejos y movimientos serian lentos y al a vez le costaría pensar bien.

El hombre con facilidad tomo la muñeca de la niña evitando que ella pudiese tocar su pecho.

Su inexperiencia en combate real era demasiada, podía sentirlo.

EL mundo no era solo Ninjutsu o Genjutsu.

El Taijutsu era lo que suplía la falta de habilidades en los campos del ninjutsu y Genjutsu.

Y a su vez las herramientas ninja le daban la capacidad de letalidad hasta al más débil Shinobi.

Ella creía que por ser Hyuga no sería derrotada.

Y así ahora la habían hecho trapear el piso.

Pero el hombre ni siquiera logro agarrarla antes de salir impactado por un puñetazo que le llego al estómago y lo hizo impactar contra un árbol….casi partiendo el árbol

-Uff!-suspiro el hombre frente a Hanabi, -Llegue a tiempo!-

El hombre enmascarado tosía violentamente, no se podía ver su expresión debido al a mascara pero parecía que el golpe le había afectado totalmente.

Le hizo tomar por la boca algo sin dejar que ella se pudiese resistir siquiera -Es el antídoto, se lo acabo de quitar- le dijo.

Tras unos segundos Hanabi pudo sentir como el efecto era instantáneo, pues sentía su cuerpo mejor que antes.

Y al instante en que vio a su rescatista el suelo se le movió desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Alto, piel semi clara, cabello oscuro, portaba una Katana en su mano izquierda la cual tenia el filo oscuro, de la misma tonalidad que su cabello, unos ojos color celestes.

-e…-

-eh?-le pregunto el hombre al no entenderle.

-…q….quien…...-intentaba hablar la pobre Hyuga que sentía su mente en blanco.

Sentía como su temperatura había aumentado, sentía como el nerviosismo le afectaba a su sentido del habla.

-Quién soy?-pregunto en respuesta.

-….Si….-

-Soy….-pero antes de responder movió la cabeza hacia atrás, y al instante siguiente un Kunai ocupaba el lugar donde su cabeza había estado y paso de largo.

-"Ni siquiera tuvo que verlo para evadirlo"-penso Hanabi, -"Espera, puedo pensar con nromalidad pero no puedo hablarle?-penso aturdida.

-Dame un momento-dijo sonriéndole, -Lo acabare en seguida-y palmeando su cabeza con cariño se paro, saco su mano de la espalda de la joven y levanto su katana color azabache.

-Ustedes son de Kumogakure-declaro Naruto, -O me equivoco?-consulto hacia el hombre que se había levantado y ataco por sorpresa.

-….-

-Veo que no quieres hablar-dijo, -Bueno, de todas maneras cuando un Shinobi crece en una aldea de un país grande aprende ciertas palabras y entonaciones que solo usan en determinados países-dijo en conclusión el peli negro.

Apunto su katana con el reverso hacia el suelo, preparando un movimiento vertical el cual era ascendente y fácil de predecir.

El hombre enmascarado en respuesta comenzó a hacer sellos

- **Taitón: ráfaga de…..-** pero no pudo completar su Jutsu, -Arhhhhhg!-grito en dolor el hombre sintiendo el dolor de perder un brazo.

Naruto aprovecho la pequeña abertura que todo ninja creaba mientras hacía sellos para moverse al instante y amputarle limpiamente el brazo.

Pero su movimiento no había sido físico, pues cuando le había golpeado le había plantado un sello el cual servía para la ejecución del sumamente famoso y codiciado Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Transportándose al lado del Shinobi enemigo apareció a su espalda y de un movimiento le corto el brazo para evitar que usase algún Jutsu.

Naruto jamás sabría ni se daría cuenta de lo cruel que se habría vuelto por haber usado el Hiraishin para algo así.

Factores como el corazón roto por parte de Sakura y a su vez el odio implantado en su corazón.

Conocer a una guerrera como Sia sin escrúpulos a la hora de combatir.

El jamás sabría que su padre, Minato usaba el Hiraishin para acorralar totalmente al oponente o matarles e un solo golpe, sin saber que habían perdido la vida.

Pero Naruto habría creado su propio estilo de manejo del Hiraishin, usándolo para usar lo aprendido de Sia en el manejo de la Katana para descuartizar a sus enemigos sin dudar, y la katana que llevaba en mano era sin duda "especial" ya que poseía una capacidad de filo capaz de cortar todo y estaba hecha totalmente para Naruto y para similar su manejo del Futon a nivel celular…por lo que…

Incluso si el Shinobi enmascarado lograse el milagro de escapar y se reintegrase el brazo o algún otro, no podría usar sellos de manos de nuevo pues Naruto le corto los canales de chakra en ese movimiento de manera que no podría usar chakra por ese sector nuevamente.

Tras darle un fuerte golpe nuevamente cayo inconsciente, de modo que Naruto se volvió de frente a la sorprendida y sonrojada Hanabi quien solo podía verle.

-Puedes levantarte?-pregunto tendiéndole la mano.

Ella quiso responder con una afirmativa, pero sentía como le temblaban ligeramente las piernas

Naruto viendo esto y malinterpretándolo no espero respuesta y la cargo al estilo princesa, produciendo algo más pronunciado a un sonrojo en la pobre Hanabi.

-Naruto!-grito Hiashi llegando junto a Kakashi y a otros Shinobi.

-Oh, buen momento Hiashi-san!-dijo sonriente.

-"Mi padre le conoce?"-penso sorprendida.

-Hanabi, estas bien?-pregunto Hiashi acercándose a ambos.

A Hanabi se le volvió el sonrojo viéndose a si misma tomada como princesa en brazos de un galán en frente de su padre.

-Parece que el Shinobi enemigo le hizo un corte profundo en la pierna-respondió Naruto por ella, -Además le aplico algún veneno aturdidor pero ya le di el antídoto por lo que en algún tiempo debería estar hablando mejor-dijo.

-Ya veo….-dijo Hiashi observándola y recibiéndola de parte de Naruto…..lo cual causo una leve decepción de Hanabi pues ahora era llevaba como princesa por su padre….

Los otros Shinobi junto a Kakashi se encargaron de llevar al único sobreviviente de los secuestradores.

En el camino de vuelta Kakashi entablo conversación con Hiashi con su hija en brazos y Naruto.

-Es demasiado extraño que hayan logrado entrar sin ser detectados-dijo.

-La barrera hubiera avisado de ser el caso-dijo Hiashi.

-Podría la Raíz estar metida en esto?-pregunto Naruto.

-Imposible-respondió Kakashi al instante, -Desde el punto de vista de Danzo el Byakugan es parte importante del patrimonio del país del fuego por lo que jamás entregaría a alguien del clan Hyuga a otro país-respondió.

-Y no querría hacer un teatro para conseguir un Hyuga para raíz?-pregunto Hiashi.

-Lo dudo-dijo Naruto, -Solo tener un Byakugan hace a cualquier ninja del tipo sensor, pero no podrán jamás imitar su estilo de combate-dijo.

Era correcto, había sido una sabia respuesta.

-Además la Raíz tiene ninjas del tipo sensor con características sensoriales muy particulares asi que les seria innecesario el Byakugan-añadió Kakashi.

-Dejando el tema de lado-dijo Naruto de repente tras unos minutos de conversación sin concluir nada, -Hiashi-san…-llamo Naruto.

-Que sucede?-pregunto.

-La niña es su sobrina?-pregunto Naruto consultándole por Hanabi, -Usted parece conocerla y parecía muy preocupado-añadió.

-Es mi hija menor-dijo en pocas palabras, -Ya sabes, tu prometida….-

-…..Eh?- Hanabi solo atinó a decir eso.

-A cierto-dijo Hiashi, -Olvide mencionártelo-dijo Hiashi a su hija mirándola, -El es Uzumaki Naruto-dijo mirando a Naruto para que Hanabi le siguiese con la mirada, -Es tu prometido-

-…..-Naruto sin decir palabra.

Hanabi conociendo nuevas tonalidades del color rojo en su rostro quedo totalemtne abrumada por la situación.

Si, la situación tomaba rumbo, pero no uno bueno para Naruto.

-"No tengo opción al respecto….."-penso Naruto resignándose al tema del compromiso, -"Pero el problema será Sia…."-penso, -"Bueno….será un problema si logro vivir para sufrirlo…."-penso.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Si les gusto el episodio no olviden dejar un comentario, me apoyan infinito con ello**

 **Respondiendo comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

 **Sabbath: Si, lo quería hacer similar a eso, lo adivinaste correctamente, el tema del hijo….ya sabes xD.**

 **Walker: Shikaku es el representante de la junta de clanes, a su vez lo es en papel del de los Jonin ya que Kakashi no quiere tomarse la lata de serlo oficialmente pero el lo es "espiritualmente" y entre ambos lo ven siendo Kakashi quien reúne las conclusiones del consejo Jonin e intercede por ellos con Shikaku, con respecto a Sia, creo que en uno de los capítulos hice un semi resumen de como Naruto atrapo a Sia, pero no recuerdo bien en cual.**

 **Guest (anónimo): Gracias por tu comentario, ojala te sigan gustando mis próximos episodios y sigas comentando cuando puedas.**

 **Kenshin: Bienvenido nuevamente xD. Recomiendo leas lo que pongo luego el "fin capitulo" ya que por allí explique mi postura con respecto a Hinata y las razones para no meterla y las condiciones que sufro para conseguir un modo de meterla al Harem en caso de intentarlo….no es que halla decidido meterla o no, siendo un máximo de 4 esposas 2 ya están 100% fijas siendo la tercera Yuri pero no 100$ seguro y la cuarta planeo sea del reparto original de personajes femeninos de las "ex" novatos.**

 **No se si sera Sakura, o Tenten, o Ino, o Hinata, pero mi problema es encontrar la trama y el método de involucrarla sentimentalmente a Naruto sin olvidar las condiciones o complicaciones que podrían haber como en caso de Ino que es sucesora directa de un clan, o Hinata que no puede zafarse ahora del liderato Hyuga pues debe ser una Hyuga descendiente de Hiashi quien lidere al clan. Y por eso mi problemática.**

 **En fin, nos vemos!**


	11. Contra Jugadas

**Titulo: Contra Jugadas**

Muy bien, vamos rememorando, La situación es así:

En el momento de la caída en coma de Godaime por el ataque de Pain el líder de Grupo de Anbu privado llamado Raíz, ósea Danzo aprovecho de culparla a ella del desastre causado por Pain en la reunión con el Damyio para decidir un nuevo Kage.

En Konoha existían diversos grupos que tenían el mando y a quienes el Hokage en turno debía rendir cuentas.

El consejo Jonin: Ninjas sin clanes en la actualidad, pueden ser integrantes de una misma familia que trabaje en el rubro Shinobi pero sin una técnica oculta o algo que los haga destacar completamente solo estarán en el consejo Jonin, siendo Hakate Kakashi un ejemplo perfecto de esto.

El consejo de clanes: familias tradicionales que han protegido Konoha por generaciones como los mencionados en capítulos anteriores, en la reunión de este consejo los consejeros del Hokage y el propio Hokage funcionan como intermediarios y dirigen la reunión.

La Raíz: Fundada por Shimura Danzo en tras la 2° Gran guerra Ninja se tomaron a niños de orfanatos y los reclutaron junto a ciertos elementos de cada clan que pasaron a formar parte de la Raíz, dicho organismo se encarga de los asuntos secretos del país, trabajos de espionaje, asesinatos, trabajos de baja calidad moral, etc, siendo Danzo quien lidera esta potencia.

Estos 3 organismos funcionan en la cúspide del poder, y eran capaces de pedir la dimisión del Hokage en turno de ser un gran error o problema que haga, como por ejemplo tras la 3° Gran guerra Ninja el Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen tuvo que dimitir del cargo por las grandes pérdidas de Shinobi surgidas y por haber renunciado a las indemnizaciones.

 **(Nota autor: si señores, me he visto todos los Gaiden de la serie para estar bien informado e_e, fue toda una lata aunque el post 3° Gran guerra ninja fue de lejos el mejor de todos los Gaiden.)**

Todo Shinobi enlistado en el plantel ninja estaba atado a uno de estos 3 grandes organismos dependiendo de los requerimientos mínimos, por ejemplo los Genin y Chunin no pertenecientes a clanes le rinden cuentas al consejo Jonin siendo el Kage quien también vela por ellos, por lo mismo suele ser el Hokage quien siempre les entrega las misiones a los equipos.

Pero solo durante la celebración del consejo el Hokage les rendía cuentas, siendo el Hokage quien entrega las ordenes a los 3 grupos.

Y volviendo a la trama central.

Tras la derrota de Pain el nivel de aprobación hacia Naruto toco el cielo por lo que una vez se haga Jonin pasaría a tener alta autoridad allí, sin embargo no era como si existiesen cargos en dicho consejo.

Dicho consejo se rige por un "líder" o representante electo por los Jonin en el cargo correspondientemente, pero la "autoridad" en ese consejo se rige or el Honor, fama y reputación de cada persona por si misma.

Pero por cambio de planes Naruto debía de formar parte del consejo de clanes para conseguir influencia a paso rápido.

El clan Hyuga era completamente importante en ello, dado que al tener 2 hijas de linaje noble podían entregarle una a Naruto para el naciente clan Uzumaki, por supuesto que si le entregaban a la más fuerte los Hyuga deberían recibir más compensación de parte de Naruto una vez alcanzada su meta, pero eso era a largo plazo.

Al entregarle a Hanabi ella pasaría a apellidarse Uzumaki cortando lazos con los Huuga de manera oficial más no sentimental.

Otra opción era que Naruto se uniese a un clan ya prominente, sin embargo ese era motivo para sospechar de una "conspiración" de un clan para usar a Naruto como medio para alcanzar el poder.

Por eso el clan Yamanaka al tener a Ino no podría ni entregarle a la joven a Naruto ni permitir que estese casase con ella y se uniese a los Yamanaka.

Pero el asunto era distinto si le permitían aumentar su propia influencia el obtendría como base el apoyo del clan Hyuga y los otros 3 clanes nobles, siendo sus hijos amigos suyos y siendo los futuros líderes sabían perfectamente sobre el nivel del Uzumaki.

Al tener el apoyo de los 4 clanes nobles, del consejo Jonin y siendo un portador de la voluntad del fuego que heredo esto del camino maestro – aprendiz era cosa de años de preparación para que Naruto fuese electo, de modo que el plan de Danzo sufriría un poderoso golpe.

Pero para esto era necesario que Naruto pasase a formar parte del consejo de clanes anunciando su compromiso con una joven de buena ascendencia, así podían pasar por alto el tema de que le faltaban meses para la mayoría de edad.

Tras pensar más sabiamente la reacción de Sia si le decía que tendría más de una esposa….. Dejo de lado la idea de rendirse, pataleo un buen rato al continuar la conversación con Hiashi y Kakashi, esperando una solución alternativa para poder detener a Danzo.

Naruto una vez sea Jonin podría a escalar puestos dentro del consejo Jonin pero esto le tomaría más tiempo, sin contar con que aún no daba los exámenes Chunin siquiera.

Comenzando con que amaba su libertad, pasar en bares, el barrio rojo, omitió completamente que ya se tiraba a la futura líder del clan Yamanaka, y no quería mencionar su actual estado sentimental al siquiera pensar en sacarse novia.

El asunto de Sakura no lo había superado, con la madurez sentimental de un crio aún vivía, evitando el tema al punto de que Sia se contenía de siquiera hacer alguna mención del tema tan solo sabiendo lo básico de que su primer amor le puso unos cuernos enormes, pero ella no sabía todo lo que Sakura significa en el corazón del Uzumaki.

Incluso su meta de ser Hokage perdió fuerza, era inmaduro su modo de pensar al respecto pero las cosas eran así, sin mucha motivación para el entrenamiento, aprendió el Hiraishin solo intentando sentirse más familiarizado con su padre. Pero sus valores sufrieron un golpe letal.

Su mayor deseo, más que el deseo de ser Hokage en la actualidad seria no perder a más personas valiosas, lo cual a la vez que era en parte por Sakura también venían del dolor de perder a su maestro, pues ambas cosas lamentablemente ocurrieron muy cercanas entre si como acontecimientos inolvidables para Naruto.

Aunque en el exterior esto no era visible, pues fingir una que otra sonrisa lo hacía parecer como si ya lo hubiese superado, solo los amigos de su generación habían notado el cambio tan radical que el había sufrido.

Cosas como su costumbre de usar la expresión "Dattebaio" ya no estaban, jamás lo volvió a usar, tampoco pasaba el dia sonriendo como antes, exceptuando a Sakura y Sasuke todos sabían dónde Naruto se había mudado para evitar posibles coincidencias entre Naruto y Sakura viéndose en las calles pues Naruto se cambió de hogar a uno muy lejano de la casa de la joven Haruno, aunque si bien sus costumbres y expresiones habían dado un radical cambio el asunto de Sakura era parte de la causas, siendo la segunda el cambio tras su encuentro espiritual con sus antecesores que portaron los ojos carmesí.

El tiempo le ayudo, Sia con su modo de ser poco a poco fue abriéndose paso en la vida de Naruto, si bien su meta era lejana el pobre Naruto ya tenía un lio en la cabeza por su culpa.

Era una idiota, no se rendía en sus intentos de acercarse a él, era la arrogancia hecha persona, dedicada y comprometida a sus cosas, y era un amor cuando se ponía en modo "love" con Naruto quien le entraban escalofríos cuando le tocaba aguantarla así…..Pero sus celos…. Solo por eso el ocultaba todas sus noches en el barrio rojo de ella….o que se tiraba a Ino con quien Sia tenía una buena amistad.

Naruto pasó buenas horas hasta entrado el atardecer pataleando buscando algún modo de no tener que comprometerse y ayudar a Hanabi de algún modo para no ser llevaba como "esposa" por el hijo del Damyio.

-Y qué te parece si lo hacemos sobre el papel solamente?-dijo Kakashi con una idea buena tras varias horas.

-Sobre el papel?-pregunto Naruto.

-Te refieres a que sea solo una imagen el asunto del compromiso y así evitar el asunto del Damyio?-pregunto Hiashi.

-Si, al menos eso sería resuelto mediante este plan-dijo Kakashi, -Así mismo podemos incluir a Naruto en el consejo de clanes mediante este plan y cuando sea el momento romper el compromiso-

-Suena bie…..-Intento decir Naruto

-pero siendo Hinata quien lidere el clan Hanabi seria deshonrada-dijo Hiashi con voz seca.

Por parte de Hanabi…..

La joven Hyuga estaba en su cuarto, con una venda en su pierna herida debido al corte que le hizo aquel ninja enmascarado.

Pero aquel tema lo sentía muy lejano en este momento, pues su mente estaba recordando el modo en que la salvo

Una muestra de su nivel se vio cuando de un puñetazo mando a volar al enemigo, con una sonrisa le salvo la vida, pareciendo un príncipe sacado de algún cuento.

El sonrojo de Hanabi solo se intensificaba al recordar su rostro sonriente.

-"Kiaaaaa"-penso avergonzada y feliz al recordarle como si fuese un héroe.

Por un momento recordó que el nombre Naruto también lo tenía, un hombre, uno que ella había escuchado muchas veces.

El famoso héroe que salvo a la aldea de Pain.

El hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

El actual contenedor del zorro de las 9 colas.

Aquel que fue parte del equipo que fue a Sunagakure y salvo al Kazakage.

Aquel que se volvió discípulo del tan famoso Sanín Jiraiya.

Pero era una coincidencia que compartan el mismo nombre.

Y las razones eran simples.

Según su hermana en una de sus conversaciones de hace tiempo él tenía el cabello rubio, además de tener 3 bigotes por cada mejilla, pero este Naruto tenía el cabello oscuro azabache, además de no tener tales bigotes.

Así que con esas 2 evidencias ella no penso en este Naruto como el que su adorada hermana mayor había amado por tantos años….la falta de experiencia era fatal en esta joven.

 **Mientras tanto Naruto…**

Entrada ya la noche el asunto tuvo que ser suspendido.

Hiashi no quería que su hija pasara por tal deshonra, mientras que Naruto no sabía qué hacer y Kakashi opinaba que el tener un falso compromiso serviría de solución.

Pensativo camino al campo de entrenamiento 7, vio aquel tronco en el que fue atado, recordó como Sasuke le ofreció de su almuerzo y Sakura viendo esto se sumó al apoyo.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Sakura le dio de comer.

Luego de unos minutos Naruto se sentó en posición de meditación apoyándose en aquel árbol y empezó su entrenamiento.

Llevaba dos meses entrenando un Jutsu, uno que no podía dominar aun, pero que su padre uso alguna vez.

El **Destello Espiral de la Danza Aullante** era un Jutsu creado usando el Hiraishin, usado por su padre el creaba un clon de sombra y lanzaban 6 Kunai especiales con sellos del Hiraishin los cuales debían de estar rodeando al enemigo lanzados a su alrededor, y asi los clones se aparecerían junto al Kunai y atacarían al enemigo, creando una ráfaga de ataques consecutivos los cuales dejarían al enemigo sin posibilidad de defenderse, pues los ataques serian en todas las direcciones a una velocidad divina.

Aquel Jutsu le dio el Titulo a Minato del "Destello amarillo" haciendo mención de "Amarillo a su cabello por ser visto a tan alta velocidad se le dice "destello" y por lo rubio "amarillo".

Si era con solo 2 clones el podría hacerlo con mucha dificultad, pero el problema radicaba en la coordinación que Naruto necesitaba con su clon para no aparecer en el mismo Kunai, pues debían aparecer cada uno en uno distinto, a la vez hacer sus ataques y apariciones a la misma velocidad.

Pero a pesar de la madurez que había alcanzado desde que despertó sus ojos su nivel era inadecuado, no por potencial, sino por disciplina.

No importa cuántos clones use en aquella técnica, el resultado no cambiaba, por lo que Sia le explico.

-Tu problema radica en que solo sabes hacer Jutsu y pelear-dijo Sia en esos momentos, -Planificas poco, piensas poco las cosas, no para a pensar en la dificultad de las cosas y en cómo hacerlas posibles, sino que optimistamente vas con tu fe inquebrantable y lo haces posible mediante el esfuerzo-dijo Sia, -Pero no estas disciplinado, no sabes mantener la calma, debes aprender a hacer posible las cosas pensándolas y analizando tu situación-

Y así poco a poco Naruto fue capaz de hacer el Jutsu con cierta velocidad, solo un clon era su máximo pues necesitaba aprender este Jutsu mediante la meditación, pues suando a su lado un clon más ambos intentaban respirar al mismo tiempo, siguiendo una serie de movimeintos pre planificados ambos se movían lentamente intentando mantener la misma velocidad de movimientos.

Coordinación total.

Su padre fue capaz de ejecutar este Jutsu con 6 clones al mismo tiempo y usando 12 Kunai al mismo tiempo.

Era un Genio inalcanzable, lo cual le provocaba mucho orgullo a Naruto.

Y eso le mantenía deseando ser como él.

 **Mientras tanto Sia…..**

En un gimnasio enorme dentro de Raíz Sia se encontraba apaleando a todo aquel que se le acercase.

No importaba cuantos lo intentasen a la vez, o que combinación de Jutsu intentase.

Sia usando su Taijutsu particular les devolvía el rostro contra la cerámica del piso.

En la puerta principal de esta zona de entrenamiento se encontraba Danzo observando.

Hace medio año Sia y Danzo llegaron a un acuerdo.

Exponiendo las intenciones de cada uno ambos llegaron a congeniar bastante bien.

Y es que Sia le hizo una oferta completamente tentadora a Danzo.

Le ofreció al Kyubi y un método de sellado y extracción.

Además de acceder a entrenar a todos los Anbu de raíz.

Los Anbu de Raíz no eran débiles, habían entrenado desde muy pequeños siguiendo un estricto régimen adecuado a la edad de cada uno, pero vivian dedicados al entrenamiento y misiones, con un dogma tan fuerte como la voluntad del fuego pues ellos protegían Konoha desde las raíces que estaban bajo el árbol, dispuestos a todo por cumplir la misión.

Sia tenía conocimiento del plan que se estaba haciendo para hacer a Naruto Hokage, Incluso Danzo quien tenía su propio plan en acción no había conseguido información de Sia al respecto.

Su relación era de beneficio mutuo, y si uno de ellos no tenía nada que ganar no ayudaría al otro, de ahí que Sia le dijese directamente que no planeaba cambiarse a su bando en tanto Naruto no lo apoyara.

Danzo era un hombre de carácter fio y calculador, comprendió rápidamente que era mejor tenerla cerca además de su personalidad que calzaba mejor con el lado oscuro de la aldea que en el de Naruto, pero también sentía que esta mujer poseía una lealtad tan fuerte como sus Anbu a el.

Al terminar saco un pergamino e hizo aparecer una botella de agua para hidratarse.

-Aun no ves nada especial en ninguno?-pregunto Danzo caminando entre sus miembros inconscientes sin emoción alguna.

-Llevo ya un tiempo probándolos-dijo Sia, -Pero no he sentido nada especial en ninguno-dijo, -Debe ser porque los capacitas a no sentir emociones que se ven limitados-

-Si no tienen ambición no vacilaran-dijo Sia.

-Los Anbu normales tampoco vacilan a la hora de matar-dijo Sia, -Según mi experiencia el tener fuertes emociones crea ambición y deseo de poder-dijo.

-Mi experiencia es mayor-dijo Danzo, -Veo mayor beneficio en que no vacilen sus emociones-dijo, -Muchos de los trabajo de Raiz son de poca ética y muy sucios, por lo que dudarían de los objetivos de la organización-

-Según el informe de la historia de los miembros de Raiz que te pedí encontré un caso similar al de nuestra conversación-dijo Sia, -Tenzou, Kinoe o Yamato, como quiera llamarse-dijo, -El es un claro ejemplo de la debilidad de los valores que les inculcas-

-Fue solo un caso aislado-dijo Danzo impasible, -Lo trate con mucho cuidado debido a que poesía el Mokuton-dijo.

-Pero al dejar que tuviera emociones él se ha vuelto más fuerte en comparación a cuando estaba aquí o me equivoco?-consulto.

-…Ciertamente eso no puedo negarlo-dijo.

-Si cambias el régimen de emociones de manera minuciosa ellos se harán más fuertes-dijo Sia, -No te gustaría tener Ninjas de un calibre más alto y aun así totalmente dedicados a la Raiz?-pregunto tentándolo con la idea, -Alguno de ellos tienen destrezas particulares-dijo Sia, -Buenos instintos, velocidad superior al resto, juicio a la hora de combatir y otras cosas-elogio Sia, -Pero la falta de deseo les falta-analizo, -Ambición por convertir a Konoha en una potencia superior o el pensar en cómo hacer más poderosa a la Raiz-dijo, -Cualquier cosa esta bien siempre y cuando les inculques una lealtad absoluta a la Raiz y a la razón de sus misiones tan… poco éticas-dijo-

Danzo era un hombre viejo, hace años había tenido una idea similar al respecto de lo que esta joven le decía, pero su mentalidad era más militar, mas entregada al objetivo sin importar los medios.

Con los años comprendió que su poderoso deseo por proteger a Konoha n podría heredarlo a estos hombres, por lo que ellos no necesariamente pensarían como el, de ahí que la mentalidad de no permitirles emociones fuese la más acertada.

-Al contrario de los anteriores Hokage tú no has heredado la tan famosa "voluntad del fuego"-dijo Sia, -De ahí que no te sean leales como a los anteriores Hokage-dijo Sia sin escrupulosa, -Sin embargo la voluntad que intentas heredarles a estos hombres es vacía, de ahí que Yamato te traicionara-dijo, -Lee el perfil personal de los Anteriores Hokage, si pudieses ser un poco más sentimental quizás podrías convertir a la Raiz en la potencia más grande entre las 3-dijo.

Otro rasgo que comprendió Danzo era que no todos los Ninja tenían un futuro muy grande, y por eso era mejor enseñarles técnicas que si pudiesen usar y hacerles efectivos en combate.

Pero había a la vez otros Ninja en Raiz que con los años habían mejorado arduamente tras intensas sesiones de entrenamiento.

Pero aun así Danzo tenía grandes problemas para encontrar un Sucesor a su altura para que cuando Danzo muriese

Tan solo había podido colocar a un reemplazo para el que sirva de líder mientras el actuaba de Hokage pero incluso el nuevo líder era demasiado dependiente de el.

Así noto otro inconveniente, y era que no poseían una voluntad.

No habían ninjas en Raiz que juzgasen la situación a largo plazo, de ahí que hace años intentase reclutar a Kakashi quien era todo un diamante pulido y con una disposición a la oscuridad muy elevada.

Kakashi era un digno sucesor para Danzo, más o había traicionado.

Y ante él se encontraba otra joven, una que era infinitamente más poderosa que Kakashi cuando él tuvo su edad.

Ni pensar en enseñarle algo, ni entrenarla, ella era una genio, tenía una mentalidad ya propia que ni el podría modificar, le había arrinconado nada mas llegar.

No vacilaba, le daba enormes palizas a quienes entrenaba en Raiz sin siquiera dudar si era demasiado dura, además de tener un enorme amor por las batallas pero sin dejarse nublar por sus emociones.

Era demasiado perfecta como para dejarla en el lado de Naruto.

Pero lo único mayor a su amor por el combate era la lealtad que le entregaba al Uzumaki.

Si no fuera por eso ella podría ser la perfecta sucesora de Danzo.

-Shisui!, Fu!, Torune!-grito Sia, -Siguen consientes?!-grito ignorando a Danzo brevemente.

Aquellos 3 Shinobi lentamente se levantaron, las lesiones eran graves aunque solo moretones y quizás algunas costillas rotas, pero nada al nivel de incapacitarlos de por vida, -Si hay otro más que siga consiente y pueda levantarse que lo haga!-grito imponente, -A los que sean capaz de eso les incluiré en el Jutsu que les enseñare a los 3 que ya mencione!-bramo.

Ninguno estaba consiente.

-"Bueno…después de todo estos 3 son los más "independientes" de pensamiento" penso Sia, -"Aunque sean dependientes de Danzo según sus informes de personalidades Fu y Torune vivieron de niños en clanes nobles así que eliminar sus emociones por completo sería imposible, y Shisui se unió hasta hace solo unos años"-penso Sia, -Por algo dejo a Fu como líder de reemplazo de Raiz y a Torune de guardia personal"-penso.

Mientras pensaba Sia se vio sorprendida por primera vez desde que entro a Raiz.

Uno de entre todos los inconscientes poco a poco se levantó, un joven, posiblemente de 13 a 15 años.

Usando una máscara de lobo, parecía un crio en toda regla.

-Quien es el crio?-consulto Sia.

-Eren-dijo Danzo.

-Alguna ascendencia?-

-Ninguna, no posee ningún talento destacable-dijo Danzo, -Habilidades promedio en Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu, y aún no controla sus emociones-dijo.

-Sin embargo además de los 3 que mencione este niño mediocre se mantuvo consiente y se levantó, cosa que ninguno de tus otros Anbu mil veces más experimentados pudo-dijo Sia, -Y como tu viste les di a todos por igual-dijo Sia, -Posee voluntad-dijo Sia, -La suficiente como para levantarse a pesar de sus heridas-dijo, -….Bueno, necesito un aprendiz formal de todas formas-dijo Sia sacando un pergamino y lanzándolo a Danzo.

Danzo no dijo palabra alguna hasta recibir el pergamino, -Que ahí dentro?-pregunto intentando abrirlo pero no podía.

-El pergamino posee un sello que no se abrirá a menos que active su comando-dijo Sia, -Dentro ahí una tecnica que seguramente te encantara-dijo.

-Qué clase de técnica?-consulto.

- **Kinjutsu: Arte de la vitalidad-** Dijo Sia, -Si aplicas bien esta técnica puedes extender tu vida unos 10 años-dijo viendo como Danzo se sorprendió completamente, -Para ser más exacta te rejuvenecerá 10 años-dijo, -Tu piel, chakra, cuerpo y reflejos se irán restableciendo 10 años de deterioro sufrido-dijo tentándolo por completo, -La correcta aplicación de esta técnica te dejara postrado en cama sufriendo los efectos secundarios de la técnica un mes completo, pero para recuperar 10 años de antigua gloria vale la pena-dijo Sia.

La cabeza de Danzo estaba llena de ansiedad, ciertamente una de sus mayores preocupaciones era el que su tiempo se estaba por terminar y no veía un futuro claro para su organización.

-"Si consigo los secretos de esta técnica…."-penso con ambición.

-Para alguien como tú que posee tantas ambiciones y no respeta la longevidad natural de cada persona esta técnica es demasiado buena-dijo Sia, -Puedes usarla hasta 3 veces, por lo que si la usas tras el mes de recuperación puedes volver a usarla y esperar otro mes, por lo que volverás a tus 40 aproximadamente-dijo, -Quiero negociar este Kinjutsu secreto de mi familia-Dijo Sia caminando hacia el, -Eren!-grito, -Vienes conmigo-dijo Sia imponente.

Aquel niño miro a Danzo quien sabiamente entendió que no había forma de no querer negociar esta técnica de modo que por ahora sus caprichos debían ser cumplidos, -Obedécele-ordeno.

-Sabio de tu parte-dijo Sia en su arrogancia típica, -Torune!, Fu!, y Shisui también!-dijo a lo que estos 3 hombres caminaron hacia Danzo caminando hacia otro cuarto todos.

El cuarto al que entraron poseía una mesa con 2 sillas, Sia les dijo a los Anbu que tratasen sus heridas allí mismo mientras ella negociaba con Danzo, ordeno también que no tenían derecho a decir ni una palabra mientras hablaban y no podían levantarse, cualquier desobediencia era equivalente a la muerte.

Danzo comprendió que esta sería una negociación compleja y que ella tenía interés en mantener a estos 3 hombres bien informados de lo que hablarían y a si mismo quería que ellos se mantuvieran obedientes y con vida.

Sia y Danzo se sentaron y empezó su reunión.

-Muy bien-dijo Sia ya con más relajo, -Comencemos por la pregunta más normal que me harías en esta situación-dijo.

-Como se que tu Kinjutsu no me matara en el proceso o que es un complot tuyo para deshacerte de mi?-pregunto.

-Muy simple-Dijo Sia, -No importa lo que intentes yo no tengo necesidad de matarte-dijo, -El sistema de Raiz me gusta-dijo con simpleza, -Si bien es defectuosa a la vez refleja tu deseo de proteger la existencia del país y a la vez ellos lo entienden y se dedican a entregarse a ti pues tu eres la voz de la Raiz-dijo, -Pero no planeo tomar este lugar sino más bien usarlo-dijo, -para eso necesito que lo hagas más perfecto a lo que te he dicho y por eso estoy permitiéndote la oportunidad de extender tu tiempo de vida-dijo, -Pero ahí varias cosas que quiero-dijo, -No negociare ninguna de ellas a menos de lo que quiero-dijo Sia, -para que la Raiz se vuelva perfecta para mis intenciones así que en parte mis peticiones reciben son para hacer de Raiz lo que quiero-dijo con aun mas arrogancia, -Pero a la vez tu obtendrás un potencial inimaginable con las políticas que eventualmente impondré en Raiz y mientras puedas será mejor que aceptes o….disolverán todo esto en pocos días-dijo.

-Disolver?-pregunto Danzo intrigado.

-Tus planes ya fueron previstos-dijo Sia, -En la reunión del consejo de clanes es posible que seas destituido si haces tu plan completo asesinando a la Godaime-dijo, -Así que te ofrezco el poder de proteger a la Raiz-dijo.

-….-Danzo no dijo nada debido a que analizo lo que Sia le revelaba.

-"Si esta cría tiene razón y mis planes fueron predichos por alguien….."-penso Danzo, -"Pero es imposible…."-

-Tienes 2 opciones-dijo Sia, -Puedes detener tu plan y dejar que en el consejo de clanes se den las cosas como deben y permitir que dejes el cargo de Hokage y proteger a la Raiz-dijo, -O simplemente caer en las predicciones de quien está planeando la jugada en tu contra y eventualmente se pierda todo lo que has logrado-estipulo Sia, -Te aseguro que mis intenciones son el mantener a Raiz…..necesito a la Raiz con un líder que pueda mantener tu voluntad y a la vez piense por si mismo….todo por el bien de mi plan-dijo.

-Tu plan?-pregunto

-Si-dijo Sia en respuesta, -Bueno….para este nivel de cosas que te he revelado podría ser considerada traidora….mejor te expongo lo que planeo-dijo hablando más para sí misma que para Danzo, -Después de todo si no accedes en el peor de los casos puedo eliminarte a ti y a toda la Raiz-dijo sonriendo, -Mi objetivo final es que Naru sea el Hokage-dijo con simpleza, -No puedes evitarlo, y si tuvieras oportunidad yo simplemente eliminaría a la Raiz-dijo Sia, -Pero el dogma de la Raiz de proteger a Konoha desde las sombras es correcto pues cosas como complots y traiciones secretas las cuales son necesarias para el bien común de la aldea-dijo Sia –Y no tengo interés en hacerme líder de este lugar pues planeo actualmente soy escolta personal de Naru-dijo sonriendo al mencionar a Naruto, -Así que un líder que herede y perfeccione tu dogma para hacerlo tan fuerte como la voluntad del fuego hará de Konoha la mejor potencia entre los 5 grandes países Ninja-dijo Sia, - y tras mi primera reunión comprendí que el lado oscuro de la aldea es necesario, y de entre todos tus Anbu Fu es la mejor opción para que sea tu sucesor-dijo, -Cuando cumpla sus 70 permitiré use este Kinjutsu y vuelva a sus años 40 para mantenerse más tiempo como líder pero debe ser adiestrado-dijo.

-Torune y Fu han sido criados desde niños en la Raiz-dijo Danzo, -No podrás meterle anda en sus cabezas-dijo seguro de sí mismo.

-Puedo hacerlo pues vivieron años de niños en sus clanes así que jamás les podrás lavar al 100% sus cerebros como a los demás que no deben de tener recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas-dijo Sia, -Y ese niño….Eren también se nota por su edad que aún se aferra a algunas cosas-dijo, -Así que tu modo de eliminar sus emociones aun no es completado en el por lo que es perfecto para mis propósitos-

-Muy bien…-dijo Danzo, -Dime que planeas-

-Simple-dijo Sia, -Si aceptas mi trato aplicare yo misma la técnica en ti una vez te alistes y en 5 días los efectos comenzaran a aparecer por lo que te quedaras postrado en cama sufriendo los efectos del rejuvenecimiento-dijo, -Una vez aceptes mis términos Eliminaras el sello de maldición que tienes en Fu, Torune y en Eren y cualquier maldición que tengas en ellos-dijo Sia, -Shisui aplicara todos y cada uno de sus Genjutsu en Fu y Eren una vez yo les aplique mi sello de protección mental para que no sean víctimas de cualquier traición tuya que pudiese manipularles-dijo Sia con desconfianza, -Así verificare que no hallan filtraciones en mis sellos-explico, -Shisui será tu escolta en la reunión de clanes y para cuando eso ocurra te ocultaras un mes completo para recuperarte del efecto de rejuvenecimiento usando a Shisui y un grupo de tus mejores 10 Anbu o los que quieras pero evita ser visto tu o dejar rastros de cualquier modo-advirtió Sia, -Yo me encargare de si intentan meterte en prisión-dijo, -Me llevare a Fu y no le veras en los 3 meses que estarás prostrado en cama mientras te rejuveneces-dijo Sia, -Usare a Fu a mi placer mientras le inculco los valores que necesita pare ser más independiente y le enseñare algún que otro Jutsu si me da la gana-dijo, -Torune funcionara como escolta personal del futuro líder de Raiz y le enseñare Jutsu de barreras y algunos Ninjutsu, y le inculcare lealtad a Fu por sobre a ti Danzo-dijo directa.

Danzo por su parte analizaba los pro y contras del plan de Sia.

Si ella tenía razón el caería pronto, pero Sia le daría el poder de mantener a la Raiz y de proteger el país del fuego, pero se notaba que ella quería usar a la Raiz para el bien del Hokage en el futuro…ósea de Uzumaki Naruto, -"Menuda estratega resulto esta cría corrompida pro el amor"-penso, -Podrías simplemente convertirte en la líder de Raiz luego de mi Uzumaki Sia-dijo Danzo, -podrías delegar en alguien mas la función de escolta de Uzumaki Naruto y controlar las sompras el país del fuego tu misma-dijo Danzo.

-No me interesa-dijo Sia, -Todo lo que he hecho desde que llegue a sido proteger a Naruto-dijo Sia, -Ahora soy feliz simplemente cuidando su espalda yo misma y heredándole todos los Jutsu de la familia-dijo, -Lo que necesito también es que pronto busques a algún crio de algún orfanato con buenas habilidades o que destaque por su personalidad-dijo Sia, -Lo hare el contenedor del Kyubi en algunos meses-dijo Sia, -Ese Zorro crea inestabilidad en Naruto-dijo, -Si él se pierde en su ira esa cosa toma el control-explico, -Así que necesito un nuevo contenedor y lo entregare a la Raiz como acordamos-dijo, -Pero no puedes hacer al niño como los mediocres que deje inconscientes, tienen que mantener cierto sentido de sí mismo y al menos pensar en proteger a la Raiz-dijo, -Yo en varios años más lo usare cuando lo vea conveniente o quizás nunca lo necesite y así tu tendras a un Jinchuriki que sirva como arma suprema en la Raiz-dijo Sia.

Habían muchos riesgos en el trato que Sia le proponía, pero era cierto que Sia deseaba usar a la Raiz y fortalecerla, y si el recuperaba 30 años de vida tendría más tiempo para pensar en contramedidas en caso de si ella le traicionara.

Pero ella estaba sinceramente entregándole muchas cosas y secretos de su clan, y aunque él no estaba en el seguro su mayor ambición estaría protegida por ella la cual era proteger a Konoha desde las sombras, incluso ella no tenía interés en el Kyubi una bestia más allá de la imaginación y se lo entregaría.

Ciertamente era como bailar la danza de una cría la cual te daría una fortuna por bailar para ella.

O visto desde otro punto de vista más acorde para Danzo…

-"Tiene la arrogancia de una diosa, como si no le importase llenar a la Raiz de poder pues no importa cuánto nos dase ella podría destruirnos con solo tronar los dedos, solo puedo acceder a sus caprichos….que arrogante mocosa"-evaluó Danzo.

Pero a la vez el comprendía otra cosa, y era que aun en su mejor momento de vida el no sería rival para ella, digna del clan Uzumaki el cual requirió de medio millón de Ninjas el extinguir su aldea, el poder de esta cría era un misterio para él, se paseaba pro donde quería, hacia lo que quería y ella estaba conforme con ser escolta y esposa de un crio mucho más débil que ella….

-En que nos estas metiendo niña-dijo Danzo con una nueva teoría, -Estas llenando a la Raiz de poder, con el Kyubi entre nosotros seremos la potencia más grande del país…..y aun así a ti no te interesa…-dijo.

-No puedo explicar eso-dijo Sia sonriendo, -Pero puedo darte una pista-dijo Sia, -Puedes tomarte estos 3 meses para pensarla y luego decirme tu respuesta, si aciertas aunque sea un poco te diré un secreto-dijo jugueteando, -Que te parece?-pregunto.

-…..Muy bien, escuchare tus palabras-dijo Danzo.

-Estas…..tu, y todo el país, en un futuro juego divino-dijo sencillamente.

-Un juego divino?...-

-Exacto-dijo.

-Y que tiene que ver con todo este trato Eren-dijo Danzo, -El no posee talento destacable, lo único a destacar seria que posee grandes reservas de chakra pero no posee dominio perfecto del mismo y por lo tanto se le agota rápidamente-dijo Danzo.

-Me di cuenta-dijo Sia, -Fue de entre los que más veces se levantó antes de caer-dijo.

-Entonces que planeas hacer con el?-pregunto, -Es el único al que no le has dado un pale en nuestro trato.

-Es porque el es una de mis beneficios-dijo Sia, -Según la tradición del clan podemos tomar a un menor entre los 10 a 15 años y hacerlo discípulo-dijo Sia, -Naruto no puede tomar este papel aunque le enseñe todo, pues su maestro oficial es Jiraiya y yo llegue tarde-dijo Sia, -No puedo cambiarle por completo aunque quisiera…y lo prefiero así como esta-dijo Sia.

El rol de Sia hacia Naruto se podría explicar cómo instructora.

Había una gran diferencia entre un maestro y un instructor.

Un instructor era como un profesor, te enseñaba lo básico del ninjutsu o tecncias avanzadas, pero el solo te trasmitía cosas para la batalla.

Un maestro es quien te crea a su imagen

Tal era el caso de Jiraiya hacia Naruto o de Tsunade hacia Sakura antes de excomulgarla.

Un maestro te hereda su voluntad, sus enseñanzas, sus preocupaciones, no era solo enseñar técnicas, la relación de maestro aprendiz era tan fuerte como de un padre y su hijo.

Una confianza y amor los rodeaba.

Siempre y cuando la relación sea bien establecida.

Y Naruto a pesar de su indisciplina apreciaba a Jiraiya como si fuese un padre, y su alegría fue mayor cuando se enteró que él era su padrino y maestro de su padre fallecido.

Era un vínculo, y Naruto había heredado la voluntad del fuego de Jiraiya, su deseo de acabar con el odio del mundo Shinobi, incluso heredo su amor por el barrio rojo una vez se volvió soltero codiciado.

Y Sia por temas de la edad jamás podría hacerse su maestra, y ella también deseaba un aprendiz propio.

En el clan Uzumaki cuando cumplen 10 años son seleccionados por una persona de entre 18 años o más.

Hasta los 15 años tienen para tener un maestro.

Pero el vínculo de Maestro aprendiz entre los Uzumaki no era tan estrecho, sino más bien como de profesor alumno, lo único heredado serian cosas que usar en el futuro y el deseo de poner al clan antes que a nada.

Sia cuando comprendió la relación entre él y su maestro sintió envidia, y decidió que quería un aprendiz así, y que estuviese para proteger a su amado en caso de ella estar lejos.

Y este niño, Eren, parecía un buen prospecto a su alcance.

Naruto por sí mismo era un Shinobi con poder en exceso, pero tenia sus áreas deficientes.

Sia fácilmente podría adiestrar a este niño para adaptarse al estilo de Naruto en combate y cubrir sus deficiencias.

Un claro ejemplo de esto era que Naruto no tenía talento para el Genjutsu, Eren podría ser adiestrado en técnicas ilusorias que le permitieran Naruto evitar una prematura muerte en caso dado.

Habilidades para dedicar su vida a Naruto.

Y entre los rasgos que Sia vio en este niños estaba su voluntad, podrían haber otros miembros de Raiz que estuviesen consientes, pero solo este niño se levantó.

Había otros jóvenes de su edad entre los que ella apaleo, pero solo este se mantuvo en pie mientras que la mayoría de ellos caía en uno o dos golpes.

Grandes reservas de chakra, lo cual aseguraba que podría combatir por un extenuante tiempo al igual que Naruto y sus basta energía lo cual lo convertía en un luchador incansable.

Y lo más importante, era Hombre!, así el solo podría como máximo desarrollar una poderosa admiración por Naruto mas no hacerle competencia por el Corazon del peli negro.

Sia no quería competencia, ya mucho esfuerzo le era no asesinar a sus clubs de fans femeninas que se le insinuaban…..

La voluntad del fuego para Konoha.

La voluntad de las sombras para la Raiz.

Por el bien de Naruto para Sia.

Y ahora todo dependía de que este niño tenga la determinación, convicción, capacidad y personalidad acordes a los deseos de Sia….tan solo eso necesitaba, ya que sus deficiencias físicas ella las arreglaría, ella literalmente recrearía a este niño y lo haría un Uzumaki.

 **(Nota Autor: Para los que leyeron la versión Original ya saben a lo que me refiero)**

-Este niño Abandonara por completo la Raiz y no volverás a involucrarte con él ni meterlo en algún plan, confabulación o complot, tu rompes toda relación con y el contigo y la Raiz-dijo Sia, -Por supuesto te recuerdo que no negociare ninguno de los términos que te he dado….y ya de por si ganas demasiado con mis términos así que 2 cosas que yo pida en esta ocasión deben ser meros caprichos de niña que te estoy pidiendo-dijo Sia.

-….De acuerdo-dijo Danzo.

Por parte del pequeño Eren, él estaba más que sorprendido por la situación actual, estaba siendo abandonado por Danzo por el bien de la aldea.

Fue sacado de un Orfanato al ver que poseía cierto nivel de talento para el manejo del Chakra, pero el no destaco, débil, sin ser capaz de soportar los duros, crueles y extenuantes entrenamientos psicológicos y físicos que Danzo imponía en todo joven de su edad.

Y ahora estaba siendo abandonado.

-Eren, ponte frente a mí-Ordeno Sia.

Con tristeza rodeándole el Corazon fue ante Sia sin mirarle el rostro, cabizbajo.

-Mírame a los ojos-ordeno Sia.

Con temor le subió la mirada.

-Bien-dijo Sia, -Se nota que no has interiorizado el concepto de Danzo de eliminar tus emociones por completo-analizo, -Desde hoy…..-empezó a decirle, -Tu vida me pertenece, Tu lealtad absoluta será dedicada a mí y a Uzumaki Naruto, yo te convertiré en un Shinobi a la altura de mis deseos, eso te lo aseguro-dijo.

El niño no respondió.

-El sello en tu lengua será removido, y en su lugar en tu cabeza uno mío se te colocara, no te dolerá y evitara que te puedan meter en un Genjutsu y te hagan revelar información que yo te otorgue, a la vez cumplirá la función del sello de Raiz que evitara que peudas decir cosas que no debas-dijo.

El niño seguía sin decir nada.

-Ahora….dime tu edad-dijo Sia.

-…13 años….-dijo él.

-Perfecto-dijo Sia, -De mi aprenderás todo y tú lo aceptaras como parte de tus enseñanzas y modo de vivir la vida-dijo ella, -Eso es lo que significa que tu vida me pertenece desde ahora-explico Sia, -Tienes alguna pregunta o petición?-pregunto con algo de amabilidad.

-…..Que será de mí?-pregunto.

-Te convertiré en un Shinobi superior a todo aquel que haya pisado la Raiz-declaro la Uzumaki, -Puedes comprender lo que digo?

-Mas….fuerte que Danzo-sama?-pregunto.

-Cuando acabe contigo Danzo no será más que un niño en pañales para ti-dijo, -Pero tomara mucho tiempo de mi pate y toda tu lealtad y dedicación a mí para que lo logres-dijo Sia, -Me entiendes?-

-Algo…-dijo.

Eren con solo ver como en todos estos meses Sia trapeaba con la elite de Raiz como si nada sentía pavor.

-Eres aún muy niño como para comprender los objetivos de Raiz en toda regla-dijo Sia.

-….Si…-respondió, -Solo sé que protegemos a Konoha en secreto-dijo.

Sia miro a Danzo, -Lo has enviado en alguna misión hasta ahora?-pregunto.

-No-respondió, -Hasta ahora lo he mantenido en entrenamiento y estudios sobre lo necesario para vivir y oficialmente no está enlistado como Shinobi-dijo.

-Según nuestro acuerdo una vez el cruce esta puerta jamás intentaras estableces contacto con el nuevamente-dijo, -Júralo Danzo-dijo Sia mirándolo con seriedad, -No puedo confiar plenamente en ti, así que por lo mismo que a la vez que te doy muchos beneficios y técnicas tengo grandes amenazas para ti-dijo Sia, -Y como la más grande seria…..-dijo, -matarte y usarte a mi placer en el Edo-Tensei-dijo Sia, -Obligándote a revelar todos y cada uno de tus secretos en público lo cual destruiría tu reputación-

-Me lo dijiste cuando accediste a entrenar a los miembros de Raiz-dijo Danzo, -Cumplire mi palabra Uzumaki Sia-dijo, -Por el bien de Konoha y de la Raiz-dijo.

-Bien-dijo Sia volviéndose a Eren, -Eren, tienes algún deseo u objetivo?-pregunto.

-se me enseño que todo debo hacerlo por la misión, no hay emociones y no ahí ambiciones-respondió.

-Entonces me juras tu lealtad absoluta?-pregunto.

-Si, me encomiendo a usted…..-dijo Eren, -Como debo llamarla?-

-Maestra o Sensei-dijo Sia, -Dependiendo del lugar usa la formalidad que corresponda-dijo, -Muy bien, desde ahora tienes como ambición el vivir por mi y por Uzumaki Naruto-dijo Sia imponente, -Tu misión es entregar tu vida por mí y Naruto-dijo, -He sido suficientemente clara?-pregunto.

-Si maestra-respondió inclinándose ante su maestra, ama y señora.

-Bien-dijo, -Danzo, quítale los sellos a Fu y a Eren-dijo Sia, -Asumo que Eren no conocer secretos importantes pero necesitare que Fu me revele información que necesitare para re adiestrarle-dijo.

-…De acuerdo-dijo levantándose y sacando un pincel.

Fu y Eren abrieron sus bocas y mostraron sus lenguas a Danzo, donde se les veía los sellos de maldición.

Con un simple toque del pincel en sus lenguas los sellos fueron desapareciendo hasta no verse mas.

-Esta hecho?-pregunto.

-Si-respondio

-Lo comprobare-dijo Sia, -Fu-llamo.

-Que sucede Sia-sama?-pregunto con respeto.

-Es verdad que Danzo tiene que ver en el complot en Amegakure el cual dio con la Muerte del líder de la organización de la cual Pain formo parte?-pregunto.

-"Maldita cría…."-penso Danzo, -"Hasta qué punto he sido investigado por ella?"-

-Es correcto-respondió con pesar por revelar tan secreta información.

-Dame un poco de detalles-ordeno Sia.

-La raíz confabulo junto a Hanzo, el líder de Amegakure de anteriores tiempos para eliminar a la primera generación de Akatsuki la cual se estaba desarrollando en poder e influencias lo cual aumento el poder de Amegakure, así que para evitar represarías de parte de ellos por haber usado sus tierras para anteriores guerras decidimos erradicar cualquier fuerza que pudiese ser una amenaza…-dijo Fu, -Es suficiente Sia-sama?-

-Si-dijo, -Nada que no nos dijera Nagato antes de morir-dijo, -Eren-llamo Sia.

-Si maestra-

-Explícame los métodos de entrenamiento más crueles que Danzo use en los más jóvenes-dijo Sia.

-Danzo-sama me hizo luchar a muerte con un chico con el que entrene por muchos años en Raiz-dijo, -Y se que no soy el único pues antes éramos muchos más, solía juntarnos en cuartos para 2 personas y nos criábamos juntos y aprendiendo juntos pero solo el más apto salía con vida de la batalla-dijo.

-Digno de Danzo-dijo Sia suspirando, -Eliminar otros jóvenes potenciales pro el bien de que solo uno sea emocionalmente mas capacitado-dijo, -En fin, Danzo alístate para que use el Jutsu en ti-dijo Sia, -El pergamino con el Jutsu lo tendras tú ya que es usado en el ritual, pero tras los 3 usos me lo devolverás-dijo, -Eso para asegurar que no desconfíes de que pueda usar otro tipo de ritual, sin embargo el cuerpo humano que no lleve nuestra sangre puede resistir hasta 3 veces el ritual-acordó Sia

Sia saco un pergamino de su bolsillo nuevamente, y lo arrojo a Danzo, -Ábrelo, es solo una nota explicativa de lo que le hare a este niño-

Danzo tomo y abrió el pergamino.

Tras unos segundos de lectura su cara de shock era mayúscula

-…Esto sin duda es considerado un Kinjutsu…..-dijo Danzo.

-El propio Edo Tensei es un Kinjutsu con bases de nuestras técnicas del sellado-dijo Sia, -El sello de la parca es otra muerta de lo que el clan Uzumaki tiene reservado para su propio linaje-dijo, -Sin embargo ustedes obtuvieron estos 2 secretos en la repartición del botín tras nuestra erradicación-dijo Sia mirándole con frialdad, -Pero no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer-dijo.

-Y por lo mismo es que no quiero hacerte mi enemiga-dijo Danzo.

-Y por lo mismo que no has vuelto a enviar asesinos en mi contra-dijo Sia, -Pues entiendes que matarme no significa que podrás robarme alguna técnica pues todas están protegidas y soy inmune a Genjutsu-dijo.

-Pero esto es demasiado!-dijo Danzo en voz alta, -Convertir su cuerpo en uno que lleve la sangre de los Uzumaki…..-

-No es sacrilegio como el uso del Edo Tensei- contradijo Sia, -Y con esto aumentare en uno el total de Uzumaki en el mundo-dijo, -Fu y Eren de rodillas, les aplicare el sello de protección-dijo Sia.

Ambos obedecieron, Sia saco 4Kunais y los tiro rodeándola a ella y a los 2 mencionados.

- **Formación de los 4 Yang rojos!-** Bramo la peli roja creando una barrera usando los Kunai como límites de la barrera.

Dicha barrera la coloco debido a que necesitaba concentrarse para hacer este Jutsu lo cual la dejaba descubierta ante un ataque a traición de parte de Danzo en caso de que se atreviese a hacer algo así.

Con un Kunai se cortó un poco el dedo dejando un poco de su sangre salir.

Una gota de sangre en la cabeza de ambos y sus manos sobre sus cabezas luego de eso.

- **Fuinjutsu: Sello celestial de la hermandad!-** Y así un poderoso resplandor se manifestó el cual manifestó la cantidad de chakra enorme que Sia repartía en al cabeza de ambos el cual se introducía a sus cerebros y creaba el sello.

Un sello que podría resistir cualquier ataque al cerebro, Genjutsu como el Kotoamatsukami seria ineficaz en contra de este sello.

Un sello implantado en todos los que nacen con sangre el clan Uzumaki que evita que urgen en sus cabezas o manipulen.

Tras unos minutos Sia deshizo la barrera y dejo que los 2 se levantaran

-Tomen esto-dijo dándoles a Fu y a Eren unos papeles, -Son lugares donde estarán hasta que valla por ustedes, Torune iras con Fu y ustedes 2 tienen prohibido hacer cualquier tipo de contacto con Eren o con Danzo o cualquier miembro de Raiz o medio que les permita hacer contacto con alguno-ordeno con detalle, -Váyanse-ordeno.

Tras unos segundos luego de que se fueran Sia se volteo para mirar a Danzo, -Estas listo?-pregunto.

-Si-respondió Danzo, -Como dijiste los efectos comenzaran en algunos días, no?-

-Si-dijo, -Tienes tiempo para encontrar un escondite e ir a él a reposar luego de la reunión de la junta del consejo clanes donde tus planes se irán al demonio-dijo Sia.

 **Volviendo con Naruto….**

Luego de meditar Naruto procedió a hacer entrenamiento de Taijutsu y movimientos con la Katana.

Intentando que el y su clon, se moviesen, reaccionasen y respirasen al mismo tiempo.

Aquel método era tedioso y muy lento pero era clave para mejorar su habilidad de coordinación y según Sia serviría para estimular su propia disciplina….además de mejorar su habilidad en el arte de la Katana.

El no practicaba en si el Jutsu de su padre usándolo múltiples veces si no que al coordinar su movimientos y existencia con la de su clon mejoraría su habilidad para coordinarse en el uso de la técnica de su padre.

La mejor explicación a este ejemplo era el siguiente.

Alrededor del enemigo ahí 6 Kunai.

Naruto y su clon tomarían el lugar del Kunai 1 y del 6 respectivamente.

Naruto comenzaría con el Kunai 1 y su clon con el 6, entonces Naruto aparecería en el 2 y volvería a atacar, y su clon más rápido que el original haría lo mismo del 6 al Kunai 5, y para cuando Naruto fuese al 3 el clon ya estaría atacando en el Kunai 4 y se preparaba para ir al 3, lo cual daría a lugar en que ambos estarían en el mismo Kunai y se desconcentrarían por la situación generada.

Y este entrenamiento evitaba que esa situación se volviese a ocurrir.

 **(Nota autor: Más claro imposible de explicar e_e)**

Y el resultado final era ser capaz de hacer las apariciones y ataques en cada Kunai a una velocidad digna de un "destello".

La misma Sia le reconoció que si hubiese luchado contra su padre tenia un 70% de haber muerto contra el ya que ella aun con todo su poder era humana y sus reflejos eran humanos por lo cual no podría seguir a su padre en sus ataques indefinidamente por lo que tarde o temprano le hubiesen arrebatado la vida.

Casualmente termino de entrenar y se le ocurrió meditar y acumular su Senjutsu y al entrar en modo sabio detecto a alguien que le espiaba.

Sobre la rama de un árbol se encontraba el espía, observando silenciosamente y le había seguido desde que salió del complejo Hyuga, solo observando, jamás denoto intención asesina alguna y su habilidad para ocultarse era ciertamente buena.

-Necesitas algo?-pregunto alguien detrás de Hanabi.

-Kia!-grito asustada y perdiendo la concentración se resbalo de la rama del árbol y cayo…solo para ser atrapada en brazos de a quien ella se suponía espiaba.

-E….E…..yo…..-intentaba articular palabra.

-No creo que vengas a por mi vida, no?-pregunto con un chiste.

-..no…-dijo apenada y jugando con sus dedos.

Tras haberla dejado en pie Naruto la observo.

Un chándal café claro y unos shorts largos cabello largo y dos coletas finas tomada con unas cintas color rosa.

-No planeo ser malo contigo ni nada-dijo Naruto, -Pero puedo preguntar porque me seguiste?-

-…S…solo que…ria agradecer….le-decía entre sus nervios y su decadente habilidad de modular palabras

-Aaaa-dijo entendiéndole, -No te preocupes por ello-dijo Naruto,

Recordando que era a esta joven a quien planeaban entregarle como si fuese un sacrificio para salvarla de algo peor empezó a sentir pena por ella.

-"Quizás debería pensar más objetivamente el asunto del compromiso?"-penso Naruto

-"Por favor que no piense que soy una tonta"-rogo Hanabi en su interior.

-Algún dia….tendré que superar lo de Sakura…..y eso evita que siquiera me acerque a Sia o a Hinata….."-penso Naruto, - Quieres ir a comer algo?-pregunto Naruto, -En serio tengo hambre y me vendría perfecto un Ramen de Ichiraku-dijo.

-Ichiraku?-pregunto modulando al fin bien una palabra.

-…No conoces Ichiraku?-con ojos de plato pregunto.

-No es común que…. salga del complejo Hyuga,….. y si salgo no me alejo demasiado-respondió.

-"Es todo es hora de darle algo de cultura a esta niña!"-grito para sus adentros, -Muy bien entonces vamos!-dijo en voz alta, -Te enseñare el mejor puesto de ramen del mundo!-dijo

 **Fin capitulo!**

 **Ojala les halla gustado este episodio de "Son cosas que pasan"…debo cambiarle el nombre al fic -.-**

 **Si les gusto el episodio no olviden comentar, me apoyan mucho con ello y a la vez a mi entusiasmo por sacar pronto mas capítulos.**

 **Respondiendo dudas:**

 **Hpinvidente: Emm… lo siento pero apenas entendí bien lo que intentabas decir con respecto a tu idea de incorporar a Hinata al Harem, comprendí algo de amnesia y que sea imposible disolver el compromiso?, agradecería mucho me lo dijeras de nuevo pues en serio me acompleje leyendo muchas veces sin entenderte bien debido a los errores ortográficos, reitero miss disculpas.**

 **Sabbath: como se supone dejara descendencia de Sia si ella lo mata antes…. En fin, como siempre compadre agradezco mucho comentes siempre mis episodios….en todo caso me acompleja que el manga haya terminado y así el interés de la gente en los Fics decaiga pero bueno, supongo son los riesgos que acompañan a todo escritor con respecto a sus gustos y valor de hacer un fic de alguna serie.**

 **Ivan meza: Naruto no ha dejado de amar a Sakura, de ahí su dolor, de intentar superarla y poder superar el dolor provocado por ella y pasar la página completamente aceptando lo ocurrido y con un sincero deseo de buscar un nuevo amor y continuar su vida con normalidad sin que cada vez la recuerde le incomode.**

 **Walker: primero, me alegro te gustase el capítulo aunque sea corto xD, pero algunos deben serlo pues me alta tiempo y a veces pienso que es mejor tirarles uno más pronto y luego uno más largo…aunque cada uno es la continuación cronológica del anterior y apenas hago saltos en el tiempo xd…aunque eso supongo pasa a formar parte de mi estilo de narrativa…me fui por las ramas lo siento xD, respondiendo tu otra duda, Si, la katana que lleva es Blutsauger…..tiene la misma habilidad que en la versión original, al entrar en contacto con un objeto solido que no pueda cortar Naruto puede pasar su chakra, Ki o Yoki a la katana que producirá heridas a todo ser vivo que se resista a ser cortado, pero te adelanto que el solo usa dicha habilidad como movimiento sorpresa para que no destaque demasiado la existencia de su katana como algo valioso, el origen de Blutsauger es de la serie Shakugan no shana, entre los capítulos 5 al 13 creo recordar y el protagonista usa activamente la espada en la temporada 2 y 3.**

 **En fin, con el so respondo a todos los comentarios que me dejaron, si tienen dudas les pido los dejen en los comentarios!.**

 **Datos extra: luego de verme la temporada Shippuden desde….. el arco donde Asuma muere hasta la batalla contra Madara como portador del Juubi ahora voy a por la primera temporada hasta el cap 135…cuando se va el Uchiha emo con el pedófilo que parece salido de la chica del Aro con su cabellera larga oscura :v.**

 **En fin, nos vemos!**


	12. SencillamenteSon cosas que pasan

**Titulo: Nuestro lazo**

Un simple puesto de Ramen.

No era famoso ni destacable dentro de la enrome cantidad de lugares donde un Shinobi de alto rango comería, pero era el lugar favorito de Naruto para comer su amado Ramen.

A su lado una joven de traje café claro y Shorts Celestes, ojos color lavanda característicos del clan Hyuga esperaba el ramen.

Entre los jóvenes que estaban por Konoha paseando de noches varios le voltearon a ver, la joven Hanabi si bien no tenía un busto pronunciado tenía una figura delicada, y a la vez bien formada lo cual la hacía curvilínea, un cabello largo y una mirada infantil y refinada.

Eso y que además era poco conocida en la aldea, por lo que de las pocas veces que se alejaba del complejo Hyuga destacaba como belleza desconocida.

-"Si bien duda esta cría será toda una bomba e años más"-penso observándola de lado mientras caminaban.

Refinada, joven, bella, cabello largo y a diferencia de la seducción belleza que representaban las mujeres Yamanaka las Hyuga destacaban por una belleza angelical, de nobleza, de alta casta.

La joven por los nervios comenzó con varios problemas a la hora de hablarle.

Bueno, no era para menos.

Un hombre alto, joven y atractivo te salvaba la vida de ser casi secuestrada y además trapeo el piso el solo con todo el equipo que vino tras ella.

Además su padre de la nada le dice que él será su prometido para salvarle de que se tuviese que hacer una de las posibles muchas esposas que el hijo del Damyio tendrá.

-Mi padre me dijo de la nada que el hijo del Damyio me había seleccionado como esposa hace solo unos días-dijo Hanabi mientras comía Ramen con sus palillos.

-Para serte sincero…-dijo Naruto, - Yo no sabía de esto-dijo.

-Si bueno….-dijo, -Mi padre no planeaba hacer destacar el asunto-dijo, -Debido a que era yo quien heredaría la familia, pero debido a esto fui desheredada-dijo con desdén.

-No te preocupes tanto-dijo Naruto sonriendo, -Veras como se termina solucionando este problema-

-Bueno….-comenzó a sonrojarse, -Antes de enviarme a mi cuarto me dijo que tú me salvaste de este problema…. Naruto-sama?-dijo con tonalidad de tomate.

-"Mierda"-penso alarmándose, -Etto…-intento excusarse, -De que hablas?-

-Ya lo oí de mi padre mientras estábamos volviendo al complejo Hyuga…-dijo, -Que tú eras…mi prometido…..-dijo.

-Etto…..no es tan así Hanabi-chan-dijo nervioso.

-De echo me dijo que el anuncio oficial será en unos días…-dijo echando humo y comenzando a jugar con los dedos.

-Etto…..-intento recuperar el ritmo de la conversación, -Hanabi-chan….-

-SI?-

-Yo solo me entere poco antes de que te secuestraron-dijo sin delicadeza, -Al parecer tu padre planeaba proponerte a mi ahora que falta poco para que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda legalmente casarme-

-…eh!?-quedo Shokeada la joven Hyuga.

-Parece que tu situación se vio mezclara con mis asuntos….lo siento-dijo algo avergonzado, -Tu padre ha de haber planeado matar a 2 pájaros de un tiro-dijo.

-Entonces…me casare con Naruto-sama!-grito completamente descolocada y soltando más humo que tren a vapor debido a que el rojo conocía nuevas tonalidades en su rostro.

-"…Si…..es la antítesis de Hinata esta niña…."-penso Naruto con una gota en la cabeza.

 **Mientras tanto Sia…..**

Tras colocar el sello de rejuvenecimiento en el cuerpo de Danzo la joven, arrogante y bella Uzumaki Sia salió como si nada del departamento de la Raiz y fue al centro de la aldea, para comprar ingredientes para la cena de la noche.

Su humor era inmejorable, ni un enorme grupo de fans de Naruto con los ovarios revolucionados podría hacerle caer su buen humor y alegría.

 **(Nota Autor: Si sonó muy ordinario lo la oración recién mencionada me disculpo :/ )**

Todo su plan iba a la perfección, Con esto podría adiestrar al futuro líder de la Raiz para que tenga independencia en su mentalidad y hacer de Raiz una organización más dedicada al Hokage.

A la vez Sia coloco en secreto un sello de control en Fu y Eren, para poder saber sus localizaciones y saber que hacían, de modo que si tenían órdenes secretas de parte de Danzo o mostraban signos de rebeldía ella podría tratarlos antes de que fuese un problema mayor.

Además en secreto coloco en Danzo un sello similar mientras le colocaba el de rejuvenecimiento, mezclándolos en la misma fórmula de sello para que pasase desapercibido, de modo que el sello se activaría si el tenia sentimientos de traición hacia aquel que le coloco el sello.

Danzo cabo su propia tumba, si bien lo tendría que aguantar por 30 años más el jamás podrá deshacer el sello.

-"Solo alguien del consejo de ancianos del clan Uzumaki podría tener el nivel necesario para borrar mi sello sin matar a Danzo en el proceso"-penso en su alegría, -"Con esto el camino de Naru a Hokage está completo"-penso mientras compraba ingredientes para hacer ramen en casa

-"Con esto seguro que esta vez hare un ramen mejor que el de Ichiraku jejeje"-penso alegre, -Y con este afrodisiaco que le compre a Ino esta vez Naru y yo…."-penso sonrojándose por las travesuras imaginadas.

Bueno….Quizás decir que no había cosa que pudiese arruinar su estado de ánimo pudo ser mentira…

-"Oh es Naru!"-penso felizmente viéndolo a lo lejos

Con una chica a su lado…

-"Seguro era solo una amiga…"-penso para si misma con una vena hinchada, ya que jamás había visto a aquella chica en su vida.

A decir verdad….Sia ya conocía a las amigas del peli negro…..y tenía un registro de las fans catalogándolas de las más peligrosas a las más…lanzadas…. El resto serian la chusma

Naruto le sonreía y ella se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Segunda vena en su sien.

-Bueno…..-murmuro, -"Que converse con una fan no debe ser pecado"-siguió hablando para sí misma.

Entonces cuando el peli negro osó tener el atrevimiento de poner su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña unos seguros y entrar con ella a Ichiraku….

-"Es todo…."-penso Sia enrabiada, -"Lega a casa y lo mato"-penso.

Se suponía que ella iría a ver a su nuevo aprendiz y lo daría a conocer a Naruto esta misma noche pero bueno, sus caprichos eran normales en ella.

Dejaría las cosas en casa, y le espiaría para ver qué tan cercano era con esa tipa.

Al carajo la raíz!

Ya había oído algunos rumores de algunas mujeres que comentaban que Naruto solía pasara cada ciertos días por ciertas…"zonas" no muy correctas, ósea, el barrio rojo, donde los Shinobi de la media pasan a beber alcohol y jugar con mujeres o prostitutas donde las llevan a moteles a "jugar a la casita"

Así que a la velocidad del viento corrió a casa, sin embargo tras pocos pasos pasó cerca de alguien.

-"Rosa?"-penso Sia.

Una preciosa muchacha de edad similar estatura similar a la suya había notado.

Solo le destaco el cabello por lo que no pudo notar demasiado su apariencia pero llevaba posiblemente una falda hasta las rodillas y una camiseta sin mangas.

-"…Nunca la vi en persona….."-penso Sia analizando si debería preocuparse de la situación.

Haruno Sakura.

18 años, Cabello rosa y ojos color Jade, ex aprendiz de la actual Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade

Más que eso no sabía de su perfil.

Además de ser la ex de Naruto….cosa que realmente le preocupaba a Sia.

La chica iba derecha por la calle de Ichiraku….

-"Coincidencia?"-penso Sia en su mente preguntándose.

Optando por lo más sano creo un clon de sombra y lo envió con las bolsas a casa.

Su instinto le decía que debía ver qué pasaba…ya resolvería después los ataques de galán que su peli negro favorito padecía.

 **Hace algunas horas…**

Volví del turno en el hospital hace menos de 10 minutos y llegue a mi departamento.

Hace aproximadamente casi 1 año agarre mi dinero ahorrado de mis misiones y mi trabajo en el hospital y me fui de casa de mis padres.

Ya no lo podía soportar más en aquellos tiempos.

Quizás fuera paranoia mía, pero sentía que todos me acusaban con los ojos al salir de casa.

El rumor de mi asunto con Sasuke pasó a ser todo un relato trágico en el cual Naruto el héroe traicionado por su amada y yo como la bruja traicionera que busca ninja de fama para seducir.

Mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura, integrante del disuelto equipo 7.

Por donde debería comenzar?...

Esta es mi historia…

En mi infancia estuve en la academia Ninja.

Había un chico que destacaba mucho.

Bueno en Taijutsu, en lanzar Kunai y Shuriken.

Sacaba las mejores notas.

Se llamaba Sasuke, y venia del clan Uchiha.

De algún modo termino con todas las chicas vueltas locas por el, y no era para ser menos, el era demasiado genial.

Pero también estaba su opuesto

Un chico de cabellos rubios, con bigotes en las mejillas, nada de talento, revoltoso, gritón y alborotador.

Los años pasaron, nos graduamos de la academia y nos dividieron en equipos de 3.

En ese momento era muy feliz, estaba en el mismo equipo que Sasuke.

El único problema fue que el otro chico en mi equipo era el tarado de Naruto…

Y así pasamos los años, entre misiones, haciéndonos más fuertes individualmente y como equipo.

Pero en un momento ocurrió lo inesperado.

Sasuke empezó a salir con Ino, la chica que podría considerar mi rival.

No era justo, yo llevaba años en su equipo!

Preocupándome por él.

Intentando acercarme aun cuando me rechazaba siempre.

Pero Sasuke jamás se interesó por cómo me sentiría, y Ahí fue cuando comencé a notar el problema.

Sasuke no tenía el más mínimo interés por mí, pasaba más tiempo con Naruto que conmigo a pesar de que ellos se llevaban a los golpes por cualquier cosa.

Entonces por esos días me encerré en mi casa y deje de asistir a las reuniones de equipo, comencé a pensar.

En realidad Naruto y Sasuke habían dejado hace tiempo de liarse a los golpes, era yo quien aún pensaba que eran como siempre, intentando negar que era yo a la que sobraba en el equipo.

Ambos entrenaban juntos, de vez en cuando pelaban por discusiones, pero se había vueltos amigos de verdad.

De hecho podría ser que se habían vuelto mejores amigos, pues incluso entre los 12 novatos Sasuke solo aceptaba entrenar, comer o pasar el tiempo con Naruto

Pero yo también soy parte del equipo 7!

Y Allí note un hecho rotundo e innegable

Yo realmente sobraba.

Apenas entrenaba fuera de los entrenamientos en equipo mientras que Sasuke y Naruto entrenaban por su cuenta y juntos.

Naruto soñaba con ser Hokage, Sasuke soñaba con superar a su hermano mayor quien es parte del cuerpo policial de Konoha.

Y mi sueño…era ser novia de Sasuke…

No tenía ambiciones, tampoco metas, por eso solo me había dedicado a cosas tan superficiales como arreglos florales, a cuidar mi cuerpo, mi cabello, etc….

En aquellos días solo Naruto me visitaba, siempre intentando invitarme a una cita.

Desde que se formó el equipo 7 que lo intentaba 1 y otra y otra vez más….para variar nunca se rindió.

Necesitaba hacerme fuerte, necesitaba…..crecer por mí misma.

En algún punto comencé a pasar algo de tiempo con Naruto.

De algún modo sentí que la imagen de Naruto como un crio peleonero había sido superada hace tiempo, era yo quien lo veía con inferioridad evitando sentirme la más inútil del equipo.

Seguía siendo tan alegre y…..¿Resplandeciente?, pero se veía un rasgo de madurez en el.

Se las había arreglado para empezar a entrenar con uno de los3grandes Sanín de Konoha, aquellos más poderosos en la 2° Gran guerra ninja.

Viajo con aquel gran ninja y trajo consigo a la3° Sanín de Konoha, quien asumió el puesto de Godaime Hokage, incluso se notó que aquella gran mujer le tomo un cariño especial a Naruto, como si fuese una especie de Nieto.

Incluso era yo quien no valoro ni acepto el hecho de que fuese el quien me salvo de Gaara de la arena…tras haberme envuelto en el peligro intentando proteger a Sasuke que no se podía defender…me interpuse en un ataque letal….temblando por miedo, pero Naruto viéndome en peligro dejo de temblar y lucho a muerte con semejante monstruo…por mí.

Quizás era cosa mía pero poco a poco empecé a admirarle, verlo como modelo a seguir.

Y la mayor razón era que alcanzo a Sasuke, al genio de la generación.

Un don nadie, sin familia, sin Kekkegenkai, sin conexiones, agarrándose de donde pudiera.

Llego un punto en que me di cuenta de algo nuevo: me fijaba demasiado en lo que hacía Naruto.

Me tomo unos días pero lo acepte: Me gustaba, y mucho.

No sé como pero en una de sus típicas invitaciones para una cita le dije que si.

Aún recuerdo la cara que se le puso cuando por fin le había dicho que si.

Aún era un niño por dentro pero era por lo mismo que era tan querido por quienes se relacionaban con él.

Paso posiblemente un mes, pero empezamos a salir, cosas como el primer beso, abrazos, momentos románticos, regalos por cada aniversario por cada mes….miles de recuerdos creamos.

El simple gusto pasó a ser amor, lo confirme cuando se fue por medio año de viaje con Jiraiya-sama.

Lo extrañaba tanto que la pena se me notaba, al menos eso me decía Ino burlándose de mi.

Yo me avergonzaba mucho cuando lo hacía, porque me complicaba aceptar que sin Naruto mis días eran distintos, ¿demasiado típicos quizás?, pero con el todo era algo distinto cada dia.

Entonces mi deseo de poder mejorar aumento aun mas, quería apoyarle en el combate, luchar contra Akatsuki junto a el sin que el estuviese pendiente de que me ocurriese algo.

Aumente aún más mi entusiasmo en los entrenamientos con mi maestra…quien acepto hacerme su discípula gracias a Naruto quien le rogo que me entrenara.

Tras aquel medio año todo volvió a ser perfecto.

Pero hubo algo que arruino absolutamente todo mi alegre mundo.

Un dia Sasuke comenzó una conversación conmigo, al parecer tenia curiosidad si era cierto que me había hecho aprendiz de la Godaime.

Mi caída del cielo comenzó con esa pregunta.

Comencé a relacionarme más con Sasuke, salidas como compañeros de equipo, me hablaba de sus problemas de pareja con Ino quien se las daba de puritana hasta el matrimonio.

No se cómo, porque ya no o recuerdo, no sé cuándo, porque no quiero recordarlo, pero aquella atracción de niña que sentía por el tipo Serio, atractivo, misterioso, dedicado, Sasuke resurgió, no como amor sino más bien como una calentura.

Se que no lo amaba como a Naruto, pero era como si cierta parte de mí se hubiera hecho incapaz de olvidar a Sasuke y ese sentimiento resurgió en algún punto.

Quizás era que por defecto los chicos como Sasuke me atraían enormemente, no lo se con certeza. Pero el punto es que engañe a Naruto.

No solo una vez….

Me sentía como una cualquiera, rogaba que Naruto jamás se enterase de la asquerosidad que estaba haciendo.

Comencé a dejar de dedicarme tanto a Naruto, cancele citas, me portaba menos mimada con el y a la vez nuestros momentos de pareja se hicieron menos y menos…hasta el punto de volver a cuando éramos niños, Naruto sin rendirse intentando sacarme a citas, sin sospechar lo que estaba haciéndole..

La culpa me comía viva, pero estaba nublada en la tentación prohibida que era Sasuke.

Un dia estando en un motel con Sasuke alguien abrió con fuerza la puerta.

El alma se me fue del cuerpo.

El no debía haber estado ahí!

Se suponía que hoy era el funeral de Jiraiya-sama!

Lo único positivo de ese momento era que toda la tentación y deseo de estar con Sasuke se me fueron en ese momento, la culpa me supero por completo, haciéndome jurar no volver a hacerle lo mismo a Naruto.

Volví a ser la Sakura que se había enamorado por completo del rubio que estaba en aquella puerta mirándome.

Pero el precio fue alto.

Tan alto que no valía la pena lo que se arregló en mí.

La cara de sufrimiento que tenía destruyo a la Sakura mala. A costo de lo mejor que había tenido en mi vida.

Unas semanas después me entero que Naruto por poco mata a Sasuke, lo dejo en estado crítico en la clínica por semanas.

Y al dia siguiente, durante la mañana mi maestra me excomulgo.

Me insulto en tantas maneras que de algún modo me sentía mejor, pues necesitaba que alguien me dijese todo lo que era pues Naruto no volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

Se mudó a quien sabe dónde.

Perdiendo a la vez a Naruto, mi estatus como aprendiz de una Sanín y a mi mejor amiga, se sumó que perdí la amistad de todos los chicos.

Me quede sola.

Ino renuncio al hospital en el que trabajábamos y paso a trabajar en la clínica privada ninja de Konoha.

Poco después el ataque de Pain a Konoha.

La noticia de Naruto y una chica desconocida derrotándole.

Un misterioso Jutsu que le devolvió la vida a todos los muertos en dicho ataque.

Naruto siendo un héroe.

Rumores sobre que la chica que había ayudado a Naruto decía que era una pariente que viajo a conocerlo.

Y yo… devuelta en mi cuarto sin querer salir.

Culpa por lo que le hice a Naruto.

Remordimientos por haber hecho algo así.

Anhelo por querer volver a su lado.

Quería pararme frente a él y rogarle, lo extrañaba horrores, pero se me prohibió volver a acercarme a él por un tiempo.

Me sentía como una puta, una cualquiera.

Obtuve tantas cosas de Naruto.

El siempre fue completamente dedicado a mi.

Pero no lo aprecie, ahora solo podía aferrarme a viejos recuerdos del pasado feliz que tuve.

Paso más de un año.

Me mujer para evitar que me miraran todo el tiempo la gente al pasar como la chica que traiciono al amado héroe de Konoha

También comencé a trabajar en la clínica privada la cual pagaba mejor que el hospital civil.

Ino jamás cruzo palabra conmigo allí, la herida era profunda entre nosotras como para que pudiésemos arreglar algo.

La extrañaba también, fue mi mejor amiga, pero no tengo el valor de intentar hablarle, me avergüenzo de mi misma por mis errores cometidos.

Cualquiera diría que soy una crea inmadura por no superar mis errores y seguir adelante.

Pero al diablo las opiniones, al demonio todo.

Una vida típica y aburrida, misiones que me delegan los Anbu pues mi antigua maestra no me citaba a entregarme las misiones personalmente como hace con el 99% de los Shinobi regulares

Se podría decir que mi única conexión al pasado era Kakashi-sensei.

Al menos el no me juzgo, ni su mirada lo hacía.

Se que tiene sus propias opiniones sobre mi forma de haber actuado pero no dijo nada, me trato como siempre y si hablábamos del tema era porque yo lo iniciaba.

Mi relación con Sasuke se hizo pedazos el dia que Naruto nos descubrió.

Al hacernos Chunin Sasuke y yo el equipo 7 ya no tuvo razón de existencia, y el equipo Kakashi se formó, siendo Sasuke, yo y Kakashi-sensei quienes estábamos en el aunque no solíamos tener misiones, debido a que yo me dedicaba más a mi trabajo, Sasuke a la policía militar de Konoha.

Aunque fui yo quien rompió la "relación" con Sasuke el no se opuso, me escuchó atentamente y lo dejamos, no sé qué penso el al respecto pero no me intereso en aquel momento ni ahora.

Acepte lo que sería el resto de mi vida, una vida sin un idiota Naruto que alegrase mis días.

De vez en cuando me dejaba caer por Ichiraku, anhelando una pequeña esperanza de ver a Naruto, aunque ni yo sé bien como reaccionaria tras verle luego de más de 1 año sin vernos.

Entonces una noche, decidí pasarme por Ichiraku, Salí tras arreglar un poco mi apariencia y fui.

1 Año, y tras eso lo volví a ver, completamente distinto pero para mí completamente fácil de reconocer.

Más alto que antes, posiblemente alrededor de 1.80cm, sus bigotes característicos ya no estaban, una sonrisa suave, mas típica de un hombre maduro que suya, cabello semi puntiagudo, viéndose más ordenado que antes, pero de color negro, un negro intenso.

Una chaqueta color azul marino, con camisa negra y pantalones grises, a primera vista parecía ropa civil, pero cualquier Shinobi con experiencia notaria que era un traje personalizado,, para el, un ejemplo de Ninjas con ropa personalizada seria Ibiki morino que usa una alarga chaqueta oscura, o las ropas que llevan los 3 Sanín.

A su lado una chica con ropas casuales, y ojos color lavanda, un rasgo típico de los Hyuga, estaba recién saliendo de Ichiraku cuando chocamos miradas, la chica a su lado estaba más concentrada en ver el rostro de Naruto con un sonrojo que en el cambio abrupto que tuvo su rostro al verme, como yo lo tuve también.

Pero eso no era todo, como si el destino nos quisiera reunir un conocido más se quedo viéndonos y lo vimos, ese era Sasuke.

 **Con Sasuke…..**

Hijo menor del líder de uno de los clanes más famosos, respetados y temidos del mundo, ese era el clan Uchiha.

Soy Uchiha Sasuke, miembro del equipo Kakashi y miembro del disuelto equipo 7.

Viví mi infancia intentando hacerme ver por mi padre, queriendo que el estuviese orgulloso de mi.

Pero eso jamás paso.

Y era por mi hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi era un genio que despertó el Sharingan a los 7 años, un logro impresionante desde la época de Uchiha Madara.

Un Shinobi perfecto, y un Uchiha perfecto.

Pero no podía odiarlo como tal, pues el a pesar de todo eso era muy amable conmigo.

Siendo padre quien no me prestaba atención mi hermano se preocupaba mas por mi que por los asuntos del clan.

Jugaba conmigo, entrenaba conmigo, me enseñaba sus técnicas.

Era un hermano mayor muy amable.

Pero cuando cumplí los 14 años el murió en misión.

Se nos había llamado a los 2, siendo de los pocos miembros del clan Uchiha que trabajaban como Shinobi y no en la policía militar, siendo un total de 6 y formando 2 equipos de 3.

La 5° Hokage nos pidió fuéramos en una misión a la frontera que limita Konoha con Suna e Iwa a transmitir una propuesta de alianza.

Se pidió que fueran los Uchiha debido a que la unidad y trabajo en equipo de los presentes era acorde al nivel.

Mi hermano Itachi pertenecía al Anbu, un Jonin de la aldea quien era conocido mío y muy cercano a Itachi llamado Shisui y otros 3 más que eran Chunin.

En aquella ocasión fui incorporado al equipo debido a que Itachi lo solicito….luego de haberle pedido que me llevase a esa misión tras espiarlo mientras le explicaba a nuestro padre de ella…..luego de pedírselo unas 20 veces termino aceptando.

La misión fracaso, Iwa nos había puesto una trampa y tras recibir el pergamino cruzaron el límite establecido entre nuestras tierras y nos persiguió buscando el exterminio total de nuestro equipo.

La razón era simple, si nos eliminaban podrían alegar indiscriminadamente que nosotros iniciamos el ataque.

Itachi murió protegiéndome, Shisui también cayó en combate

Y los otros 3 también.

Solo yo quede con vida, habiendo despertado el Mangekyo al ver morir a Itachi protegiéndome de una explosión.

Fui el único que logro volver con vida, pero el Hokage me explicó que debido a mi rango no creerían en mi testimonio, siendo además demasiado extraño que solo el Genin y el más débil del equipo enviado sobreviviese.

Aunque el me creyese no bastaba.

Konoha por ende término pagando una indemnización por los ninja de Iwa que cayeron en su ataque.

Tras explicar lo ocurrido en la reunión del clan la ira de los Uchiha se desato.

Mi padre estaba fuera de si por la muerte de Itachi.

Mi madre no dejo de llorar por días.

Y el clan completo demandaba el exterminio de Iwa, ósea, a la guerra.

No se cómo logro apaciguar la Godaime la ira del clan, pero pasados unos meses las cosas se calmaron.

Mi padre comenzó a tomar más interés en mi entrenamiento particular…..en el momento en que por casualidad descubrió que había despertado el Mangekyo al igual que Itachi.

Supongo que penso que al igual que Itachi yo poseía un gran potencial, aunque no me intereso en esos momentos.

El clan al completo ose entero del Mangekyo en mis ojos.

Tras recibir los cadáveres de los Uchiha caídos preservados para no verse el deterior de los meses pasados mi padre me pidió me trasplantara los ojos de Itachi.

Inicialmente esperaba que fuera mejor me trasplantara los ojos de Shisui sin embargo su cadáver estaba desaparecido y no fue encontrado

Y así, tras unas semanas recuperándome obtuve el Mangekyo Sharingan eterno.

Tras eso mi fama en el clan subió a la cumbre, mi padre revelo que Itachi también era poseedor del Mangekyo lo cual le hizo parecer aún más un mártir ante los nuestros, pero que su voluntad y ojos residía en mí, quien habiendo despertado mi propio Mangekyo podría obtener los ojos de Itachi y aumentar mi poder.

Pero luego mi padre salió con el plan que lo cambio todo.

Si el quien era tan fuerte entre los nuestros, un clan de la elite superior del país, había dado a luz a unos hijos tan superiores, tan pero tan fuertes como para afirmar que yo seria 3 veces más fuerte que el tuviese un hijo….

Paso el tiempo… Fugaku Uchiha, mi padre…..se tomó el tiempo seleccionando entre todas las Shinobi no afiliadas a algún clan, años después eligió a la una tras oír que estaba saliendo con la hija de Yamanaka Inoichi quien era el líder del clan Yamanaka….siendo su hija única con quien estaba saliendo….lo cual no podía ser ya que mi relación con ella no era viable ya que ambos estábamos destinados al liderato de nuestros clanes.

Haruno Sakura….

-"…..Lo siento Naruto"- fue lo único que pensé.

Sakura desde niños era una de esas molestas moscas que me revoloteaban.

Termino en mi equipo con el dobe de Naruto.

Tras unos años Naruto y yo terminamos pasando más tiempo junto entrenando.

Intentando superar al otro….supongo que eso era la rivalidad.

Sakura sobraba, estaba más preocupada por su peinado o por la ropa así que deje de prestar atención a su vida tras pocos meses en el mismo equipo.

Años después el Dobe empezó a salir con ella, no dije mucho al respecto pues no era mi interés.

Pero eso fomento aún más la mejoría de Naruto en nuestros entrenamientos, cosa que me estímulo a mí a aumentar el ritmo…termine internamente agradecido con ella por primera vez.

Cuando mi padre me dijo que debía hacerla mi mujer….no pude negarme.

Entendía la necesidad de aumentar el poder del clan, de verdad lo comprendia.

Pero porque debía ser ella?!

Es la novia de Naruto!

A mi padre no le importo, me dijo que debía robársela.

Tras mucho negarme se decidió algo.

Que si ella me rechazaba mi padre dejaría el asunto y buscaría a otra chica.

Eso me calmo, dejar a Ino no me molestaba tanto como tener que alejar a Naruto de Sakura.

Sakura era la fuente del absurdo crecimiento del Dobe, lo cual me obligaba a mejorar a mí para que él no me superase, además….no era ético ni apropiado le haga eso a Naruto.

Aunque fuera un idiota, cabeza hueca, incapaz de liderar un equipo, poco higiénico, sin capacidad de hablar correctamente con su "dattebaio"…era mi amigo, no podía hacerle eso.

Mi padre confiaba en que lograría atrapar a Sakura sin esforzarme….y tuvo razón.

Maldita sea…..no sé nada sobre las relaciones pero por lo que sabía….siendo aconsejado por mi madre….había logrado concluir que Naruto estaba…..como se dice…enamorado de ella….por lo cual el jamás volteo a ver a otras chicas, incluso Hinata, quien era bastante atractiva según había oído de los chicos del clan…..

Pensé que Sakura tendría la madurez y capacidad de comprender las consecuencias de dejarse atrapar pro mi…..y que naturalmente no me dejaría pasar más que como amigo…había apostado a eso.

Unos meses después ya había logrado con ella lo que con Ino no pude…perdiendo la apuesta.

-"Maldita sea!"-pensé tras haber tenido relaciones con Sakura.

Luego de que se me bajara el calentón me maldije un millón de veces.

-"Que las mujeres no tienen dignidad y fidelidad?!"-pensé sin culpa.

Y obvio no sentía culpa.

Que las chicas parezcan moscas reuniéndose a mi alrededor no era mi culpa, eran tan molestas que desearía que me quitaran este estúpido atractivo y se lo diesen al pulguiento de Kiba.

Entonces recordé a Naruto….

Y la culpa me embriago.

Joder…..esto era un problema serio.

Tiempo después….Naruto nos descubrió, unos días después me entero que Ino se desquito por lo que hice…

Entonces tuve una idea.

Había pasado días pensando en cómo disculparme pro el asunto de Sakura con Naruto.

Le explicaría el porqué, confiaba en que el me creería….pero…..me sentía avergonzado….

El muy dobe de Naruto era como un hermano para mi….sentí miedo…..miedo a que no me perdonase.

El asunto de Ino fue la perfecta excusa.

Admito me molesto, Ino era hermosa, cuando estaba con la guardia baja pensaba en ella y…..solo pensaba en "eso"

Pero más allá de mi orgullo era un "ojo por ojo", tenía una buena razón para hablar con Naruto.

Quizás esa fuese mi oportunidad.

Al dia siguiente supe que estaba desaparecido.

Varios días después Kakashi al fin accedió a reunirse conmigo.

Tras explicarle el asunto de mi padre…..y verle shokeado por saber que tenía el Mangekyo Sharingan eterno…. Le vi más comprensivo por mi problema.

Las reglas del clan son absolutas, las órdenes del líder son igualmente absolutas.

Mi padre era especialmente querido por todo el clan, y como su hijo debía dar el ejemplo…..

Mientras Kakashi me ayudaba con los planes para encontrarme con Naruto todo se vino abajo cuando un muro estallo del cuarto donde nos habíamos reunido.

Era Naruto, con una sed de sangre que jamás había sentido.

Unos minutos después estaba hecho pedazos.

Haciendo gala de su capacidad de sorprender a las personas uso técnicas que jamás uso antes en los entrenamientos o misiones.

Unos golpes con la capacidad de romperme los huesos al instante.

Termine apenas consiente cuando el a punto de matarme fue interrumpido por una chica.

Entonces antes de quedar inconsciente note a Naruto…

Ojos color escarlata….no, ojos carmesí….

El carmesí era una tonalidad más intensa del rojo, adecuándose a un punto en que cualquiera notaria que no es rojo, un carmesí intenso.

La esclerótica totalmente color blanca (la parte blanca del ojo), con el Iris color carmesí y la pupila negra.

Un ignorante pensaría que es un Sharingan deforme, pero ese era sin duda un color carmesí.

Entonces perdí la conciencia.

El tiempo paso.

Días, semanas, meses y tras mas de 1 año.

El anuncio de Naruto que revelaba que el era el Hijo del Yondaime.

Que derroto a un Akatsuki mientras yo estaba hospitalizado el cual ataco la aldea.

Rumores, y varias cosas.

En cierto punto deje de soportarlo.

Sé que las cosas podrían terminar en que terminaríamos intentando matarnos…pero quería explicarle.

Logre mi padre accediese a asumir la culpa ante el y se disculparía…..pues esto en realidad era su culpa, yo por mi cuenta jamás habría hecho algo como eso y el abuso de su autoridad como líder y me impuso conseguir una novia diga de mí.

Bueno….más que convencerle le amenace con abandonar el clan…cosa que funciono tras decirle que iba enserio con el asunto.

No es como si realmente me importase Naruto…..Solo quiero volver a mejorar entrenando con ese Dobe.

De algún modo se filtró mi intención de encontrarme con el.

Y me encontré con una chica que se interpuso en mi camino…dando a lugar a la mejor batalla de mi vida…y la mayor paliza que sufrí.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Bien hasta aquí este cap, esta medio corto pero el siguiente será mejor.**

 **SI les gusto les pido me dejen sus comentarios, me apoyan enormemente con ello.**

 **Respondiendo preguntas…..**

 **Sabbath: lo del Kunai me recordó a Naruto vs Gaara xD…mil años de dolor.**

 **Walker: SIIII de echo pensé en hacer eso mismo en varios finales de capítulos, se me termino olvidando pero sonaba genial poner eso como frase final xD.**

 **Me alegro te gustase el ambiente político que explique, a decir verdad sufrí pensando en cómo desarrollarlo para que tomase un aire más maduro la historia, y que mejor que meter política al fic xD.**

 **No es definitivo que Sia se lo quite, un pequeño cambio en la historia como…que Naruto le dijese a Sia que no quiere que se lo quiten bastaría para que Sia le obedeciera ;)**

 **Pinvidente: mmmmm tendré en cuenta la idea, la afinare en la marcha a ver si le viene a la historia, y sobre las últimas líneas del comentario, si y es por lo mismo que Naruto no se olvida de ella, el no paso del amor a odio, si no que por su personalidad esta en el punto medio, en el dolor aun pues no puede odiarla ya que nunca odio realmente a alguien siendo el caso de Sasuke mas un arrebato de Ira.**

 **En fin, agradezco seas el primero que me de una idea, debes de querer a Hinata en e l harem supongo xD.**

 **Kaiser: En la versión original también explique que Sia actuaba tras bambalinas aunque no explique en detalles sus planes como ahora, aunque me alegro te gustase como la voy explicando, espero poder desarrollarla más y más aun.**

 **Nana: OMG me alegra saber de ti! :D en fin respecto al comentario, emm xD si, quizás se me fue un poquito la mano con Hinata…osea a alguien tan tierna dejarla ser violada…..se….fue algo cruel, pero le di su 2° vez con Naruto xD.**


	13. La actual vs La ex parte 1

_**Muy bien he aquí con un nuevo episodio de "Son cosas que pasan".**_

 _ **Si les gusta el episodio les invito a comentar sus opiniones, comentarios, o expectativas en los comentarios (Reviews), me ayudan muchísimo con ello.**_

 _ **Muy bien empecemos!**_

 _ **Título: La actual vs La ex parte 1.**_

 _La capacidad de cualquier Shinobi era solo poco superior a la de un civil._

 _Esto se debía a que los Shinobi entrenaban continuamente sus cuerpos desarrollando músculos y cuerpos tonificados._

 _Pero eran cuerpos humanos por lo que si un civil o un Shinobi golpeaban un muro de cerámica obviamente les dolería._

 _Pero la diferencia entre el golpearlo solo con el cuerpo o aplicando chakra era lo que diferenciaban aun civil de un Shinobi_

 _Un Gennin si aplicaba chakra con su capacidad de manejo de chakra podría a lo mucho hacer una minúscula grieta._

 _Un ejemplo de talento en el manejo del chakra era Haruno Sakura quien con 12 años y siendo Gennin dejaba huecos en los muros aunque no atravesándolos._

 _Cosas como atravesar el muro con solo golpearlo requerían de un nivel de manejo de chakra distinto al que cualquier Shinobi usaba siendo Gennin, Chunin o Jonnin incluso, hasta un Kage no estaba exento de dicha regla._

 _Así se creó el estilo que Tsunade dio a luz, traspasándolo a una joven con la capacidad de adquirirlo, Haruno Sakura._

 _No cualquiera podría desarrollar este estilo, pues se requería de ciertos "talentos" que coincidieran en el cuerpo de una persona para lograrlo, por lo que Sakura tenía esos talentos…. Siendo Sakura una completa genio en este estilo._

 _En el campo del Ninjutsu existían distintas técnicas, unas más llamativas y otras más discretas._

 _La capacidad de la manipulación de la forma era una ramificación que llevaba la manipulación del chakra._

 _Se podrían categorizar como manipulación del chakra pero eran distintas pero con la misma base._

 _Hakate Kakashi era un claro ejemplo de este talento._

 _Ejemplo._

 _Un Shinobi aplicando el elemento fuego usaría la bola de fuego._

 _Uno más talentoso usaría el manejo del chakra para ajustar la cantidad de fuego y haría distintos tamaños de las bolas de fuego._

 _Ninjas especializados en este elemento eran el clan Sarutobi y el clan Uchiha, quienes a la vez que tenían cierto nivel requerido en el dominio del manejo del chakra tenían una superior capacidad en la manipulación de la forma._

 _Creando así técnicas distintas con el mismo elemento, como dándoles formas de Dragon a las llamas y aumentando el poder destructivos de estas pues las llamas comprimidas dentro del dragón eran completamente superiores a una simple bola de fuego o las llamas del fénix las cuales usando las llamas creaba una gran variedad de ataques de fuego saliendo desde el mismo punto._

 _Sasuke era un talentoso Uchiha en el dominio de las técnicas de Katon de los Uchiha._

 _Además de tener un nivel anormal de talento en el manejo de la forma lo cual termino en el creando técnicas como el_ _ **Raiton: Chidori Nagashi**_ _la cual era una técnica derivada del Chidori la cual Kakashi le enseño, o la capacidad de crear el Chidori en versión Senbon, o una espada hecha de Raiton._

 _Crear técnicas elementales necesitaba talentos así, capaces de tener una mente abierta._

 _Pero la chica frente a el era algo de otro mundo._

 _Le detuvo el paso mientras pasaba a través de un pequeño bosque el cual era un campo de entrenamiento._

 _Entonces esta chica de cabellos rojos se le paro evitando avanzara más._

 _-Tu eres Uchiha Sasuke….¿no?-pregunto de brazos cruzados._

 _Un short corto dejando a ver sus muslos, una playera escotada._

 _Estando vestida de civil se le presento de improviso._

 _Pero la experiencia enseña a no juzgar por la apariencia._

 _Sasuke compendio que esta chica le venía a obstaculizar su camino._

 _Pero era tan hermosa que Sasuke quedo pro algunos segundos incapaz de hablar._

 _-No hablas?-pregunto la chica, -Eres mudo acaso?-pregunto con arrogancia._

 _Cabello sedoso color rojo, ojos celestes, piel cuidada, un pecho no pequeño pero no desproporcionado, era justo el necesario para ser observada al caminar, una cintura delgada pero no raquítica…..en resumen, una diosa._

 _-….Quién eres?-pregunto._

 _-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Sia, -Responde crio-dijo, -Vienes a molestar a Naru ¿no?-_

 _Desenvaino su katana._

 _Esa no era una Chokuto como la que Sasuke desenvaino en respuesta, era una Katana de hoja color rojo._

 _Su Chokuto era una variación de katana la cual permitía el flujo de chakra elemento Raiton amplificándolo._

 _La Katana de aquella bella mujer era de una hoja color rojo, de la tonalidad de su mismo cabello._

 _-Debo pasar sobre ti para ver a Naruto?-pregunto Sasuke._

 _-No pequeño-dijo con voz dulce, -Tu problema será mantenerte de pies o de una pieza-dijo con suprema arrogancia, -A fin de cuentas…..-dijo, -No quiero que lo veas-dijo._

 _-Tu no quieres?-pregunto, -No te envió nadie?-_

 _-Por supuesto que no-dijo Sia, -A fin de cuentas….solo eres un patético Uchiha-dijo provocándole._

 _-…..Que dijiste?-pregunto molesto._

 _-Desde centenares atrás ustedes los Uchiha y Senju han sido inferiores a los nuestros-dijo Sia sin explicar en detalle, -No hay razón para que ahora sea diferente-dijo Sia levantando su katana._

 _-"Se terminó la plática al parecer"-penso Sasuke apuntando la hoja hacia el suelo y preparándose para el combate._

 _Sia solo había apuntado su espada contra él, no había tomado postura, sin embargo Sasuke no la había subestimado, estaba esperando ella hiciese su primer movimiento sin embargo solo tenía activo el Sharingan._

 _No tenía interés en dejar que se descubriera que tenía el Mangekyo eterno._

 _Había una muy simple diferencia entre el Mangekyo normal y el eterno además de que el normal te dejaba ciego._

 _Y era que usar el eterno te permitía usar las técnicas como Amaterasu y otras propias del Mangekyo sin sangras por los ojos solo por usarlas, sangraría si el cansancio del usuario fuera abrumador pero de no ser el caso uno podría usar el eterno a gusto propio y con todo los atributos propios del usuario._

 _Entonces Sia desapareció._

 _-"_ _ **Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante"?-**_ _Penso Sasuke quien aun con su Sharingan no pudo seguirle el paso, aunque noto donde se había ubicado y procedió a mover su Katana a su espalda, bloqueando el ataque de Sia._

 _-Argh!-grito levemente Sasuke al ser cortado en la espalda, -"Pero si bloque su ataque?"-penso saltando hacia adelante para tomar distancia._

 _Sin embargo cuando volteo levemente la cabeza hacia atrás ella no estaba._

 _-Estoy aquí….-dijo una voz._

 _Volteo hacia el frente._

 _Una sonrisa sádica arruinaba tan bello rostro._

 _-"Eso no es el Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante"-penso el Uchiha, -"Es Taijutsu puro"-descubrió mientras ataco con su Chokuto._

 _Recordó cuando hace años tuvo un problema similar cuando enfrento a Rock Lee por primera vez, en aquella vez el si bien podía seguir sus movimientos con su Sharingan su cuerpo no estaba a la altura, en estos momentos era una situación similar._

 _-Demasiado lento-dijo Sia bloqueando como si nada una serie de cortes que realizo Sasuke apuntando a los puntos vitales de Sia._

 _Pero Sia con movimientos mínimos de mano bloqueaba su Chokuto._

 _Otro recuerdo breve le asalto._

 _En el bosque de la muerte, durante los exámenes Chunin, cuando enfrento el solo a Orochimaru, uso toda su capacidad para eliminarle pero el solo jugaba con él, sin importar cuanto Chakra gastase en sus técnicas Katon y cuanta tensión sufriese sus músculos, era imposible hacerle tomarse en serio el combate._

 _-"Es demasiado rápida"-penso Sasuke quien acumulo chakra en sus pies y realizo el Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante para poder moverse a una velocidad no detectable por Sia._

 _Tras usarlo se movió y reapareció en un árbol lejano a ella._

 _-Cof!, Cof!-tosió con fuerza Sasuke por haber usado ese movimiento tan imprudentemente, -"Es demasiado rápida"-penso, -Mas que demasiado rápida…..-dijo en voz baja._

 _-Una diosa-dijo Sia a unos pocos metros de él, -Divina como una diosa pequeño niño-dijo Sia completando su oración._

 _-_ _ **Raiton: Chidori Eiso!-**_ _Entonces creando un Chidori en su mano apuntando hacia Sia y el Chidori se extendió como una lanza apuntando al corazon de Sia._

 _Sia se movió ligeramente y evito su Ataque el cual atravesó el árbol el cual quedo a 1 centímetro de la oreja de Sia pues ella con un ligero movimiento lo evadió sin problemas._

 _-"Ni siquiera tiene que bloquear mi ataque…"-analizo Sasuke._

 _-Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-pregunto Sia_

 _-_ _ **Katon: Gran bola de fuego!-**_ _Sasuke lanzo una bola de fuego de 6 metros de altura al instante a una Sia que estaba a por lo menos 4 metros de distancia de ella._

 _Eso era poco más que un golpe a quemarropa._

 _Las llamas impactaron contra el Árbol mientras Sia le hablo estando adentro de la bola de fuego._

 _-Muy débil pequeño niño-le dijo Sia saliendo de las llamas como si nada._

 _-Cómo es que…..?-dijo Sasuke._

 _-Porque soy una diosa-dijo sonriendo, -No me hagas repetirlo que pierde encanto decirlo mucho-dijo Sia creando en su mano una bola de fuego._

 _-_ _ **Arte de sellos: Katon: Golondrinas llameantes-**_ _Dijo la peli roja haciendo que desde la pequeña bola de fuego en sus manos salieran pequeñas aves hechas del fuego en su mano._

 _-No…-dijo Sasuke, -Usar Katon con el cuerpo no es algo que una persona….-_

 _Sasuke dejo de aplicar chakra en sus pies y por ende cayo de la rama del árbol, mientras tanto aprovecho para lanzar varias llamas pequeñas de Katon contra los ataques de Sia los cuales impactaban de lleno y les hacían desaparecer, pero los ataques de Sia procedentes de su manos no se detenían, es más, aumentaban la velocidad a la que iban saliendo_

 _Cayó al suelo y comenzó a correr en dirección a la que se dirigía._

 _-"A diferencia del Suiton y Doton…."-penso Sasuke ordenando sus ideas, -El uso de Katon para usar en el cuerpo no es posible"-penso._

 _Una persona podía volverse tierra o sus derivados para que cuando el enemigo le atacase el cuerpo de la persona se volviese tierra y no hubiesen daño físicos, a la vez usando la tierra como médium uno podía mezclarse con un árbol, o la misma tierra a sus pues y usarla para esconderse, espionaje, huir o asesinar._

 _El Suiton era la misma categoría, se podía usar las mismas Tecnicas "pasivas" que el Doton._

 _Sin embargo esto era debido a que eran medios que ese encontraba en la misma naturaleza._

 _El Raiton no tenía caso aplicarlo, además de que el transformar el cuerpo en electricidad electrocutaría el cuerpo del usuario dañándolo a sí mismo y afectando los nervios del cuerpo._

 _El Futon si bien se encontraba donde sea, requería de una descomposición a nivel molecular para mezclarse con el ambiente, por lo que un ligero error sería equivalente a perder parte del cuerpo además de obligar al usuario a gastar galones de chakra para mantener un estado tan complejo._

 _Y así el Katon cumplía el mismo problema que el Raiton, el cuerpo de la persona se quemaría y le haría heridas._

 _-"Pero ella fue capaz de mezclarse con mis técnicas Katon"-penso convencido debido a su Sharingan el cual vio que ella realmente no evito o bloqueo el ataque, y tampoco uso alguna técnica espacio tiempo._

 _-Ya huyes?-pregunto Sia corriendo sin esfuerzo tras el._

 _-"Veamos si puedes contra eso"-se decidió el peli negro activando su Mangekyo Sharingan eterno._

 _-"Mangekyo Sharingan"-penso Sia preparando un sello y luego extendiendo la palma de su mano._

 _ **-Amaterasu!-**_

 _ **-Katon: Wall of Babylon!-**_

 _Mientras corrían Sasuke la vio de lado y le aplico el Amaterasu esperando la consumiese, sin embargo Sia aplico de la nada sus técnicas de clan y creo en el mismo aire un muro de llamas que sirvieron para bloquear las llamas negras y así seguir corriendo evitando tocar su técnica y la de Sasuke._ __

 _-"En el mismo Aire!?-penso nuevamente asombrado por las extrañas técnicas que estaba viendo de parte de su enemiga, -"Se supone que el uso de chakra Katon debía usarse acumulando el chakra en nuestros cuerpos y expulsándolo como llamas!"-_

 _Debido a que las llamas no formaban parte de la naturaleza jamás existió quien intentase controlarlas libremente como el caso del Futon, Doton, y Suiton._

 _De hecho, los usuarios más hábiles podían crear agua desde el mismo Oxigeno y usarla._

 _Un ejemplo de la elite que podría hacer eso sería Tobirama Senju o la familia Mangetsu._

 _SI bien era una técnica compleja era más recomendado el crearla en el propio cuerpo debido a que manipular el agua del entorno consumía más chakra._

 _El uso de la tierra si bien no tenía el mismo novel abusivo de consumo este igual era posible de hacer._

 _El Futon entraba en la categoría del Doton pues tampoco requería un nivel alto de gasto si la técnica no era altamente destructiva._

 _Y allí yacía la diferencia, el uso de agua en el medio ambiente era obligatoriamente unas grandes cantidades de agua que debían manipularse al mismo tiempo, por ello que era el elemento que más gastaba chakra._

 _-"Pero como hace para no quemarse….".se interrogo a si mismo el Uchiha._

 _Sia por su parte como no podía leer la mente del enemigo ataco nuevamente para presionar al Uchiha._

 _-"Vamos con algo simple"-penso Sia, -_ _ **Katon…-**_

 _ **-Chidori Senbon!-**_ _Acumulando en su brazo Raiton creo una variación del Chidori la cual lanzo en forma de múltiples agujas del propio tamaño y diámetro de un Senbon._

 _Sia retuvo su técnica al ver una técnica así._

 _-"Eso si es una técnica refinada"-penso Sia alagándole internamente por primera vez._

 _Sasuke por defecto tuvo que dejar de correr para hacer esta técnica lo cual tomo a Sia desprevenida, lo cual era perfecto para el Uchiha pues mientras más cerca mas posibilidades de que los Senbon le penetrasen algún punto vital._

 _-Haaaa!-grito Sia al momento en que su Katana se cubrió de llamas y no dejo de correr al ataque enemigo._

 _-"No se detiene?!-_

 _-Al ataque!-bramo felizmente mientras usaba su Katana para bloquear y su cuerpo para evadir._

 _El estilo de Sia como espadachín era primariamente de hacer acrobacias para evadir y la espada para atacar._

 _Debido al gran radio del ataque de Sasuke Sia en algún mínimo error seria atravesada por los Senbon….si es que el ataque de Sasuke superase los reflejos de Sia por supuesto._

 _Movimientos sumamente precisos y bellos, Sia sin dejar pasar nada de su visión evadía los Senbon ajustando su postura ya avanzando en consecuencia, usando la katana Imbuida en Katon para bloquear los Senbon que su cuerpo no podría evadir por lo imprudente de su acción al lanzarse sin pensar, y dado que cargo con un elemento su Katana esta no sería usada como un conductor por el Raiton de los Senbon._

 _-"Como una bailarina"-penso Sasuke embelesado por los movimientos refinados de la fémina._

 _Quedo tan embelesado que no noto un importante hecho…..Sia ya casi le alcanzaba mientras el había dejado de lanzar los Senbon._

 _-_ _ **Estilo Uzumaki:-**_ _dijo Sia preparando su ataque._

 _-"Demonios….."-penso activando su técnica al mismo tiempo que Sia._

 _-_ _ **Tsubame Gaeshi-**_ _Bramo Sia._

 _ **-Susanoo!-**_ _Bramo Sasuke._

 _La primera capa esquelética del Susanoo de Sasuke se creó justo un instante antes de que el ataque de Sia le impactase en el cuerpo._

 _Impacto contra la capa del Susanoo._

 _-Arhgghh!-grito Sasuke por el fuerte dolor que sintió de repente._

 _A su espalda estaba Sia, sin importarle darle la espalda al Susanoo que Sasuke logro crear, pues este estaba sintiendo el dolor de 2 cortes que le hizo Sia en el cuerpo._

 _Y más importante aún, el Susanoo tenía 2 cortes limpios los cuales atravesaron la capa esquelética creada. Que iniciaban en la parte del frente y terminaban en la parte de la espalda del Susanoo._

 _-Co….mo….-intento decir Sasuke sin entender lo que había ocurrido._

 _ **Estilo Uzumaki: Tsubame Gaeshi-**_ _Era una técnica secreta del estilo del Kenjutsu (Arte de la espada) del clan Uzumaki, que radicaba en 1 corte que al instante siguiente le seguían 2 cortes de la misma katana la cual hacia 2 cortes al mismo tiempo ya que el tiempo entre el segundo y tercer corte era de 0.0001 Segundos eran prácticamente al mismo tiempo lo cual era algo que superaba lo humanamente conocido._

 _-Mi primer ataque era una finta, los otros 2 son tan rápidos y fuertes que tu Susanoo apenas pudo dejarte sobrevivir porque me costó atravesarle-explico brevemente Sia._

 _-Coufh!-Tosió sangre el Uchiha, -"Incluso el Susanoo…."-_

 _Sia hizo un sello de manos y….-"Subamos un poco el nivel del juego"-penso Sia, –_ _ **Katon: Gran aniquilación de Fuego!-**_ _Sia calculo el radio ancho de su ataque y lo redujo para que estuviese mayormente concentrado en el Susanoo de Sasuke y desde sus labios expulso en forma de muro de llamas una enorme pared de fuego la cual se aproximó a Sasuke cubriéndose en el Susanoo._

 _Sia redujo el rango del ancho de su ataque y por lo mismo lo redujo al ancho del propio Susanoo de Sasuke, para que las llamas fueran aún más intensas_ _ **.**_

 _Sasuke internamente agradeció que el Susanoo reparase al instante la herida causada en la armadura ya que al sentir el impacto el ataque se hubiese filtrado por allí devorando a Sasuke en las llamas._

 _Pero la situación era terrible, el Susanoo estaba resintiéndose del ataque de la chica peli roja debido a la intensidad de las llamas._

 _Y en medio de la desesperación a Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea, la cual demostraba que Sasuke realmente era un genio en la manipulación de la forma._

 _-_ _ **Enton: Kagutsuchi (Elemento Llama)-**_ _Usando el Amaterasu Sasuke cubrió partes del Susanoo con llamas negras que recorrían la armadura del Susanoo, y al usar su ojo para enfocarlo frente a las abrasadoras llamas de su enemiga, entonces las llamas que revoloteaban alrededor de la armadura del Susanoo se concentraron en el frente, y fueron rápidamente consumiendo las llamas del ataque de Sia._

 _-"Las llamas definitivas…."-penso Sia viendo como su ataque era consumido en su dirección._

 _Sasuke jadeaba tras su defensa contra Sia pues ella no le dejaba tiempo para recomponerse._

 _-Veo que al menos no eres tan débil!-grito Sia llamando su atención, pero debido a que Sasuke estaba jadeando prefirió no decir nada y recomponer sus fuerzas._

 _-Había oído de parte de Kakashi-san que el Amaterasu es supuestamente exclusivo de los Uchiha que hallan despertado el Mangekyo Sharingan-Dijo Sia._

 _-….Si…..-dijo Sasuke hablando nuevamente, -Si no cumples con esos criterios….-_

 _-Eso es un error enorme-dijo Sia asombrando a Sasuke._

 _-El término "Amaterasu" deriva del significado "Diosa del Sol" la cual obviamente se traduce a efecto físico como las llamas definitivas pues son las llamas de dios, o las llamas del purgatorio-explico Sia._

 _-…Pero eso no tiene que ver con...-_

 _-Si lo tiene-dijo Sia, -Ninguna parte de la traducción dice que solo un linaje pueda usar dicha técnica-dijo Sia quien lentamente subió un poco la manga de su playera más hacia su cuerpo._

 _-"Un sol?"-penso Sasuke._

 _A la altura del hombro de Sia había un tatuaje de un sol color dorado._

 _La cúspide del KekkeSora (Barrera celestial o límite de línea Celestial) la cual era una forma alternativa del Kekkegenkai (Barrera de Sangre o límite de línea Sanguínea), el término "celestial" no era por solo darle nombre, era debido al nivel inhumano e inalcanzable de dominio que el portador, algo más que humano, un ser celestial, de ahí que Sia se refiriese a sí misma como "diosa"._

 _El estilo de Sia era la "_ _ **Dominación Absoluta del fuego"**_ _el cual era el dominio absoluto del fuego, siendo capaz de invocar llamas donde quisiera, provocar explosiones del tamaño que desease donde le diese la gana, y esto era debido al control a nivel molecular que Sia tenía sobre las llamas y su abrumador nivel de maestría en la manipulación de la forma._

 _Y de allí que su propio cuerpo puedan hacerse llamas, pues un control de chakra a nivel molecular más un nivel absoluto de manipulación de la forma dan como resultado el estilo de dominación absoluta de Sia._

 _Sia lentamente levanto su mano para que Sasuke la viese con detalle, con la mano abierta como si sujetase el propio aire._

 _-_ _ **Amaterasu-**_ _Entonces una llama negra se creó en su mano al igual que la que creo antes de enviarle una horda de aves formadas de fuego._

 _-_ _ **Enton: Vestido de la emperatriz oscura!-**_ _Y sobreponiéndose a las ropas de Sia las llamas la envolvieron sin quemarla, y con un fino y bello control de las llamas negras se creó un vestido oscuro, aún más oscuro que el propio Amaterasu de Sasuke, un negro azabache que se asemejaba con el cabello de Naruto, un vestido que parecía hecho de tela pues no se veía a las llamas moverse pues Sia había estabilizado el chakra que aplico para la creación del Amaterasu y se veía como un fino vestido._

 _Su propio cabello había sido cubierto fibra por fibra dándole un cabello oscuro como si se lo hubiese teñido._

 _ **(Nota Autor: El mismo principio cuando Madara creo el Susanoo Gigante y luego de eso estabilizo el Susanoo creando así al Susanoo con pues, armadura y espada, a ese nivel de control de chakra está el control de chakra de Sia)**_

 _Sasuke al instante sintió como su espíritu de lucha se perdía._

 _Se consideraba a si mismo como un genio, pero esta bella mujer frente a el le demostraba lo inexperto que era, el solo podía crear las llamas del Amaterasu y usarlas para cubrirse o atacar, sin moldear demasiado las llamas pues eso requería de muchísimo esfuerzo, y ella lo hacía parecer tan fácil…_

 _Y esa era la diferencia entre un usuario Katon y un Usuario de Doujutsu (Kekkegenkai)._

 _-Muy bien….-dijo Sia, -Terminemos con esto-dijo mientras las llamas recorrían la Katana en su mano envolviéndola completamente._

 _-_ _ **Mugetsu….(Cielo sin luna)-**_ _Balanceando su mano de arriba hacia abajo con la espada en mano provoco un velo masivo de llamas negras que era tan grande que oscureció el cielo y cubrió al Susanoo de Sasuke._

 _Desde eso Sasuke solo recordaba despertar en el hospital._

 _Desde entonces Sasuke se rindió en hacer futuros intentos de encontrar a Naruto._

 _Mucho después el salió a caminar una noche cualquiera, y paso por Ichiraku y sin notarlo al subir la mirada._

 _-Sasuke…..-dijeron 2 voces conocidas._

 _Eran Naruto y Sakura._

 _Al lado de Naruto una joven un poco más baja que el, pues en altura le llegaba hasta las orejas, cabello marrón oscuro y unos ojos que la caracterizaban como Hyuga y con dos mechones largos delanteros tomados en listones rosas._

 _-Naruto…..-dijo mirándole sin prestar mayor atención a Sakura más que para saber que estaba allí._

 _Mentalmente se encontró agradeciendo que los Uchiha no mostrasen muchas expresiones, siendo la más usual la cara seria e inmutable, solo así podía aparentar que por dentro no estaba sorprendido por tal coincidencia._

 _Sakura al igual que Sasuke no le dio mayor importancia al Uchiha, sino más bien al hecho de que Naruto estaba con una chica._

 _A la distancia Sia estaba…._

 _-"Demonios!"-penso golpeándose con la palma en la frente, -"Justo con quienes no debía encontrarse….. Y no sé cómo podría interrumpirles!"-_

 _-Que coincidencia!-dijo alguien subiendo la voz, -"El viejo equipo reunido"-_

 _-Kakashi-sensei-Dijo Sakura._

 _-Kakashi….-dijo Sasuke._

 _-….Kakashi-sensei-dijo Naruto intentando no sonar sombrío._

 _Y Hanabi con cara de no entender quiénes eran aquellas personas._

 _-Al parecer Tsunade-sama nos necesita-dijo Kakashi, -Al antiguo equipo 7-dijo antes de hablarle al espia… -A ti también Sia!-dijo subiendo la voz._

 _-…..-Sia simplemente salió del rincón donde se escondía, -Algún motivo para que me descubras así Kakashi-san?-pregunto molesta._

 _-Estabas espiando?-pregunto intrigado._

 _Sasuke al instante tembló al verla, recordaba en su propia piel el miedo que sintió al luchar contra ella….la sensación de miedo que sintió de niño contra Orochimaru apenas se le comparaba, esa altanería, ese poder, esa frialdad y ansias de masacrar…aquella bella mujer era algo más que humano para él._

 _-"Quién es?..."-penso Sakura, no recordaba haberla visto antes, había ayudado muchas veces a su maestra organizando documentos de perfiles ninja y ella no estuvo nunca entre ellos, sentía claramente que era Shinobi, pero además de eso solo podría decir que se parecía a las modelos de revistas de modas o eróticas._

 _-Por supuesto que estoy espiando!-bramo airosa, -Como no hacerlo si veo a mi novio seduciendo a una mocosa Hyuga!-bramo, -Ya bastante problema tengo con Hinabaka como para añadir a otra-_

 _-¡!-Todos._

 _-E….eeees…espera un momento!-Naruto salió del trance e intento defenderse, -Que yo sepa estoy completamente soltero!-rugió._

 _-P…Pero si acabas de aceptar nuestro compromiso Naruto-sama!-interrumpió Hanabi._

 _-….Compromiso?-pregunto Sia al instante._

 _Naruto por su parte… extendió su mano al instante y… -_ _ **Arte de sellos: Grammatica!-**_ _bramo en voz alta._

 _Alrededor de Sia se formaron varios cristales grandes los cuales dejaron sorprendidos a Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi quienes nunca vieron algo así._

 _ **-Grammatica: Barrera territorial!-**_ _Bramo y al instante entre los cristales que rodeaban a Sia se formó una barrera visible color celeste._

 _-….-Sia no dijo nada, aun en shock repitiendo la palabra –Compromiso….compromiso…-_

 _-Escúchame antes de hacer un lio!-dijo Naruto con la mano extendida para mantener reforzado la barrera._

 _Nadie de los toros dijo nada, Naruto y aquella chica de cabellos rojos estaban ya en su propio mundo y el ambiente era tan tenso que era mejor no meterse….ya que Sia tenía una intención de matar demasiado intensa._

 _-Con….que prometida…..¿eh?-dijo sonriendo, -je…jeje…jeje….-risa maniaca._

 _-Hey!-grito Naruto, -Escúchame antes de armar un lio!-dijo intentando contener al diablo._

 _-Así que….-empezó a hablar en voz baja Sia, -Aun teniéndome a mi….elijes a una niña…-Su anillo se transformó en una Katana._

 _-"Va a matar!-penso Sasuke alertándose. Y desenvainando con las manos temblorosas su Chokuto._

 _Sakura tomo su guardia con los puños._

 _-Sasuke, Sakura-dijo Kakashi, -Evacuen a los civiles ahora y corran!-grito destapándose el Sharingan, -Y yo que soñaba con no tener que luchar contra ella…."-penso con lastima._

 _-Deja que explique las cosas!-grito Naruto._

 _-Con una mocosa…..-dijo con voz lúgubre, -Y con apenas pechos….-_

 _-A quien llamas plana?!-pregunto rabiosa Hanabi quien ya no pudo contenerse más por los insultos, -Tu pervertida maniaca psicópata!-grito, -Es imposible que Naruto-sama sea novio de una maniaca como tú!-_

 _-"Estoy muerto…."penso Naruto_

 _Al instante siguiente._

 _La barrera se rompió y Sia apuntando al cuello de la Hyuga ataco sin dudar._

 _ **-Blutsauger!-**_ _Bramo Naruto quien intercepto el ataque de Sia por una milésima de segundo._

 _-"Le bloqueo?!"-penso Sasuke sorprendido sin obedecer a Kakashi debido a que estaba ensimismado en la escena frente a el._

 _-Y ahora la defiendes!-grito colérica soltando una lagrima, -estuviste jugando conmigo todo este tiempo!?-pregunto con voz alta._

 _-Que me escuches maldita sea!-grito Naruto bloqueando una serie de ataques de Sia los cuales iban al cuerpo de Hanabi como objetivo a matar._

 _-Matare a esa mocosa!-bramo Sia sin dejar de atacar, -Muévete!- le grito._

 _-_ _ **Raiton: Electroshock!-**_ _Kakashi apoyando su palma en la tierra ejecuto una técnica Raiton que creo ondas de trueno que dieron de lleno a la colérica Sia._

 _Sia recibió el ataque sin notarlo, y si bien no soltó quejido alguno termino agachada sin moverse mientras en algunos momentos se notaba las partes electrificadas de su cuerpo._

 _La técnica de Kakashi afectaba temporalmente el cuerpo de quien recibía el ataque, afectando a sus funciones motoras deteniendo sus movimientos por unos momentos._

 _-Naruto llévatela a casa!-dijo Kakashi, -Si no la calmas ella realmente podría destruir la aldea persiguiéndolos-dijo Kakashi._

 _-De acuerdo!-acordó Naruto._

 _-N…Naruto-sama…-dijo con voz triste Hanabi mirándole._

 _Naruto intentando ser neutral puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven, -Mañana hablamos Hanabi-chan-dijo, -ahí explico la situación….y arreglo este problema-dijo Naruto quien la soltó y tomo a Sia al estilo princesa y de un salto se alejó velozmente._

 _-Bien…..-dijo Kakashi ya más tranquilo, -Te llevare a casa Hanabi-Ojou-sama-dijo con educación._

 _ **Con Naruto y Sia…..**_

 _Naruto llevaba a Sia en brazos quien no había dicho una palabra._

 _-etto….-dijo de repente, -Estas consiente?-pregunto._

 _PAM!, Sia le pego un fuerte manotazo en el pecho._

 _-Ouch!-grito Naruto._

 _PAM!, PAM!, PAM!, PAM!,_

 _Varios segundos de manotazos cargados con chakra le llegaron el pecho del peli negro Uzumaki quien solo repetía su "Ouch!" el cual era sincero….pues Sia no se contenía a la hora de golpearle._

 _Luego de unos minutos Sia se quedó calmada._

 _Naruto ya antes había notado que Sia era una persona extremadamente bipolar, en un momento puede estar a punto de desatar el infierno en Konoha sin importarle las vidas inocentes…..y al otro era como una cachorro pidiendo que la acaricien con esos ojos que derriten hasta el corazon más frio._

 _-Respecto….a lo que Hanabi-chan dijo….-empezó a hablar Naruto a una muda peli roja._

 _Naruto sabía que Sia tenía cierto grado de comprensión respecto al plan de Kakashi y Hiashi…pero respecto a los medios por los cuales lo meterían al consejo de clanes el asumía que ella no lo sabía._

 _-Para que el viejo Danzo no ponga a otra persona como sucesor de Hokage…..-empezó a hablar, -Necesito que Tsunade-Oba chan me reconozca como futuro Hokage…o sucesor…-dijo dándole un nombre al término, -Necesito que me hagan parte del consejo de clanes…..-dijo, -Pero por mi edad y otros motivos más…la única manera de que me acepten en el consejo de clanes…..-decía._

 _-Es que como minino te comprometas con una niña noble o hija de uno de los clanes más renombrados de Konoha?-pregunto Sia interrumpiéndole._

 _-…Si-dijo Naruto._

 _-Hace cuanto sabes de esto?-_

 _-Desde hoy mismo!-dijo en voz alta, -Estuve horas pataleando para salvarme de eso y evitar te pusieras así….pero….-_

 _-Te termino gustando esa mocosa?-pregunto con voz reprimida._

 _-No exactamente-dijo Naruto._

 _-Entonces!?-pregunto con voz más alta._

 _Naruto dejo de hablar ya que habían llegado a casa._

 _Naruto se decidió mudar unas semanas después de que Sia se le declarase, quería alejarse de aquel departamento que le llenaba con recuerdos de Sakura cuando entraba a despertarle o le limpiaba los desórdenes, coincidentemente por las fechas de la declaración de Sia el había terminado de juntar el dinero para poder mudarse._

 _Arrendo un departamento más amplio y con más cuartos._

 _3 habitaciones, 1 comedor, cocina y 1 baño._

 _Usaba la habitación restante como escritorio para cuando estudiaba los pergaminos que Sia le hacía estudiar respecto a las técnicas familiares y la historia del clan._

 _Entraron en silencio…._

 _Sia al entrar fue violenta por no decir bestia, apenas Naruto cerro la puerta tras ella, ella se limitó a agarrarlo con fuerza de los hombros y colocarlo frente a ella mientras ella lo presionaba contra el muro aplicando fuerza para que no se escapase._

 _-Entonces dime-dijo Sia._

 _-E…Etto….que cosa?-pregunto intentando hacerse el tonto._

 _-Te gusta o no esa mocosa?!-pregunto gritando._

 _-No me puede gustar una chica que conocí hace nada…-dijo Naruto explicando con algo de detalle._

 _-Entonces que pasa conmigo maldita sea!-grito soltando lágrimas._

 _Completamente bipolar._

 _Sia era un torrente de emociones que iban y venían, esa era una de sus más notables rasgos de personalidad._

 _Naruto jamás se animó a decirle su problema a Sia._

 _Sia podía adivinar los hechos, y adivinar parcialmente el cómo debía de sentirse Naruto, pero solo eso, ella no podría comprender el profundo hueco vacío que Naruto aún tenía en el corazon._

 _El primer amor, el primer beso, la chica con la que soñó tantas cosas._

 _Naruto aun ahora era inmaduro en esa área._

 _Se imaginó muchos días de san Valentín con Sakura en los cuales ella le preparaba chocolates caseros._

 _Una cita romántica ala puesta del sol, cosa que el sabía que a ella le gustaba._

 _Cenas en una noche perfecta en un buen restaurant._

 _Había ahorrado mucho dinero para ir con ella de viaje a un restaurant de lujo y hacer un viaje a las aguas termales._

 _Casados en su luna de miel._

 _El dia en que Sakura le diese un hijo, el dia que el más soñaba pues tendría familia propia._

 _El dia en que ella y su hijo estarían para verle asumir el puesto de Hokage._

 _Esas cosas y muchas más el soñaba, se ilusiono con una vida completa con Sakura a su lado._

 _Nadie le enseño que las relaciones no son fáciles. Que ahí dificultades enormes y a veces las parejas no las superan por algún motivo._

 _Naruto aun hoy se culpaba a si mismo._

 _No sabía el motivo pero el sentía que si él lo hubiese hecho mejor Sakura no se habría liado con Sasuke._

 _Con el tema de los ojos carmesí, recuerdos desorganizados en su mente, entrenamientos con Sia el no pensaba en Sakura mas que cuando el estrés lo sobrepasaba._

 _Pero jamás penso a fondo respecto a la asunto._

 _Y así poco a poco psicológicamente le tomo terror a las relaciones._

 _Sentimientos de un profundo miedo a volver a sufrir._

 _Pero en contradicción a ese sentimiento el extrañaba a Sakura._

 _Pero no sabía si quería volver con ella o no, más que si fuese realidad o no, el no podía organizar sus sentimientos sin sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho, pues el jamás tiro toda la pena de aquella experiencia._

 _Y asi un dia Sia se metió violentamente a su corazon_

 _Aquella noche en que ella le beso, comenzó a verla más como mujer que como familia._

 _Inicialmente unas ganas de hacer el amor con ella sintió, pero sentía miedo de los sentimientos de ella hacia el._

 _Volver a fracasar como pareja, enamorarse perdidamente y ser abandonado de nuevo_

 _Su autoestima ya estaba demasiado muerto como para afrontar eso._

 _De allí que Naruto jamás le pusiese un solo dedo encima a Sia…y de eso que fuese ella quien tuviese la iniciativa._

 _Viéndolo con desconfianza como una relación como Sasuke y Sakura, en la cual el si no era cariñoso ella le perseguiría, pero si el mostraba lo que sentía….se relajaría con ella y volvería a actuar como un idiota, eventualmente abandonado seria._

 _Pero como era huérfano nadie le enseño a cómo afrontar ese problema, por lo que solo pudo guardarse el dolor para si mismo._

 _Sia era un amor con el._

 _Naruto hacía tiempo noto como Sia luchaba titánicamente por hacerla cena sin fallar, como se adelantaba a llegar antes para preparar el baño para cuando el regresase._

 _Entonces le recibiría con la frase que el más soñó escuchar de Sakura…la cual nunca se cumplió._

 _-Quieres cenar?, tomar un baño?...o….Tomarme a mi?-_

 _Dulce, preocupada, atenta, estricta como instructora._

 _Ella a diferencia de Sakura no lo golpeaba por su falta de talento en las cosas._

 _Pero Sia no conocía al Naruto alegre que el siempre fue, denotando Inmadurez por todas partes._

 _SI el aceptase sus sentimientos por Sia, y diese el siguiente paso con ella….el eventualmente podría volver a ser ese imbécil que fue y volvería a repetirse la misma historia._

 _Como explicarle todo lo que sentía._

 _Como decirle que se moría por ella sin decirle que ella lo dejaría si él tomaba una relación con él._

 _Pero ver a Sia con esa mirada frente a el._

 _Rogando le diga algo que le sirva de consuelo._

 _La fuerza con la que lo retenía no era mucha, él podía sentir que era debido a la inestabilidad emocional que le estaba provocando a la Uzumaki._

 _Tenía miedo de sufrir de nuevo…pero tampoco quería hacerla sufrir….._

 _Entonces mentalmente puso ambos miedo en una balanza._

 _La decisión fue clara._

 _Prefería sufrir a hacer sufrir a alguien como ella._

 _Un amor inmaduro, pero sincero al menos._

 _-Responde maldita sea-dijo ya soltando lágrimas, -Quieres que me valla?-pregunto angustiada._

 _-"Se valiente…."-se dijo a si mismo._

 _Sia era muy leal a el, pero ni eso le convencía, no tenía garantía alguna…._

 _Pero el sabia mejor que nadie que aquella bella mujer que denotaba arrogancia y altanería por donde caminase era solo una niña frágil por dentro._

 _Subió sus manos lentamente, mentalmente se decía que debía ser valiente._

 _Sus manos llegaron a su espalda y la presiono hacia su pecho._

 _Sia se quedó callada, intentando entender el significado de aquel gesto._

 _Sia vivía con sus miedos._

 _No quería volver con el clan._

 _No quería estar sola._

 _Aquel inocente y tarado muchacho era ahora su razón de vivir, acepto de buen grado la maldición que afecta a las mujeres Uzumaki._

 _Pero aquellos problemas que iban con el amor no se podían arreglar a través de la espada, lo cual dejaba a Sia desesperada por no saber cómo actuar._

 _Quería estar con Naruto, formar una familia, casarse, tener hijos, envejecer con él._

 _SI el se lo pidiese ella seria contra los Uzumaki sin dudar haría planes, reuniría aliados y todo lo necesario, y lo pondría a el como líder._

 _Una devoción digna de una Uzumaki._

 _Pero si el la rechazaba, si él le decía en definiría que no podría estar con ella, el mundo se le vendría encima._

 _-Yo….-hablo el peli negro, -…No quiero volver a pasar lo mismo….-dijo_

 _-¿?-_

 _-No quiero….depender de otra…chica-decía entrecortado, -Para que me…. abandonen de nuevo…..-_

 _Vagas palabras que no mostraban la intensidad de los miedos que Naruto sentía._

 _Pero Sia conocía a Naruto, no su pasado pero una mujer enamorada puede vislumbrar todo lo que la pareja siente cuando están realmente conectados._

 _Sia no había visto antes a Naruto decir las cosas con temor, viéndolo a los ojos veía que no podía decir todo lo que sentía._

 _-Yo….no se si….con alguien como yo…..estarías bien….-intentando expresarse._

 _Sia capto el mensaje._

 _Lágrimas que se detenían y un profundo sonrojo que le hacía pensar en cómo mostrarle los sentimientos que albergaba y cuidaba con tanto amor._

 _-Si no eres tú no es nadie…..-dijo Sia con vergüenza mirándole de reojo._

 _Perdiendo la fuerza en las piernas Sia se dejó caer al piso, y Naruto sosteniéndola cayó con ella quien puso su cabeza contra su pecho mientras Naruto con su espalda apoyándose contra la puerta._

 _-Ahí….mejores…-decía Naruto en duda, -Más inteligentes….Sasuke es buen ejemplo-dijo Naruto recordando su infancia en la academia y los inicios del equipo 7._

 _-Prefiero bajarles los humos que admirarlos-dijo Sia, -Me gusta cómo te esfuerzas por aprender-dijo Sia, -Demuestra…..-decía nerviosa, -Que te importa tanto que debes aprenderlo sin duda-dijo, -Eso es maravilloso-_

 _-Solía ser un crio inmaduro….-dijo Naruto, -posiblemente sin nada de masculinidad o seriedad-dijo Naruto tirándose leña a sí mismo y prendiendo fuego._

 _-Yo soy una retorcida sádica que no puede resolver las cosas sin intentar matar a alguien-dijo Sia, -Y aun así no me abandonaste nunca-dijo, -No te dejaría nunca por algo así-_

 _-…Te vas a arrepentir-dijo Naruto._

 _-Me preocupa más que tú te arrepientas-dijo Sia, -Tienes millones de chicas que felizmente te darían uno o miles de hijos-dijo Sia._

 _-No me conocen-dijo Naruto._

 _-Tengo ataques de celos terribles…..-reconoció Sia._

 _-No puedo hacer las cosas por mí mismo-dijo Naruto._

 _-No puedo vivir sin ti-dijo Sia apoyando su rostro en el cuello de Naruto, -Me haces falta, te extraño a diario, quiero cocinar un ramen perfecto y me alagues por eso, quiero estar contigo…siempre-declaro Sia._

 _-Confiaba tanto en….Sakura…que jamás pensé que me dejaría, me ilusione una vida con ella y fracase como pareja-dijo Naruto, -No quiero fallarte-dijo._

 _-Jamás lo harías-dijo Sia, -más me preocupa fallarte yo-dijo besándole la mejilla con ternura._

 _Pasaron unos minutos abrasados, Sia acariciaba a Naruto pasando sus manos por su pecho mientras que él le acariciaba la espalda, pasando sus manos por su cabello, oliendo el olor a perfume que le embriagaba._

 _-Te amo Naru….-dijo Sia a centímetros de su labios, -A nadie más…-dijo Sia._

 _Entonces le beso._

 _No había erotismo en esos momentos, Sia intentaba transmitirle lo que sentía, así de simple, subiendo sus manos a su cuello y acariciándolo, subiendo más y acariciando el rostro amado._

 _Naruto a pesar de la incómoda posición que le resultaba le acariciaba la espalda, y con la otra mano le acariciaba el cuello._

 _Solo emoción, Sia intentaba hacer que entendiera que ella jamás le traicionaría._

 _Sin detenerse Naruto sintió que estaba llegando a su límite, Sia era la lujuria hecha mujer y el autocontrol que tenia se estaba acabando._

 _Ya hace mucho que su pervertida mente solo quería estamparla contra la pared y hacerle el aor toda la noche, pero no podía obligarla a algo así…_

 _Ingenuo pensamiento, pues Sia vivía intentando provocarle para que el respondiera exactamente así._

 _Sia también sintió como se encendía, pero a diferencia de Naruto ella era sincera consigo misma y seguía sus deseos e instintos, por lo que pasando a la mentalidad "hora de que me folles" comenzó su ataque._

 _-"Al demonio el compromiso!"-penso Sia_

 _Sus manos bajaron y pasaron por de ajo de su camisa corta, con delicadeza acariciando su piel._

 _-"Creo que me quiere comer…"-penso Naruto nervioso, -"Bueno….no puedo negarme si semejante chica se me lanza encima, no?"-penso_

 _Sia movió el cuerpo del peli negro de la puerta y lo lanzo al piso con ella encima, besándolo mientras recorría con sus manos bajo su pecho bajo la ropa._

 _Naruto sentía el peso de Sia, como ella se presionaba contra el, y por ende, sentía sus pechos presionarse contra el, -"Al diablo"-penso antes de con sus manos comenzar a pasarlas por el trasero de la fémina._

 _-Mmmm-gimió suave Sia por la simple caricia._

 _Sia no tenía recelo en permitirle que le tocase, se dedicó a no dejar de besarle mientras comenzaba un juego de lenguas._

 _ **Narrador: Naruto.**_

 _Su piel era suave, ese perfume me hacia embriagarme en el._

 _Deje de besarla para colocar mi rostro en su cuello._

 _Tanto tiempo queriendo hacerlo, olía muy bien, no era un olor intenso, era suave y adictivo._

 _ **Narrador: Sia.**_

 _Naru comenzó a olfatear mi cuello, supongo que sería debido al perfume que llevo meses usando, lo había elegido luego de llevar a Naru conmigo a comprar ropa, casualmente una promotora nos ofreció un perfume el cual Naruto le tomo el gusto por su olor y yo lo compre en secreto y unas semanas después comencé a usarlo._

 _Naruto de la nada comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de mi ropa,_

 _¿Se estará emocionando?_

 _Sentía nervios con cada toque suyo, era…¿electrizante?._

 _Por dios….como puedo estar tan adicta a el._

 _Solía ser una adicta al combate solamente, entrenando sin parar solo por querer ser la mejor._

 _Y ahora un hombre me manoseaba mientras me besa el cuello y yo me derrito simplemente._

 _Y no era para menos, Naruto sabe cómo tratarme._

 _Comenzó a frotar mi pecho con una mano mientras la otra en mi cintura la presionaba contra él, frotando nuestras partes íntimas._

 _Sentía como una sensación caliente embriagaba mis sentidos, un pequeño choque eléctrico sentía con cada apretón suyo contra mis senos._

 _Quiero más…._

 _Quiero que me toque más._

 _Comencé a besar su cuello yo misma, y con mis manos le subí la parte superior de su ropa hasta quitársela y tras eso me lance contra su cuello nuevamente._

 _Sentía el aire contra mi espalda._

 _¿Eh?!...pero si no me quite mi playera…._

 _Note que me la había desgarrado y ahora estaba sin nada._

 _Entonces se puso bruto._

 _-Kiaa!-grite sorprendida._

 _Naruto se había cambiado nuestras posiciones, ahora él estaba sobre mí._

 _¿Eh?!_

 _Comenzó a presionar más fuerte mi pecho izquierdo mientras con su otra mano levantaba mi muslo y se presionaba contra mi intimidad más fuerte._

 _Sus labios prácticamente devoraban mi cuello, ¿me dejara una chupetón? o/o?._

 _-ah….-solté un gemido sin querer._

 _Podía sentir como era dominada por un Naruto que jamás vi antes…_

 _-..lle…vame a un cuarto…-dije ansiosa._

 _-Aquí está bien-respondió dejando mi cuello tranquilo por un momento._

 _-Un cuarto Naru...-le rogué._

 _-No aguantare hasta llegar-me dijo metiendo su mano por mi short._

 _-Ah!-gemí fuerte al sentir sus dedos adentrarse en mi sin previo aviso._

 _-Tu tampoco aguantaras-me dijo._

 _Podía sentir que se me escapo saliva y sentía como mis ojos estaban húmedos._

 _ **Narrador: Naruto.**_

 _-Ahh, A-Ahh, Naru…., Ahhh!-escuche a Sia gemir._

 _Desde hace tiempo tenía la sospecha de que Sia podría ser completamente sumisa en la cama…._

 _Y eso se apoyaba en mi teoría ya que Sia hace menos de un año que comenzó a estudiar en que consiste la seducción, la propia Ino me lo conto pues Sia siempre le estaba pidiendo consejos._

 _Bueno, hacerlo con una virgen Sia era completamente excitante para mi….._

 _Ya luego pensare en que decirle si me dice que parezco muy experimentado en el asunto…no quiero que me mate a mi o a Ino….O a mis amigas del barrio rojo…._

 _Sia reacciono muy jadeante al tocar su intimidad, prueba clara de que jamás le tocaron allí, eso y que hasta se le escapaba la saliva de los labios y tenía los ojos húmedos apoyaban mi pensamiento._

 _Movía lentamente mi dedo, sacándolo, entrándolo, inspeccionando el espacio de su interior._

 _Tras uno segundos empecé a sentir mojado._

 _-Te mojaste muy rápido Sia-dije en su oído con voz algo ronca por mi propia excitación._

 _-Ah!, A-Ahh!-gimió nuevamente._

 _Por dios….oír a la arrogante y altanera Sia gemir como gata en celo me ponía a mil._

 _-Seguro te la pasas usando tus dedos-le moleste, -Ya que te mojaste muy rápido dije besando su cuello nuevamente._

 _-Es….que…Mmph, A-Ahh, tu no me atiendes…..-dijo en puchero, -Tenia que aliviarme de….Ahhh…..algún modo-decía entre cortada._

 _Por dios….en serio Sia es toda una masoquista en el sexo…._

 _Sia se retorcía adorablemente mientras yo agregaba 2 dedos más._

 _-Ah-Ahhhh!-gimió con fuerza._

 _A este paso nos oirán los vecinos….._

 _Realmente no quiero llevarla al cuarto….quiero hacerlo ya!_

 _-Naru!-gimió mi nombre, -T….Te…lo rugo….-producto del placer su rostro tenia lágrimas, -Un cuarto…..un cuarto!-rogo._

 _-…De acuerdo-accedí y rápidamente la toma como princesa, Sia se agarró de mi cuello al instante._

 _Y justo antes de dar el primer pasó…_

 _TOC TOC TOC!_

 _...Tiene que ser una broma…_

 _No podía ser en otro momento?!_

 _-Naruto!-grito una voz conocida._

 _-"….Debe ser una broma que es el…"-roge internamente._

 _ **Narrador: Neutro.**_

 _-Sia ve a vestirte-dijo Naruto con el humor muerto._

 _-Pero…..-dijo Sia ya con la calentura bajada al instante en que sintió el tono de la voz de Naruto, -Naru la persona tras la puerta es…..-dijo._

 _-Vístete e interrumpe cuando quieras-dijo._

 _Bajo a Sia de sus brazos y tras un suave beso en los labios partió a su cuarto._

 _Naruto luego de acomodarse la ropa respiro profundamente para mantener la calma y abrió la puerta._

 _-Se te perdió algo por acá?-pregunto hosco._

 _-….-No dijo nada._

 _-Si vas a interrumpirme en mi departamento al menos habla-dijo seco._

 _-…Hokage-sama nos citó…-dijo en respuesta._

 _-…De acuerdo._

 _Naruto se dio vuelta para cerrar la puerta pero antes de lograr tocar la puerta._

 _-Naruto!-le llamo con voz más alta._

 _-Vete-dijo Naruto, -Me hace mal verte Sakura-dijo sin honoríficos por primera vez._

 _-Déjame preguntar algo al menos….-dijo la peli rosa con voz angustiada._

 _-…-_

 _-Naruto?-pregunto Sakura._

 _-Vas a preguntar o no?!-respondió subiendo el tono molesto sin disimularlo._

 _-Esa….chica….-dijo Sakura, -…Estas…saliendo con ella?-_

 _-Acaso esperabas encontrarme hecho bolsa por ti?-pregunto ya sin contenerse._

 _ **Narrador: Naruto.**_

 _Por los mil demonios….._

 _Es tan bella._

 _Hace 1 minuto estaba devorándome a Sia quienes la más bella chica que he conocido, pero Sakura….no lo sé, pero verla me deja descolocado._

 _Ni tanto pecho, ni mucho trasero, pero…. Es Inolvidable._

 _La voz me salía mal, quería hablar de manera tranquila con ella, pero ver…lo hermosa que esta tras este año….y recuerdo la escena de ella con Sasuke._

 _Se supone estabas conmigo maldita sea!_

 _Al menos debiste terminar conmigo, no hacerme quedar como un idiota._

 _Verla a los ojos me duele, pero no aparto la mirada, se que le transmito mi odio y desprecio con la irada, pero….su mirada me quema, me hace pedazos._

 _Un año sin vernos y las cosas inolvidables siguen siéndolo._

 _Siento como ella con verme se siente mal, siento el tono triste y agónico en que la pongo con mi actitud._

 _Pero sé que ella no se atreverá a desafiar o ponerse violenta conmigo, la conozco perfectamente aunque odie hacerlo._

 _-….Lo siento-dijo y sin más comenzó a llorar, -En serio lo siento!-_

 _-…..-_

 _-La cague en grande!-jadeo con voz lastimera, -Se que no debería haberte seguido….-_

 _Lo siento pero eso no te funcionara, no debo dejar que le funcione._

 _Si no fuera por todo el odio que te tengo quizás te abrazaría y consolaría._

 _Me odio por pensar eso ultimo….._

 _-Es muy tarde para decir cosas como esas Sakura-le respondí seco._

 _Sakura fue como un cuento y se fue como el viento-_

 _A veces me digo que mi vida con ella fue un invento._

 _Tire todas mis fotos con ellas, para no tener pruebas de lo imbécil que fui._

 _Pero es inolvidable para mi corazon._

 _-Se que es tarde!-grito, -Pero…..tenía prohibido acercarme a ti…..-dijo, -Y cuando pro fin me atreví…...habías dejado tu departamento anterior…..-dijo._

 _-Tengo una vida sin ti-dije._

 _Debo alejara, no quiero verla, oírla, sentirla cerca._

 _No quiero volver a ser un esclavo que no puede vivir sin ella._

 _-No quiero que te involucres en mi vida y la destruyas de nuevo-le dije._

 _ **Narrador: Sakura.**_

 _Lo seguí, sé que no debía pero verlo irse con otra chica en sus brazos me destrozo por dentro._

 _Calle mis quejas al respecto, pues derecho a decir algo al respecto no tenía._

 _Si me hubiese acercado a su puerta cuando los vi entrar sé que él me hubiera detectado._

 _Lance un receptor de sonido cerca de su puerta para que pudiese oír lo posible._

 _Esa chica es peligrosa._

 _No pude seguir su velocidad al acercarse a la acompañante de Naruto ni podía seguir sus ataques con la espada…o Katana creo que era._

 _Oficialmente podría decir que estaba preocupada de que ella le intentara herir._

 _Pero solo era una excusa perfecta, pues me dolía ver como el la llevo a su departamento y me hacía daño por dentro._

 _Había oído algunos rumores de algunas enfermeras de donde trabajo._

 _Una de ellas comento que conoció a Naruto una noche en un bar, que lo hicieron toda la noche._

 _Quería matar a esa tipa por decir semejantes mentiras._

 _Naruto jamás fue de esos ligones que no pueden mantener tranquila su calentura._

 _Paso el tiempo y otros rumores fueron los que oi, pero del mismo tipo._

 _De Naruto ligando con chicas en discos, llevándolas a moteles, otros rumores de que se le había visto en los barrio dedicados a las prostitutas en los cuales ahí mujeres de todo los tipos y para todos los gustos…._

 _No quería aceptar que Naruto se convirtiera en alguien así por mí._

 _En alguna ocasión le pregunte a Kakashi-sensei, pero él me dijo que no preguntara por él._

 _Que siguiera con mi vida y viera al futuro._

 _Como si mi vida pudiese seguir sin el._

 _Como quisiera olvidarlo, pero apenas pienso en él y no puedo evitar recordar nuestro tiempo juntos._

 _Estuvimos juntos por años!, como olvidarle._

 _A veces me digo que mi relación con alguien tan maravillosos como él fue un invento._

 _A veces en las noches me despierto, sintiendo como el me susurraba cosas en el oído, pero veo a mi alrededor y el no está, entonces comienzo a llorar._

 _Este año lo había vuelto mucho más varonil que antes._

 _Había cambiado mucho pero seguía siendo reconocible para mí._

 _Su cabello oscuro, ya no tenía esos bigotes que le caracterizaban._

 _Su cara se había vuelto más fina, pero a la vez su mirada era la de un hombre._

 _Oía como esa chica le gritaba cosas tras la puerta._

 _Naruto la consolaba, era tan prudente en sus palabras con ella._

 _Entonces oí como chocaron contra la puerta, se escuchaba suavemente el sonido de los besos voraces que se daban._

 _Naruto había controlado a esa chica a a perfección, pero sentía añicos mi corazon._

 _Esos sonidos…me hacían pedazos._

 _No quiero…no quiero oír mas._

 _Quería huir sin más, ir a mi cuarto, ignorar la misión que Tsunade-sama tenia para nosotros, ir a mi cuarto y llorar._

 _Pero irme significaría dejarlo tirarse a esa golfa quien sabe cuánto tiempo._

 _Pero no tenía derecho de pararme frente a él y decirle algo._

 _Era eso o dejarlo tirarse a esa tipa…._

 _Vislumbre un recuerdo que tuve hace unos días._

 _SI me atreviese a sufrir todo su odio, podría recuperar lo perdido… o lo que quedase de nosotros._

 _Te echo de menos._

 _Tú forma de hablar._

 _Tú forma de caminar._

 _Tu sonrisa que iluminaba mis días._

 _El camino era duro, demasiado duro…. Pero era eso o vivir en la agonía por siempre._

 _Confirme mi determinación y anhelos y me acerca y toque la puerta._

 _Tras unas palabras logre l que quería, su voz era áspera, sin el usual cariño que mío alguna vez fue._

 _-No quiero que te involucres en mi vida y la destruyas de nuevo-me dijo de frente._

 _Me desplome intentando contener las lágrimas._

 _Sé que la determinación la tenía, pero mi corazon no estaba ni nuca estaría preparado para oír a Naruto diciéndome esas cosas, ni siquiera me ha insultado y ya me siento capaz de ir a llorar a mi cuarto y no salir por 1 año al menos._

 _-No puedo….-le dije._

 _-Eh?-_

 _-No puedo…..dejarte ir-me arme de valor para decirle mientras subía la mirada para ver sus ojos._

 _Necesitaba vacilación de su parte, quizás pasarían años antes de que el me mostrase una oportunidad, pero debo comenzar por algo._

 _ **Narrador: Sia.**_

 _Cerré mi puerta y me apoye en ella._

 _Mis mejillas estaban sonrojas a tope._

 _Sentía resquicios de la saliva que se me escapo de los labios._

 _Sentía mi cuerpo ardiendo, como si me hubiesen quemado por semanas_

 _Naruto fue tan dominante!, que maravillosa desconocida faceta suya acabo de conocer._

 _Esa manera de tomarme, sentía el hambre de mí que tenía en ese momento._

 _Por dios, juro que apenas tenga oportunidad de estar a solas con el de nuevo lo violo!_

 _Sus manos las podía sentir por mi cuerpo, mi intimidad estaba ardiendo por el, dado que no llegue a correrme solo podía desear que terminase de hablar con esa ramera que es su ex y volviese conmigo…_

 _Esa infeliz…. Qué demonios hace aquí._

 _Esperen…no dijo Kakashi-san algo respecto a una misión?._

 _Con su anterior equipo?!, qué demonios está pasando?!_

 _Me rehusó!, estamos nada de la reunión del consejo de clanes, según los panes Danzo debe caer y tras eso el deberá esconderse por un mes al menos._

 _Debo entrenar a Eren e interrogar a Fu y Torune para saber que tanto lavado de cerebros les aplico Danzo en los años en Raiz tienen._

 _Y lo más importante…._

 _No quiero que mi Naru está cerca de esa ramera infiel y trepadora arribista!_

 _Entonces oí un grito._

 _-….Lo siento-escuche un leve lloriqueo, -En serio lo siento!-dijo con voz lamentable._

 _Qué demonios! Está pasando allí._

 _Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero….._

 _Si esa chica por alguna casualidad esta con alguien más…me verían en este estado inadecuado…._

 _No es de mi interés que otro hombre me vea así…._

 _Además tengo la sospecha de que Naruto pro el tema con su ex podría resultarme terriblemente celoso…..ya que actualmente es demasiado inseguro de sí mismo…._

 _Reverenda pera es esa tipa, lo dejo hecho bolsa incapaz de recuperarse y sin auto estima y le pide perdón tras más de 1 año?!_

 _Quiero salir y cortarle el cuello para que no hable más!_

 _mmm…..recuerdo que Ino me dio un tip sobre cómo reaccionar con una chica que le coquetee a mi Naru._

 _-Algo sobre marcar territorio sutilmente, el hombre vagamente entenderá mi razón de actuar y la chica tendrá claro quién manda…._

 _Revisa al instante mi armario y busque entre mis atuendo de noche._

 _Recuerdo que me compre un vestido de lencería perfecto para dejar loquito a Naru….._

 _ **Narrador: Naruto.**_

 _-No puedo…..dejarte ir-le oi decirme._

 _Okey….eso si fue un shock._

 _-No puedo olvidar…..lo que vivimos juntos…..-me dijo ya sin contener las lágrimas en su rostro._

 _Al menos contente un poco!_

 _Es la primera conversación que tenemos._

 _Se que soy denso en temas amorosos pero, ¿no que este tipo de cosas deberían decirse tras un tiempo?!_

 _No….esperen, ya va más de un año…_

 _Oba-chan realmente pudo ser capaz de ponerle una prohibición de acercarme a mi….._

 _Ahhhhh!, esto no puedo digerirlo sin pensarlo por un mes al menos!._

 _Pero…..al menos quiero cerciorarme de algo…._

 _-Tu…no estas saliendo con el Teme?-pregunte con prudencia._

 _Si el infeliz del Teme se metió con Sakura debió ser debido a que empezó a sentir cosas pro ella aun siendo novio de Ino…_

 _Según Ino él se metió con ella para poder vaciar sus bolas, pero se que lo dijo por despecho._

 _Mi teoría es más racional…al menos eso creo._

 _Y al ser incapaz de decírmelo lo mantuvo en secreto…._

 _Estoy omitiendo algo?._

 _-No!-grito Sakura en respuesta a mi pregunta visiblemente Shokeada, -No he vuelto a hablar con Sasuke-kun desde…ese dia…..-dijo con cautela._

 _Omitiendo el asqueroso recuerdo que me llego al oír la frase "ese dia" tuve que calmarme un poco para hablar._

 _-Pero aún le dices con el honorifico –Kun…..-le dije._

 _-El sufijo –Kun se usa por educación con personas que tienes cierta distancia epro a la ve cierta cercanía._

 _-Conmigo jamás lo usaste….._

 _-No es como si el sufijo lleve alguna intención emocional…tu soláis decirme Sakura-chan recuerdas?-me dijo._

 _-Eh?!-dije en voz alta ya con mi humor algo aplacado._

 _-Esta noche fue la primera vez que me lo topo-me dijo, -Como contigo…..-me dijo_

 _Demonios…..la atmosfera cambio radicalmente._

 _Que no hace nada ella estaba llorando pidiendo perdón?!_

 _Esta costumbre mía de preguntar cosas cuando no debo realmente debo eliminarla._

 _Sentía como inconscientemente aligere la atmosfera entre Sakura y yo._

 _-Naruto….-dijo Sakura de repente, -Yo….-_

 _Entonces una voz detrás de mí nos interrumpió._

 _-Naruuuu-dijo Sia con una erótica y endulzante voz._

 _Ahora que recuerdo…no la hice correr y la mande a su cuarto…..Debe estar completamente ansiosa por terminar lo que empezamos….._

 _Voltee la mirada y un nuevo shock me llego._

 _Un vestido corto de encaje negro….._

 _Eso es definitivamente lencería!_

 _Era semi transparente el cual me dejaba ver su piel, podía ver que llevaba ropa interior en la parte inferior, y un listón rosa bajo sus pechos lo cual la hacía parecer un regalo envuelto, y la zona de sus pechos no era completamente transparente por lo cual no podía ver sus pechos correctamente._

 _ **Narrador: Sia.**_

 _Me acerque a Naruto con una sonrisa seductora._

 _Había comprado esa lencería para el momento en que pudiese pillar a Naruto con la guardia baja una noche y seducirlo usándolo….pero viendo como su ex estaba hablando de temas completamente inadecuados con el…..era mejor marcar a Naruto como mío desde ahora._

 _-Termina ya con esa y ven aquí amor-dije haciéndole con el dedo un gesto de que debía venir conmigo de inmediato, -No hemos terminado-die esperando que Naruto se dejara embobar por mi atuendo._

 _Esto es guerra pequeña ex._

 _Esta batalla la ganara la actual, no una ex delgaducha y con tal falta de encanto como tu._

 _ **Fin capitulo.**_

 _ **Muy bien señores hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Me di cuenta que escenas lemon o semi lemon aún no había hecho y vi la oportunidad de hacerlo.**_

 _ **Ahora pueden usar al ganso correctamente dedicado a nuestra bella Sia "e.e!"**_

 _ **Respondiendo comentarios:**_

 _ **Walker:**_

 _ **-Para Kakashi los 3 eran sus alumnos y seres queridos, si bien ellos ya no podía verse Kakashi no tiene por qué discriminar a Sakura por cometer un error, el mismo quería abandonar a Rin cuando la secuestraron, el bien saben que todos merecen otra oportunidad, es un privilegio de los mayores el poder entender las cosas desde un punto de vista más maduro pues el rompimiento de una relación si bien puede ser sumamente doloroso pero uno puede seguir adelante**_

 _ **-Entonces en esos tiempos ni Sakura ni nadie sabía de la ascendencia de Naruto por lo que es normal que todos pensasen en el como un paria y más aún los civiles quienes se enteraron que el tenía un zorro demonio dentro el cual causo miles de muertes en la aldea.**_

 _ **Kaiser:**_

 _ **-Lo siento no note mis errores de dedo, suelo revisar el cap antes de subirlo pero se que cuando lo subo a fanfiction y lo guardo cambia algunas palabras o modifica algunas cosas por lo que suelo volver a revisarlo, espero este no los tenga.**_

 _ **-Sakura es al igual que Naruto una persona, pero ella cometió un error garrafal pero ello no es razón ni justificación para que gente ajena se atreviese a decirle algo al respecto o a mirarla mal o crear nuevos rumores que estimulen el Bashing contra ella y por eso e mudo, para poder seguir con su vida, ya que mucho tenía ya con su propia conciencia y remordimientos los cuales son los que realmente cuentan….. Espero este capítulo explique as los sentimientos que ella carga y no ha dejado ir tras este tiempo, pues una cosa es lo que se ve desde afuera y otra es lo que se siente adentro….al menos ese es mi sincero pensamiento….además el perfil de la personalidad de Sakura es del tipo que siempre se siente culpable tras un gran error, por lo que ella vivirá con esta carga de pro visa, así que buen castigo ya tiene.**_

 _ **-El asunto de Sasuke…..me alegro fuera de tu gusto, realmente esta introducción de su situación la tenía prevista desde la versión original, por lo mismo en esa versión Itachi estaba con vida y realmente deseaba que el tuviese una oportunidad de redimirse, pues a pesar de su mala personalidad el realmente aprecia a sus amigos o a quienes el considera cercanos.**_

 _ **-El monólogo de Hanabi al igual que el de Sia los tengo en planeación, por eso no los he soltado pues los quiero hacer sin contradecir cosas que he narrado, además necesito ponerme en los zapatos de Hinata pues es el personaje que más me acompleja desarrollar mentalmente pues necesito entenderla para actuarla bien en el fic.**_

 _ **El de Hanabi si bien me es considerablemente más fácil no lo he desarrollado al completo aun, pero si leíste el otro fic que tengo, el cual está en pausa "Senda de dioses" tengo la confianza de que será de tu agrado la Hanabi intrépida, sincera y genial que he creado, pues siento que la personalidad de Hanabi es sincera tanto con sus sentimientos como en el exterior, y como personaje me es completamente apetecible desarrollarla….por eso es que este fic incluye a Hanabi como uno de los personajes principales femeninos.**_

 _ **Respecto a ser el mejor Fandom…. Que es fandom? xD, fic?... Bueno, realmente el que me inspiro a soltar mi imaginación fue el autor "Arminius" de la pag .net, quien reo Fics sumamente bien elaborados para mi gusto, siendo entre ellos "Mundos paralelos" su primer trabajo, "Amor perdido" siendo el segundo y uno a la altura del primero….Ya que me leí casi todos los Fics de la página en sus tiempos supremos llenos de Fics los cuales se comentaban de entre los cuales habían muchos mal hechos, muy genéricos usando el "Naruto-kun" de parte de Sakura lo cual considero un error en el entendimiento del uso del sufijo, desarrollos demasiado rápidos y sin la profundidad que necesita un fic de romance al cual aspiro a llegar. Volviendo al tema de las obras mencionadas, considero el fic "Mundo paralelos" una obra maestra de la cual solo podría criticar los primeros capítulos los cuales no me gustaron mucho, pero los demás me estaban intensos llenos de sorpresas, y viendo seguidos por "Amor perdido" un fic que fue el primero del tipo "Harem" del foro a lo cual le siguieron otros de otros autores, asi que realmente te los recomiendo pues el del tip o Harem en particular inspiro mi deseo de hacer uno de ese tipo y me dio el deseo de desarrollar Hanabi como cuarta obra llamada "Doble cara"…creo se llamaba así me gusto pero no espectacularmente pero la escena lemon entre Naruto, Hanabi y Hinata fue abrumadora para mi, pues las escenas lemon me son difíciles y esa es el epitome de lo que deseo crear en escenas lemon.**_

 _ **Ultron:**_

 _ **-Siii! Tienes razón, el Bashing es demasiado genérico, y siento que eso estimula la falta de desarrollo en las historias personales de eso personajes pues se les puede sacar mucho jugo, asi que me alegro te gustase mi modo de abordarlo.**_

 _ **Muy bien! Supere las 10mil palabras en este capítulo, OMG! Soy Happy!**_

 _ **Me gustaría más gente comentase mis capítulos . y es a eso que espero llegar a ustedes con mi historia a que opinen y suelten sus opiniones o críticas,**_

 _ **Pinvidente respecto a tu idea, la tengo en ideas a desarrollar, pues siento que algo puedo hacer con ella.**_

 _ **En todo caso como mencione antes, incorporar a Hinata al harem me es complicado por las razones que antes comente, así que si tienen ideas buenas para incorporarla les pido las comenten en sus comentarios los cuales agradeceré de corazon.**_

 _ **Muy bien, como siempre, si les gusto el episodio les pido me dejen sus opiniones y comentarios al respecto, me apoyan mucho y motivan a continuar este fic salido de mi cerebro.**_

 _ **Sabbath espero un semi lemon se adapte a tus gustos…. O que al menos no lo encontraras mal hecho.**_

 _ **Bueno, nos vemos!**_


	14. Ascension

**SALUDOS!**

 **He aquí un capitulo expres (medio largo también) dedicado a las 7 personas que comentaron a lo largo de las 48 horas desde que salió el cap anterior…ósea, me motivaron a hacerme otro rapidito y como no me he bloqueado con la historia me salió más rápido aun de lo esperado**

 **Bien empecemos, y como siempre, si les gusto el episodio no olviden comentar y dejarme sus opiniones, me apoyan mucho con ello.**

 **Bien ahora si, comencemos!**

 _ **Prologo:**_

 _ **Una noche especial en la cordillera prohibida.**_

 _ **Aquella noche, en la cordillera que limita el mundo y no puede ser tocada.**_

 _ **Un Hokage no era rival para la cordillera, pues un simple humano no puede con un ser divino el cual era la raza Dragon.**_

 _ **Y aquellos seres celestiales esperaban a su nuevo amo.**_

 _ **Aquel que sería el sucesor de Uzumaki Synoday.**_

 _ **Los Dragones Llamaban "Kamigan" (Ojos de dios) a aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos que son el símbolo del nuevo dios del mundo.**_

 _ **Dios, Salvador y vigilante.**_

 _ **Un Dragon asistía al nacimiento de cada niño con sangre real de dicha familia, esperando ver, si aquel niño poseía el Kamigan al nacer.**_

 _ **Uzumaki Godou junto a su esposa Yoruichi tendrían a su hijo esa noche.**_

 _ **Uzumaki Kamito nació esa noche, rodeado de una luz blanca que cubría su cuerpo.**_

 _ **El Dragon presente esa noche vio al niño y partió con el consejo Dragon.**_

 _ **El encargado de las relaciones con el pueblo era el Dragon divino Quetzacoatl.**_

 _ **Tiempo después nació la tercera hija del hermano menor de Uzumaki Godou.**_

 _ **En esa ocasión ocurrió un hecho inesperado.**_

 _ **Una niñita, de cabellos rojos y rodeada de un resplandor rojo.**_

 _ **Su primera Hija no nació con resplandor alguno.**_

 _ **Su segundo hijo tampoco, pero ambos estaban dotados de talento inimaginable, nacieron en la nueva era de líderes del clan que un dia controlarían el clan.**_

 _ **Pero esta niña nació con un resplandor rojo fuego, un intenso rojo, abrasador y que transmitía calor a quienes estuviese cerca de ella.**_

 _ **No era inesperado que niños de Sangre mita o sangre pura nacieran con talentos excepcionales, tampoco que dominasen una pequeña parte del poder de su ancestro….pero estos 2 niños eran especiales, el mismo consejo dragón lo dijo.**_

 _ **Sería posible que uno de ellos tuviese el poder de despertar aquellos ojos divinos?**_

 _ **Aquellos niños crecieron juntos.**_

 _ **El niño fue llamado Uzumaki Synoday, y la niña Uzumaki Sia.**_

 _ **Durante sus primeros 10 años de vida Sia perdió a sus padres, quedando sola.**_

 _ **Si bien el clan Uzumaki vivía aislado esto no era completamente cierto.**_

 _ **Los hombres tenían algo llamado "la maldición del guerrero" el cual era equivalente a la maldición que las mujeres padecían, sin embargo la de los hombres no era a todos, se daba en casos particulares, y las mujeres también podrían padecerla pero si les llegaba la maldición reservada para el género femenino esta superaba a la masculina y las hacia mujeres guerreras, letales, enamoradas y sumisas, pero peligros andantes por sus poderes.**_

 _ **Uzumaki Erica, la primera hermana y Uzumaki Ace padecieron de la maldición del guerrero, la cual les hacía desear más que nada el combate y el peligro a la muerte,**_

 _ **Para controlar a quienes padecieran este problema se les permitía trabajar fuera de la cordillera como mercenarios afuera, con pocas reglas que debían obedecer, si era mujer debía ir acompañada de un hombre, para controlar la maldición de la mujer y si ella estuviese por traicionar al clan el hombre tomaría la responsabilidad de asesinarla, otra regla era que cada 2 años debían volver por medio año.**_

 _ **Ambos hermanos abandonaron la cordillera tras cumplir 12 años, y Sia tenía 8 en esos momentos.**_

 _ **La relación entre ellos era 0, ellos solo se preocupaban de entrenar, mejorar, pues el deseo de ambos era salir al exterior.**_

 _ **Entre los 3 Sia era la menos talentosa, dejando de lado su especial nacimiento ella no poseía el talento de un guerrero fuera de lo común.**_

 _ **Fue dispuesta desde el nacimiento como futura esposa del hijo del líder.**_

 _ **Sia al perder a su familia fue llevada con la familia del líder a vivir.**_

 _ **Sin ella saber el motivo, fue entrenada en las formas de actuar de una esposa, hacer él te, arreglos florales, entrenamiento marcial por parte de Yoruichi, su instructora Uzumaki Artoria le enseño lo básico del camino de un espadachín, sin embargo aprendía lento, no era una prodigio al nivel de Erica y Ace, y lo pero….no tenía más que aversión por Kamito.**_

 _ **Kamito no era un mal muchacho, era educado, alegre e inteligente.**_

 _ **Sin margo cuando estaba con Sia se le salía lo pedante, pues le gustaba desde niños.**_

 _ **Y no era para menos, si bien no tenía el mismo talento que sus hermanos desde niña era tan atractiva como su hermana a su edad, un adulto con experiencia sabía que cuando creciera ella sería una belleza despampanante.**_

 _ **Sia al cumplir 10 años fue informada del porqué de su entrenamiento en temas del hogar, sería la esposa de su amigo de la infancia, Uzumaki Kamito.**_

 _ **Unos días después ella fue dejada a su suerte al haber rechazado esto.**_

 _ **El clan Uzumaki respeta el camino del guerrero, no era un clan malicioso, pero la indisciplina no era tolerada, Sia fue dejada en una casa pequeña, sola, con apenas comida y algo de ropa, Yoruichi espero que ella recapacitara sus acciones y aceptase el compromiso.**_

 _ **Pero nadie espero, que la niña huyera de la aldea, aventurándose a los caminos de la cordillera por si sola.**_

 _ **Se le busco con esmero, muchos salieron pero no fue encontrada.**_

 _ **Tras un mes ella volvió, con una mirada distinta, esa mirada era muy conocida.**_

 _ **Deseo de un poder ilimitado, conocer los peligros del mundo, conocer el miedo a la muerte.**_

 _ **Sia padeció la maldición del guerrero, pero había algo peor….esa niña había tomado el ritual de mayoría de edad por sí misma, trayendo consigo 2 arma.**_

 _ **Uzumaki Synoday poseía un arma producto del ritual de mayoría de edad, dicha arma tuvo un poder que rivalizaba a los dragones por sí misma, tras muchos años esta arma se separó en 5 armas distintas.**_

 _ **Incursio, la espada que podía cubrir el cuerpo con una armadura que te otorgaba una colosal fuerza y defensas y te entregaba una lanza para el combate, esta arma fue robada durante el exterminio del clan Uzumaki hace más de 10 años, antes de que volviese a nacer en la cordillera prohibida.**_

 _ **Shintetsu Nyoi, el anillo que tomaba la forma de cualquier arma que el usuario desease.**_

 _ **La espada Gladius, una espada negra de gran tamaño, un arma que podía usar chakra por sí misma y lanzarlo como ráfagas filosas al mover la espada, un arma de gran poder que eligió a su dueño.**_

 _ **Estas eran 3 de las 5 grandes armas que Uzumaki Synoday lego a su gente.**_

 _ **Toda arma que perdía a su dueño entraba en estado de sueño, hasta que un humano digno de tomarla estuviese cerca de ella, hasta entonces el Arma jamás podría revelar su verdadero poder.**_

 _ **Shintetsu era un anillo dorado, ubicado en un altar custodiado por los dragones, y ese mismo anillo yacía en el dedo de Sia al volver a su aldea, y junto a ello otra arma, la cual demostraba que Sia debía ser reconocida como guerrera desde entonces.**_

 _ **Quiso el destino que al volver se encontrara con uno de los amigos cercanos de su hermano mayor.**_

 _ **Uzumaki Kanata, él era un sangre mixta, lo que significaba que tenía sangre del ancestro del clan corriendo por sus venas, padecía de la maldición del guerrero, pero el era otro talento especial entre su gente pues en su espalda portaba a Gladius, quien lo había elegido como dueño.**_

 _ **Ni Erica, ni Ace, ni Kamito habían sido elegido por las armas que Uzumaki Synoday había dejado y aun se encontraban en dicho altar pues 1 había sido robada aun.**_

 _ **Kanata por esas fechas estaba en la aldea de vuelta, y cuando vio la mirada en los ojos de Sia comprendió muchas cosas.**_

 _ **Entonces la tomo como aprendiz.**_

 _ **Kanata era descendiente del primer usuario del KekkeSora de dominación absoluta del fuego, y tras probar a Sia comprobó que la chica había nacido con este poder al igual que su hermano.**_

 _ **Ace había rechazado que Kanata le diera el pergamino para aprender sus técnicas y dominar el fuego como su antecesor, el eligió seguir su camino y desarrollar su propio estilo de dominación absoluta del fuego, pero Sia acepto el pergamino y estudio por años sus técnicas.**_

 _ **Kanata le enseño su estilo de manejo de armas, en especial de la Katana, ya que al ser mujer ellas tenían cuerpos más flexibles que lo de los hombres, por lo cual todo lo que Sia sabia del manejo de armas se le había enseñado por Kanata.**_

 _ **Entonces tras 3 años de enseñanzas el abandono la cordillera, dejando a Sia por 4 años solos, hasta cumplir los 17 años, y durante ese año llego Mei un dia a la cordillera.**_

 _ **Aquel dia, Kamito nuevamente la retaba, si ella perdía debía aceptar el compromiso, pero ella como siempre trapeo el piso con él.**_

 _ **Kamito era sin duda muy fuerte para su edad, pero él no padecía de la maldición del guerrero como Sia, y Sia quien se entrenaba hasta el cansancio ansiaba salir de la cordillera.**_

 _ **Saber que tenía familia le agrado, a falta de sus padres, rechazo de su clan, con sus hermanos viajando por el mundo en esos momentos, tenía un motivo perfecto para abandonar la cordillera.**_

 _ **El problema del consejo era que ellos temían la posibilidad de que el resplandor el dia de su nacimiento fuera dar a luz al despertar de aquellos ojos divinos, cuyo problema también caía en Kamito, y por lo mismo Artoria quiso ir con ella, pero Sia quien veía el entrenamiento como algo de vida o muerte le supero inesperadamente, aunque ninguna lo dio completamente todo en ese combate Sia supero por unos momentos a Artoria, y se ganó su libertad….solo para librarse de la maldición del guerrero la cual fue superpuesta por el mayor temor del consejo del clan…..**_

 **Inicio Arco: Ascensión..**

Naruto se alistaba con Sia para salir a ver a Tsunade, Sakura quedo esperando fuera del departamento por ellos.

-Sia…..-dijo Naruto.

-Dime-respondió con voz molesta.

-Sé que estas molesta porque…..no pudimos….-decía sonrojado.

-Si ya lo sabes para que lo mencionas?-pregunto austera.

-Es que….quería preguntarte algo…..-dijo, -Estaba pensando…-

-…..?-

-Por el tema de Pain….recibimos una recompensa muy grande….y el Damyio me dio una aparte cuando lo conocí por proteger a Konoha…así que dinero nos sobra…-dijo.

-Quieres comprar algo?-

-SI…..-respondió, -A decir verdad…..me gustaría que comprásemos una casa-dijo.

-….Una casa?-pregunto mirándole con sorpresa, -Hace poco compramos este departamento Naru-

-Si…lo se-respondí acercándose a ella, -Mañana posiblemente…..debería llegar un documento del Damyio-dijo Naruto.

-Y que importa eso?-pregunto con recelo.

-El Damyio al parecer ordena que…aumente la cantidad de personas….de linaje Uzumaki….-dijo sin poder mirarla, -Y yo…personalmente….siempre he querido una familia propia….-dijo nervioso.

Sia se sonrojo de repente, -"Me está pidiendo que….."-comenzó a fantasear.

-Siempre quise…una casa grande, con un jardín por delante y atrás…con muchas habitaciones…..y como….bueno….-intentaba decir, -Tú y yo no parece que nos vayamos a separar por un largo tiempo…..-

-Me quieres decir que vivamos juntos Naru?!-pregunto emocionada.

-…..Algo así…..-dijo sonrojado con una vergüenza y miedo altísimos, -El punto es…!-dijo de repente.

-Es…-le animo Sia a seguir pues llevaba unos segundos en silencio.

-El Damyio ordena que…...o más bien me otorgo el título de noble….-dijo, -Lo cual me permite expandir el número de chicas….-decía con miedo, -Con las que…puedo…ya sabes….tener niños y….-

 **Punto de vista Sia.**

Siendo sincera, no esperaba esto.

Pensé que si lo querían casar con esa mocosa del clan Hyuga es que Kakashi-san estaba planeando cosas a mis espaldas.

Alejarme de Naru era motivo de sobra para que le cortase sin dudar.

Pero cuando dijo el tema de tener más mujeres…..explicaría por qué Naruto pudo aceptar aunque con recelo la proposición.

Las podría tener para jugar.

El problema era en donde quedaba yo.

Yo no quiero dejar a escapar a Naru.

Y si Kakashi-san planeo que Naruto pudiese tomar más mujeres legalmente como esposas….es que no quería tener problemas futuros conmigo.

-"Reverendo Infeliz!"-pensé.

El muy desgraciado sabía que si era Naruto quien me lo comentaba o pedía yo terminaría accediendo a permitir que hubiesen otras a su alrededor.

…..Lo amo….

No quiero dejarlo escapar.

Pero sé que Naru haría lo que fuese por la aldea.

El eventualmente superaría su miedo a ser abandonado por la mujer que amase.

Entonces su mayor problema en esta situación debe ser….

 **Narrador: Naruto.**

Quiero a Sia, me cuesta admitirlo para mí mismo pero en esta situación no puedo dar paso atrás.

La proposición de tener más esposas me ayudaba en eso.

Tengo miedo de que Sia me deje, por lo mismo evito sus avances contra mí, para que no se decepcione por lo inútil que soy como pareja.

Ver a Sia pensando que no la quiero me obligo a aceptar la realidad.

Quiero ser Hokage, quiero proteger a la aldea.

Para asegurarme de legar a eso no tengo más opción que unirme al consejo de clanes antes de lo esperado, pero para llegar a eso debo tomar a la hija de Hiashi como esposa.

Aunque lo dejemos como un compromiso ella bien podría gustarle otro chico y dejarme, pero para cuando ocurriese eso yo debo asentarme con buena posición con el consejo de clanes, por lo que como mínimo unos meses debía estar con Hanabi-chan.

Ella se salvaría de tener que casarse con el hijo del Damyio a cambio de un compromiso conmigo.

Pero había un problema…..y es que si ella yo debo dejar el consejo de clanes y por ende perdería todo.

A menos que… me case antes de eso.

Y ahí entra el permiso del Damyio.

…..Entonces por defecto….si quiero salvar mi posición, ayudar a Hanabi-chan…y superar mi relación con Sakura de una vez…

-Sia!-dije…..

-….Si?!-respondió nerviosa.

Me acerque a ella.

Debo estar tranquilo, ella no me engañaría diciéndome que no me ama.

Yo….

Siento como se me suben los nervios a la cabeza, pero debo ser capaz de actuar como un hombre confiable…..

-Cuando oficialice mi compromiso con Hanabi-chan…. Quiero que ella sea la segunda…-dije.

-segunda?-pregunto Sia, -no la primera esposa?-dijo roja.

SI….creo que ella ya entiende a lo que voy….

-Ya fracase una vez como hombre…no quiero perderte-dije.

Debo ser fuerte….aguantar los nervios, eliminar mis miedos…..¿pero si ella me dice que no?.

Como puedo…..confiar…..no quiero que me deje….pero si no le doy a ella la seguridad de que soy capaz de estar con ella…

-….Casémonos-dije en voz baja tras un colosal y vergonzoso esfuerzo, -Se….mi esposa…-maldita sea, ¿podrá ella escuchar como siento mi corazon a mil?.

Sera muy cursi?

Sentirá que algo en mi pecho está por salirse como niña asustada?

Debería haber comprado un anillo antes?...no, recién se me ocurrió esta idea para no separarme de ella.

Que tan desesperado debo estar para ella?

Pareceré patético?

Sentirá que no soy digno de ella?

Sia es muy fuerte, apenas le sigo el paso en combate…es inteligente, astuta, linda…..brilla como el sol en combate…..además es hermosa.

Y yo…que tengo que ofrecerle?

A Sia se le escapo una lagrima.

-Buaaaa!-empezó a llorar en voz alta.

Lloro y siguió llorando en voz alta, me sorprendí en grande al ver eso, quería abrazarla pero no sabía cómo interpretar esta situación.

Demonios…..Se suponía saldríamos rápido para que Sakura no sospechase de que casi…"eso"….y termine pidiéndole se case conmigo…lección: aprender a decir las cosas en el momento correcto.

Lloro por alrededor de 1 minuto antes de recuperar la capacidad de hablarme.

-..Es….Snif…..en serio?-pregunto con lágrimas visibles.

Siento como mi determinación aumenta, debo eliminar este estúpido miedo que cargo, no quiero que por el pierda a Sia.

Solo me queda ella…..no habrán más oportunidades.

Tome sus manos y las junte con la mías sobre ellas.

-Se mi esposa-le dije.

 **Narrador: Sia.**

-Se mi esposa-me dijo.

Esposa…Familia…..Naru y yo…..

Naruto tenía una cara tan sonrojada mientras me decía todas estas cosas…

Es tan tierno!

Varonil…..Dominante…..

Ahí por dios…..

-Si…..acepto-le dije en pocas palabras.

Me gustaría decirte más.

Me gustaría decirte…todas las emociones que tengo hacia ti.

Lo mucho que te amo y hacértelo entender.

Pero sé que te costaría confiar en mis palabras, por eso respondí así.

Quiero decirte la razón por la que realmente estoy aquí….

Quiero decirte….que tienes una familia más allá del mundo Shinobi.

Pero tu familia para ti es Konoha…. Así que acepte ese hecho en lo profundo de mi corazon, y ahora quieres que yo sea parte de tu propia familia.

Quieres tener hijos, quieres ser Hokage, quieres que este a tu lado….

Y me pides que sea tu esposa….

Si lo veo así, que importa un par de esposas más, se queden con él o no, seré yo quien le sea más leal.

Ruegos y sueños rotos, un ideal lleno de aperturas es lo que tienes hoy en dia.

Fácil de destruir, pero sin flaquear sigues adelante, con un sueño lleno de aperturas, y tú sin vacilar caminas.

Incorruptible, leal a tus principios.

Entiendo esto recién ahora a su profundidad real, justo ahora que se el porqué de tu propuesta.

Porque sin mi tú te casarías con esa mocosa Hyuga, con el temor de acercarte a ella y ella termine dejándote.

Y sin mí a tu lado tu quedarías solo, pero no quieres dejarme atrás, así que este es tu modo de mantenerme contigo, temes decir que me amas, pero este es tu modo de decírmelo….eso es lo que siento.

-Mientras no me dejes de lado por tus otras esposas…..-le dije, -Cuidare de ti -le dije.

Ahí demonios, eso fue muy cursi.

Naruto me agarro de la cintura y me beso al instante.

No había necesidad de resistírmele, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y me deje llevar.

Es tan cálido estar con él.

Sus brazos serpenteando pro mi cuerpo.

Quizás debería tentarle para que volvamos lo que estábamos….

Me fascina la idea de hacerlo con su ex tras la puerta esperándonos…

Dejarla oír…..como hago a Naru decir que me ama…..

Y justo cuando estoy por poner mi plan en marcha…

-Mmmm-solté un leve quejido al separarme de sus labios.

-Dejémoslo hasta aquí, si no, no podre controlarme-me dijo.

Maldita sea! (u.u!)

 **Narrador: Neutro.**

Naruto se había puesto su equipo Ninja.

Una camisa color negra, con una chaqueta azul marino encima y pantalones grises, tras esa ropa estaba la típica malla de metal ninja que servía para amortiguar el daño por los golpes.

Sia por su parte opto por tomarse algo en serio el llamado de la Godaime.

De modo que….solo un poco se preparó Originalmente al ser usuaria de Kenjutsu con un estilo de acrobacias y movimientos de alto rendimiento cosas como equipamiento solo le quitaría velocidad.

Eso y que si iba de misión con la ex de Naru debía dejar en clara su alto grado de feminidad.

Un suéter sin cuello ni hombro el cual se mantenía sin caer debido a una fina tela que unía.

Un Short corto el cual mostraba sus muslos, pero llevaba unas calcetas largas que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo, por lo que poca piel ofrecía su atuendo.

Y sobre esas ropas se puso una larga gabardina oscura la cual le llegaba ahsta poco mas ariba de los pies.

-A decir verdad…-dijo Naruto de repente, -En serio me gustaría usar el chaleco que entregan a los Chunin-dijo.

-Kakashi-san una vez me lo presto para probarme el suyo, -Debo decir que son bastante pesados-

-Pero Eso le salvo la vida contra una espada gigante que usaba uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla-dijo Naruto.

-Recuerdo que el me dijo algo al respecto-respondió Sia, -era Momoshi Zabuza, ¿no?-pregunto Sia.

-Si, era muy fuerte-dijo Naruto.

-Volviendo a los chalecos…-dijo Sia, -Lo único atractivo de ellos es el logo de nuestro clan en los chalecos-dijo.

-El del remolino?-pregunto Naruto acercándose a la puerta junto a Sia.

-Ese mismo, se supone que durante la alianza entre Konoha y Uzugakure el 1° Hokage comenzó a usar ese logo como prueba de amistad entre nuestras aldea en los chalecos Shinobi de la aldea-dijo.

-Nunca me dijiste que hicieron una alianza-dijo Naruto.

-Porque era un acuerdo que se mantuvo durante el gobierno del 1° Hokage solamente-dijo Sia.

-Qué significa eso?-pregunto Naruto intrigado.

-Te lo comentare después-dijo Sia viendo como Naruto abría la puerta.

Sakura estaba cerca de la puerta esperando.

-…Vamos?-pregunto con algo de nerviosismo.

-….De acuerdo-dijo Naruto saltando con su chakra siendo seguido por Sia.

El silencio se mantuvo en todo el trayecto.

 **Narrador: Sasuke.**

Junto con Kakashi entre a la oficina de la Hokage, solo para ver a mi padre allí también.

-Padre?-pregunte.

-Oh Sasuke-dijo sonriendo de lado, -Al fin has llegado-me dijo en respuesta.

La Hokage estaba sentada en su escritorio, así que me acerque.

-Hokage-sama-dije, -A qué se debe que llame justamente a nosotros?-pregunte, -Desde hace 1 año que se me prohibió acercarme a Naruto y no me ha permitido tener misiones con el-pregunte.

-Es por motivos de fuerza mayor-me respondió con mirada seria, -Explicare los detalles una vez lleguen los miembros faltantes de la misión-me dijo, -En todo caso, Fugaku acaba de explicarme los motivos de…..tu comportamiento respecto al asunto con Naruto, próximamente hare invalidar tu orden de alejamiento-me dijo, -Ya que pareces…algo arrepentido por dicho problema creo que lo mejor sería que arreglaras tus problemas con el de una vez-me dijo.

-"Maldita anciana"-pensé, -"Note involucres en mis asuntos"-añadí en mi mente.

Viendo a mí alrededor note que esto no era una misión, sino un operativo.

Las misiones son en pequeños equipos de 4 integrantes, o de más equipos pero de hasta rango Jonin.

Aquí había 6 miembros del Anbu.

Y eso me pareció muy extraño, los Anbu operan de escuadrones de 4 miembros los cuales poseen un trabajo de equipo de muy alto nivel.

Entonces…los otros 2 deben de ser especiales y deben ser la escolta personalidad de la Hokage.

-"En qué clase de lio nos estamos metiendo?"-pensé.

Estando en un rincón de la habitación mi padre me hablo en voz baja.

-Sasuke, lo has notado?-me pregunto.

-Sí, ahí 2 miembros de más del Anbu aquí-dije.

-Más que eso-dijo mi padre, -Uno de los Anbu es especial-dijo, -Mira a la del cabello purpura-me indico.

Mirando entre ellos note a una en particular, tenía un largo cabello y era la que estaba detrás de la Hokage.

-Que tiene de especial?-pregunte.

-No la conoces?-me pregunto.

-No-le respondí.

-Es Uzuki Yugao-me dijo, -Según los últimos informes de Itachi sobre la jerarquía del Anbu ella estaba entre los líderes internos-

-"Lideres internos?"-prense sorprendido, -Se supone que en el Anbu el máximo rango seria líder de unidad-le dije.

-Oficialmente es correcto-me dijo, -Pero entre ellos la influencia y la capacidad como Anbu les da cierto grado de liderazgo-dijo, -Ella en especial debería ser de las más influente en el Anbu-me dijo.

-Bueno, debe ser muy capaz entonces- respondí.

-Ese es el problema-me dijo, -Ella pertenece a la unidad de Asesinato-me dijo, -Y usar a alguien de su nivel como escolta personal significa que hay un peligro considerable-

Entonces lo entendí, la misión es de alto grado, entonces porque nos citó al antiguo equipo Kakashi?, si entre ellos Naruto es oficialmente Genin?.

Entonces entraron los restantes, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto…y esa mujer….pero habia un encapuchado detrás de ella.

 **Narrador: Sia**

Antes de llegar con la Godaime nos encontramos con Kakashi-san, quien también fue llamado a ver a la Godaime.

¿Qué estará pasando?.

Estamos a muy poco del consejo de clanes, esto es inesperado.

Tengo casi toda la información sobre lo que está ocurriendo alrededor de las esferas políticas de la aldea, sin embargo hay un dato que se me escapa.

¿Cómo planea Danzo asesinar a la Godaime?

Si ella es eliminada el ascenso de Naru a Hokage es seguro, solo debe dejar anunciado de algún modo la elección de Naru.

En caso de que esto no suceda las cosas podrían ser peligrosas.

Danzo al tener evidencia en contra deberá dimitir, pero como único Hokage el derecho de elegir al sucesor recae en él, en otras palabras, el no abandonara el poder.

-"Esta ubicación…"-comencé a pensar viendo mis alrededores.

-Kakashi-san-dije.

-Que sucede?-me pregunto mientras saltábamos por los techos.

-Tengo un pedido-dije.

-Pedido?-dijo deteniéndose.

Naru también se detuvo, y esa tipa también.

De entre mis bolsillos saque un Kunai con sello explosivo en él y antes de hacer lo que planeaba.

-Quiero asegurarme-dije y apunte a la de esta relación.

La tipa de los chicles (Sakura).

-Ella…..son confiables?-pregunte mirando a Kakashi-san.

-Sakura es shinobi de la hoja Sia-san-me respondió.

-no me refiero a eso-dije, -Me refiero al "plan"-dije en clave.

Con plan me refería a la situación que estaba ocurriendo entre Raiz y nosotros.

-Sakura no sabe nada al respecto, pero su lealtad está con nosotros, no con ellos-dijo.

-De que está hablando Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto esa tipa.

No me gusta tener que filtrar la información a extraños.

Pero esta tipa podría serme útil.

SI ella no ha olvidado a Naru…..y con cargas de culpa sorbe ella….

Ella no lo traicionara, antes muerta.

Confirme mi determinación y lance el Kunai al aire, el cual exploto.

-Esperen unos momentos-dije.

Naru entonces me hablo, -Que pasa?-

-Espero a mis juguetes-le respondí con voz suave.

Tras casi 1 minuto aparecieron dos personas con largas gabardinas negras sobre ellos, llevaban mascaras.

Eran Fu y Torune.

-Nos llamó Sia-sama?-preguntaron a la vez.

-Sia…..-dijo Kakashi-san, -Estos tipos son…-

-Son mis juguetes-le dije, -te explicare el resto en otro momento-dije.

Kakashi-san sabe que no traicionare el sueño de Naru, así que no debería tener problemas.

-Ustedes-les llame, -Al parecer algo grave ocurrió y llamaron a Naru con nosotros a posiblemente una misión-dije.

No puede ser menos que una misión, si asumo bien esta deberá ser corta pues el consejo de clanes está casi al llegar, y en el peor de los casos al no estar uno de los Kage la reunión podrá ser atrasada 1 dia o 2.

-Danzo tiene algo que ver en esto?-pregunte sin tapujos.

La cara de la chiclosa se vio sorprendida, al parecer eso muestra que no sabe nada de lo que está ocurriendo realmente en la aldea.

-"Que estúpida"-pensé.

-No Sia-sama-dijeron ambos.

El sello que les coloque crea un lazo entre ellos y yo del cual solo yo me percato, si me mintieran lo sabría.

-Muy bien-dije, apunte a Fu, -Tu vuelve y espera a que te llame en unos días, avisa también al otro-dije, -Y tu-apunte a Torune, -Vienes conmigo-dije, -Necesitare otro miembro para la misión que no estorbe-dije.

-Sia-llamo Naru, -Que estas planeando?-me dijo con voz seria.

-"No me hables serio si hace menos de 1 hora estábamos casi tirando como conejos!"-pensé

-Kakashi-san-le llame.

-…Si?-me dijo con recelo.

-El tomara mi puesto como sustituto para la misión-le dije.

-Sustituto?-

-Si-dije, -Esto me da un mal presentimiento-le explique, -Hare de escolta formal de Naru-dije sin mucho tramite, -Dado su casi nuevo título no debería ser problema si soy yo quien le sirve de escolta privada-dije.

Tomate esa chiclosa! Tu cara de furia contra mí es clara prueba de quien es la superior aquí.

-…..-el no dijo nada, -Que estas planeando Sia-san-me dijo, -Este tipo es de Raiz-dijo.

-Es mi juguete-le dije, -No me desobedecerá-le dije, -Confía en mi por favor-le pedí.

Le he dado pruebas de que estoy de su lado, pero explicarle que me estoy metiendo con el bajo mundo de Konoha es complicado, necesito que su primer pensamiento sea que yo jamás traicionare a Naru, con eso claro el solo tendrá recelo contra mí a lo máximo, pero no dudara de mi lealtad.

-Kakashi-sensei-llamo Naruto, -Dejémoslo así-dijo.

-No te parece extraño Naruto?-pregunto él.

-SI, obviamente si-dijo, -Pero Sia siempre esta maquinando cosas-dijo.

-"Guárdate eso!"-pensé avergonzada.

Si piensas eso de mi dímelo en privado al menos!

 **Narrador: Naruto.**

Sia siempre planea cosas a mis espaldas, eso lo tengo claro.

Al principio eran métodos de explicaciones para enseñarme técnicas o Taijutsu.

Luego comenzó a maquinar como seducirme de miles de formas distintas.

Todas las cosas que ha maquinado terminan funcionando…..

-El único fracaso en sus planes hasta ahora ha sido como cocinar ramen-dijo.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo!-dijo roja de la vergüenza, -Es cuestión de tiempo que pueda hacerte ramen!-añadió elevando la voz.

-De acuerdo-dijo Kakashi-sensei tras meditarlo un poco.

-Bien Sia-le dije, -Puedes hacer de escolta o lo que sea-dije sin darle importancia.

Y tras eso…..me agarro de mi brazo y se presionó contra el gritando –Kiaa!-emocionada.

¿Fue mi idea o Sakura la mira con bastante odio?.

 **Narrador: Neutro.**

Kakashi llegó junto a Naruto, Sia, Sakura y un encapuchado el cual ni en presencia de la Hokage se quitó la máscara, solo se quedó en silencio.

-Cuál es el motivo de esto?-pregunto Tsunade mirando al miembro no llamado.

-Godaime-dijo Sia, -Ya tiene el permiso de título noble de Naru, ¿no es así?-dijo Sia imperturbable.

-…..Si, es correcto-dijo Sacando un pergamino y lanzándoselo a Naruto, -Pero que tiene que ver eso con la persona extra que han traído?-pregunto.

Todos miraban a Sia, algunos no la conocían más que su nombre, pero su actitud altanera era desagradable para aquellos que no la conocía.

-Entonces oficialmente dimito como shinobi-dijo sin escrúpulos y saco un pergamino, -Aquí mi renuncia formal-dijo, -Empezare a actuar de su escolta personal-dijo, -Asumiendo este sería el caso les traje a alguien que podría servir para esta misión-dijo.

Tsunade se quedó callada tras eso.

 **Narrador: Tsunade.**

Si hablo por mi esa niña no me agrada mucho.

Es altanera, egocéntrica, no respeta a la autoridad y parece cría enamorada cuando está cerca de Naruto.

Pero reconozco su poder y habilidad.

Kakashi me habla muy bien de ella, como shinobi es muy útil, sin embargo el problema es que ella no está interesada en la aldea, sino más bien en Naruto.

-"Bueno, no es como si no sospechase que haría esto cuando recibiera el título nobiliario de Naruto"-pensé.

-De acuerdo-dije, -Dame sus datos cuando explique los detalles-le concedí.

-Se lo agradezco-y se inclinó un poco.

Cuando me entere por Kakashi que esta chica había caído por Naruto pensé que era una broma.

Su actitud al llegar era vagamente respetuosa, al despertar de mi coma me entere por parte de Kakashi que esta mocosa mantuvo a raya a Danzo de varios complots los cuales buscaban desacreditarme.

Había entregado miles de solicitudes formales para pedir un combate formal con Kakashi el cual él siempre tenía excusa para rechazar.

Para saciar su hambre de combate le enviaba miembros del Anbu para que la entretuvieran, pero ella los mandaba al hospital a base de Taijutsu puro y manejo de armas ninja.

-"¿Y semejante monstruo tras varios meses aquí termino colgándose de Naruto como si su vida dependiese de ello?"-pensé, -"No me jodan, esta chica planea algo"-pensé.

Los retos a Kakashi dejaron de llegar, y según los Anbu que usaba para vigilarla ella comenzó a tomar talleres de seducción ninja, además comenzó a hacer amigas civiles en fiestas sociales de uno que otro noble, y lo que más preguntaba en esos superficiales círculos sociales suyos era como seducir a los chicos.

Naruto por su parte comenzó tener rastros de recuperación por el problema de Sakura, su relación con Sia parecía haber tenido algún tipo de cambio, al menos eso decían los informes.

Pero al tiempo comprendí algo más alarmante.

Esta chica no tiene interés en nosotros, ella solo se moverá si es algo respecto a Naruto, ante cualquier otra cosa suele decir que le da pereza.

Aquel que me suceda tendrá muchas dificultades con esta chica en particular si se mete en su camino….

-"Naruto, será mejor que te hagas un buen sucesor para tomar mi lugar o no habrá quien controle a ese monstruo"-

 **Narrador: Neutro.**

-En las afueras de la aldea-dijo Tsunade ya con todos los miembros de la misión en fila oyendo los detalles, -Existe cierto templo….a 1 dia de viaje, ida y vuelta incluido-dijo la Hokage, -En este templo residen ciertas mascaras especiales-dijo Tsunade.

-Mascaras?-pregunto Fugaku.

-Si-asintió Tsunade, -Son mascaras especiales usadas en ciertos rituales y en técnicas prohibidas-dijo, -Y según un informe de un escuadrón Jonin patrullando por esas zonas unos intrusos entraron, y tras 2 días no han salido-dijo, -Esas mascaras son un regalo…..-

-Botín-dijo una voz.

Esa era de Sia, -Un botín de guerra querrá decir-dijo y la furia inundo sus ojos sin miedo a los presentes.

Todos mirando a la muchacha de cabellos rojos, su actitud estaba colmando la paciencia de varios, para aquellos como los Anbu, quienes le entregaban lealtad absoluta al Hokage en el poder la actitud de esa chica era motivo de muerte.

Naruto la miro sin entender, Sia no solía poner miradas de odio cuando estuviese con él.

-….dejare eso para más tarde Sia-dijo Tsunade, -El problema es que los intrusos deben ser rastreados y las máscaras recuperadas-dijo, -Llame a Naruto y a Sia por ser parte del clan en el cual se crearon estas máscaras, ya que solo pueden ser tocados por el clan Uzumaki, y todo aquel sin ese linaje al tocarlas perderá el control de su cuerpo y realizara el motivo por el que la máscara fue creada-dijo, -Por lo que los encargados de traer esas mascaras seguras a Konoha serán ustedes 2-ordeno a Naruto quien convencería a Sia sin mucho tramite, -Iré con ustedes personalmente por el grado de peligro e importancia que lleva la misión- añadió Tsunade, Llevare a 2 Anbu como escoltas personales y una unidad de apoyo para ello-dijo.

-Entonces la misión es tan importante que usted misma debe salir Hokage-sama?-pregunto Fugaku.

-Es correcto-dijo, -Haruno Sakura, Hakate Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Fugaku-llamo la Hokage.

-Hai!-respondieron todos.

-Se dividirán en 2 grupos durante la misión-dijo, -Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke al ser ex compañeros de Naruto podrán actuar como equipo, Hakate Kakashi y Uchiha Fugaku irán de escoltas para este equipo dándoles apoyo-dijo, -Es todo!-dijo en voz alta, -Nos reuniremos en 3 horas en la salida norte de la aldea!-

Los Anbu al instante desaparecieron, Fugaku y Kakashi salieron para planificar la formación de ellos y el equipo Kakashi recién re formado.

Y cuando Naruto se disponía a salir…

-Naruto-llamo Tsunade.

-Si?-pregunto.

-…Supongo que ya lo sabes pero…-dijo con duda, -El título nobiliario concedido por el Damyio…..-intentaba decir, -Te concede permisos especiales para…..-

-Tener más de una….BRrbrbbrbr-

Sia tapo la boca de Naruto justo antes dijera algo que no debía ser dicho con alguien en especial cerca.

-Naru entiende a lo que se refiere Godaime!-bramo Sia, -No hace falta publicar cosas de mas-dijo asustada.

Tsunade miro por un instante a Sakura, su ex pupila y compendio a lo que Sia se refería, -Es cierto-apoyo la Hokage, -Bueno, dejando eso de lado, debes llenar el permiso nobiliario con el nombre del título que deseas se use contigo y entregármelo-dijo Tsunade, Tienes de hoy hasta que el consejo de clanes termine-dijo, -Pueden irse-añadió antes de terminar la plática.

-Haaa!-Exhalo con fuerza Naruto, -Porque hiciste eso?!-pregunto molesto a Sia.

-Evitaba filtraras información que aún no accedo a permitir que cumplas-dijo sonriéndole

-Pero no habíamos ya...-intento decir.

-Si lo hablamos Naru-dijo Sia acercándose coqueta, -Pero primero-dijo Sia acercándose a su rostro, -Primero necesito poner la jerarquía en marcha con esa mocosa Hyuga- y el dio un beso en la mejilla sin importarle quienes los estaban mirando, -Muy bien, organízate con esos pequeños-dijo mirando de lado a Sakura y Sasuke, Sasuke sin darle importancia a su actuar y Sakura sonriendo superficialmente….mientras presionaba sus puños con bastante fuerza "e.e", tras dejar en claro lo que quería salto y se alejó un poco junto al enmascarado.

-Muy bien…-dijo Sasuke para iniciar la plática, -Si no tienen problemas como antes yo tomare el mando del equipo-dijo con seriedad, -Alguna objeción?-pregunto.

-Ninguna-respondió Sakura quien miro de reojo a Naruto.

-Por mi bien-dijo Naruto.

-Entonces- dijo Sasuke, -para comenzar, recuerdan las formaciones que suabamos?-pregunto.

-Si-respondieron ambos.

-Alguno tiene alguna técnica digna de hacer cambiar o crear una nueva formación?-pregunto.

-Yo ninguna-dijo Saura con seriedad, -Lo más destacable que tengo seria que mejore en el ninjutsu médico y mi estilo de Taijutsu ya lo conocen ambos-dijo.

-Bien-dijo Sasuke sin darle importancia, -Naruto?-pregunto mirándole.

 **Narrador: Naruto.**

-"Debería decirles?"-me pregunte.

Uso mis viejas técnicas solo para aparentar que no he cambiado, solo con Sia uso las técnicas del clan, pero con mi estilo antiguo debería bastar

Clones de sombra, manejo del Senjutsu, Rasengan y sus variaciones.

Especialmente con Sasuke no quiero tener que mostrar nada de lo que he aprendido en este año.

Hiraishin y sus variantes las cuales aún estoy entrenando, El estilo de los 9, Manejo de Ki o Yoki…..

Pero tengo dudas.

Esto es una misión, no soy del tipo que se guardan las cosas para si mismos.

-Nada realmente especial-les dije.

Seamos de Konoha o no, mi confianza en ellos ya no existe.

Aquellos tiempos en que cubría a Sakura de ataques enemigos, aquellos tiempos en que luche codo a codo con el Teme, dejando nuestras espaldas al otro.

Esos tiempos están muertos, y yo no soy el antiguo Naruto, de los mostrare.

 **Narrador: Neutro.**

Tras hablar lo necesario cada uno volvió a sus hogares, había necesidad de preparar lo necesario ya que en pocas horas estarían saliendo en misión.

Y así mismo Naruto y Sia volvieron a su departamento.

Ambos sacaron de sus cuartos sus equipamientos shinobi y los dejaron e n la mesa del comedor para ver quien llevaba qué cosa.

-Naru…-dijo Sia de repente mientras revisaba unos Kunai.

-Qué ocurre?-pregunto Naruto.

-Dejando las bromas de lado por un rato-dijo Sia con seriedad sin mirarle, -Quiero decirte unas cosas-dijo.

-Es raro oírte decirme algo así-dijo.

-Si-dijo Sia, -Es que es importante-respondió, -No tengo un buen presentimiento de esta misión-dijo.

-Eso mismo dijiste antes de llegar con Tsunade-oba chan-dijo Naruto.

-si, pero al oír de la misión me siento peor al respecto-dijo, -Naru, esas mascaras están malditas, una vez tocas una de ellas tu cuerpo es dominado por ella y te obliga a realizar el ritual por le cual la máscara fue creada-dijo, -Solo nuestro linaje escapa de ello, o quienes tengan parentesco con los Uzumaki-dijo.

-Ya nos no lo dijeron antes-dijo el peli negro.

-Si-respondió Sia, -pero bueno, el caso es que quiero pedirte algo-

-Qué cosa?

-No uses tus "ojos"-dijo Sia.

 **Narrador: Naruto.**

-"…..Eso es injusto!"-pensé.

Estaba planeando presumir!

-Seguramente planeas hacer algo tan ridículo como presumir tus habilidades nuevas en Taijutsu o usar Tecnicas del clan, en el peor de los casos mostrar el "estilo de los 9", ¿no es así?-Me pregunto.

Acertó al 100%...realmente Sia es….

-No puedo tener secretos para ti, ¿cierto?-pregunte sonriéndole de lado.

-Por supuesto que no Naru-dijo Sia.

Lo siento pero me llevare a la tumba mis escapes en los barrios rojos….

Pero no me rendiré.

Y se me acaba de ocurrir una idea perfecta para repeler a Sia, y es 100% eficaz.

Sin embargo….me será difícil hacerla, más que nada porque es ella y no otra de las chicas que suelo frecuentar.

…..Siento que estoy invocando a un demonio peor que el de las máscaras de mi extinto clan pero….quiero presumir!

-Entonces comprenderás…-me voltee y acerque a ella, -Lo importante que es esto para mi…'cierto?-me acerque hasta quedarme frente a ella.

-E...Eto…Etto..….-Naru?!-Sia quedo como descolocada por mi acercamiento.

Supuse reaccionaria así.

De algún modo suele pasar.

Cuando me acerco demasiado a Hinata, o cuando hace años conocí a Shion durante mi viaje con Ero-sennin…. O cuando lo hago con las chicas de los bares….. Solo Ino e salva de eso, pero ella esta instruía hasta la raíz de Tecnicas de seducción por lo que algo como esto es imposible le mueva un solo pelo.

Pero Sia no tiene experiencia en este tipo de "ataques" así que…

-Sia comprende lo importante que es para mi mostrarles que no soy el mismo, ¿cierto?-pregunte.

 **Narrador: Sia.**

O demonios…..

Naru coloco sus manos en mi cintura y me abrazo mientras dejaba su cabeza posar en mi cuello a la vez que repetía la pregunta.

-Dije que…dejando….-intente decir con la cordura que me quedaba, -los juegos de lado….-

Mi cuerpo si bien se había calmado de lo que paso hace ya buen rato…siempre estoy de ánimos para acurrucarme con el….y si él se me acerca así…

-No estoy jugando-me dijo al oído.

-mmm-gemi sin querer al sentir a Naru besando mi cuello suavemente.

-Quiero mostrarles de lo que soy capaz-me dijo.

Entonces sus manos se metieron debajo de mi gabardina y la dejo caer al suelo.

-Se que Sia podrá dejar entenderme-me dijo mientras me movía hasta la mesa.

Demonios….me está manipulando….

Siento como estoy ardiendo, si el me ataca así….pierdo la cabeza! ( u./.u!)

Me hizo sentar contra ella y en unos segundos me saco el suéter que llevaba dejándome en el brasier negro que llevaba puesto.

-"No se supone que el sentía nervios de acercarse demasiado a mi?"-pensé.

Que acaso tomo algún tipo de resolución en este tiempo que le hace poder hacer esto.

-Naru….estamos por salir de misión….-intente no gemir y habar claro, pero me estaba resultando difícil, Naruto ya me estaba tocando un pecho y lo masajeaba, con su otra mano en mi cintura me presionaba contra él, mientras besaba mi rostro con cortos besos pero que dejaban un profundo hormigueo en mí.

Así terminaremos retomando lo que dejamos antes que la cabeza de chicle nos interrumpiera!

Y pensar que si no fuera por ella ahora mismo ya estaríamos haciendo el amor como conejos…..

Pero no puedo dejarme llevar por esto, él quiere presumir ante esa tipa, no lo dejare!

Además si estuviese el mínimo riesgo de que fuesen Uzumaki quienes se metieron al templo….no puedo dejarles saber que Naru es el elegido

-Por favor amor-me susurro al cuello.

Entonces me derretí….

 **Narrador: Naruto.**

-"Por los esto es demasiado vergonzoso!"-pensé.

Solo pensar que es a quien Sia a quien estoy haciéndole esto me pone demasiado nervioso.

-"Estaré haciéndolo bien?"-pensé.

Hasta ahora ella no me ha apartado…..

Además debió quedar frustrada tras el intento fallido que tuvimos hace poco….

Bueno….yo también quede con las ganas….

Pero con tan poco tiempo…..siendo su primera vez, realmente no creo sea buena idea que lo hagamos ahora, apenas logre que ella acceda me detendré.

-Por favor amor-le dije en voz baja al cuello mientras le tocaba.

Entonces ella perdió el control.

 **Narrador: Neutro**

Sia tomo el rostro de Naru con sus manos y lo beso con firmeza, presionando su cuerpo hasta el límite contra el suyo.

Una vez bien sujeto ella se dejó acostar sobre la mesa con Naruto sobre ella.

En cuestión de segundos le quito la parte superior de la ropa, dejándolo con el pecho descubierto ante ella.

Sia comenzó su ataque tras haberse perdido en el ataque pasional de su pareja.

Aventuro su lengua a la boca de su ser amado y comenzó a acariciar la suya con la propia.

Naruto por su parte viéndose cohibido por el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos se dejó llevar, esperando una oportunidad para zafarse.

Envolvió la lengua de Sia con la suya, jugando entre ellas el dejo que fueran.

Con sus manos comenzó a quitar el brasier que ella le exhibía, viendo esos senos tan perfectos que ella poseía.

Dejo el beso con Sia quien soltó un sensual suspiro y bajo la cabeza, para comenzar a probar el sabor de los senos de su futura mujer.

-A-Ahhh!-gimió Sia.

Naruto ya era experimentado en la anatomía del cuerpo femenino comprendía que algunas mujeres podían excitarse más rápidos que otras, comprendía que una mujer con ganas era más fácil de estimular.

-Son tan bellos-dijo tras un respiro breve antes de volver a poner su boca sobre las aureola de su pecho.

-N…No….son muy…pequeños?-pregunto intentando no gemir.

-Son perfectos-le dijo, -Iguales a ti-le dio un piropo.

-A…Ah….mmhmm-Sia gemía suavemente.

Naruto sentía que perdía el control, a este paso la fallaría sin piedad y no terminarían de arreglarse para la misión.

Pero la situación era difícil, sentía su entrepierna dura como roca, Sia no era más que una dulce tentación para el, y ahora que se estaba forzando a si mismo a tirar a un lado sus nervios por estar con ella…..le resultaba irresistible, tanto que se cuestionaba el cómo pudo aguantarse por un año.

Sia estaba en el cielo, sentía esa sensación de hormigueo caliente dentro de ella, deseando salir.

Era distinto a tocarse con sus manos, ser tocada por quien deseaba lo hacía mucho más placentero…bueno, eso y que Naruto ya estaba re comenzando sus labores manuales en su parte intima como hace un tiempo.

-Ahhh!-gimió fuerte tras sentir los dedos del peli negro explorando su interior.

Sentía como el Short se caía y ella no podía más que dejarse amar.

-S…Sia….-logro decir Naruto.

-….D…ahhh…dime….-

-No tenemos….mucho tiempo…-dijo algo nervioso, -Pero…..si es tu primera vez…..deberíamos dejarlo para otra ocasión, ¿no?-dijo intentando sacar sus dedos.

Sia al instante detuvo las manos que salían de su intimidad.

-Onegai…..-rogo mirándole con amor, -No pares….-

-Pero…..no quiero que….sea tan fácil nuestra primera vez juntos…..-dijo.

-No me importa…..Onegai…Naru….-dijo con un rubor de excitación en sus mejillas, -No aguanto más…..-dijo, -Lo quiero…..rápido antes de que el tiempo acabe….

-"Ni siquiera he empezado y ya lo quieres?-penso para sí mismo, -¿Qué debería hacer?-

 _ **Bien señores, hasta aquí este capítulo.**_

 _ **Como siempre, si les gusto el episodio no olviden dejarme un comentario, me apoyan muchísimo con ello.**_

 _ **Respondiendo comentarios:**_

 _ **DarthMC: hi bro, tiempo que no te leo xD, en fin, En la versión original Sia si alcanzo a hacerlo con nuestro protagonista en los últimos capítulos antes que re hiciera la historia.**_

 _ **Kaiser: me alegra te gustase la escena NaruSaku, aunque me salió difícil el hacerla.**_

 _ **-mmm Hanabi ya tendrá su momento, de echo apenas termine el capitulo de la "misión" Naruto entrara de lleno a conocer a la joven Hyuga y el problema con Hinata comenzara lentamente…**_

 **-Si, de echo pienso lo mismo, Hinata será todo un problema, de echo comencé a leerme la historia de senda de dioses y me comencé a pensar el capitulo que deje pendiente antes de pausarla, quizás lance un cap allí pronto y tome las 2 historias a la vez, aunque la salida de los capítulos será algo más lenta en ambos Fics.**

 **-Lo de desnudarse ante l, me leíste la mente mas o menos xD, aunque con el cuerpo que se gasta la tímida Hyuga algo perverso tiene que hacerse (e.e!)**

 **Walker: siii! Pobre Sia, pero Sakura debía tener su momento jajaaj xD.**

 **Kenshin: saludos bro!, tiempo sin leerte también xD, bueno, Sakura tendrá su rol en todo esto, no lo tengo planeado pero lo que si tengo ya planeado es que ella tenga más protagonismo que en la versión original pues no alcance a llegar a darle demasiado aunque lo tuviese en proyecto.**

 **-Mencione antes de donde vienen la mayoría de personajes no pertenecientes de Naruto, recomiendo leas los epílogos que hago (lo que escribo en negrita pues doy spoiler o aviso) en fn, la pura apariencia de Sia es de Sia de Shuffle, cuyo nombre completo es Lishiantus, su personalidad es una mezcla entre "Erica de Campeone" y de "Bane de Batman el caballero de la noche asciende" además de tener rasgos propios de su anime de origen xD, espero eso te haga un perfil para comprenderla.**

 **Sabbath: jajaja siempre tan pervert, emmm que significa madreada? xD asumo es un insulto a Sakura pero nose que signifique.**

 **Zero: me alegro te gustase el cap xD**

 **Enightmare: Me alegro te agradase esta versión, ojala te pases mas por aquí Xd.**

 **Muy bien con las respuestas hechas me despido!, vere si atraso el siguiente cap de este fic y me hago uno para senda de dioses.**


	15. Los hermanos de Sia

Saludos, aquí saliendo un nuevo episodio de "Son cosas que pasan".

Antes de empezar iré explicando los conceptos mencionados anteriormente.

 **Elementos:** **Existen 5 elementos básicos de la naturaleza: Katon, Futon, Raiton, Doton y Suiton, Además de los elementos neutrales los cuales eran Ying y Yang.**

 **El Yang es el uso de la energía física y de la vida, el clan Inuzuka y el Akimichi son claros ejemplos de este elemento, dicho elemento no es afín a alguna persona, por lo cual solo puede ser dominado y usado pero una persona jamás tendrá afinidad a uno de estos.**

 **El elemento Ying trata de la energía espiritual y su manipulación en base a la imaginación, claros ejemplos de esto son los usuarios de Genjutsu, o los Uchiha quienes desde eras atrás han sido los portadores de increíbles Genjutsu oculares los cuales son devastadores.**

 **Manipulación de la forma** **: Mediante la manipulación del elemento al cual uno le tiene afinidad y sumándolo al chakra que un shinobi usa en la aplicación de un Jutsu se puede crear una técnica desde la propia imaginación.**

 **Un ejemplo de esto sería el Chidori o el Rasen Shuriken.**

 **Dicho esto, la dificultad de la creación de una técnica que use este método es algo de gran dificultad.**

 **Kekkegenkai: Este es el nivel en donde un Shinobi que posee afinidad a 2 elementos logra mezclarlos y crea un tercer elemento, con sus propias Tecnicas, estilos.**

 **Prominentes usuarios serian entre muchos, Hashirama Senju, Deidara, Haku.**

 **KekkeiTotta: Es la combinación de 3 elementos a los cuales un Shinobi posea afinidad para crear un nuevo elemento, sin embargo si ya un usuario de Kekkegenkai era muy raro, este lo era aún más, ya que en la historia Ninja solo han existido 2 shinobi con este rasgo.**

 **Y para el final está el KekkeSora. El usuario de este elemento no ha sido descubierto formalmente, sin embargo en la historia han existido y aún existen muchos con estas cualidades.**

 **Un ejemplo seria Suigetsu, quien con su nivel puede controlar su propio cuerpo y hacer que a través de la circulación sanguínea sus músculos incrementen de manera colosal.**

 **Un nivel de afinidad a un elemento tan descomunal se necesita que no puede usarse cualquier técnica de los otros elementos naturales, pero con el nivel de afinidad mínimo cosas como las que puede hacer Suigetsu son posibles, y si la afinidad esta al máximo de lo que el propio cuerpo permite se podría superar el nivel corporal en el manejo de las Tecnicas, a un nivel celular.**

 **Y si posees un vasto chakra, gran energía vital, como el clan Uzumaki, el nivel de manipulación atómico es posible, como es el caso de Sia, aunque cabe recalcar que dicha joven es una genio.**

 **Control de chakra:** **Este es el requisito más grande para los Ninja médico, las técnicas medicas usan el elemento Yang para hacerlo posible.**

 **Y con estos conceptos mejor explicados comencemos…**

 **Título: Los hermanos de Sia**

El viaje al antiguo templo de la familia Uzumaki en las afueras de Konoha ya había empezado.

En la vanguardia iban Torune, Fu y Kakashi, quienes servirían como unidad de primera línea además de 2 Anbu con habilidades de rastreo los cuales podrían detectar a algún intruso

La segunda línea estaba formada por Tsunade con 4 Anbu a su alrededor quienes le hacían de escolta.

Y en la parte de atrás….

-Hey Sia-dijo Naruto.

-….-

Sia estaba del peor humor posible, y todo por culpa de la ex de su novio.

-"No solo una vez, dos veces, dos veces la muy mal parida me interrumpió!"-penso Sia colérica.

En el departamento de ambos, Sia hasta hace una hora y poco más estaba llegando al orgasmo gracias a los dedos de su pareja.

Gozando hasta el cielo, a punto de llegar a correrse.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto, a una milésima de entrar en el máximo estado del orgasmo.

Sakura toco la puerta del departamento de Naruto.

-"Como se atreve siquiera a acercársele?!"-

La tercera línea era conformada por Sasuke primero, seguido de Sakura, luego Sia y al final Naruto.

Sia tras haberse quedado frustrada solo podía dirigir toda su intención asesina hacia Sakura quien estaba delante de ella saltando entre árboles.

Cosa que puso a Naruto de los nervios.

Bueno, Naruto jamás había quedado en una situación en que te dejasen a punto de llegar al clímax y te dejaran sin terminar, así que es normal que el no comprendiese el profundo odio que aumentaba en el corazon de Sia.

-Sia!-le llamo más fuerte sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sia le miro sin dejar de ir saltando arboles junto a Naruto quien se ajustaba a su paso.

-Que sucede?-pregunto.

Sia levemente se sonrojo, de repente descubrió que le avergonzaba decirle a Naruto que estaba enrabiada porque su ex les interrumpió nuevamente.

-…..Nada-dijo.

Mientras tanto…

-Fugaku-san-dijo Kakashi.

-Que sucede Kakashi?-pregunto el líder Uchiha.

Adelante del grupo del ex equipo 7 estaba Kakashi junto a Fugaku y Torune, quienes eran mas veteranos.

Fugaku el líder del clan Uchiha, era sin duda el usuario más poderoso del Sharingan normal que había en la actualidad, ni su hijo Sasuke podría mantenerlo a raya en una batalla de Sharingan normales, usuario eficaz del estilo Katon, además e un amplio dominio de armas de largo alcance el cual ha trascendido y heredado en el clan Uchiha desde la era de guerra de clanes.

Torune no era menos, aunque sus técnicas fueran desconocidas para todos fuera de raíz el ser del alto rango de dicha organización aseguraba una amplia experiencia en combate.

Y Kakashi, un héroe de la 3° Gran guerra ninja, el aprendiz directo del 4° Maestro Hokage, responsable del equipo donde se crio el propio hijo de su maestro, además de ser un genio y un manejo del Sharingan al nivel de un Uchiha.

Estos 3 veteranos poseían un gran nivel y Tecnicas secretas para muchos.

Fugaku ocultaba que poseía su propio Mangekyo Sharingan, Kakashi quien también lo poseía lo mantenía oculto de todos menos de su equipo, y Torune quien tenía el cuerpo infectado mataría a quien tocase por los parásitos letales que tenía en su piel.

-Esta misión no te parece demasiado extraña?-pregunto Kakashi.

-Si…..somos demasiados-dijo Fugaku.

-Por lo general el Hokage no sale en misiones, y si llegase a salir es en grupos pequeños, con solo miembros del Anbu quienes se dedican como oficio a la protección del Hokage-

-Es correcto-dijo Fugaku, -Incluso si lleva a 2 miembros inmunes a la maldición de las máscaras somos demasiados-

El camino siguió su curso por algún tiempo, Sia por su parte una vez se le bajo el mal estado de ánimo comenzó a pensar más objetivamente.

-"Somos demasiados"-penso, -"Es como si fuésemos un escuadrón elite dirigido a una guerra"-penso, -"Como mínimo debe ser porque debían de haber barreras demasiado poderosas protegiendo ese templo a lo cual la Hokage ha de estar preocupada"-analizo, -"Pero llevar a Kakashi-san, al líder de los Uchiha….no tiene sentido, están de sobra" subestimo Sia.

Ese podría ser el punto débil de Sia, y es que debido a su entrenamiento tan infernal desde niña, el probar a ninjas de su edad y a similares y haber trapeado el piso con ellos logro nublar parcialmente su juicio y hacerle creerse una especia de diosa que descendió a guiar a estos mortales.

Sin embargo ella asume que vencer a Danzo, Kakashi, o Tsunade, sin embaego ella nunca contemplo las dificultades que podría tener que apsar antes de lograrlo.

No era cuestión de poder, pues en eso ella ganaba sin duda, era de experiencia, Sia si bien tenía mucha, ella no podía saber que trucos bajo la manga poseían los otros.

Por ejemplo, aunque ella no lo sepa, Kakashi con su Kamui podría eliminarla, un simple golpe de Tsunade le rompería todos los huesos, un impacto del R asen Shuriken de Naruto la incapacitaría de por vida.

Pero Sia había sido entrenada correctamente, si bien sabía que su actitud arrogante le podría hacer bajar la guardia esto a la vez era su fortaleza.

Desde joven su maestro: Uzumaki Kanata le enseño una forma de combate guiada.

Una actitud dominante, indomable e imponente, mostrando amor por el combate, por el asesinato, inspiraba el miedo con una actitud que no solo se mostraba en el combate si no a quienes bloqueaban su camino, creando desconfianza entre sus enemigos. Solo para hacerles temer de ella, sonriendo ante la delicia de un enemigo cortado por su espada, una sonrisa esquiciada que demostraba que había olvidado la importancia de la misión.

Sia no servía para asesinatos, tampoco para misiones de escolta.

Ella era ese tipo de personas que deben ser soltadas solas ante un ejército enemigo para que no se tuviese que contener y pudiese hacer destrozos a su antojo.

Ese era el estilo perfecto para ella quien parecía de la maldición del guerrero de los Uzumaki, la cual solo pudo ser contrarrestada por la otra, la cual le otorga inmunidad a Naruto y a sus amigos de ser víctimas de Sia.

Pero aun con sus ventajas Sia se sentía insegura, llámenlo premonición, pero sentía que esto no era buena idea.

Y tras una hora de viaje llegaron al lugar indicado.

Kakashi, Torune y Fugaku estaban a unos pocos metros de la puerta.

En la segunda línea estaban Tsunade y los Anbu a su alrededor.

Y en tercera línea estaban los más jóvenes.

La estrategia era simple.

El primer grupo entraría y al instante confirmaría la existencia de vida dentro del templo, una vez confirmados los liquidarían al instante.

No era momento de tomar prisioneros, pues si entraron al templo su nivel debía ser tal que costaría demasiado trabajo el capturarlos con vida.

Si tardaban más de 10 segundos el grupo de la Hokage entraría a reforzar y terminar el combate rápido.

Y una vez eliminados el grupo de Naruto entraría.

La estrategia era eficaz, pero nadie más que Tsunade sabia el otro motivo, ella quería mantener seguro a Naruto, quien sería su sucesor.

 **Dentro del templo...**

3 jóvenes hablaban en voz baja.

-Hey Erica-llamo una voz.

-Ya lo se Ace-dijo la voz femenina.

-Tardaron más de lo previsto-dijo, -Tenemos información sobre el?-

-Ninguna-respondió la muchacha de nombre Erica, -Desde el último informe de cuando estaba a unos días de llegar no ha habido más informes según el líder-dijo, -Kanata, cuántos son?-

-3 cerca de la puerta-dijo Kanata, -Alrededor d detrás y un grupo de numero simi…-dijo antes de detener sus palabras

-Paso algo Kanata?-pregunto Ace.

-Si….-dijo el, -Es ella-dijo.

-"Ella?"-pregunto sorprendida la muchacha de nombre Erica, -Que demonios hace aquí…-

-Ni idea-dijo Ace, -Pero si esta con el al menos no será tan urgente traer al objetivo con nosotros-dijo, -Al menos debemos confirmar si el tiene el **Kamigan-dijo.**

 **-** La misión principal es confirmarlo-dijo Erica, -Lo tenga o no debemos llevarlo a la aldea con nosotros-dijo, -Pero si mi hermana esta con el traerlo no es tan urgente, solo debemos evitar que se descubra la conexión entre nosotros y ella en la medida de lo posible-dijo.

-Que hacemos si en realidad lo tiene?-pregunto Ace.

-Como segunda prioridad está el entablar una relación amistosa con el si él es el portador de esos ojos-dijo, -Pero si o si en ese caso lo traemos con nosotros, Sia deberá de apoyarnos y los dejaremos fuera de combate sin matar a ninguno-

-Sin matar?-pregunto Kanata, -eso no es de ti Erica-

-…Si son de la misma aldea debemos evitar que el nos tenga algún rencor-dijo Erica, -Asegurar al portador del Kamigan es la razón de nuestro clan-dijo, -Les daré una señal en caso de que debamos descubrir a Sia como apoyo para nosotros, hasta entonces no la maltraten mucho-dijo.

-…y en caso de que nuestra adorable hermanita sea una traidora?-pregunto Ace.

-Lo dudo-dijo Kanata, -Tu no la has visto en 7 años más o menos, pero yo pase un tiempo en la aldea entrenándola, sé que no nos traicionara-dijo Kanata.

-Aunque lo diga su maestro…-dijo Erica, -La maldición del corazon es lo único que podría permitir que Sia nos traicione….-dijo.

-Nunca entenderé esa disque "maldición"-dijo Kanata, -Las hace débiles-

-Según Yoruichi-sama esa maldición nos hace aún más poderosas-dijo.

-No más poderosa que la maldición del guerrero-dijo Kanata.

-Bueno….nunca me he enamorado asi que no puedo decir algo al respecto-dijo Erica.

-Se acercan-dijo Ace.

-…..Bien, Ace….Kanata, exploten todo el lugar a mi señal-ordeno Erica.

-Y las máscaras?-pregunto Ace, -Son de nuestra familia….-

Erica se acercó al altar y tomo una y la sello en un sello grabado en su muñeca., -Con esta basta, el resto las destruiremos-

-Límite de distancia-dijo Ace cambiando el tema.

-Ahora!-

Entonces el templo completo exploto una vez el primer grupo se acercó lo suficiente.

La explosión fue tan fuerte que lanzo por los aires a Torune, Kakashi y a Fugaku.

Kakashi y Fugaku gracias al Sharingan lograron ver el incremento de Chakra e interpretaron lo mismo ambos, por lo cual lograron saltar hacia atrás justo antes de salir volando, peo lo cual la explosión no los desestabilizo en el aire, sin embargo Torune no corrió la misma suerte, quien choco su cabeza contra un árbol, quedando incapacitado al instante por la gran fuerza el impacto.

-Escuadrón Anbu ataquen!-ordeno Tsunade quien se lanzó al mismo tiempo y fue seguida por los 6 Anbu-

Se posicionaron delante de Kakashi y Fugaku, cubriéndolos.

-Ara, fue demasiado fuerte la explosión?-pregunto una voz alta.

Tsunade junto al grupo Anbu observaban a 3 personas entre las llamas caminando como si nada.

Una hermosa muchacha de cabello rubio, ojos celestes, similar al cielo, delgada y de buen cuerpo, un pantalón largo con unas vendas blancas cubriendo la zona de sus pechos, y cubriéndose con un Haori blanco largo el cual le llegaba hasta poco más arriba de los pies.

A sus lados había dos hombres, superando su estatura y estando poco más altos que Naruto, por menos de media cabeza.

Un muchacho de cabello oscuro, ojos celestes al igual que la rubia, pecas poco más debajo de sus ojos, cuerpo musculoso, de pantalones largos color azul oscuro y sin ropa en el pecho, dejando completamente a la vista su cuerpo musculoso.

El otro muchacho era de cabello negro, ojos celestes, una gabardina negra larga la cual le cubría el cuerpo, usaba guantes negros que daban apariencia de ser semi metálicos, y una gran espada en su mano izquierda, poco más grande y larga que la Kubikiribocho que portaba el fallecido Momochi Zabuza.

Esos 3 intrusos desprendían un Chakra abismal.

-Quienes son ustedes?!-bramo Tsunade, -Ese templo es propiedad de…

-Del clan Uzumaki-interrumpió Erica, -Ese templo fue construido por gente del clan Uzumaki y las máscaras que yacían en el eran propiedad de ese clan-dijo Erica, -Mascaras de las cuales se apropiaron y llamaron como suyas al igual que el templo-dijo.

Tsunade quedo callada, Aquella niña le dijo algo que era información clasificada del más alto nivel…..del área sucia de las tareas cometidas por Konoha en antaño.

-Como sabes eso?!-bramo nuevamente.

-Que importa como lo sé-respondió Erica, -No tengo porque darle motivos a unos ladrones-

 **Narrador: Sia.**

Esto es malo, muy malo, sumamente malo, terriblemente malo!

Mi Nee-san, mi ni-san y mi maestro….

Recuerdo de niña cuando vi un combate entre Nee-san y Artoria, Artoria quienes de las más fuertes del clan fue abatida tras 1 hora de combate en un combate de espadas, agilidad y destrezas físicas solamente.

Nee-san sin duda es la más fuerte de nosotros 3, y no conozco ninguno de sus Jutsu.

Solo sé que tiene un manejo de la espada muy alto, superándome por mucho, pero no sé qué tipo de Ninjutsu utiliza, además de los Jutsu característicos del clan usando cadenas, o tecnicas de sellados.

Ace Nii-san al igual que yo el también posee el KekkeSora de la dominación absoluta del fuego, sin embargo el no aprendió del pergamino de tecnicas del primer usuario de la dominación del fuego del ancestro de mi maestro, el maneja su propio estilo usando las llamas…. No lo he visto en años pero sé que el sin duda es muy fuerte, y quizás el único que no sé si será más fuerte que yo…

Y mi maestro… Uzumaki Kanata.

Uno de los 2 únicos que han sido escogidos por un arma del templo de las armas sagradas usadas por Uzumaki Synoday, mi antepasado.

Me enseño todo sobre el combate, manejo de armas, mis estilos de Kenjutsu y el conoce la mayor aparte de todo mi repertorio de tecnicas, dejando de lado a Ace-niisan los otros 2 son sin duda demasiado fuertes para mí.

Pero el problema es, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Si no mal recuerdo…mi último informe fue hace más de 1 año más o menos, poco antes de entrar a Konoha…desde entonces me hice la loca respecto al clan.

Bueno…para ser honesta desde que que…Naru…..y yo…. El dia en que me declare….asumí que le ayudaría a ser Hokage, por lo que me olvide de la misión….creo que eso es traición, bueno ni modo.

Pero… ahora que lo pienso, no es mucha coincidencia que me enviasen en la temporada en que Naru despertara sus ojos?, existe algún modo de que el consejo del clan pueda saber cuándo el despertar del sucesor de Synoday fuera a aparecer?, suena muy poco creíble para ser sincera, pero….será así?.

Además de que ahora aparecen estos 3…

Sera que este es el plan de Danzo?...no, eso es imposible, pero entonces como supieron de este templo…o más bien, como podría haber logrado contactarlos justo a ellos 3?

Según las leyes del clan cuando se viaja al exterior usamos el apellido Kanzaki, se ha mantenido así desde la fundación del clan en la cordillera prohibida.

El clan Kanzaki tiene fama mundial en el mundo Shinobi, pasando por aldeas pequeñas cantinas he escuchado rumores de las impresiones de los Kanzaki.

Un clan mercenario cuyos integrantes nunca fallan, asesinos que jamás fallan, ninjas con habilidades inhumanas.

Podía escuchar como la Hokage le hablaba a Nee-san.

Estoy preocupada.

Siento que lo más probable es que Naru sea el objetivo.

Dado que su cabello es negro cualquier información que pudiesen tener debe de ser obsoleta, pues debe haber fotos de Naru cuando tenía esas marcas en las mejillas y cabello oscuro.

Debo sacarlo de aquí….

Impedir que Naru use sus ojos….

Maldita sea!, como logro zafarnos de esta situación.

-Si hablas de ladrones yo no lo soy!-grito la última voz que quería oír metiéndose en allí…

Naru había dado un gran salto desde los árboles y quedo parado junto a la Hokage.

-"Maldita sea!"-Entonces maldiciendo toda cosa viva en el mundo.

-Tu?!-pregunto Nee-san mirándolo con interés.

-"Hey!, Naru es mío no me lo mires!"-

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto, así que no debería haber problemas con que yo las tome-dijo con voz seria

…Juro que si salimos vivos de esta le enseñare a leer el ambiente…..

-Uzumaki Naruto?-pregunto mi maestro sacando una fotografía de su bolsillo, -No son iguales….-dijo.

Nii-san tomo la foto y dijo, -No se supone que era rubio?-pregunto mirándole.

-…..Eso no es problema de ustedes-dijo Naru.

-…Es el-sentencio mi hermana tras mirarle, -mira sus ojos-dijo en clave.

La mayor parte de los Uzumaki tenemos los ojos color celeste, similar al color del cielo, si bien perdimos el rasgo de ser todos peli rojos, aun quedan quienes lo son, pero el color cielo en los ojos es algo que tenemos en casi la totalidad del clan.

-Kanata-dijo Erica, -Lo tenemos, reten al resto-ordeno.

Mi maestro alzo al instante su Gladius, un arma que sin duda crearía una fuerte onda de choque una vez la agitara, creando una poderosa corriente de aire.

Sin duda una vez lo haga intentaran separar a Naru del resto.

-No los dejare!-grite al instante dando un salto desde la distancia.

Si no mal recuerdo….por lo pronto ellos deberían hacer como si no hay relación entre nosotros, mi condición como traidora no debe de estar tan descubierta aun.

No se cómo, por juro que te sacare de aquí!

 **Narrador: Naruto**

-No los dejare!-grito Sia quien al instante apareció a mi lado y extendiendo su mano frente a esos tipos grito.

- **Arte de sellos: Katon: Jokaku Enjo! (Fortaleza Ardiente)-** Entonces de la palma de su mano salió un torrente de llamas en gran cantidad, rodearon a los 3 intrusos en cuestión de segundos y….

Creo un enorme muro de fuego el cual rodeo por completo a esos tipos, podía sentir el calor de las llamas…..mi único pesar es que la chica rubia muy pero muy guapa seguro quedara derretida con ese grado de calor.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Lamento la demora y que este cap sea corto, pero hace unas semanas entre a la U y por ende debo enfocarme, además con Coc, summoner, Monster super league y el fanfic añadido a la U y el estudio….habrá que organizarse.**

 **EN fin, si les gusto el capítulo por favor comenten, me harán muy feliz con ello.**

 **Dado que me iré a dormir ahora dejare las respuesta a los comentarios del capítulo pasado para el siguiente capítulo...miren que en una de esas me motivo y les saco un nuevo cap express mas largito xD**

 **Esperando sus opiniones comentarios, análisis me despido**


	16. Descendientes de Synoday

**El país del fuego se conforma de una enorme y abundantemente basta zona boscosa, con zonas donde se hacen cultivos, crianza de animales, y desarrollo de tecnologías.**

 **A pesar de ser solo zona boscosa se hacen ciudades o pequeñas aldeas para diversos motivos.**

 **Un ejemplo de esto es la cuidad Sora-ku dentro del país del fuego, a unas 2 horas de viaje desde Konoha para los Ninjas quienes corrían usando chakra para aumentar su velocidad.**

 **Sora-ku es en la actualidad una cuidad abandonada dedicada en mayor parte como un mercado negro, donde se pueden encontrar armas prohibidas, pergaminos robados con peligrosos Ninjutsu en ella.**

 **Ciudades dedicadas al turismo, llenas de bares, hoteles para hospedarse, Moteles para las parejas que busquen pasar momentos de intimidad, casinos, restaurants, etc.**

 **Sin embargo solo en Konoha se puede encontrar a los Shinobi.**

 **Para dar una estadística ambigua, de los millones habitantes que residen en cada país, como mínimo el 10% se dedica al rubor del Ninja, y esto era debido a que no era ni el 20% de la población total del país capaz de manipular el chakra lo mínimamente requerido como para crecer como Shinobi.**

 **De entre este 10% a 20% de quienes pueden hacerse Shinobi el 20% se queda en el rango Genin, sea por el motivo que fuese este valor corresponde a quienes no pudieron alcanzar el rango de Chunin en al menos 5 años.**

 **A si mismo, el 50% se quedan fijos como Chunin, el cual era el rango más común en los Ninja.**

 **El 20% alcanzaba el rango de Jonin, el cual es el primer peldaño a la elite de un país, y de este 20% un 5% alcanzan el nivel para ser Jonin especializados, la cual es una rama dentro del rango Jonin y la más alta, un nivel en el cual este 5% de personas son potencias emblemáticas de un país, un ejemplo serian Kakashi, Gai, Fugaku.**

 **El 10% sobrante correspondía a los Anbu y todas las ramas de dicho nivel.**

 **Un Anbu era un Shinobi superior al Jonin promedio, Shinobi especializados en tecnicas de asesinato o en misiones suicidas, eran la rama más alta de la jerarquía normal en el mundo Shinobi, Ninjas con el más alto nivel de remuneración ya que la vida de un Anbu pendía de un hilo en cada misión por la naturaleza de las mismas.**

 **Y solo 1 de entre todo el plantel Ninja de un país podía ser Hokage.**

 **Un Hokage requería como mínimo el nivel Jonin, pero más que eso era el nivel intelectual el que lo haría destacar entre tantos shinobi más fuertes.**

 **Un shinobi al ser la principal fuerza militar de un país recibía muchos beneficios por parte del propio Gobierno.**

 **El costo de vida de un Shinobi era abismalmente más bajo que una persona corriente.**

 **Exentos de pagar impuestos**

 **Todo con la condición de que en caso de estallar la guerra ellos ofrezcan sus vidas por el país.**

 **Titulo: Descendientes de Synoday**

 **-Arte de sellos: Katon: Jokaku Enjo! (Fortaleza Ardiente)-** Grito Sia a todo pulmón.

Para empezar Sia jamás ha gritado al ejecutar una de sus tecnicas de sellos.

Si no mal recuerdo, esa es una de las más fuertes técnica de sellos elementales de Sia.

Las tecnicas de sellos elementales son Fuinjutsu con propiedades del Ninjutsu que al mezclarlas crean tecnicas más versátiles.

Yo como practicante de Senjutsu sé que si mezclo este con tecnicas elementales el resultado es una técnica nueva pero con capacidades más destructivas o amplifican sus efectos.

SI utilizo mi Rasenshuriken sin Senjutsu no puedo lanzarlo como técnica de largo alcance, pero con Senjutsu este problema se resuelve, ya que usando Senjutsu en mi cuerpo puedo anular los efectos que me sujetan a tenerlo en mi mano y así no sufro los efectos secundarios de usarlo

Pero usando Fuinjutsu en la técnica elemental el resultado es completamente diferente, para empezar la mayor diferencia es la funcionalidad.

Sia al usar Sellos elementales hace tecnicas que en su mayoría son de amplio radio de daño o efecto, por ejemplo esta misma técnica, la cual está cubriendo a esas 3 personas y se mantienen sin disiparse las llamas.

Convertir su cuerpo a nivel atómico en llamas, crear estructuras con llamas, dándoles formas a su criterio.

Podía sentir el calor de las llamas arremolinándose alrededor de esas personas, posiblemente superaban los 50°C con facilidad.

-Debemos huir!-grito Sia mirando a Oba-chan.

El silencio fue claro, nadie dijo nada.

-Mi técnica los retendrá como máximo 1 minuto-dijo volviendo a hablar.

-Son intrusos y ladrones-dijo Oba-chan, -No podemos dejarlos escapar!-bramo.

-Es un señuelo!-grito Sia, -Ellos no vienen por las máscaras!-grito, -Ellos saben que solo mi familia puede tocar las máscaras sin sufrir de las maldiciones de cada una así que quería asegurarse que vinieran quienes pudiesen tocarlas!-

-Ningún país sabe que en Konoha existe este templo-anuncio Oba-chan -No hay forma de que un grupo de ladrones comunes pudiesen lograr destruir todas las barreras protectoras que rodean a este templo-

 **Narrador: Sia.**

No puedo decirles claramente que vienen a por Naru, ya que eso sería prueba de que los conozco, si le hubiera contado la verdad a Naru antes podría revelar esto sin preocuparme.

Me asegure de usar mucho chakra en mi fortaleza ardiente para asegurarme de convencerlos de escapar.

Su misión seguro es entablar una conversación con Naru, y si lo hacen sin duda mi nombre estará en los temas a tratar…..y si Naru piensa que lo he engañado todo este tiempo sobre mi….

Demonios…Debo convencer a esta vieja terca.

Podría usar el nombre de los Kanzaki para asegurarme de mantener en secreto la existencia de los Uzumaki….

Pero la misma existencia de este clan es un secreto muy bien guardado por las aldeas, dado que es difícil hacer público que existe un clan que posiblemente tiene a personas que están a nivel Kage por cada mimbro adulto joven…

Ahora que Naru metió la pata y se presentó a ellos…..

Debo hacer que huyamos a Konoha…

El clan Kanzaki tiene prohibido entrar a aldeas ninja, ya que evita destacar demasiado y cualquier ninja sensor podría notar que tienen un chakra similar al de un Biju…

…Necesito pensar en cómo hacer que huyamos y predecir lo que ellos harán.

Si adivino…. Ellos querrán asegurarse si Naru tiene los ojos carmesí….pero Naru evita como máxima prioridad el mostrarlos.

Seguro que el Uchiha sabe que Naru tiene un secreto doujutsu cuando le vio en aquel combate.

Kakashi-san sabe los pormenores, dado que le comente al respecto, y seguro que la Hokage también lo sabe.

Fuera de nosotros 4 y Naru nadie más debe saber nada.

…..Si Nee-san decide que es mejor matarle a dejar que un Uzumaki se quede…..sería mejor decirle que si es necesario que los use…pero eso aseguraría que ellos tendrán como prioridad máxima el llevarse a Naru.

Naru aun no tiene control mental perfecto de sus ojos…si los usa y aun asi se ve arrinconado…perderá el control.

Su doujutsu tiene varias fases.

En la inicial, cuando Naru lo activa el Globo ocular (la parte blanca) toma una tonalidad escarlata.

EL escarlata es un carmesí suave, pero más semejante al rojo,, dejando el Iris con una tonalidad carmesí suave también.

En este estado Naru comienza a usar youjutsu y técnica de Ki.

Si Pasa más de 10 minutos usándolo sin parar o tiene un descontrol emocional Naru pasa a la segunda fase.

El Globo ocular toma una tonalidad escarlata intensa, sin ser carmesí pero se puede decir que el color del globo ocular cambio, el Iris a si mismo obtienen la intensidad del color carmesí y la pupila recibe una leve parte del color carmesí, dando a ver un negro levemente rojizo.

Una vez casi llega a la tercera fase cuando probaba los límites de su Doujutsu pero decidí no saber más, lo deje nockeado para que no perdiese el control.

Mientras más tiempo lo usa más le cuesta concentrarse.

Usar chakra para Ninjutsu obliga a cualquier Ninja a concentrarse en el manejo del chakra.

Cuando Naru usa sus ojos se debe concentrar 3 veces más debido al uso de chakra, Yoki y Ki, y en caso de agregar el Senjutsu seria 4 veces más que un Shinobi normal.

Según leí, la primera usuario de estos ojos era una maestra del uso del Genjutsu, dado que el color carmesí escarlata llaman la atención, la persona por defecto miraría aunque fuese por un instante a los ojos, y ella usaba Genjutsu para vencerlos.

Uzumaki Synoday, quien se dice supero a la primera usuario de estos ojos, era tan bueno como ella en Genjutsu y aprovechaba la misma ventaja llamativa del color de los ojos, pero además usaba Ki y Yoki en su cuerpo para hacer cosas como destruir montañas, se dice que él fue quien separo la tierra y aisló toda nuestra aldea en una isla la cual fue la primera Vila de nuestro clan, la cual estaba cerca del país del agua.

Y ahora Naru, quien no tiene talento para el Genjutsu, pero que sabe usar Ninjutsu y Taijutsu.

Él está centrando su estilo de manejo de sus ojos en su propio cuerpo,

Cuando lo conocí tenía un nivel de Taijutsu deplorable, su estilo de Katas era mil veces mejor pero aun así no me podría no tocar.

Y después de entrenarlo por más de 1 año…

Tengo la seguridad de que podría derrotar a la misma Hokage en solo Taijutsu.

Su estilo actual se centra en primera: Usar técnica demoledoras de puro Taijutsu y Kenjutsu, usando ki con chakra en su cuerpo para duplicar sus fortalezas físicas y abrumar a cualquier enemigo.

Usar Youjutsu para crear tecnicas masivas.

Y su mayor logro, Mezclar Chakra y Senjutsu con Fuinjutsu para usar tecnicas de sellos elementales de Futon.

Y Su estilo experimental, sellos elementales combinados con Yoki, y lograr el resultado que Uzumaki Synoday logro.

Ya que el Yoki es algo exclusivo del usuario de os ojos carmesí…y en muy menores caso de sus descendientes…. Le pusimos a estas tecnicas nuevas: **Arte Carmesí.**

 **Narrador: Neutro.**

Tsunade se mantuvo rehusándose a la petición de Sia por al menos 30 segundos.

Sia contaba mentalmente cada segundo que pasaba y llego a una conclusión.

Por más que no quisiera crear enemistad entre ella y Tsunade….Naruto era prioridad, al menos para ella.

-"No tengo opción"-penso y miro a Naruto, -Naru nos retiramos-dijo

-Eh?!-bramo sorprendido, -Te volviste loca?-pregunto viendo como ella se le acercaba.

-En 30 segundo ellos saldrán de mi técnica por la mínima perdida de calor y mataran a los que estén aquí-dijo, -No puedo cubrirlos a todos-dijo.

-Nos subestimas niña-dijo Fugaku mirando hacia atrás, -Somos Shinobi de la elite-dijo.

-El usar parámetros de este país para calificarte como elite deja en claro que no conoces a una verdadera elite de nivel mundial-dijo Sia.

-Apoyo la idea de retirarnos-dijo una voz inesperada.

-Sasuke, que estás diciendo?!-Bramo Fugaku sorprendido.

-Tú también lo viste con tu Sharingan, no?-pregunto Sasuke, -Sus niveles de Chakra son fuera de este mundo-dijo, -Tienen más chakra que Naruto incluso-dijo mirando de reojo a Sia y Naruto.

-"Si supieras que los Uzumaki aumentan su chakra base hasta los 25 años…."-penso Sia, -"Bueno, para empezar el Uzumaki más débil que sea ninja tien veces el nivel promedio de un ninja normal, incluso yo me sorprendí al notar que a los shinobi se quedaban sin chakra demasiado rápido y sin usar tecnicas de rango amplio"-

 **Narrador: Sasuke**

Tenía mi Sharingan activo, notaba como las personas dentro de la técnica Katon de esa chica no se movían, esperaban, al menos eso sentía.

A si mismo no sé cómo podrían salir de una técnica así, el grado e calor de esa técnica es elevadísimo.

Y esa chica dice que en 1 minuto saldrán de allí….

Desde la primera vez que la vi supe que no era normal.

Cuando supe que era una Uzumaki como el de…pero más que eso, una Uzumaki instruida en las tecnicas familiares de su clan….sentí temor.

En viejos registros familiares, escritos por el mismo Uchiha Madara, él explicaba el peligro que representaban los Uzumaki, y una historia como el líder de ese tiempo separo la tierra en 2 para separar su cuidad de cualquier ataque y llevo la tierra de su familia lejos, creando una isla que solo tenía gente de su clan…semejante monstruo existió alguna vez….

Y esa chica es familiar de ese tipo, sin duda ella es un monstruo, y si ella llega a sueprarle….sin duda no quiero hacerme su enemigo.

Por eso cuando la vi asustada diciendo que escapemos, no quería quedarme a morir contra esos tipos.

Pero a si mismo tenía una duda.

Según la Godaime, este templo además de múltiples barreras tiene mascaras de rituales con maldiciones en ellas, entonces si un Uzumaki podría tocarlas sin problemas…¿Porque estos tipos no las robaron?, si como dijo esa chica, y saben que los Uzumaki pueden tomarlas sin problemas…., ¿quieren obligar a que Naruto y ella les ayuden?, ¿Algo así como usarnos de rehenes para que ellos 2 les ayuden?.

No…..no siento que sea el caso…. Estaban demasiado tranquilos a pesar de ser solo 3 personas…..

Repitiendo sus palabras….

"Es un señuelo" dijo ella, para empezar, esa debería a lo mucho ser una suposición debido a que en vez de robarlas se quedaron esperando, en ese caso el argumento sobre que no querían las máscaras podría ser real, pues su objetivo era atraer a quienes pudiesen tocarlas ya que si no tocarlas sería imposible sin tener consecuencias, pero, ¿cómo podrían saber ellos respecto a ese detalle….?

Tiene sentido, pero ella está demasiado segura de sus palabras.

- **Arte de sellos: Corte vendaval!** \- escuche como dentro de las llamas se originó un grito imponente.

Las llamas se deshicieron al instante seguidas de una fuerte corriente de viento la cual nos obligó a cubrirnos a todos.

-Naruto!-llamo Sia, -No uses "eso"-dijo mientras su anillo cambio de forma a una cuchillo de hoja color rojo.

Sin embargo mi atenciones taba en quien disipo esas llamas.

El tipo de cabello oscuro, una enorme espada como la que usaba Zabuza pero de forma distinta.

-Buenas llamas-dijo con voz alegre, -Erica, ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-pregunto.

-Prioridad a confirmar si tiene "eso" el objetivo, hasta entonces sin muertos-dijo, -Comencemos!-dijo y los 3 corrieron hacia nosotros.

- **Arte de sellos: Prisión de cadenas!-** Dijeron al unísono y extendiendo cada uno una mano salieron muchas cadenas desde sus palmas.

Esa debe ser una técnica de invocación, o de espacio-tiempo.

Las cadenas fueron rodeándonos pero en grandes cantidades.

Comencé a contarlas….1...2…3...4...5…40 en total.

6 tomando distancia de nosotros e intentando atraparnos en un perímetro….

¿Técnica de barrera?, nos distraen con ataques de cadenas que disminuirán nuestros números mientras las otras nos encierran, sin duda es algo irreal usar cadenas para sellar un territorio….

-Naru!-grito esa chica, -Retengámoslos con contra-sellos!-grito.

-De acuerdo!-respondió el Dobe.

 **Narrador: Neutral**

 **Arte de sellos: Grammatica!** -gritaron Naruto y Sia al mismo tiempo.

Alrededor de todos comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas luces color celeste, y cuando las cadenas debieron incrustar sus púas en los enemigos las partículas tomaron formas de piedras del tamaño de una mano, las piedras celestes parecían más bien cristales, los cuales crearon una barrera usándose creando pequeñas descargas eléctricas que unían a la distancia a una piedra con otra.

-"Según Naru Grammatica es la forma original de las técnica de sellados, de modo que con esas piedras no necesitamos las cadenas para crear barreras o sellos"-penso Sia, -"Además es una técnica perdida de modo que mantendrá a Nee-san y al resto en estado de alerta"-penso triunfante.

-Así como Sia sabía, Grammatica era el Jutsu origen de las cadenas que los Uzumaki usaban, el estado base y más difícil de alcanzar, los que no alcanzaron este nivel se limitaban a usar las cadenas, con el tiempo esta técnica se perdió en los registros de tecnicas familiares, siendo de conocimiento de solo Naruto y Sia quienes comprendían las bases de esta técnica.

-Las piedras fueron aumentando su número, más y más, apareciendo y expandiéndose y bloqueando olas cadenas que intentaban encerarlos, siendo las cadenas quienes chocaban contra las piedras.

-Inesperado-dijo Ace, -Nunca vi un contra-sello semejante.

-Ni yo-dijo Erica, -Pero eso no altera los planes-dijo, -Los noquearemos y reduciremos sus números.

-Godaime!-bramo Sia decidiéndose a correr el riesgo, -Ellos vienen a por Naruto-dijo.

-Porque estas segura de eso?-cuestiono Tsunade.

-Que estas planeando Sia!?-bramo Ace visiblemente furioso.

Tsunade no dejo pasar esas palabras.

Comprendió que había una conexión entre esos tipos y Sia.

-Entiendo, Táctica de camuflaje numero 4!-bramo.

Al instante cada Anbu saco una bola de humo la cual impactaron contra el suelo.

Y en 4 segundos del humo en diferentes direcciones salieron 4 Naruto alejándose a gran velocidad seguidos de 2 Anbu cada uno.

-"Sin duda esto es molesto"-penso Erica viendo cómo se iban alejando, -Ace, Kanata!-los llamo, -Los destruiremos a todos!-bramo haciendo un sello de manos al mismo tiempo que los otros 2.

 **-Arte de sellos: Castigo Celestial!-** Volvieron a rugir al unísono.

Entonces todo cambio.

Un enorme sello con un remolino apareció en el cielo.

Se expandió metros y metros, cubriendo una extensa zona.

D kilómetros era el enorme sello en el cielo.

Y entonces una innumerable cantidad de cadenas descendieron desde el sello con sus púas incrustándose en el suelo.

Los 3 Uzumaki de un salto se ubicaron en copas de árboles para buscar visualmente a los Naruto que corrieron con escoltas.

Los Anbu estaban atravesado a la distancia, usando clones de sombra para aparentar que cada persona se transformó en un Anbu para ocultar sus identidades, se transformaron en una copia de Naruto y corrieron en un intento suicida de darles tiempo a la Hokage y al resto de poder huir.

Solo Uzuki Yugao no se quedó a entregar su vida, ella era la escolta personal de Tsunade, y no podrían dejar sin escolta a la Godaime Hokage.

A 2 kilómetros de distancia.

-COF COF COF!-tosía Naruto violentamente y tiraba sangre de su boca.

-Naru!-lloriqueo Sia, -te excediste mucho!-dijo apenada.

-Que….hiciste…..-dijo Tsunade asombrada.

A sus alrededores solo había árboles, pero más que eso, ellos hace varios minutos habían pasado por aquel lugar.

-Ya tenía dudas cuando dijiste que nos acercáramos a ti pero…penar que ya dominas el Hiraishin no Jutsu de tu padre…..-

Tras al menos 20 segundos Naruto recupero levemente el aliento y dijo en voz baja.

-Sin duda llevar a tanta gente me dejo sin chakra-dijo en el piso.

-Realmente no me lo esperaba-dijo Tsunade.

Usando Grammatica como barrera pudo transportar a todos dentro de la barrera a una locación donde Naruto dejo caer un Kunai con sello marcado por casualidad.

-Bueno….-dijo de repente un Anbu sacando su espada corta y apunto a Sia, -Quienes son eso tipos mocosa-dijo sin miedo.

Naruto transporto a todos menos los Anbu que se ofrecieron a servir de distracción.

-Recomiendo bajes eso-dijo Sasuke.

-Estas de su lado?-pregunto mirándole tras la máscara, -Esta chica esta conectada a esos intrusos-dijo, -Poseía información privilegiada y no la compartió, eso es traición a Konoha por exponernos a la muerte a todos-

-Que mueran ustedes no podría importarme menos-dijo Sia provocándola.

-Infeliz….-dijo Yugao, -Mis compañeros seguro están muertos….y pudo haberse evitado de no ser por…..-entonces Yugao estando a punto de atacar a Sia…

-Baja el arma Yugao-dijo Tsunade a lo que esta obedeció tras unos segundos, -Ahí un modo infalible de que esa chica hable quiera o no-

-Ara ara….-dijo Sia, -piensas que puedes obligarme a algo Godaime?-pregunto desafiante.

-Por supuesto que yo no-dijo Tsunade sonriendo con malicia, -Pero a tu lado alguien no parece muy feliz-dijo.

-"Oh demonios…."-penso Sia comprendiendo el punto al que ella se refería.

 **Narrador: Sakura.**

Cuando esa tipa grito que huyéramos pensé que se había vuelto loca.

Solo se 3 cosas de ella: Su nombre, que es del clan de Naruto, y que esta liada con el….

Prefiero no pensar que están juntos, además de que parece una acosadora.

Por eso cuando vi como esos 3 chicos se disponían a atacarnos sentí que algo no cuadraba.

Para empezar ¿No debieron de comenzar eliminándonos a todos?, o como dijo esa tipa, ¿no deberían haber intentado otra forma de secuestrar a Naruto y a ella sin atraer a tantas personas a este templo?.

Es como si hubieran estado completamente seguros de que lograrían su objetivo, pero viéndolo asi su explicación sobre secuestrarlos suena más creíble.

Pero…. Siento que para empezar esta tipa no es normal, nos mira a todos como si fuésemos inferiores, ni siquiera como si fuéramos insectos, ella da la impresión de que realmente piensa que somos seres inferiores.

¿Sera humana siquiera?

-Sia…..-hablo una voz conocida.

Naruto miraba a esa tipa con una cara del terror mientras se le acercaba…..

Me retracto sobre pensar si era humana o no…..solo por ver su cara veo que miedo si puede sentir….

 **Narrador: Naruto.**

Molesto era poco decir.

Perdimos a casi todos los Anbu!, Podrías haber empezado diciendo que los conocías.

-Sia….-le llame

Camine a ella lentamente, para mi pensar Oba-chan tiene razón, quizás sea el único que podría sonsacarle cualquier cosa.

-N…N…Naru….-dijo con voz nerviosa.

Me acerque y le tome de los hombros.

-No tenemos tiempo-le dije, -Dinos lo que sabes-dije.

Cuando volviéramos a Konoha le sacaría todo lo que me este ocultando, pero primero lo primero.

 **Narrador: Sia**

-Dime que sabes de ellos-me dijo Naru.

Bueno, si tuviera que empezar a explicar todo lo que se de ellos comenzaría diciendo: Son algo asi como primos lejanos tuyos, además de que 2 de ellos son mis hermanos y el otro es mi maestro, además de que probablemente y casi seguramente quieren confirmar si tienes los ojos carmesí y llevarte de regreso con el clan Uzumaki el cual realmente no está extinto y está aislado del mundo ninja, pero obviamente no puedo decirle eso, por lo que….

-Son del clan Kanzaki-le dije rogando que esta mentira dure hasta volver a casa, juro que allí si le explicare todo…

No es que se lo halla ocultado porque quisiera traerlo conmigo, bueno… a decir verdad hubo un tiempo en que si lo hice por eso, ya cuando note que su lugar estaba aquí decidí dejar de lado mi misión….obviamente ya en esos momentos le había dicho como me sentía, pero lo importante es que en el hoy, ahora y aquí mismo yo Naru, no con ellos, si Naru después de que le explique todo decidiera ir a Uzugakure yo lo seguiría, es asi de simple.

 **Punto de vista: Neutral.**

-Clan Kanzaki has dicho?-dijo Tsunade con prudencia.

-Si, el clan mercenario que rivaliza con Akatsuki en poder-dijo Sia,.

-Tsunade-sama….-dijo Yugao.

-El clan Kanzaki y su información es secreto de alto grado-dijo Tsunade, -pero dadas las circunstancias…..-dijo plausiblemente, -Son un clan que lleva en operaciones muchos años antes que Akatsuki, se dedican a capturas, exterminios de enemigos en masa de clase A y superiores, además se le atribuyen los asesinatos más importantes de la historia pero sin pruebas concluyentes-

-Sin pruebas concluyentes?-pregunto Kakashi escéptico, -Tsunade-sama eso es poco creíble para serle franco-

-Si-acepto ella, -A decir verdad cuando recibí la información cuando tome el cargo de Hokage también no lo crei-dijo, -Pero con saber que entre esas historias esta una que cuenta que en la supuesta muerte del 3° Raikage en la que se dice que cayo combatiendo contra 10.000 ninjas de Iwagakure por 3 días y 3 noches en realidad ese tiempo duro el combate entre el y un Shinobi del clan Kanzaki, los otros 9.999 ninjas en realidad estaban allí para mantener una fachada y ocultarlos-dijo Tsunade explicando, -Luego de confirmar en secreto esta información con el Tsuchikage…..tengo certeza de que es verdad-dijo.

Eso fue un shock para todos.

El 3° Maestro Raikage fue un Shinobi de clase mundial de su época, un Shinobi que falleció poco después de la 3° Gran guerra shinobi, en una batalla en la que el se quedó cubriendo a sus hombres batiéndose en retirada para que estos pudiesen escapar, el solo enfrento a 10.000 shinobi por 3 días y 3 noches, en la que finalmente se reportó que había caído en combate producto del cansancio y las varias heridas fatales sufridas en combate.

Ese sucedo se marcó como hito y pedestal a desear en el pináculo individual del poder, aun no siendo de Kumogakure, esta historia se masifico y obtuvo una gran gloria y respeto por shinobi de todo el mundo.

Y pensar que en realidad dicho combate de ese tiempo se mantuvo entre 2 shinobi solamente, solo se puede pensar en la clase de monstruo que tuvo que ser quien pudiese aguantar contra l 3° Raikage durante ese tiempo, y mas aun logrando asesinarle….

Dicha historia incluso en el actual Uzugakure se relata, vista desde otra perspectiva, pues entre ellos se preguntan quien fue el monstruo que logro resistir 3 días y 3 noches contra Uzumaki Yoruichi, la esposa del actual líder del clan Uzumaki.

-…..y pensar que dicho acto heroico sea una mentira-dijo Fugaku, -Entonces todos los miembros de ese clan son así de fuertes?-pregunto con prudencia.

-Según se dice…-dice Tsunade, -Cada miembro activo para misiones tiene el nivel de un Anbu de elite con mínimo si tuviese que evaluarlo-

-Como sea-dijo Sia, -Los conozco ya que trabaje un tiempo con ellos como caza recompensas-dijo.

-Nos puedes decir como luchan esos 3?-pregunto Naruto mirándola.

Sia lo miro por unos momentos antes de hablar, -"Bueno….saberlos en estas circunstancias no salvara a casi ninguno….."-Luego de pensar eso por medio segundo decidió hablar.

-El de cabello oscuro usa tecnicas de chakra aplicadas en esa espada de 2 manos que lleva, de ser posible eviten estar cerca de el cuándo luche con esa espada usando solo 1 mano-dijo, -El chico de las pecas…-dijo refiriéndose a su hermano Ace, -Se especializa en tecnicas secretas de Katon-dijo ella, -Parece que procede de un clan secreto que aprendio a controlar las llamas de manera que puede crear bolas de fuego con su cuerpo o a cierta distancia de el y lanzarlos como quiera donde quiera-dijo-

 **(Nota Autor: Para mejor entendimiento imagínense a Azula y a su padre (de avatar: la leyenda de Aang))**

-Y la chica rubia?-pregunto Naruto.

-Ella…..-comenzó Sia, -No lo se-dijo.

-Como que no lo sabes?-pregunto Sakura molesta, -Obviamente estas mintiendo!-bramo.

-Cállate frente de camión!-le insulto Sia.

Una vena de hincho al instante en la sien de Sakura.

 **Arte de sellos: Katon: Armagedón!-**

Bramo una voz desconocida para todos.

Mirando a las alturas observaron como enormes bolas de fuego de al menos 2 metros caian desde las alturas ahcia todos.

-Todos cúbranse!-bramo Naruto.

-No se separen!-bramo Sia.

Y asi al mismo tiempo de nuevo hicieron dupla.

- **Grammatica: Intercepción-** Al unísono gritaron.

Las partículas de luz color celeste aun rodeaban el perímetro cubriendo a todos los tele transportados por Naruto, y asi nuevamente se formaron varias capaz paredes transparentes una sobrepuesta con otra las cuales cubrieron a todos nuevamente

El impacto no se hizo esperar, Los sonidos de las llamas impactando contra las barreras de Grammatica eran muy violentas, sin embargo de las 5 paredes creadas solo 4 se destruyeron producto de la insaciable lluvia de bolas de fuego.

-Naru-dijo Sia mientras aplicaban chakra en las paredes, -Estas bien de chakra?-pregunto preocupada.

-Mejor que hace poco-dijo Naruto, -No use chakra para esto-dijo mirándola de reojo.

Uno de sus ojos ya estaba con el Globo ocular color escarlata.

-No lo uses!-le grito, -Es peligroso aquí!-le bramo.

-No tenía opción!-se justificó Naruto, -Activarlo me permite recargar mi chakra el doble de rápido-

-Eso no me lo dijiste antes!-penso Sia airada, -"Aunque eso explica porque en ocasiones en nuestros entrenamientos el se recupera tan rápido para mantenerse haciendo Jutsu tras Jutsu sin caer inconsciente.

-Valla!-dijo la voz del agresor tras 10 segundo de continuo impacto, -Esas bolitas azules si que son útiles!-

Entonces lo vieron, cabello oscuro y pecas bajo los ojos, manos cubiertas de llamas desde los dedos hasta poco mas allá de las muñecas.

-En serio me haces pensar quien de nosotros será mejor usando Katon Sia-le dijo.

-No nos subestimes!-bramo una voz proveniente del grupo de Konoha, -Sasuke, vamos!-grito saltando encima de una rama siendo seguido por Sasuke.

Fugaku y Sasuke, Ambos con el Sharingan activo, no…. Mangekyo Sharingan activo en ambos ojos.

Estaban conscientes del nivel del enemigo en esta ocasión, comprendían el nivel y la dificultad que serían necesarios para mantenerlo a raya.

-Hokage-sama-dijo Fugaku, -Mi hijo y yo nos encargaremos de este sujeto-dijo, -ustedes deben huir-dijo.

-Que te volviste loco Fugaku?!-le chillo Tsunade, -Eres el líder de un clan!-dijo, -No puedes simplemente…-

-No tenemos opción!-grito, -Este tipo y los otros….-decía, -Son un peligro para Konoha…..-

-Entonces viendo tal gesto de parte de los 2 Uchiha Sia penso.

-"De ser posible me quedaría yo misma….pero debo reservarme para Erica-Nee-san o para mi maestro…."-

-Creen que los dejaremos escapar?-pregunto una nueva voz desde detrás de Fugaku.

-Sasuke!-bramo Fugaku empujándolo y haciéndole caer del árbol por la fuerza del empuje de su padre.

SLASH!

Fugaku al instante reacciono y al instante que sintió la voz empujo a su hijo, y el recibió un corte limpio en el pecho en forma horizontal.

No lo había atravesado ya que Kanata planeaba cortarlos de un tajo a los 2, sin embargo Fugaku logro el milagro de salvar a su hijo, pero quizás a costa suya.

-Padre!-grito Sasuke cayendo, y viendo caer a su padre por el corte.

-Infeliz!-grito Naruto ya colérico por la posible muerte de otro compañero de un salto ya estaba tras Kanata y…

- **Desprecia: Blutsauger!-** Bramo a todo pulmón en su ira.

Sin embargo ese nivel de velocidad descuidada ya había sido seguido por la vista de Kanata.

- **Gladius!-** Bramo este con su gran espada cuya aura aumento lista para el choque de espadón vs Katana.

Ambas armas chocaron.

-"Te tengo"-penso Naruto quien aplico chakra al instante en su Katana, listo para usar su habilidad especial.

- **Arte de sellos:….** -Dijo una voz femenina a su espalda, - **Sello de sangre real-** dijo.

 **-Grammatica: Intercambio-** Grito Sia.

En ese instante Naruto apareció en donde estaba Sia, y Sia estaba con daga en mano dando un corte leve a Erica quien por nada lo evadió, dando un leve corte en el hombro.

Erica al evadirlo dio un salto hacia aras, cayendo en una rama en frente de donde Sia estaba.

Sia sabia lo que pasaría en el instante en que vio a quien tenia en frente.

Ella jamás ha tenido conocimiento respecto a las habilidades personales de su hermana mayor, sin duda sabía que sus habilidades en las tecnicas Fuinjutsu de la familia.

Existían 3 estilos de Fuinjutsu en el clan.

Las generales, las que usaban tecnicas de sellado para contener cosas, o a algún Biju (ese sería el grado más alto) o barreras, usando cadenas con púas las cuales servían para ataque y defensa, siendo el grado mas alto de sellado usando cadenas las tecnicas capaces de sellar Bijus.

El segundo es el de sellos elementales, dejando de lado a Sia y su celestial talento en este estilo este era el estilo más útil para el combate de los Uzumaki, usando el Chakra y mezclando los ninjutsu con ellos Fuinjutsu heredados de maestro-aprendiz se creaban artes llamadas sellos elementales/Arte de sellos, por supuesto cualquiera que enfrentara a un Kanzaki (Los Uzumaki usan ese apellido en el exterior para mantener al clan oculto).

Y el ultimo estilo es el que que solo la rama principal puede usar, pero a diferencia de los Hyuga los Uzumaki no limitan a las ramas secundarias, sino que la rama principal, el Souke del clan se caracteriza por ser portadores purasangre de Uzumaki Synoday quien fue el segundo portador de los ojos carmesí, el comenzó un basto Harem para poder heredar a sus hijos el uso de el Ki Y el Yoki, sin embargo todos los hijos que el tuvo no fueron capaces de tener ni el 30% del potencial de su padre en estas artes, mas que eso, no podían usar el ki, pero el Youjutu podían usarlo en cierta medida, dejando mas de 30 hijos el Souke se mantuvo casando a medio hermanos entre si desde esos tiempos hatsa la actualidad, esa era la rama Souke quienes podían manipular el Yoki en cierto grado, y entre el Souke y Bouke están los hibridos, media sangres, o mixtos como les llaman, quienes aun teniendo una parte menor de los genes de Uzumaki Synoday podían usar el Yoki, incluso los mayores genios entre ellos han llegado a superar a miembros del Souke.

Uzumaki Erica tenia maestria total en estos 3 estilos, dominaba además una extremadamente alta cantidad de artes ninja, Genjutsu, ninjutsu y tecnicas extranjeras de Fuinjutsu, sin embargo al igual que todos los Uuzmaki, ella tenia un estilo propio y único, pero Sia jamas lo ha visto. Pero lo que si sabe, es que con su potencial ella podría tomar el liderato del clan algún dia, pero ella por su personalidad prefirió elegir buscar un peusto entre el consejo del clan para mas adelante.

Sin embargo Erica como mucho sabra que Sia heredo el Kekkesora al igual que su hermano Ace, y también sabra que ella si siguió las tecnicas heredadas del anterior usuario del Kekkesora del Katon pero debido a que estas tecnicas eran de alto secreto ella no debería saber que podría hacer,

Pero esto se sabría hoy.

La genio de cabellos rojos como el fuego Vs la Genio rubia como el sol.

 **FIN CAPITULO.**

 **Muy bien señores, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.**

 **Lamento la demora pero si leen mis comentarios antes delos inicios de los capítulos o después de estos sabran que x entrar a la U el tiempo se me corta mucho, de hecho este capitulo lo avance con tiempo, dia a dia un poquito.**

 **Como siempre, si les gusto este episodio déjenme un comentario, para saber que piensan de el, y me apoyan mucho con dejarlos, pues me motivan a seguir esta locura de historia que he creado.**

 **Como dato extra, decidi comenzar una novela independiente.**

 **En resumen, ahí una pagina llamada: Universonl wordpress la cual publica muchísimas novelas, entre la cuales muchas hicieron animes, pero las novelas a mi parecer son miles de veces mejores que los anime, dado que son mas completas, mejor explicadas y etc, en esa pagina ahí una sección para escritores latinos, y yo planeo crear una novela completamente desde 0 la cual pondré allí ( y obviamente hare publicidad de ella x aca y otros medios usando un pseudonimo pues el anonimato me queda mejor)**

 **A diferencia de un fic crear una novela es crear un mundo desde 0 con sus metodologías, términos, y personalidades creados desde 0, no es como un fic el cual ya tiene un mundo creado el cual es el de Naruto.**

 **Obviamente tomare conceptos e ideas e novelas leídas anteriormente pero bueno, espero sea de agrado general, aunque mi mayor problema será que nesesitare un ilustrador (osea un tipo que sepa dibujar cosas del tipo anime)**

 **EN fin, nuevamente si les gusto el episodio déjenme un comentario, me apoyan mucho con ello.**

 **Nos vemos pronto!...espero xD**


	17. Kamigan

**Muy bien aquí empezamos el nuevo episodio.**

 **Si les gusto déjenme un comentario, me apoyan mucho con eso y motivan a continuar esta historia.**

 **PD: lean palabras del autor al final del capítulo para informaciones adicionales o avisos posibles.**

 **Titulo: Kamigan**

El combate estallo, Sia comenzó un combate de alta velocidad con la chica del clan Kanzaki, tanto así que les perdí la vista, frente a mí se acercó un tipo, era el usaba tecnicas de fuego, mientras Que Kakashi-sensei ya había entablado combate contra el que ataco al padre del teme.

-Jugamos un poco joven?-me pregunto.

Entonces su topa superior comenzó a incinerarse, dejando a un tipo con varios músculos y usando un sombrero sobre su cabeza….

Es extraño, no parece preocupado.

Al instante aparecieron el teme y Sakura a mi lado.

-Te cubriremos-dijeron a la vez.

-"Estos dos son el uno para el otro"-pensé, -"hasta coinciden en estupideces como estas"-

-Entonces jugare con 3 niños?-pregunto pedante aquel tipo.

A lo lejos visualice a Oba-chan tratando al padre del teme, debe ser por eso que no se le ve afectado.

Confió en que Kakashi-sensei podrá vencer al tipo de la espada y aunque siento algo sospechoso en las reacciones de Sia debo confiar en que la derrotara.

Bien…..entonces, es hora de presumir.

-Sasuke-le llame, -Ataques furtivos-le indique, -Tomare la vanguardia-dije.

-De acuerdo-me respondió seco.

-…..Sakura-dije a lo cual me miro con expectativas, -Busca una oportunidad cuando leas sus patrones de ataque y lo terminas de un solo golpe-dije, -Hasta entonces enfócate en curar al Teme o a mi si nos hieren, en dicho caso el que tenga heridas menores lo tomara de frente hasta entonces-

-De acuerdo!- me respondió con entusiasmo.

Sin decir más me lance con mi Blutsauger en mano.

-No uses "eso"-me dijo Sia hace un rato, siento que tiene un motivo realmente importante para pedirme eso, la conozco y sé que su reacción era de mucho nerviosismo así que por ahora le hare caso.

En ese caso…

-Sasuke!-grite y al instante.

Gracias a mi entrenamiento en Senjutsu puedo mantenerme completamente sin moverme estando de pie, acumulando energía natural sin tener que enfocarme en mantenerme quieto, entonces acumule energía natural y a muy poca distancia del tipo del clan Kanzaki empezó mi plan.

Intentando atravesarle con Blutsauger lo ataque de un corte vertical, pero el hizo su cuerpo llamas y el corte le corto limpio y estrello contra el suelo creo una gran cortina de humo.

-"Ahora!"-pensé.

Senjutsu acumulado y listo!, - **Senpo: Gamayudan (Bala de aceite de sapo)-** Apuntando al suelo solté desde mi boca una enorme cantidad de aceite de sapo la cual impacto directo y nos cubrió a ambos.

Con eso si el se convierte en llamas creara una explosión.

El ni siquiera se inmuto, tan solo me vio sonriendo, -Eso es todo?-me dijo como si nada.

-Aun ni empiezo-le dije, -Sasuke!-grite.

- **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Gran bola de fuego)-** El teme lanzo una gran bola de fuego de al menos 3 metros de altura la cual iba directo a su espalda y conmigo en frente….

Hice sellos rápidamente.

 **-Senpo: Futon: Reppusho (Violenta palma de viento)-**

Gracias a mi manejo del Senjutsu puedo usar tecnicas ninjutsu aún más violentas que las que usaría sin el Senjutsu, no dependo exclusivamente de mi Doujutsu, he entrenado demasiado en este tiempo, de muchas maneras, amplié completamente mi repertorio total de estilos, tecnicas y manejo de armas.

Apenas grite mi técnica choque mis manos.

Justo en ese instante la bola de fuego del teme consumió al tipo y estaba a escasos milímetros de incinerarme a mí.

Pero cuando choque mis palmas cree una ráfaga fuerte de viento, la cual contuvo las llamas de llegar a tocarme pues la ráfaga de Futon me sirvió de muro, la cual contuvo las llamas y las mando en dirección propuesta, hacia el teme.

Entonces grite, - **Grammatica: Intercepción!-** entonces una pequeña parte de los cristales celestes que aún quedaban a mi alrededor se movieron al instante en dirección donde estaba yendo las llamas, y creando una barrera allí las llamas chocaron y no las dejaron pasar.

Atrapando el torrente de llamas entre mi técnica y mi barrera del otro lado.

 **Narrador: Sasuke**

Inesperado, las tecnicas del dobe en este tiempo han sido de lo más extrañas.

Cuando vi esos pequeños cristales rodearlos a él y a la chica a su lado sentí algo alucinante.

-"Sera Kinjutsu?"-pensé.

Me parece más un médium para ejecutar otras tecnicas o contener territorios.

Lo uso para delimitar el área de daño de mi bola de fuego y creo un perímetro cerrado donde las llamas le consumirían.

Si el se convirtiera en fuego nuevamente debido a estar rodeado de aceite inflamable su cuerpo volaría a todas partes debido a la explosión generada, y si no se convierte en llamas las mías lo quemaran hasta la muerte, y si le sumo a eso la explosión contenida con el dentro….debería bastar.

Entonces si eso no me sorprendía tanto Naruto se excedió aún más,

- **Grammatica: Cuerpo celeste-** Una de los pequeños cristales se incrusto en su cuerpo y volvió el cuerpo de Naruto en una tonalidad celeste, podía verlo a través de las llamas debido a mi Sharingan, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina barrera hecha a la medida de su cuerpo, entonces corrió dentro del a explosión y al dejar de usar Futon la explosión se descontrolo y aumento su radio de daños.

Entonces ahora si me lleve una sorpresa total.

- **Fuinjutsu: Gogyo Fuin (Sello de los cinco elementos).**

Recuerdo esa técnica, fue la que Orochimaru una vez le hizo a Naruto.

Más adelante investigue esa técnica, esa técnica es Fuinjutsu.

Las tecnicas de sellado son aterradoras, con solo unos sellos y tocar tu cuerpo pueden crear cualquier tipo de efecto, y lo peor es que fácilmente pueden ser permanentes.

Y lo peor es el grado de dificultad, porque el Fuinjutsu no es solo moldear chakra, de echo ni siquiera con un Sharingan podemos copiar a un usuario de Fuinjutsu, esa técnica en especial es capaz de alterar el manejo interno de chakra, haciendo incluso caminar sobre el agua sea difícil y te haga usar más chakra del que se debería, lo cual agota más rápidamente al enemigo, es una técnica de rango A, la cual en ninjutsu seria de grado S sin duda, así de aterradores son los Fuinjutsu.

La explosión continuaba en esos instantes, hasta que….Naruto salió despedido por algún tipo de golpe y chocó contra un árbol cayendo al suelo.

 **Narrador: Naruto**

En medio de la explosión y usando un cristal de Grammatica como protección me acerque a el y le puse el sello Gogyo Fuin, el cual puede perturbar su manipulación de chakra y hacer que gaste más chakra de lo necesario para cualquier cosa,

Tuve la sensación de haberle insertado el sello antes de que de una patada me mandara a volar.

Sentí como choque contra un árbol y tosí sangre al impactarlo, entonces cai al suelo con mucho dolor.

-Eso fue sucio joven….-dijo con una voz menos agradable.

-Usar tal truco sucio contra mi…..-dijo con voz fría, -Te lo hare pagar-dijo.

Entonces todo cambio

 **Narrador: Neutro.**

Ace se había dejado de juegos, y es que eso había sido humillante.

En el clan Uzumaki hay cosas que podrían ser consideradas un insulto puro, y es que el clan Uzumaki había dejado el camino del ninja, si bien conservaban sus formas y metodologías para la manipulación del chakra y el uso del sigilo, ahora se definían a sí mismos como guerreros, seres que se enfrentaban a sus enemigos en su máxima fuerza y se superaban así mismo.

Un estilo orgulloso pero digno.

Y para el honor de Ace aquel mocoso le había hecho un sello de alto grado el cual limitaba su fuerza.

Solo lograr ponerle un sello así por culpa de su negligencia al subestimar a su enemigo era un insulto.

Naruto se levantó y empuño nuevamente su katana.

-Cambio de forma-dijo Naruto a lo que en respuesta la forma de Katana de Blutsauger cambio y se convirtió en una espada de dos manos de un ancho del equivalente a 2 brazos y un largo de 2 brazos igualmente.

-Así que se dejó de jugar….-murmuro Naruto.

Ace puso ambas manos frente a su boca la cual agrando su tamaño debido a la cantidad de aire inhalado, entonces….

 **-Sello elemental: Katon: Rugido de Dragon de fuego-** De esa manera Ace inhalo aire el cual se convirtió en fuego en su boca y lo libero en contra de Naruto.

 **-Grammatica: Barrera!-** Bramo el Uzumaki de cabello oscuro oponiéndose al ataque de Ace.

Frente a Naruto la barrera choco contra el rugido llameante de Ace sin embargo la barrera fue atravesada en pocos segundos de haber impactado, y Naruto percatándose de la magnitud de poder usado en ese ataque uso esos 2 segundos para notarlo y dar un salto alto para evadir el ataque.

Sin embargo al estar en el aire….

-Muy lento-dijo Ace apareciendo de la nada frente a el y propinándole un potente golpe en el estómago el cual lo mando de vuelta al suelo impactando con fuerza su cuerpo en tierra.

Ace se disponía a darle el golpe final para dejarle inconsciente pero Sasuke intervino, estando en el aire vio como el aparecía al lado de un Naruto tirado en el piso.

 **-Katon….-** Sasuke inhalo con fuerza.

Al instante Ace reacciono a eso y convirtió partes de sus brazos y piernas en llamas.

-te tengo!-grito Sasuke juntando sus manos y sus dedos en un Jutsu.

 **-Raiton: Chidori Nagashi-** Del cuerpo del Uchiha se desprendieron relámpagos celestes los cuales se ordenaron y en conjunto contra el cuerpo de Ace rodeándolo.

 **-Gra…..mmatica….-** dijo Naruto con dificultad, - **Sello de 2 soles-** junto a Ace aparecieron 2 cristales los cuales lo encerraron en una barrera mientras los relámpagos de Sasuke lo envolvían paralizándole.

Ace cayó al suelo de pie, pero con notoria dificultad, -Malditos mocosos…..-dijo.

Ace era mucho más experimentado que ellos, más fuerte, más veloz, pero tenía un defecto fatal, y ese Sasuke lo noto, era demasiado arrogante, hasta tal punto de que ajustaba su nivel hasta poco más alto que el de su contrincante, de modo que podía disfrutar el ponerlo contra el piso.

La clara muestra de eso era su modo de referirse a ellos, además de que sus ataques anteriores a distancia eran potentes pero las llamas no eran a agrados letales, y eso lo sabía cómo usuario del mismo elemento.

En otras palabras, era muy pedante.

Naruto le intervino el flujo y manejo de chakra con su sello de 5 elementos, Sasuke mediante su Chidori Nagashi afecto su cuerpo y le puso en un estado paralizado, y Naruto lo encero en una barrera de soles, las cuales eran de alto grado, además de que de algún modo anteriormente logro acercarle partículas celestes sin que este lo notara y las transformo en cristales en el momento oportuno.

Sin el oxígeno extra el ataque de Sasuke tendría más tiempo afectando su cuerpo.

-Ya no...nos ves tan débiles, cierto?-pregunto levantándose Naruto con dificulta y una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-…Maldita sea….-dijo mientras sentía en su cuerpo la electricidad.

-Naruto!-grito una voz femenina.

-Naruto miro al cielo, era Sakura, quien en su mano tenía una abismal cantidad de chakra concentrado, -Cuidado a tu espalda!-grito.

Naruto y Sasuke reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, miraron atrás.

Entonces de un puñetazo leve directo contra su rostro Naruto salió despedido…..nuevamente.

Sasuke al instante ataco, desenvaino su Chokuto con chakra Raiton imbuido en ella.

Dicha arma tenía la capacidad de poder recibir mejor el chakra elemental que otras armas, y en esta si el elemento era Raiton esta aumentaba su agudeza a través de vibraciones de alta frecuencia, lo cual en resumen mejoraba enormemente su capacidad de corte.

Pero el enemigo lo bloqueo con la mano, o más bien, con la parte trasera de su mano.

-25 o 30 Hz-dijo aquel hombre.

-"Como supo mi nivel de potencia con Raiton?!-se preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

Lo observo por un instante.

Era más alto que Naruto por uno centímetros, cabello rubio pero corto, cuerpo muy musculoso pero no excesivamente, vestía una camisa corta muy ligera.

-Ese es el límite que un Uchiha tiene?-pregunto mirándolo con seriedad, -Si superaras los 50 Hz podría aprobar tu nivel-dijo, pero apenas con ese nivel podrías aturdir o paralizar el cuerpo humano por unos minutos-

Sasuke entonces le intervino en sus palabras, soltó su Chokuto al instante la cual se esfumo en una corta cortina de humo y junto sus manos y dedos para cambiar de Jutsu.

 **-Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu-** a menos de 1 metro de distancia Sasuke le soltó de frente una gran bola de fuego.

La bola de fuego siguió su camino y atrapo al hombre rubio pero…

-Eso es todo?-pregunto el mismo hombre a sus espaldas.

Sasuke sentía que aquel hombre puso su mano en su espalda con la palma abierta.

-Tan débil para ser alguien cercano a mi edad….-dijo, -Sera porque tu solo eres un mero Uchiha?-pregunto.

-"Un mero Uchiha?-se preguntó Sasuke rabioso, el clan Uchiha es temido por los 4 países ninjas!, un clan con un doujutsu superior al mismo Byakugan un clan ninja que ha creado a ninjas que han marcado y dejado huella en la historia del país, súper humanos como Uchiha Madara, usuarios del Genjutsu monstruosos como Uchiha Itachi, descendientes del mismo Sabio de los 6 caminos…..y aquel extraño los trata como si fueran escoria?.

- **Sello elemental: Emblema del rey-** dijo con suavidad.

-Aghhhhh!-grito Sasuke en agonía.

-Aquel hombre le incrusto un enorme cantidad de Raiton en su cuerpo, superando los 200ma con facilidad, un grado con posibilidad de muerte.

Sasuke cayo inconsciente al instante, si no fuese porque su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a la circulación del Raiton podría haber muerto con mayor probabilidad….

Aquel hombre miraba al Uchiha caído con pesar, lo veía demasiado débil, y según los informes de personas cercanas la edad de Sasuke escrita allí rondaba la suya por meses de diferencia.

-Ahhhh!-grito alguien entonces.

Era Sakura, quien debido a los ataques de Sasuke no pudo intervenir anteriormente, intentando asestar un golpe en el cuerpo rival del hombre que dejo inconsciente a Naruto y Sasuke con el mínimo esfuerzo…

Sin embargo…..

Con la palma abierta el hombre recibió su puño.

-Con solo tocar tu puño puedo ralentizar tus nervios para reducir el nivel de fuerza que tu cuerpo puede tensar antes de golpear-le dijo antes de con poca fuerza lanzarla lejos y hacerla caer de cara al suelo.

-debería matarla rápido-dijo para sí mismo acercándose a Sakura quien se levantaba.

-"si puede controlar mis nervios….."-penso Sakura, -"Cualquier ataque que el bloque con sus manos…."-

La figura de su enemigo era imponente, caminaba con seguridad hacia ella.

Pocos centímetros del cuerpo de la peli rosa y justo antes de tocarla con un dedo siquiera…

-No la toques!-grito alguien corriendo hacia el.

Sakura miro asustada, -N….Naruto…-dijo entrecortada.

Naruto dio un golpe al rostro del hombre rubio.

-"Otro golpe?"-penso.

Sin embargo el impacto puño-palma no sucedió, Naruto abrió su puño y tomo de la muñeca la palma abierta del enemigo.

Naruto noto lo mismo que Sasuke, estos tipos son demasiado arrogantes, y en el mundo ninja, la arrogancia es una debilidad.

-"No la tocaras…."-penso inconscientemente ya enrabiado.

 **-Arte de sellos:….-**

El hombre de cabello dorado se sorprendió, -"Arte de sellos?!"- y entonces miro a sus ojos, -"Tiene que ser una broma….-"

Los arte de sellos y sellos elementales eran similares, mas no lo mismo, eran 2 ramas similares del estilo de sellos elementales pero el arte de sellos se usaba mas para soltar poder puro que una técnica con efectos físicos diversos. Pero ambas constituían parte de las tecnicas secretas de los Uzumaki

Pupila color carmesí puro, el negro había sido totalmente cambiado, globo ocular color negro azabache y el iris color escarlata, el cual era semejante al carmesí pero de una tonalidad más suave.

Naruto había perdido los estribos, podía odiar a su antiguo equipo, pero el odio solo es generado por el cariño y confianza destruidos, mas no eliminados y eso aflojo su corazon al ver a su antiguo amigo inconsciente y a Sakura al borde de la muerte.

- **Futon: Guraviga (Gravedad++)-** entonces un sello rectangular se creó a los pies de Naruto y el hombre rubio, con unos extraños símbolos los cuales el no reconocía, pero si sabía que….

-"No existe sello elemental con ese nombre…sera un KekkeSo?...…"-penso pero una intensa sensación de presión abrumo a su cuerpo.

-"Que es esto?!"-penso sorprendido, podía sentir como su cuerpo no podía seguir de pie, y poco a poco se arrodilló ante Naruto.

Con esfuerzo miro hacia Naruto.

"El Kamigan….."-penso aún más sorprendido olvidando brevemente la sensación de presión en su cuerpo, aquel muchacho de cabellos oscuros desprendía una abismal cantidad de Yoki por su cuerpo.

-"Es **el** …nadie en el clan podría desprender tan densa cantidad de Yoki como si nada…"penso.

Naruto soltaba de su cuerpo tal cantidad que se hacía visible, un shinobi cualquiera podría hacer lo mismo que el peli negro con el chakra, condensando su propio chakra y hacerlo físicamente visible, pero el Yoki no, dentro de los Uzumaki ni los sangre pura podrían hacerlo, por más versados que fuesen en el dominio del Youjutsu, todos poseían una cantidad pequeña de Yoki en comparación a un usuario de dichos ojos por lo cual siempre cuidaban la cantidad que usaban en sus tecnicas durante las batallas.

A unos metros de allí.

Ace miraba la situación con enojo.

-"Ese maldito de Reiner metiéndose en mi pelea, le dijimos que se quedara observando nada más"-penso Ace

Cuando logro ver tal cantidad de Yoki siendo emanado quedo en shock.

-"Terminara matando a Reiner si no se lo toma en serio!"-penso sorprendido.

Su cuerpo aumento el grado de calor, más grados Celsius en su cuerpo, mas…..mas…..mas.

 **-Modo Enryuo!-** Entonces en su brazo derecho se creó un tatuaje con la forma de un Dragon.

Entonces usando su propio Yoki y poder de chakra destruyo el sello de 5 elementos imperfecto que Naruto le puso, destruyo la barrera de 2 soles y elimino las descargas que lo paralizaban.

-"Ponerme serio por unos mocosos…..que humillante"-

A pesar de pensarlo así, la reacción fue muy llamativa, Ace al entrar en su modo Enryuo hizo estallar la barrera de los 2 soles, logrando que Naruto sintiera el calor que desprendía Ace aun a la distancia de 5 metros que los distanciaban.

Ahí fue cuando Ace miro bien a los ojos de su enemigo.

-"….Kamigan…."-concluyo, -"Y por como se ve seré el primero en probar la fuerza de un crio con aquellos ojos legendarios…"-penso con deleite.

… se miraron en silencio.

Naruto concluyo que el hombre arrodillado ante él no podría deshacer con facilidad su sello gravitacional y opto por intentar hacer lo mismo con Ace.

Y Ace opto por llamar la atención del peli negro para que no le diera el golpe de gracia a Reiner.

Ambos hicieron el mismo acto: lentamente observaron sus manos, Naruto condenso Yoki en el para usar Youjutsu mientras que Ace acumulo varios grados Celsius en su mano para su propia técnica.

Entonces volvieron a chocar miradas.

Ambos corrieron y alzaron los puños.

- **Sello elemental: Enryuo no Hoken! (Puño el rey Dragon de fuego)-**

 **-Bakuryuujin (Golpe lapis explosivo)-**

Mientras tanto con Sia Vs Erica…..

Sia se mantenía usando sus miles de tecnicas contra su hermana Erica, quien creaba cadenas y las juntaba en grupos d para crear barrera de soles y bloquear sus tecnicas de fuego.

Entonces Sia empezó a tronar los dedos en ambas manos, generando a centímetros de Erica grandes explosiones sin embargo ella las evitaba, entonces Sia empezó a disminuir el grado destructivo para que las explosiones fuesen más rápidas.

Para destruir la estrategia de Sia, Erica en momentos muy puntuales usaba el Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante y aparecía justo frente a Sia y usaba su espada estoque para atacar e intentar apuñalar a Sia en algún punto vital, pero Sia la bloqueaba con Shintetsu en forma de daga y luego de cierta cantidad de intercambio de ataques ella veía un momento milimétrico de recesión en los ataques consecutivos de Erica y lanzaba bolas de fuego contra ella para obligarla a distanciarse, entonces volvía a tronar los dedos.

La razón de esta estrategia la vieron ambas: Sia no podía seguir la velocidad y precisión de Erica, Sia se frustro al notar que Erica era mejor espadachín que ella y tuvo que cambiar la estrategia del combate.

A si mismo Erica tenía pensamientos propios mientras la obligaban a mantener la distancia entre cada intensa sesión de explosiones en su cara.

-"Esta poco a poco viendo mi estilo de movimientos"-penso, -Entonces puede estar buscando un momento oportuno para ponerme una explosión que no podre evitar y terminar el combate rápidamente"-analizo.

Y había otro pequeño detalle que no dejo pasar sobre Sia, y es que ella no se mantenía mas de 2 segundos en cada rama antes de cambiar, y tampoco se apoyaba en los troncos, iba y venia entre rama y rama.

-"Posiblemente sospecha de mi estilo propio…."-penso.

Y es que Sia tenía cierto recuerdo.

En la cordillera prohibida no ahí bosques, a pesar de ser básicamente una montaña enorme son solo rocas interminables y tras la montaña una gran meseta, ahí plantaciones y huertos, pero no bosques, pero un dia, el dia antes de que Erica se fuese de la aquella cordillera ella dijo que plantaría semillas para intentar hacer una zona mas silvestre, pues el único defecto de vivir en la cordillera era que era horrible su aspecto, parecía un campo de casería donde siempre habían cadáveres, pero los Uzumaki pasaron años limpiando huesos, importando tierra y cavando para crear huertos y muchos arreglos, pero al dia siguiente las semillas habían crecido, creando el primer bosque pequeño en la cordillera….en tan solo una noche.

Entonces Sia investigo sobre los Kekkegenkai existentes cuando por fin pudo salir de la cordillera, uno de sus metas era derrotar a su hermana Erica, por lo que la misión de salir al exterior a conocer a su pariente le vino como anillo al dedo para conocer un poco más sobre el mundo shinobi.

Elemento polvo el cual era un Kekkei Tota, elemento lava, quemar, hielo, explosión, imán, oscuridad, tifón, tormenta, vapor, descubriendo así que además de Kekkegenkai existían muchos usuarios de KekkeSora los cuales jamás fueron conscientes de su potencial y solo desarrollaron sus habilidades a un nivel mediocre, como aquellos que desarrollaron el elemento cristal y otros.

-Al parecer no puedo tomármelo a la ligera contigo hermanita-dijo Erica.

-"Empieza ahora…."-penso.

Erica junto sus manos y exclamo.

 **-Mokuton: Supremo nacimiento del mundo de bosques!-** Bramo con arrogancia.

Entonces todo el capo de combate cambio.

Mientras Naruto y Ace combatían la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Hasta entonces Kakashi se mantenía en combate armado contra Kanata, y el temblor lo cabio todo.

-Al parecer Erica se ha dejado de juegos….-dijo antes de correr hacia la copa del árbol.

-No escaparas!-dijo Kakashi.

-No estoy escapando!-le dijo, -Si me quedo cerca de la tierra terminare absorbido!-

-"Absorbido?"-se preguntó Kakashi.

-Si no quieres morir será mejor que subas tan alto como puedas!-grito.

Quiso el destino que aquel grito resonara y Sia lo escuchara.

-"Naruto!"-recordó Sia quien al instante se dejó caer hacia donde sentía que el estaba combatiendo.

Ya anteriormente había sentido los ruidos provenientes del combate que Naruto y el otro par estaban manteniendo contra ellos.

Cuando llego con ellos…

Naruto y Ace seguían atacándose a base de golpes y lanzándose ataques Futon y Katon.

-"Debo detenerlos"-penso.

En el suelo veía como Naruto a su espalda tenía a Sakura y el mismo estaba poco a poco acercándose a Sasuke,

-"No hay opción"- pudiendo sentir que en pocos segundos la cosa se pondría fea.

Junto las manos y al instante su cuerpo se fue convirtiendo en llamas rojas y vivas, consumiéndose a si misma desde los pies hasta el rostro, formándose una nueva estructura.

- **Sello elemental: Ascenso Místico!-**

Entonces Naruto y Ace se detuvieron.

-Tienes que estar bromeando pequeña Sia….-dijo Ace en un murmullo.

De un aletazo lo mandaron al aire junto con Reiner.

Frente a Naruto una enorme ave estaba cubriéndole a él y a los 2 miembros del su antiguo equipo y del mismo modo que los cubrió con sus alas llameantes se los levo a las alturas.

Entonces el Jutsu de Erica tomo forma física, desde la tierra comenzaron a salir árboles y gran cantidad de madera, absorbiendo a todo ser vivo que apareciera.

Aquel jutsu era una versión más poderosa que el Jutsu de Nacimiento de un mundo de Arboles de Senju Hashirama, este jutsu consumía el chakra de absolutamente todo a su alrededor, consumía los residuos de chakra del aire, absorbía a los animales que pillase, a los mismos árboles, todo cuanto tuviese chakra o energía vital, para hacer crecer este gran campo arboleo.

Y así Sia en forma de ave

El único pensamiento de Naruto fue, -"Un fénix?"-

Viéndose a si mismo que no estaba siendo consumido por las llamas ni Sasuke y Sakura el quedo pensando y tratando de entender la situación.

-Estas herido?-escucho la voz de Sia.

-Sia?-pregunto Naruto observando a su alrededor, viendo si la podía ubicar.

-No me podrás ver físicamente Naru-le dijo Sia.

-Debe ser una broma que tú eres esa enorme ave….cierto?-pregunto.

-Es un sello elemental-dijo Sia respondiéndole, -Volveré a mi forma normal en algún tiempo…..-dijo en respuesta.

-Sello elemental?-pregunto.

-Es una forma más compleja que los artes de sellos-dijo Sia, -Te daré los por menores cuando volvamos a la aldea-

Entonces de la anda apareció Kakashi de entre las llamas.

-Kakashi-sensei!-exclamo Naruto.

-Alcance a atraparlo justo antes de que lo consumiesen los arboles-dijo Sia.

-Naruto?-pregunto Kakashi abrumado, observo a su lado a Sasuke y Sakura, -Donde estamos?-pregunto con cautela.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Sia.

 **Narrador: Sasuke.**

En qué momento de mi vida abre dejado de ser yo mismo..

Habrá sido por el asunto de mi padre el cual me obligo a robarle la novia al dobe?

No, sin duda lamento eso aún, pero todo era por el clan, mantener el orgullo, poder y dignidad es prioridad.

Sin duda el cambio que tuve fue en "esa" misión.

En cierta misión que se gestó cuando tras haberme trasplantado los ojos de Itachi yo ya me había recuperado de esa operación.

Sin duda mi posición en el clan se fue al cielo, debido al logro de haber obtenido no solo el Mangekyo Sharingan, sino que lo había mejorado al eterno, y esto era de conocimiento común, debido a la piedra dejada por nuestros antepasados los cuales explican que más allá del Mangekyo estaba el eterno.

Yo sin duda estaba colérico, y no solo era yo sino mas bien todo el clan.

Mi hermano estaba muerto.

Aquel que siempre era amable conmigo, el único que me reconocía en la familia, aquel a quien yo admiraba aunque fuera su culpa de que nuestro padre no me diera bola.

Si esto hubiese ocurrido en una guerra podría haberlo aceptado de algún modo, ya que en la guerra uno debe ir con la preparación de morir y ver morir a sus seres cercanos.

Pero aquella misión….fue un acto de traición por parte de Iwa, y más encima nuestro país debió pagar la indemnización para evitar la guerra, no pude soportarlo.

No permitiría que la muerte de mi hermano quede sin ser vengada.

Y así…. Aparentando haber aceptado la situación en público, hicimos una misión entre nuestra gente.

Venganza contra Iwa.

 **Narrador: Autor.**

Una noche oscura. Varias sombras viajaban a través de los árboles, en dirección al lugar donde estaba el límite fronterizo que había entre Iwa, Suna y Konoha.

Si uno traspasaba el puente sin autorización seria atacado por los vigías tras el puente, pero esto ocurriría solo si uno cruzaba el puente desde Konoha a Suna o el que unía a Konoha e Iwa.

La misión era simple, el exterminio total de los sobrevivientes del lado de Iwa.

Se sabía que eran un total de 5 shinobi aquellos que aun estaban con vida, y según el informe de los espías situados en Iwa tenían un mapa de Iwa al completo, además de las residencias de aquellos Shinobi, y donde estarían aquella noche haciendo sus labores.

El primer paso sería infiltrarse y llegar a Iwa.

Luego el asesinato de las familias de los 5 miembros sin dejar sobrevivientes.

Tras eso búsqueda y asesinato de los 5 Shinobi y de todo aquel que se interpusiera.

Sin embargo 1 de los 5 shinobi de Iwa era bastante especial…..o más bien 2 de ellos.

Uno de ellos era uno de los 10 "Grandes generales", el cual era un título a la par de los Sanín, no tenía mérito militar pero si trascendencia y fama a través del mundo ninja.

Aquel hombre era Kitsuchi, hijo del actual Tsuchikage, un shinobi que estuvo a la par de Minato en la 3° Gran guerra shinobi y se encontraron en varias situaciones y sin un claro vencedor.

La misión hasta cierto punto fue un completo éxito.

Se infiltraron y exterminaron a todo el puesto vigía que vigilaba el puente, por lo cual nadie sospecharía que se infiltro gente durante algún periodo de tiempo.

Los familiares de 4 de los sobrevivientes también habían sido eliminados junto a 4 de los 5 sobrevivientes, dejando una marca de sangre con la palabra "Venganza" escrita en todos los muros de las casas.

La última familia fue descartada, debido a que siendo la familia de Kitsuchi el asesinar al actual Tsuchikage era una misión suicida para solo 10 Uchiha quienes tomaron esta misión.

Y así llegaron a cierto campo de entrenamiento.

Era uno con varios kilómetros de extensión, rodeado de árboles. Este campo de entrenamiento era uno especializado en habituar a los Shinobi de Iwa a los bosques, debido a que ellos acostumbraban a luchar en campos abiertos rodeados de montañas, rocas, etc.

Desde la lejanía lo observaban entrenar, esperando el momento de tomar la vida de aquel renombrado y temido Shinobi.

-Sasuke-dijo Uchiha Inabi.

-Qué ocurre?-pregunto

-Ni siquiera el Yondaime pudo tomar la vida de este hombre-dijo, -creo que a este hombre no deberíamos enfrentarnos-dijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Inabi-dijo Uchiha Yakumi, -en la batalla que ocurrió simultáneamente con la misión del puente Kannabi en la cual debíamos retrasar al destacamento de Iwa para que no llegasen al puente éramos 200 contra 1000 de ellos, y cuando solo quedábamos 20 y ellos alrededor de 300 cuando llego el Yondaime y elimino a menos a 100 de ellos por sí mismo, pero cuando se topó con Kitsuchi el no pudo seguir aumentando el número-narro Yakumi.

-Sasuke, este tipo esta fuera de la norma-dijo Uchiha Noemí.

Sasuke escuchándoles recordó, si bien Itachi había muerto protegiéndole de un ataque de uno de los enemigos, el mismo logro matar a ese hombre, pero también era cierto que Shisui, un amigo de Itachi y como un hermano para Sasuke….el si había sido asesinado por Kitsuchi.

Shisui fue el primero en morir, retrasando a Kitsuchi y al resto de los Shinobi de Iwa, dándoles por lo menos 3 minutos en los que el solo los retuvo hasta morir….siendo que ninguno de ellos era especial, Shisui podría haberlos eliminado a todos y seguirles….pero Kitsuchi sin duda había sido aquel que logro dar vuelta el combate…..Sasuke así lo sentía….si no fuera por su existencia ninguno de ellos hubiera muerto….e Itachi aun estaría con vida…

-Si no quieren terminar la misión retírense por la ruta acordada…yo terminare esto por mí mismo.

Entonces dio un gran salto dándose a notar.

En el momento en que cayó al suelo Kitsuchi ya lo había detectado.

Sasuke sin temor se acercó caminado a él, dejando que la luna le llegase y aquel enemigo suyo pudiese ver el rostro de quien tomaría su vida.

\- Kitsuchi…puedes recordarme?-pregunto desenfundando su Chokuto.

-….Tu eres el mocoso Uchiha…-dijo sacando un Kunai al instante, -Has venido a vengarte?-dijo, -Sabes bien que una vez muerto haremos otro reclamo a Konoha….o si huyes de mi te haremos criminal y te perseguiremos aun a tu misma aldea…..-dijo sonriendo con maldad.

-Antes de matarte….-dijo Sasuke, -Dime porque nos traicionaron-dijo, -Nosotros solo debíamos entregar un pergamino para una alianza, Konoha no tenía malas intenciones….sin embargo….-su voz sonó más oscura, -Ustedes asquerosos traidores nos atacaron y tomaron la vida de mis compañeros!-grito.

-El mundo shinobi es el mismo que la traición-dijo, -No es lugar para pequeños sueños idealistas como el de ustedes, es el poder el que librara el camino-

-Y ese poder justificar tus acciones?!-grito enfurecido.

-La historia la cuentan los victoriosos!-bramo.

-Entonces si te mato será un acto de justicia!-grito.

Activo al instante el Mangekyo Sharingan en su ojo derecho e izquierdo.

-Amaterasu!-y así enfocado en el cuerpo del hombre enemigo aparecieron llamas oscuras.

-Buen intento mocoso-dijo Kitsuchi, -Sin duda estas a la altura del clan Uchiha-dijo dejando caer rocas las cuales eran cubiertas por las llamas del Amaterasu.

-"Jutsu de encubrimiento de roca"-penso Sasuke, -"Esa técnica cubre al cuerpo con rocas que se funden con la piel y salen cuando deben defender el cuerpo del sueño de la técnica"-analizo el Uchiha.

Realizo sellos mientras que Kitsuchi hizo lo mismo.

-Katon: Gran bola de fuego!-

-Doton: Muro de tierra!-

Sasuke solto de su boca una bola de fuego de al menos 3 metros mientras que Kitsuchi creo al instante un muro el cual se interpuso en la tecnica de Sasuke.

Sasuke entonces cambio de tactica.

Ceso el gasto de chakra en su tecnicas Katon y corrio hacia el muro de llamas.

-Doton: Lanzas de tierra!-

Entocnes cuando se disponia a subir la murralla con su pies y saltar al otro lado para atacar a Kitsuchi del muro de tierra se desprendieron rocas afiladas que intentaron atravesar el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-"Demonios"-penso Sasuke quien gracias a su sharingan pudo tener los reflejos para evitar cara lanza y retroceder.

-"Es como dicen los rumores, un shinobi a la altura de un Hokage…."-penso Sasuke, -"Entonces el gasto de chakra no sera bajo"-penso con determinacion.

-Katon: Cancion del dragon de fuego!- comprimiendo una brutal cantidad de chakra en su boca solto una enorme bola de fuego con la forma de un dragon, la cual destruyo la barrera de tierra y creo una gran cortina de humo.

Sin embargo….

Sasuke notando un ataque dio un salto de 3 metros hacia atrás, y justo un instante despues un brazo con una lanza de roca salian de alli, el cual era un ataque bajo tierra con la intencion de matar a su enemigo sin que este notara la emboscada.

-"Debio usar el muro de tierra para camuflar este ataque"-penso Sasuke quien sin perder el tiempo corrio hacia Kitsuchi con su chokuto inbuida en Raiton.

-"Mi doton no podra detener sus tecnicas de Raiton"-penso Kitsuchi aumentando la cantidad de chakra en su lanza de tierra, con la intencion de combatir a corto alcanze, -"Si uso un kunai contra esa espada sin duda la cortara"-penso optando por su lanza de tierra.

Entonces para sorpresa de sasuke su chokuto no corto la lanza de Kitsuchi quien bloqueo su ataqiue, entocnes Sasuke dio dos pasos atrás y ataco con un corte horizontal, apuntando al cuello, intentando cortarlo en un movimiento veloz, y usando la punta filosa de la lanza Kitsuchi volvio a bloquear la chokuto enemiga, Sasuke sin dar pie atrás cambio a un ataque poco mas abajo, pero Kitsuchi con un lijero movimiento volvio a chocar su arma contra la de Sasuke. Y ahí fue entonces cuando Kitsuchi en una postura acorde al momento intento apuñalas a Sasuke con un ataque frontal directo al corazon, pero Sasuke habilmente se movio lo suficiente para atacar nuevamente a la vez que evitaba el ataque, de modo que no perderia la ventaja del mano a mano.

Con un movimiento giratorio Kitsuchi uso su lanza y bloque la rafaga de ataques de Sasuke los cuales eran tan veloces que Kitsuchi no podia seguir si no fuese por el movimiento ogiratorio que hizo.

-"Mientras no realice sellos no podra usar katon, y sin alejarse no puede usar sellos….una vez lo haga lo terminare"-penso.

-Mi raiton no esta funcionando, entonces…."-penso Sasuke quien en medio de sus ataques se detuvo y dio un salto hacia atrás y justo antes juntar sus manos Kitsuchi dio un veloz salto hacia adelane usando gran cantidad de chakra en sus pies para aumentar su velocidad.

-Te tengo!-grito atacando intentando atravesar el corazon del enemigo.

Sin embargo muy pocos conocian el Susanoo….y el peligro de un usuario de Susanoo…..

Algo bloqueaba su camino, color purpura…..

-"Esto es….un hueso?"-penso Kitsuchi viendo como la punta de su lanza se rompio al impactar en contra de este.

Subio su mirada y entocnes ocurrio.

Un enorme puño huesudo se acercaba a el.

-Doton: muro de tierra- Kitsuchi levanto un muro de tierra para bloquear el ataque, sin embargo el puño no tardo ni 2 segundos en atravesar el muro y Kitsuchi quien sabe como logro evadir el puño.

-"Que demonios es esa cosa?!-penso Kitsuchi shokeado brutalmente.

Acumulando chakra en sus pies logro moverse velozmente hacia atrás y distanciarseunos metros, y observo la situacion.

Aldrededor de Sasuke estaba un enorme humanoide espiritual color purpura, huesudo, Sasuke estaba con su sharingan activado sin embargo no se veia como el sharingan que Kitsuchi conocia.

-"A juzgar por que no me ha perseguido es que no puede moverse fuera de esa cosa"-penso.

Kitsuchi no era un Shinobi normal, siendo el hijo del tercer Tsuchikage, siendo sometido a espectativas demasiado grandes desde su niñez, pero sin haber heredado el Kekkei tota de su padre, y para rematarsu propia hija heredo Kekkegenkai, aun asi Kitsuchi hasido reconocido por su enorme capacidad de liderato, un hombresereno y analitico, inteligente y protector con sus aliados asi mismo como shinobi ha participado en la anterior guerra y ya sabe de lo que un Uchiha es capaz de hacer, pero esto rompe todo los esquemas.

-"Esa cosa no es humana…."-penso haciendo sellos.

-Demasiado lento!-grito Sasuke haciendo que en el brazo del Susano se materializara un arco y con la otra mano creando una flecha espiritual disponiendose a disparar.

-La flecha saio disparada directo a Kitsuchi quien no logro detectar la velocidad a la que iba y seguia haciendo sellos.

La flecha atraveso todo el pecho del shinobi de Kumogakure.

-"Lo logre"-penso Sasuke por un instante, sin embargo al instante su sharingan le dijo lo contrario.

En vez de Kitsuchi era un clon de tierra el cual ahora se desmoronaba.

-"Como pense, con esa cosa sobre su cuerpo no puede moverse"-penso Kitsuchi a 2 metros de distancia de la espalda del Uchiha quien justo se estaba dando vuelta.

-Doton: Choque de montañas!-bramo con fuerza Kitsuchi, y asi aldrededor del Susano emergieron 2 grandes formaciones de roca a cada lado del Susano, del doble tamaño suyo y al instante se presionaron contra el.

-"Es demasiada presion!"-penso Sasuke viendo como los huesos del Susano se resquebrajaban.

El Susano poco antes de ser atrapado logro extender sus brazos para interceptar amabs rocas que amenazaban con unirse y aplastarlo en el proceso, sin embargo la rpesion era demasiada.

-"Puse tanta presion y esa cosa aun resiste"-penso con sus manos unidad aumentando aun mas el consumo de chakra para mejorar la presion.

Los huesos estaban llegando a un punto critico, el Susano estaba en su limite tras varios segundos de resistencia.

-No puedo rendirme…..he venido….-dijo en voz baja, -A vengar a mi familia…-dijo.

Su vida paso por sus ojos.

Comiendo en familia con sus padres e Itachi, ahora se sentia destruido todo desde que el habia muerto, su madre llorando y su padre totalemtne inexpresivo.

Ahora nadie podria ayudarle a entrenar en las tecnicas del clan.

Tantas cosas que habian acabado.

-No…-dijo.

Entonces todo cambio.

Reflejando el fuerte odio en su usuario el Susano empezo a manifestar su evolucion, creando una armadura a su aldrededor que cubria los huesos.

Una revestidura, dandole la apariencia de un soldado con armadura, y asi comenzo a rechazar la colision de ambas rocas gigantes poco a poco gracias a a quel aumento de poder.

-No…..te dejare vivir!-bramo con dificultad.

Kitsuchi aumento aun mas la rpesion de su ataque, sin embargo ya era inutil.

El poderde los Uchiha aumentaban dependiendo de la intensidad de sus sentimientos, era tanto asi que no podian ser mas expresivos pues eran demasiadas emociones apra pdoer transmitirlas, de ahí que siempre los uchiha fuesen tan frios.

-Chidori Nagashi!-bramo el colerico Uchiha, y usando chakra Raiton hizo que el Susano emitiera la tecncia a gran escala, destruyendo las enormes rocas por semejante poder canalizado a traves del Susano y emitido al exterior.

Tras haber destrudio las rocas Sasuke quedo exhausto, y Kitsuchi tambien, ambos jadeantes.

Pero el combate estaba lejos de terminar.

Debido a tal desprendimiento hubo una shinobi que lo noto y aparecio en el campo de batalla.

Su nombre era Kurotsuchi,la hija de Kitsuchi.

Alterada por el estado en que estaba su padre se puso a su lado.

Entonces los Uchiha que se habian quedado con Sasuke salieron para secundarlo.

Asi en los proximos minutos Sasuke comprobo una cosa: Los Uchiha se lo tenian demasiado creido.

Un total de 4 contra Kurotsuchi sola, y yahabia asesinado a 2, dejando a Takumi y a Nemi jadeando intentando luchar por sus vidas.

Para Sasuke fue inaudito, comprendia que tanto padre com hija eran shinobi de elite mundial, sin embargo el propio clan Uchiha es un clan temido por las 4 naciones ninja, es como si solo fueran un temor para las eprsonas normales solamente, entocnes donde estaba el gran orgullo de su familia?, donde estaba ese gran poder del que Sasuke se sentiatan orgulloso?.

Pasaron varios minutos mas y Takumi ya habia muerto por un Jutsu de lava de Kurotsuchi, Noemi junto a Sasuke sangrando a mares, mientras que Sasuke ya habia recuperado un poco su condicion, sin embargo ahora seria el solo contra Kitsuchi y Kurotsuchi.

Noemi estaba al limite de su capacidad y ella no era rival para ninguno de ellos….

Una lagrima de frustacion se le escapo a Sasuke.

Noemi por si sola no seria capaz de escapar con vida a Konoha, y Sauske ya comprendia que solo no podria contra ambos enemigos a la vez.

 _No te rindas…_ Escucho la voz de Itachi

"ITACHI?!-grito Sasuke en su mente sorprendido.

 _No te rindas Sasuke…._ le volvio a decir _._

 _Eres el futuro de nuestro clan…..mis ojos estan contigo, yo estoy contigo….._ Le dijo aquella voz.

Narrador: Sasuke

No puedo rendirme….

Tengo planes, deseos, quiero hacer al clan Uchiha el clan mas poderoso y temido del mundo.

Quiero una familia.

Quiero honrar a mi hermano caido.

Vengar a Shisui-san.

Quiero que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mi por quien soy, no por mi talento como shinobi.

Tengo tantas cosas que hacer….

Sentia como mis emociones aumentaban algo dentro de mi.

Me sentia mas fuerte.

Mientras mas fuertes sean mis sentimients mas poder me daran mis ojos….

Al menos eso ocurre con el Sharingan….pero yo suepre el limite del Sharingan.

Obtuve el Mangekyo Sharingan…..

Me trasplante los ojos de mi hermano tal como decia el la piedra sagrada del clan….

Ahora no he de tener limites, sin limites como las 3 aspas, sin limites como la ceguera….

Necesito mas poder, mas velocidad…..romper todo lo conocido por mi mente….

Hice aparecer el susano a mi aldrededor y de Noemi…

-Doton: Choque de montañas!-gritaron en respuesta a la vez.

Veia como emergian las rocas, esta vez el doble de grandes que la vez pasada.

Kitsuchi el hijo del Tsuchikage, un shinobi a la altura de los sanin de Konoha.

Kurotsuchi, nieta del Tsuchikage y usuaria de un Kekkegenkai…

Ambos son Shinobi de la elite que deseo superar.

Necesito algo mas….mas alla del Susano….mas alla de todo…..

Entonces lo hice…mi nueva tecnica.

 **Narrador: Autor.**

El susano empezo a hacerse mas pequeño, en cuestion de segundos ya habia disminuido de tamaño, sin embargo la armadura cubriendo los huesos del cuerpo espiritual.

Desapareciendo los huesos dentro de la armadura y cubriendose asi mismo con la armadura del Susano de pies a cabezas.

En calma estaba Sasuke quien en su mano hacia aparecer una espada espiritual color purpura.

Las rocas estando ya por aplastarlos a el y a Noemi.

Pero de un movimiento de su brazo las ambas enormes rocas fueron cortadas en miles de rocas menores, cayendo al suelo como si nada, y todo por un simple movimiento de su espada.

Asi nacio la nueva tecnica de Sasuke: **Spiritual Armor.**

Recordando aquella batalla Sasuke recupero la conciencia.

 **Fin Flash Back**

-Como te sientes?-pregunto uan voz conocida.

Era Tsunade, quien a su lado tenia a Yugao quien estaba inconciente, y mirando a su aldrededor todo estaba rodeado de arboles.

Volteo al otro lado y se encontro a su padre inconciente tambien por culpa del ataque que recibio, Sakura tambien inconciente.

-…..Donde estamos?-pregunto incorporandose.

-En medio de la tecncia de la chica del clan Kanzaki-le respondio, -Al parecer esta chica es usuaria del Mokuton…..-dijo.

-Estilo madera?-pregunto Sasuke para verificar.

-Si…. Y uso un jutsu de nacimiento de arboles que absorbian al vida de quienes se vieran envueltos por la tecnica hasta que los arboles dejasen de crecer-respondio.

-Donde estan los demas?-pregunto.

-De los Anbu solo queda Yugao, Kakashi, Sia y Naruto estan conteniendo cada uno a cada miembro de los Kanzaki por separado-

-"Debo ayudarles…."-penso levantandose.

-No estas en condiciones Sasuke!-le bramo al Godaime.

-Si no ayudo ninguno saldremos con vida-dijo, Ademas ellos son 4-dijo, -Uno de ellos ha de estar luchando con 2 a la vez-dijo.

-4?-pregunto Tsunade, -No vi a otro-replico.

-Estaba escondido desde el principio, el me dejo inconciente.

Desde aquella ocasión Sasuke no volvio a usar la **Spiritual Armor,** el consumo de chakra era abrumador por lo que podria mantenerlo solo por unos minutos y quedaria sin chakra, ademas de que no podia manejar sa armadura correctamente, un simple movimiento de su brazo con espada en mano podria generar una rafaga de aire descontrolada.

Pero no tenia opcion.

Entonces con su sharingan activado salto hacia el frente y comenzo a buscar a Kakashi o a Naruto, confiaba en que la peli roja compañera de Naruto podria mantenerse a la talla de esos monstruos, pero sentia preocupacion por como lo estarian ahciendo Kakashi y Naruto.

Saltando una y otra vez, buscando a sus compañeros.

El paisaje habia cambiado enormemente, ahora no eran solo arboles formando un bosque, la tecnica mokuton de Erica habia cambiado totalmente el area en kilometros, aquellos arboles ya no estaban, si no mas bien unos arboles de all menos 7 metros de alturas, gruesas ramas de gran tamaño por todos lados, dando un apariencia de ser un bosque de arboles gigantes.

-"Esos tipos son demasiado fuertes, ademas de tener demasiado chakra"-penso Sasuke.

El chico de las llamas, continuamente gastaba cantidades de chakra en su forma de llamas, el tipo de la gran espada con aquel movimiento que casi mata a su padre uso mucho chakra como si nada en el movimiento de esa gran espada, la chica uso un jutsu de escala masiva para cambiar el paisaje de manera drastica y completa, y el tipo del jutsu Raiton uso una tecnica Raiton demasiado amplificada.

En las tecnicas Raiton, los Jutsus no nesesitaban grandes cantidades de chakra para aumentar su poder, pero el gasto de chakra se usaba en gran emdida en los cambios de forma para crear una tecncia mas alla de solo disparar rayos, el Chidori Nagashi era un claro ejemplo de ello, sin embargo se nesesitaba un control de la potencia de la electricidad dgenerada, mientras mas alta a potencia mas alto seria el consumo.

-"Y usar 200ma de potencia de manera tan simple….sin duda debe tener 10 veces mas chakra que yo"-penso Sasuke preocupado.

Entocnes un leve pensamiento le cruzo la mente.

-"Esa chica sin duda dijo que estuvo aliada a ellos…."-penso Sasuke, -Pero no son todos ellos…incluso ella…similares en las cantidades de chakra?"-penso.

Uzumaki Sia, proveniente del Clan Uzumaki, quienes entre sus rasgos poseian chakras que suepraban 4 veces el chakra promedio de un shinobi, un claro ejemplo era ella y Naruto.

Sin embargo esa chica cuando lucho contra el usaba tecncias de consumo masivo como si nada, poseia un control de chakra altisimo, pero no se molestaba en controlar sus reservas de chakra cotra el, gracias al sharingan que podia ver eso.

-"Es igual que esos tipos del clan Kanzaki"-razono Sasuke…..

Personalmente el jamas escucho de un clan llamado asi, sin embargo la informacion entregada por Sia y la reveacion e Tsunade cuadraban perfectamente, pero la intuicion de Sasuke le decia que habia algo extraño.

EL cuerpo humano sin tener ascendencias superiores no deberian tener grandes shinobi.

Si cada clan tuviese aunque fuese 1 shinobi de grado jonin entocnes seria facil suponer que losninja elites existen a montones, lo cual obviamente no es asi.

Asi mismo como podria existir un clan completo de shinobis con capacidades superiores?.

La respuesta era simple, ascendencias superiores, o en otras palabras, antecesores que superaron el sentido comun.

El clan Senju por ejemplo, lleno de grandes Shinobis, asi mismo un clan pariente y rival suyo era l clan Uchiha quienes eran de la elite tambien.

Pero ambos poseian un ancestro en comun el cual fue legendario.

El clan Hyuga tambien poseia un ancestro de nivel legendario.

Los Uzumaki tambien, siendo parientes de los Senju por algun motivo, pero era entendible que fuesen tan peligrosos en antaño.

Pero en ningun momento han existido clans que sin tener sangre del sabio de los 6 caminos o un pariente suyo (clan Hyuga) con grandes capacidades.

Y los clanes con enormes cantidades de chakra estaban contados….

Senju y Uzumaki solamente, ni siquiera los Uchiha o Hyuga poseian la mitad de sus reservas de chakra, aunque si poseian nivelels ams altos que la media.

Por eso mismo tambien se podia explicar porque habian tan pocos shinobis de nivel mundial como los Sanin, Hokages, o ninjas del nivel de Kitsuchi, Kakashi, Danzo, etc….

Analizando mas en concreto la rama de los Senju, estos sen algun momento se dividieron entre los Senju y el clan Uzumaki, quienes poseian niveles de chakra aun mas grandes que los Senju…..como si el mismo clan antes de obtener la sangre de los Senju para si mismos hubiesen tenido grandes capacidades y niveles de chakra….

-Como si fuesen un clan aparte de los Senju y Uchiha en la era de las guerras…..-susurro Sasuke perdido en su analisis.

Entonces recordo una frase.

" **Solo eres un patetico uchiha"-** Le habia dicho Sia cuando locho contra ella.

-Desde centenares atrás ustedes los uchihay los Senju han sido inferiores a los nuestros-Recito las palabras de Sia, -"Sin duda sonaba como algo que ha sido cierto desde antes, pero siendo ellos del mismo origen que los Senju no poria ser muy superiores a ellos aun siendo cierta esa afirmacion"-penso.

Entocnes otro flash.

El tipo rubio tambien dijo palabras denigrantes sobre los Uchiha.

-"Pero ni el ni la chica peli roja estaban insultandonos…"-analizo, -Mas bien sono como si insultaran nuestro linaje….o mas bien….nuestra sangre…..pero si compartimos el mismo origen….."-

Era demasiado extraño.

Y el ultimo flash le llego de golpe.

-En que momento acepte qu los Senju y los uzumaki fuesen de la misma linea sanguinea?-dijo pensando en voz alta.

-Dejando de lado las palabras de Sia y Tsunade sobre los Kanzaki, sin duda hace por conocimiento publico se sabia que los Senju y los Uzumaki son **Parientes** , no clanes hermanos!-se vislumbro Sasuke.

-"Entonces no seria erroneo afirmar que al igual que los Hyuga, los Uzuaki son liena directa de otro pariente del sabio de los 6 caminos?"-

La sangre directa de Rikudou senin se separo en 2, los Uchiha y los Senju, asi mismo uno de los parientes suyo fue el ancestro de los Hyuga.

-"No se nada sobre sus parientes"-penso Sauske, -"Pero sin duda según los escritos del clan, los Senju herearon la vitalidad y superioridad fisica del sabio mientras que los Uchiha heredaron sus ojos y chakra"-penso, -"Pero en ningun escrito, rumor o legenda se afirma de poseer un chakra tan descomunal!"-penso.

-Suponiendo que existiese un clan que tenga un ancestro sea pariente de Rikudou senin como los Hyuga…no seria extraño pensar que alguien de ese linaje poseia una descomunal cantidad de chakra…..-dijo nuevamente en voz mientras pensaba, -Entocnes al igual que los Uchiha y los Senju…..los Kanzaki son…..-decia hasta que.

CRAK!

Un cuerpo paso a su lado y se estrello a su lado.

Sasuke observo a esa eprsona.

-Naruto!-dijo Sasuke viendolo.

Sangrando por la cabeza, parecia palido, con los ojos cerrados se le veia sudando a mares y jadeando por el cansancio.

Estaba ya con la parte superior de su ropa hecha jirones.

-"Pero que demonios…"-penso Sasuke ahsta que…

-Creo que escuche palabras muy peligrosas de tu boca chico de Konoha-dijo una voz femenina.

Sasuke volteo la mirada.

En unas ropas lijeras, cabello rubio como el sol, largo y sedoso, un rostro hermoso que se combinaba con el resto del cuerpo creando una belleza de otro mundo.

-Ojos celestes…..-dijo Sasuke abrumado por esa bella chica.

Ser un genio de la generacion le quedaba pequeño a Sauske con su nivel de inteligencia, solo asi poriamos explicar que viendo los ojos de aquella chica y recordando el color de los ojos de Naruto, Sia y los otros chicoas del clan Kanzaki es que Sasuke sintiese que habia mas cosas ocultas.

En una rama superior a la suya estaba esa bella joven rubia que estando con una espada del tipo estoque sonreia de manera peligrosa.

 **Fin capitulo.**

 **Muy bien al fin pude acabar el capitulo!**

 **Creo que llevo mas de 1 mes sin subir capitulo, pero cada semana pasaba escribiendo lo que podia y tratando de avanzar la trama para futuros capitulos, asi que espero de verdad que este episodio les guste.**

 **Gracias al paro de mi universidad podre darle algo de tiempo extra a los capitulso y seguirlos subiendo, si tienen suerte en los proximos dias o semanas esaldria el capitulo siguiente (si ahí varios comentarios quizas aun mas rapido todavia e.e….)**

 **En fin como siemrpe, si les gusto el episodio no olviden apoyarme dejando un comentario.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	18. Uzumaki Rumia

**Muy bien aquí empieza un nuevo episodio de Son cosas que pasan!, si les gusto el episodio no olviden apoyarme y motivarme dejándome un comentario, no saben cuando me ayudan solo con eso.**

 **Titulo: Uzumaki Rumia**

Los clanes a lo largo de la historia han tenido descendientes, algunos mediocres nacidos de la elite, otros que nacieron como genios de padres mediocres, sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo los genes, el destino o "algo", entrega a un ser especial.

Entre los civiles a veces nacen niños con capacidad para manipular el chakra, algunos mediocres, otros a nivel alto, otros incluso son tan hábiles que logran ser Jonin o Anbu.

Dentro del clan Akimichi por ejemplo, el primogénito Choji es capaz de lograr un nivel de poder que solo podrían usando las pastillas de chakra.

Uchiha Fugaku, quien poseía un don muy articular con el uso de Gnejutsu, superando por mucho a sus propios compañeros, rasgo que su hijo mayor, Itachi logro heredar y superar ampliamente.

Del clan Hozuki, Suigetsu y Mangetsu nacieron con un KekkeSora ambos hermanos, pudiendo mezclarse con el agua y crear colosales titanes de agua con ellos al control de ellos.

Del clan Uzumaki, Ace, Sia nacieron con KekkeSora, y su hermana mayor Erica había nacido con 2 Kekkegenkai: madera y acero.

Existían tantos shinobi que rompían el sentido común, habilidades tan fuera de la norma entre los suyos.

Y eso demuestra algo, y es que la genética no lo es todo, si no que la personalidad también jugaba un papel fundamental.

La personalidad también jugaba un papel para la afinidad de elemento.

Un shinobi podía manipular los 5 elementos con un alto nivel y años de entrenamiento.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, un shinobi del más alto nivel logro tal proeza, sin embargo el no poesía afinidad con un elemento por lo que tecnicas del más alto nivel de algún elemento no podría lograr.

En los Uchiha debido a que se criaban hasta los 6 años dentro del complejo Uchiha, Vivian absorbiendo todo lo que veían de sus mayores, y lo asimilaban en sus personalidades, así es como todos los Uchiha mantenían el elemento Katon entre ellos y algunos eran afines a el.

Tiempo después de que el clan Uzumaki pereciera, existía un grupo reducido de sobrevivientes quienes lograron huir, entre ellos cierta familia de sangre pura.

Sin embargo esta familia de sangre pura se asentó en Kumogakure y tuvieron un hijo, aquel niño al crecer tuvo una relación con cierta joven, quien era de un clan especial dentro de Kumogakure, desde ahí se pasó cierto gen dentro de esa familia Uzumaki, aquel clan que entrego a su hija a esa familia era la familia que en algún momento dio a luz a los hermanos Oro y plata, descendientes del sabio de los 6 caminos.

Esa joven, aunque no combatiente llevaba sangre de aquel que fue un ser venerado como un dios

En similitud, Naruto siendo Uzumaki recibió genes de los Senju quienes eran de la ascendencia del sabio de los caminos.

Esa familia al paso de las generaciones tuvo cierta hija, que nació un par de años después que Naruto naciera el mismo dia que sus padres muriesen.

Chica que nació y creció dentro de Kumo, pero su talento fue poco menos que inimaginable.

Aprendiendo de las tecnicas que fueron heredadas de los primeros en escapar y establecerse, esta niña tenía una amplia gama de sellos en su repertorio de habilidades, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu.

10 años y ya manipulaba los 5 elementos, era una superdotada por completo.

Con sus reservas de chakra en las nubes, domino todas las tecnicas elementales que en Kumo existían, ella tenía un hambre de aprender demasiado grande

Esta niña era adorable, cariñosa, le agradaba a todos los que la conocieran, pues era educada y empática, y aprendía los artes de sellos e su clan y ninjutsu de Kumo solo por placer y soñando ser tan fuerte como sus padres algún dia.

Nunca usaba armas, no le hacían falta y no les gustaban.

Entonces a los 12 años un creo estilo al que llamo: **Estilo dominio,** un estilo con el que podría usar ninjutsu sin usar sellos para las tecnicas.

Dicho talento fue completamente innovador, siendo ella quien lo desarrollo en base a la creencia de que los sellos determinaban el elemento que usarías, pero ella paso al punto en que su cuerpo recordaba la sensación de emplear dichos elementos.

Paso al punto en que podía manipular con sus movimientos los elementos.

Disparar bolas de fuego con sus manos y pies, a través de movimientos rítmicos podría usar el agua de los alrededores o el mismo aire, a través de movimientos violentos podría hacer levitar grandes rocas y lanzarlas a donde quisiera

Esa chica fue llamada Rumia, Uzumaki Rumia.

Cabello rubio, delgada y de estatura normal, y el rasgo más típico de su clan, ojos celestes como los cielos.

Y así pasamos a cierto suceso ocurrido en Kumogakure.

Siendo Rumia y sus padres los últimos descendientes de la familia Uzumaki en Kumo.

Y así los años pasaron

Las relaciones con el 3° Raikage fueron de las peores, debido a que ambos padres por algún motivo decidieron que querían alejarse del rubro del shinobi, conflicto evitado por la muerte del Raikage, siendo su hijo, el nuevo cuarto Raikage.

Y así empieza nuestra historia.

Corriendo por las montañas dia a dia la familia Uzumaki había viajado, evitando a los rastreadores de Kumo.

La primera vez que fueron rodeados la madre, la más fuerte de los 3 se quedó para retener al primer grupo, unos días después un segundo grupo los encontró, Rumia y su padre asumieron el peor destino para su madre.

y es aquí donde empieza nuestra historia.

-Hiroshi y Rumia Uzumaki-bramo unas voz sobre las rocas.

Un hombre junto a más de 10 ninjas de Kumo a su lado rodeando a estas dos personas.

-Volverán a Kumogakure!-grito con una gran espada apuntándoles.

Rodeados de ninja de Kumogakure había 2 personas.

Un achica de cabellos rubios, que le llegaban hasta los hombros delgada y pequeña, de 14, y un hombre grande y corpulento de piel blanca, más de 30 años y se desempeñaba como Jonin de Kumogakure.

La pequeña vestía un kimono largo pero desgastado, mientras que el hombre portando el uniforme ninja de su nación, sin embargo estaba herido, el paso de los días huyendo sin descanso, el dolor por perder a su esposa, las heridas no tratadas de manera correcta, habían desgastado a este buen shinobi.

Hiroshi estaba en la elite de los ninja de Kumo, sus habilidades como miembro del clan Uzumaki heredadas de generación en generación le habían dado grandes habilidades que lo pusieron en la cúspide del poder.

Sin embargo frente a el estaban ninja del mismo rango que el su yo, y peor aún, estaba liderándolos el brazo derecho del Raikage, Darui, uno de los pocos capaces de usar el elemento Ranton, un Kekkegenkai.

 **-** Rumia, debes huir-dijo Hiroshi.

-Jamás!-le grito la niña, -No me ire sin ti padre-le respondió.

-No saldremos de aquí sin vida si uno no se queda-dijo, -Tienes mucho que vivir todavía-

 **POV: Rumia**

Hace unos días mi madre nos dijo que huyéramos, que ella nos alcanzaría pronto.

Pero mama no volvió, nos protegió y no volvió.

Odio a Kumogakure, desde niña mi padre no ha podido pasar mucho tiempo con nosotras por culpa del Raikage, mi padre tuvo que trabajar aún más cuando mi madre jubilo, debido a que según ella, nuestro clan posee tecnicas muy poderosas, así que nos quieren trabajando para la aldea al máximo.

Y después de tantos sacrificios por esta asquerosa aldea mi madre fue asesinados por ellos, mi padre herido, y yo no puedo hacer nada!

-Entonces caeremos los 2!-grite y me di a descubrir mi estilo.

Desde que invente el estilo dominio mi padre me prohibió usarlo, me permitían entrenar y aprender nuevas tecnicas, sin embargo no me dejaron hacerme ninja.

Ataque al que supuse era el líder, su nombre era Darui, piel oscura y cabello blanco.

Usando alta presión de llamas en mis pies di un impulso violento hacia el y con mi puño lance una bola de fuego directa hacia el.

-Sin sellos?!-grito uno de los ninja que estaban a su lado.

Darui dio un salto retrocediendo a mi ataque.

Pero no me detuve, pise con fuerza el lugar donde él estuvo hace segundos y alce mi puño al aire y lo impacte contra el suelo.

 **POV: Autor**

Entonces dando ese golpe en la tierra comenzó a resquebrajarse a su alrededor.

-Retrocedan-grito Darui a los más cercanos a Rumia.

Ambos obedecieron la orden de su líder, sin embargo.

 **-Raiton: Lanza relámpago!-** Grito Hiroshi.

En su mano poseía una lanza creada a partir del elemento Raiton, la cual al lanzarla atravesó el cuerpo de uno de los ninjas de Kumo y al atravesarle electrocuto todo su cuerpo y cayendo sin vida al suelo.

La lluvia de Shuriken no se hizo esperar, desde lejos comenzaron a lanzar varios Shuriken, incluso varios Kunai entre ellos incluidos.

-Rumia!-bramo su padre.

-Lo sé!-respondió mientras al instante dio un salto para estar cerca de su padre, y alzo las manos nuevamente, y al compás con sus movimientos emergieron dos grandes rocas que los cubrieron de las armas arrojadizas.

-Capitán, esa chica no está usando sellos!-dijo uno de los ninjas de Kumo.

-Estará usando algún truco?-pregunto otro shinobi.

-No lo sé-respondió Darui, -Pero lo descubriremos-dijo, -Todos, ataquen!-bramo.

Durante horas Rumia se mantuvo dando lo mejor de sí para sobrevivir y mantener a su padre con vida.

Hiroshi tampoco se dejó proteger demasiado por su hija, a pesar de su increíble talento aún era muy joven, su estilo de dominio no podía perimirle usar tecnicas de alto poder todavía, y cuando esos shinobi lo descubriesen, o que notaran su inexperiencia…..

Pero Rumia no notaba su arrogancia, pensaba que si se esforzaba y ponía su vida en juego bastaría para que los derrotaran a todos, no noto su falta de fuerza.

Al final quedaron 9 ninjas de Kumo, y Rumia casi sin chakra, su padre estando en el peor estado posible, golpeado y maltrecho ya estaba antes y ahora era peor.

Y en un movimiento imprudente por parte de Rumia atacando a Darui en un ataque suicida Darui con un agarre a su brazo la rechazo y lanza lanzo a unos 3 metros lejos de el.

Rumia apenas cayó y levanto la vista lo vio, Darui estando a punto de atravesar su cuerpo con su gran espada.

Cerró los ojos.

Un sonido de carne siendo atravesada sonó a través de sus oídos.

Pero no sentía dolor alguno.

Abrió lentamente los ojos.

Hiroshi había puesto su cuerpo en medio del ataque, siendo atravesado por la espada de Darui en el acto y sin piedad alguna.

-Padre!-chillo ella.

-Toma esto….y corre….dijo Hiroshi dejando caer una espada con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda tenía un kunai, con un sello explosivo listo para.

-Demonios!-grito Darui.

Entonces Hiroshi se hizo explotar.

Rumia fue lanzada por la onda expansiva de la explosión, y estando en estado de shock se quedó mirando el lugar donde estuvo su padre hasta hace solo unos instantes.

Junto a ella una espada callo a su lado

Color metálico desde la hoja hasta la empuñadura, y en la misma empuñadura lucia en el centro una gema color rojo y en la base de la empuñadura una cadena de unos 20 centímetros de largo.

El shock inicial se le fue recordando esa espada.

Su padre le había contado que esta espada fue del más poderoso Uzumaki de la historia del clan, y que su familia la había rescatado en secreto de ladrones que habían venido a destruir al clan.

Su padre había heredado esa espada de su padre, y el de su abuelo….y le había confiado esa espada segundo antes de morir

-Un dia esta espada elegirá a un nuevo usuario, y este hombre obtendrá todo su poder-le había dicho un dia, -Hasta entonces, es nuestro deber el protegerla-dijo.

Rumia soltó lágrimas de impotencia mientras se levantaba con esa espada en manos.

-"Padre….."-

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo una voz desde el humo

Saliendo a la vista era Darui, con la uniforme de combate de Kumo destruido, dejando a la vista su torso desnudo.

Darui con calma miro a la niña mirándolo con odio mientras empuñaba una espada.

-Solo quedas tu…-dijo Darui con voz serena, -Vendrás con nosotros-dijo.

El shock fue demasiado para Rumia, sus padres solo querían una vida sin más batallas, querían alejarse del ciclo de guerra y odio que generaba el camino del shinobi.

-"Y por culpa de estas personas….."-penso.

No más comidas con sus padres en las noches.

No más conversaciones mientras ella y su madre lavaban la ropa.

No podría seguir aprendiendo cocina de su madre.

No más entrenamientos familiares.

Todo se había ido, ellos se habían ido.

 **-Deseas poder pequeña?-dijo una voz.**

Darui caminaba hacia ella sin temor, a sus ojos esta era una niña que había perdido la voluntad de luchar.

 **-Deseas vengar a tus padres?-pregunto la misma voz.**

 **-….Si….quiero vengarlos-dijo en respuesta Rumia.**

 **-Entonces haz de tu odio tu voluntad-le dijo la voz, -Has de tu dolor tu voluntad-recito, -Grita mi nombre y muestra tu voluntad!-le ordeno.**

-Me rehusó-le dijo Rumia en respuesta empuñando al revés la espada metálica dando la parte con filo apuntando al suelo.

- **Incursio!** -grito la joven.

 **POV Rumia…**

Al dia siguiente…..

De repente comencé a abrir los ojos, veía todo borroso.

-Donde…..-trate de hablar.

-No intentes levantarte-me dijo una voz, -Tus heridas son terribles-me dijo, -Descansa por ahora-

Entonces un dia volví a abrirlos, intentando levantar mi cuerpo, note que tanto mis pechos y mi brazos estaban completamente vendados.

-Argh!-gruñí por el dolor en mi cuerpo.

Podía sentirlo, mi cuerpo me ardía por completo, podía sentir como cada parte de mi cuerpo me gritaba que no me moviera.

Tras unos segundos la puerta corrediza se movió, entrando alguien a verme.

-Cómo te sientes?-me pregunto la voz de un chico.

Sin levantar la vista le dije.

-Quién eres?-le pregunte.

Si esto era Kumogakure….si me habían derrotado…debía huir lo antes posible.

-Soy Naruto, estamos en un pueblo comerciante-me dijo.

-Naruto…..dije su nombre, no podía recordar a nadie con ese nombre en Kumo, y al parecer había logrado escapar de algún modo…..

Entonces levante la vista…y literalmente caí.

Cabello rubio, ojos celestes, piel algo bronceada, una sonrisa que me provoco un calor interno que me dejo ardiendo por dentro.

Esta sensación….esta molestia en el estómago….

Mis padres me habían contado como nosotras, las mujeres Uzumaki cuando nos enamoramos nos volvemos mucho más fuertes que antes.

Jamás había sentido esto antes….

-Te sientes bien?-me pregunto.

-Ah…..-intente hablar, -E…..yo…-

Por dios, este calor en mis mejillas, en mi pecho….qué demonios me ocurría.

El tiempo que estuvo junto a el fue poco más de unas 2 semanas.

Su nombre era Naruto, tenía 16 años.

Al parecer él y su maestro estaban viajando para hacerse más fuerte, cuando pasando por un rio me había encontrado tirada junto a una extraña espada hecha de algún extraño metal

Al parecer me habían recogido y me trajeron a este hostal para tratarme, y cada dia el me veía a visitar y traía algunas canastas con frutas.

Tras unos días en cama por reposo total me pregunto qué había pasado para que terminase en ese estado, entonces le conté respecto a que huíamos de ninjas de Kumo y que asesinaron a mis padres, y mi padre se había sacrificado por mi, omitiendo los detalles sobre mi apellido, habilidades y sobre Incursio.

Tras la semana de reposo Naruto-san me presento a su reposo…en simples palabras era un completo pervertido anciano.

Pero Naruto-san era todo un caballero conmigo, siempre me trato con delicadeza, me acompañaba preocupado por mi salud.

El dia 13 desde que nos conocimos salimos por la noche, al parecer en el pueblo harían un festival, y Naruto-san ofreció acompañarme.

Fue una noche maravillosa, nunca había estado en algún festival, ni visto o jugado en los puestos, Naruto-san me compro de todos los tipos de dulces que habían allí.

Sin embargo…..llego su maestro para arruinarlo todo, venía muy borracho y convenció a Naruto de que mientras estábamos los 3 le hiciera compañía tomando sake.

En serio odio a ese anciano….justo esta noche quería decirle mis sentimientos a Naruto-san y él se metió y lo arruino todo.

Tras unas 2 horas junto a nosotros el anciano se fue a un club nocturno, dejándome a mí y a un Naruto-san.

Entonces comencé a intentar transmitirle mis sentimientos, pero nunca note que el estaba ebrio.

Me agarre de su brazo y presione mi busto contra el.

El me había dicho que se irían mañana, y….si lograba que aceptara mis sentimientos…..tendría el valor…de ir con él, de pedirle me lleve con el, de poder buscar un nuevo camino junto a él.

Pero nunca espere que el en algún momento me tomase del brazo y me llevase a un callejón y me besara.

Aquel fue mi primer beso, demandante, apasionado, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con fuerza.

Ya antes había notado que mi cuerpo estaba muy desarrollado para mi edad, pero jamás espere que provocara este efecto en él.

Sus manos se posaron en mi trasero y me levanto, haciendo que en respuesta mis piernas le rodearan por la cintura y el se presionase más aun contra mí, haciéndome sentir su erección contra mi intimidad.

-Mmhmm- solté un gemido en respuesta.

Naruto-san entonces subió una de sus manos y comenzó a presionar mi pecho, tomándolo con fuerza y delicadeza por algunos segundos, metiendo su mano dentro de mi kimono y tocándolo directamente.

Yo no podía resistirme, el me había rescatado, me consoló, me cuido, me hizo pasar por tan buenos momentos, rescatándome de una depresión que podría haberme consumido, como podría no haberme enamorado de el.

De algún modo logre convencerle de queme trajera al hostal para continuar esto.

Me tiro al Futon y sin perder el tiempo, desato mi kimono y comenzó a besarme mientras exploraba todo mi cuerpo, yo solo podía dejarme tomar.

-Fuaaa!-chille cuando sentí sus labios chupando mi pecho mientras manoseaba la aureola del otro.

-Ahh!-volví a gemir cuando lo sentí presionar mi aureola.

-N….naruto…-gemí su nombre.

-Eres tan hermosa Rumia…-me dijo, -Me ha costado tanto resistirme a ti-me dijo.

Su mano paso bajando por mi cuerpo, y comenzó a acariciar mi parte mas privada.

-Na…..Naruto…es….espera…Aaahh-intente decir.

-Déjate llevar-me dijo, -Seré gentil-me dijo.

Por varios minutos jugo con mi cuerpo, introdujo un dedo, y casi me desmayo, podía sentir como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por mi cuerpo.

Tras un tiempo mas no pude soportarlo más.

-Ahhhh!-gemí con fuerza, -Naruto!-grite mientras me abrazaba a su cabello mientras me contraía con fuerza.

 **POV: Autor**

Naruto tras verla correrse no pudo aguantar más tiempo, aprovecho que estaba alucinando por su primer orgasmo y le planto un violento beso, introduciendo su lengua en su boca y explorando todo el interior de aquella bella chica, la había deseado desde que la vio despertar aquella mañana en que se conocieron, sabía que al dia siguiente lamentaría hacer esto, pues estaba siéndole infiel a su novia que estaba en Konoha, pero esta chica, de algún modo sacaba a luz los deseos más perversos que el mantenía ocultos, y sumándole eso a que estaba ebrio…..mientras la manoseaba nuevamente noto algo, y es que el tenia debilidad por las chicas menores que él.

Uno o dos años menores y una belleza particular eran los requisitos para que Naruto sin poder resistir voltee la mirada, y Rumia en especial le hacía sentir sienta sensación de familiaridad, y era tan hermosa, su actitud tímida pero muy cariñosa, tenia unos pechos que no concordaban con su edad, una piel blanca y unos ojos celestes que se parecían a los suyos.

Naruto no podía resistirlo, quería hacer a aquella niña completamente suya, hacerla gritar su nombre, hacerle el amor de tal manera en que ella jamás lo olvidaría.

Rumia tras el beso estaba aún delirante, Naruto jamás dejo de trabajar en el cuerpo de aquella chica, es bajo el pantalón y apunto su entrepierna contra la intimidad de aquella chica, entonces la miro.

-Voy a entrar Rumia….-le dijo con autoridad, no aceptaría una negativa.

-….E….es mi primera vez….-le dijo con ojos llorosos pero anhelantes de sentirlo.

-También yo…-le respondió Naruto a lo que ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, -Intentare ser gentil-le dijo.

Entonces se acercó a ella y le dio un suave y lento beso, intentando distraerla mientras el lentamente comenzó a introducirse dentro de ella.

-Mhhhmmmm- gimió entre sus labios, pero Naruto si bien fue lento jamas se detuvo, hasta que de repente sintió cierta barrera, usando su lengua jugo con la de ella mientras el de una estocada atravesó el himen de la niña.

Naruto dejo sus labios.

Hinchados por tal agresivo y apasionado beso estaban, lagrimas contenidas, unos ojos puros llenos de deseo consumidos por la lujuria, y una bella e inocente sonrisa.

-"Con una sonrisa así….no puedo contenerme"-penso dando una leve embestida.

-Ahhhhh!-gimió en éxtasis Rumia, apretando la ingle de Naruto quien por poco se corría por semejante apretón.

-"Demonios…"-penso, -"Acaso se volvió a correr?"-penso intentando tranquilizarse.

Retorciéndose adorablemente Rumia sin desearlo balanceaba sus pechos, cosa que a Naruto le hizo perder el control, con su mano izquierda agarro la cintura de la chica, con la derecha presiono su pecho y comenzó a jugar con él, al mismo tiempo le dijo, -Rumia….. no puedo más-le dijo.

-…E….Eh?...-pregunto con dificultad sin entenderle, -Ahhhh! Ahhh! ahhh!-comenzo a gemir con violencia pues Naruto había empezado el vaivén de embestidas.

Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, ese era el ritmo que estaba volviendo loca a la inexperta Rumia.

Naruto si bien también era virgen hasta hace solo unos minutos Jiraiya le había explicado varias cosas.

Dejando la posición de misionero levanto el cuerpo de Rumia para ponerlo sorbe el suyo y tras un brutal gemido Rumia estaba completamente absorbiendo la ingle del Uzumaki sentada sobre el.

-Intenta moverte-le dijo Naruto tras un gruñido.

Rumia estaba en el cielo, su cuerpo estaba en llamas, aquella sensación por su cuerpo, le pedía seguir así y no parar, colocando las plantas de sus pies sobre la cama levanto poco a poco su cuerpo, y Naruto con destreza la estrello de vuelta tomando de golpe todo el miembro del Uzumaki nuevamente.

-Ahhh!-volvió a gemir.

Con Naruto tomando la cintura de Rumia le ayudo a comenzar aquel erótico juego del sube y baja.

Rumia poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a los movimientos que necesitaba hacer para sentirse mejor, abrazada a Naruto y besándolo ella misma tomo las riendas y comenzó a subir y bajar su cuerpo, estrellándolo con fuerza cada vez y subiendo con lentitud, saboreando el miembro que la hacía sentirse en el paraíso.

Por parte de Naruto el sentía la gloria, esta chica inexperta le apretaba de una manera exquisita, besaba como un ángel en éxtasis que se convertía en una lujuriosa súcubo, mientras que el mismo también ayudaba en las embestidas.

Tras varios minutos Naruto no pudo evitar estrellar con toda su fuerza a Rumia contra él, y correrse dentro de ella en el más brutal orgasmo posible

Y las últimas palabras que escucho antes de caer dormido fue un hermoso, -Te amo-de parte de Rumia

Al dia siguiente Naruto despertó con una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados abrazada a él, su primera reacción fue un shock, luego de alejarse de ella mientras dormía un poderoso dolor de cabeza le asalto.

Imágenes fugaces sobre su acción nocturna le invadían, y le destrozaban el corazon.

-"Pero qué demonios hice?!"-penso con culpa.

Naruto tenía novia, una hermosa chica de cabellos rosados y estaba esperándole en Konoha, en algunos meses volverían a estar juntos….y el por caliente no pudo resistirse a esta bella muchacha que encontró herida y perdida.

Como pudo hacer algo así, esta chica hace poco perdió a sus padres, ella no quería ser shinobi, quería una vida pacífica.

El no sabía qué hacer, el tenia sueños, metas, una novia a la que amaba, y no podía traer con él a esta chica, por más que el fuera su primer amor, por más que el fuera la única persona que le quedaba….

El no podía dejar de mirarla, aquellos mechones cubriendo su rostro, su fino cuerpo que hace poco fue suyo…..ella sin duda debía de amarle con todas sus fuerzas si le había elegido como su primer hombre….

No podía hacer nada por ella….pero tampoco tenía la voluntad para decirle que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos….

Entonces su primer acto de cobardía se hizo realidad.

Tomo sus cosas, se vistió y partió a buscar a su maestro, y lo convenció de salir corriendo de aquel pueblo.

Naruto jamás le conto a nadie de esta noche, jamás intento recordar nuevamente a esta chica que por unas 2 semanas había sacado a Sakura de su mente y corazon, olvido y se mintió a si mismo de que el aun no tenía su primera vez, que se guardaba para Sakura…..

Tras 2 semanas más Rumia estaba completamente recuperada, tras llorar por la partida de Naruto y pensar saco sus propias conclusiones.

Naruto era un shinobi, una persona que se entregaría a si mismo por la misión, el pertenecía sin duda a algún país ninja que no era Kumogakure a quienes odiaba con toda su alma.

Entendió que Naruto no quería atarla a este mundo cuando ella misma le dijo que quería una vida pacífica.

En aquellas 2 semanas sin él, ella resolvió consigo misma que haría con su vida, pero también entendió que Naruto era el dueño de su corazon y su salvador, entonces tras haberse recuperado partió de la aldea en su búsqueda, si era por él se haría shinobi, para proteger la sonrisa de aquel muchacho que brindo luz a su vida…..

Pero quiso el destino que aún no fuese el momento de cruzar caminos nuevamente.

Ella partio en el camino opuesto por el que Naruto había salido con Jiraiya.

Pasaron varios años, pero Rumia jamás perdió la esperanza e encontrar a ese hombre.

Sin dejar de entrenar, desarrollando el estilo dominio a nuevos niveles con los años.

Aprendiendo a blandir a Incursio y obteniendo con los años la totalidad de su dominio.

Con el uso y siendo la segunda portadora de Incursio obtuvo cierta habilidad, o mas bien despertó cierta habilidad.

El manejo de las energías.

La razón por la que ella pudo aprender desde pequeña a manipular los 5 elementos era porque ella intuía como usarlos y sentía como usarlos, sin embargo al crear el estilo dominio esta cualidad demostraba haber evolucionado a un nivel en que ya no necesitaba usar sellos de manos, y con los años podía usar tecnicas del tipo avanzado sin sellos, y todo esto era porque ella podía sentir las energías y el chakra dentro de ella y por ende cambiar de elemento en elemento en su cuerpo a su antojo.

Tras años entrenando y recibiendo las enseñanzas de Incursio comprendió sobre la teoría sobre el chakra, Senjutsu, Ki y Yoki, sin embargo el Senjutsu le fue imposible de aprender pues no tenía un maestro que le enseñara a sentirlo, el Ki lo comprendía vagamente y el Yoki no era algo que ella pudiese entender pues era demasiado poco realista como para que ella comprendiera algo en lo que ni siquiera podía creer.

Con los años desarrollo una sub variante del ki, a la cual llamo **Reiki,** puesto que Incursio le dijo que ella era descendiente de su creador y primer dueño ella podría un dia usar Yoki, pero le fue imposible, sin embargo contra las expectativas de Incursio ella tenía talento para controlar la energía interna de su cuerpo, desarrollándola como aura, siendo está resultando en ki sin refinar completamente, y así le fue llamado Reiki.

2 años viajando….

16 años y un le faltaba una aldea ninja en la cual buscar, era Konoha.

Le había sido difícil encontrar cada aldea ninja, pues por algo estaban escondidas, y ella no tenía entendimiento sobre los valores de un shinobi ni sobre sus maneras de pensar.

Caminando por un bosque abandonado estaba perdida…..nuevamente….

-Porque siempre tienen que estar tan escondidas estas aldeas ninjas?!-chillo furiosa.

Camino y camino hasta que escucho el sonido de metales chocando.

-"Un combate?"-penso escondiéndose tras un árbol.

Entonces observo hacia arriba y vio algo alucinante.

Una chica de cabello largo y color rojo luchaba contra una de cabello largo y rubio, aquella chica peli roja tronaba los dedos y producía explosiones de llamas muy cerca de la rubia, y tras varias ambas volvían a chocar sus armas e intentar arrebatar la vida de la otra, y tras varios minutos de repente escuche un grito.

- **Mokuton: Supremo nacimiento del mundo de árboles!-** Grito la chica rubia.

Entonces noto como empezaban a emerger raíces de la tierra.

Al instante se cubrió a si misma usando una cúpula de agua generada del aire y sus componentes creando H2o, sin embargo resistirse a esos árboles que continuamente absorbían el chakra de la técnica le dio algo de dificultad.

Tras varios minutos detuvo su técnica y vio a su alrededor, aquel árbol tenia arboles aún más grandes y de enormes troncos.

 **Nota autor: para los que han visto Shingeki no Kyojin y esos árboles gigantes del diámetro de un edificio y tan altos como uno de 20 pisos….así de grandes son)**

Tras varios minutos oculta escucho un nombre….

-Naruto!-grito una voz masculina.

Al instante Rumia corrió subiendo los árboles, buscando la procedencia de aquella voz.

Pegado a un tronco estaba un chico de cabello oscuro, sangrando por el pecho y con una extraña katana en su mano, pocos centímetros delante estaba un chico de cabello oscuro siendo atravesado en el estómago por aquella chica de cabellos dorados.

Rumia se enfocó en uno de ellos.

Ojos color carmesí, cabello negro, no tenía esas distintivas marcas.

Pero esas facciones en su rostro….la mirada que tenía…

-Na…..ruto?-dijo con duda.

Aquel chico soltó una ráfaga de energía de su mano y obligo a la chica rubia a alejarse al instante, siendo la energía colisionada contra un árbol y destruyendo el tronco y haciéndolo caer.

Sangraba del lugar donde había sido atravesado, más bien, sangraba por la cabeza, por los hombros, no tenía ropa superior….estaba hecho pedazos básicamente.

-Naruto!-grito el chico tomando de la espalda para que no cayera.

-….Y pensar que tendría que salvar tu vida alguna vez…..-dijo.

Rumia escuchaba todo, a pesar de estar a una distancia considerable podía escucharlo.

-Su voz….-susurro recordando la voz del hombre que amaba.

Rumia no tenía forma de saber que la vida de Naruto no estaba en peligro, también no tenía manera de saber que Naruto estaba básicamente con novia y una prometida, tampoco tenía forma de saber que estaba completamente enamorada de un hombre polígamo con un fuerte trauma y con el corazon hecho pedazos.

Todo lo que podía ver eran 2 recuerdos dolorosos para ella y que evitaba recordarlos por completo.

Su madre dándoles la espalda y diciéndoles que corrieran, enfrentando a varios Shinobi de Kumo y perdiendo la vida.

Su padre protegiéndola de Darui, y siendo atravesado por una gran espada en su lugar, y haciéndose explotar para aniquilar al más peligroso de todos los que los perseguían.

Recordó esa bella noche en que se entregó a Naruto, esos besos, abrazos, tanto amor que sintió esa noche y el deseo de ser suya por siempre y seguirle toda la vida.

Y la única persona que le quedaba….delirando….

-Porque me protegiste maldito imbécil!-grito Sasuke con dolor.

El había destruido su amistad con Naruto, jamás reconoció el aprecio que le tenía, el deseo de recuperar esa amistad que tuvieron en antaño

La chica rubia a la distancia apunto su espada contra ellos.

Pero justo antes de hablar…

 **-Incursio!-** grito una voz femenina.

Sasuke y Erica miraron en dirección de aquella voz.

Un poderoso resplandor se acercaba en medio del aire hacia ellos a gran velocidad, apuntando a Erica.

El resplandor se fue perdiendo dejando ver algo inédito.

-"Es broma que dijo Incursio?!-penso Erica abrumada.

Incursio: Una de las 5 armas de Uzumaki Synoday tras separar su arma en 5 partes, Incursio era la 2° más poderosa de las 5, otorgándole a su portador una armadura adaptable que evoluciona junto a su portador y obtiene cada vez más poder, dándole al usuario una gran capacidad de ataque y defensa, sin embargo el mayor problema era que su dueño debía tener gran capacidad física y de chakra para ser seleccionado como usuario, siendo sus reservas de chakra o potencial el suficiente para hacer despertar a Incursio y analizar si el que lo porta es digno o no de ser su amo y entregarle todas sus habilidades.

En otras palabras, aun entre los Uzumaki, Rumia poseía una cantidad de chakra aterradora y no era consciente de ello.

Una chica envuelta en una extraña armadura se acercaba a ellos.

Con placas metálicas envolviendo varias partes del cuerpo y el rostro, dejando a ver 2 ojos, uno color celeste y otro color carmesí.

Impactando un puñetazo contra Erica quien lo bloqueo con su estoque, sin embargo…

-"Es demasiada fuerza"-penso intentando resistir pero la cantidad de fuerza era increíblemente abrumadora, por lo que salió despedida por el aire sin poder resistir el impacto más de 2 segundos.

 **POV: Sasuke.**

Aquella extraña persona cubierta de metal nos vio y se acercó, y cuando cayó en la rama que nos contenía…

Aquella armadura comenzó a desaparecer, dejando allí una chica con una falda corta y un extraño top que dejaba el ombligo descubierto, un cabello color rubio corto llegándole hasta los hombros y una cinta color verde claro, y ojos celeste…..se parecía a la chica del clan Kanzaki….

-Naruto!-chillo acercándose a nosotros sin cuidado y mirándome me dijo, -Como se encuentra?!-me pregunto frenética.

Naturalmente desconfié de esta chica, pero….su mirada era honesta, se parecía a la que el dobe siempre tenía hace tiempo….además de que nos protegió de ese monstruo del clan Kanzaki en cuerpo de mujer...

-Sus reservas de chakra están bastante bien dije mirándole con mi Sharingan activo viendo su cantidad restante de chakra, -Pero su cuerpo está hecho polvo-

-Me hare cargo de las heridas-dijo la chica usando ninjutsu medico en sus heridas.

-Y tu….-dije, -Quien se supone que eres?-pregunte con recelo.

-Soy Rumia-dijo al instante, -Soy…amiga….de Naruto….-dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Este idiota…..siempre enamorando chicas sin darse cuenta.

Desde pequeño he querido decírselo, pero siempre se ha quejado de como las chicas me persiguen, pero a diferencia de mí el las enamora, y lo más extraño es que siempre son chicas de alta posición social, comenzando por Hinata, una sacerdotisa del país de los demonios, incluso la chica Hyuga que es la hermana menor de Hinata, aquella chica que era la heredera del país del sol y lo invito a servir como primer shinobi en su país…

Este infeliz las enamora y les destroza el corazon alejándose de ellas sin darse cuenta de sus sentimientos….

Incluso por la postura y modo de hablar de esta chica se nota que ha de tener un origen extraño pero de alta educación social.

Menos mal jamás le presente a las chicas de mi clan…..no lo quiero rondando por el complejo Uchiha jamás.

Lo extraño, y demasiado extraño es el parecido de esta chica la del clan Kanzaki con el dobe antes de cambiar su color de cabello, y los ojos color celeste son idénticos….

-"De verdad los Kanzaki y Uzumaki serán clanes parientes?"-pensé.

Y es que la mayor base para este pensamiento era la anormal cantidad de reservas de chakra, un clan así no existe, en ningún lugar, ni tiempo ni espacio, el único conocido y casi extinto es el Uzumaki, clanes como los Hyuga, Uchiha y Senju ha sido los únicos con reservas de chakra superiores pero ni de lejos llegando a acercarse a las de los Uzumaki, y que me digan que existía otro clan con esa característica y que tengan parecidos en los ojos con el dobe…es demasiado para creerlo si nada más.

-Solo por curiosidad….-dije de repente, -Cuál es tu apellido?-pregunte.

 **-Suiton: Ola decapitadora de agua-** un chorro de agua de alta presión paso por el tronco en el que estábamos y lo corto.

Si esa tipa utiliza el elemento madera significa que posee tanto Suiton como Doton entre sus elementos.

Rápidamente con el dobe en mi espalda di un salto para caer en otra rama, para ver que esa chica me seguía de cerca.

A la distancia logre vislumbrar al enemigo, aquella chica tenía su ropa algo maltratada y tenía una mirada molesta.

Entonces grito.

-Dime tu nombre muchacha!-dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Porque debería?!-grito brumosa, -Eres mi enemigo!-grito.

-Aquella espada que portas no te pertenece!-dijo en voz alta.

Esperen…no dijeron algo similar respecto al asunto de las máscaras?, en aquel momento el dobe revelo su identidad….

-Me pertenece!-respondió sin dudar., -quien eres tú para cuestionar mis posesiones?!-respondió airada.

-Soy descendiente del creador y dueño de la **Armadura del dragón demonio: Incursio!** -Grito con furia, -Esa arma es legado de nosotros los Uzumaki quienes esperamos a que elija a un nuevo portador de entre nosotros!-grito.

…..Con que así era…..

-Entonces el apellido Kanzaki es solo un alias?!-le grite, -Ustedes se han estado ocultando detrás de aquel apellido y clan falso!-les grite.

Aquella chica no me respondió, de echo me ignoro completamente, -Responde chica!-bramo, -Quien eres!?-grito.

-Uzumaki Rumia!-respondió, -Elegida por Incursio!-grito, Entonces volvió a repetir aquel extraño nombre, - **Incursio!-** y de la tierra salieron cadenas color metal y envolvieron su cuerpo.

Tras unos segundos aquella extraña armadura estaba envolviendo su cuerpo nuevamente, parecía como escamas cubriendo su cuerpo, como si fuera una nueva piel por sobre la original, solo del cuello hacia arriba podía ser vista a diferencia de la vez anterior.

-…Rumia….-dijo el el dobe.

No, no era un error, este idiota recupero la conciencia y estaba levantándose a pesar de sus heridas.

-Na….ruto….-dijo con voz nerviosa.

-No pensé que nos volveríamos a ver aquí….-dijo, -Ibas de camino a Konoha?-pregunto.

-….Si….-respondió, -Se me perdió algo muy importante allí-dijo.

-Qué cosa?-pregunto.

Su voz…ya no parecía adolorido, es más, de sus heridas…..salía humo?, no es más, estaban cicatrizando!, pero que demonio es esa capacidad de regeneración?!

Dando un gran salto ambas chicas saltaron en direcciona otra.

- **Leone!-** apuntando su arma contra la chica de nombre Rumia

- **Neuntote!-** grito invocando en su mano una enorme alabarda de gran filo color rojo.

 **POV: Autor**

Ambas chocaron sus armas en el aire.

Erica ya no daba más de si por la sorpresa, su hermana traidora, el chico con los ojos del Kamigan, otra chica Uzumaki que se entromete justamente en estos momento, y para la guinda del pastel esta misma chica portaba una de las armas sagradas del clan como si nada y para rematar el asunto aquella arma la había elegido como portadora.

Tras una rápida ronda de sucesivos ataques Erica noto que su habilidad con aquella arma y siendo un arma de gran tamaño le dificultaría el asestar siquiera un golpe, además de que esa armadura tenía fama de ser vulgarmente dura de cortar o rasguñar siquiera.

-"Esto podría ser difícil-penso Erica mientras intercambiaba ataques contra ella.

 _ **Fin capitulo.**_

 _ **Muy bien señores hasta aquí el episodio de hoy, les dije que les sacaría uno relativamente pronto….**_

 _ **Como siempre si les gusto este episodio no olviden comentar.**_

 _ **Agradezco mucho a quienes se han mantenido comentando hasta ahora, y a quienes comentan cuando pueden, por favor no dejen de comentarme, me motivan mucho saber sus impresiones de esta historia.**_

 _ **Si mi universidad mantiene el paro esta semana también demás les saco un nuevo episodio, si no…esperen hasta agosto xd (Aunque si hubiesen muchos comentarios me motivaría a buscar como adelantarles ;) )**_

 _ **Muy bien con esto dicho todo nos vemos!**_


	19. Aviso Autor

**Nota Autor:**

 **Saludos a todos, soy Titatho reportándome para la acción.**

 **Ahora bien, como explico mi ausencia? (otra vez….)**

 **Para los que han leído los epílogos sabrán que había tenido problemas con la U, ahora bien, en este semestre quede fuera de ella, y estuve preparándome para rendir la prueba de selección universitaria (PSU) para poder postular a una el ao 2018 por lo que tuve que dejar de plano todos mis proyectos (incluyendo la novela que estoy escribiendo original mía)**

 **Ahora que soy libre y tuve unos días de descanso (comenzando ahora 0:41 empezare a leerme los capítulos que hice e ire re armando la trama para continuarla y seguir dándoles capítulos de este fic mio.**

 **Me disculpo por no haber dado aviso y desaparecerme asi como asi.**

 **En fin, ahora empezare a leer los capítulos asi que me despido por ahora y nos veremos pronto cuando suba un nuevo episodio.**

 **Recuerden dejarme un Review (comentario) para el apoyo y para decir que les pareció el episodio.**

 **Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
